Ghost Love
by Zelden-san
Summary: Yuki y Tatsuha heredan un misterioso castillo que se dice está embrujado, pero en realidad es habitado por un lindo, misterioso y juguetón fantasma de cabellos rosados...
1. Chapter 1

Hola!! Soy nueva aquí y este es el primer fic que subo a esta página y por si alguien le parece conocido también lo subi en Amor Yaoi ^^U

Espero que les guste!

Disclaimer: gravi no es mio y lo personajes tampoco T^T y esto sólo lo hago por diversión ^^U

Ghost Love: La mansión heredada

Dos bellos muchachos acababan de arribar a Londres, después de un largo viaje desde Japón, lugar donde se habían criado y vivido junto a su madre, hasta la muerte de cierto padre que jamás habían visto. Por esta razón, los hermanos habían decidido viajar a Inglaterra para recibir la herencia que dicho padre les había dejado. Aunque pensaban que era una locura llegar a un país desconocido a reclamar una herencia que no sabían en qué consistía, la curiosidad terminó por meterlos en un avión rumbo a Europa, dejando atrás todo lo que conocía.

Hasta el momento, el impacto cultural no había sido tan fuerte, sin embargo, ya podían notar rasgos diferenciadores entre ellos y los ingleses, no sólo de idioma y rasgos físicos, sino también, culturales. Además, por alguna cosa del destino, el mayor de los hermanos conocía el inglés y, por el momento sabrían más o menos como ubicarse en una ciudad extraña.

El mayor, de nombre Eiri Uesugi, tenía apenas 22 años y se hacía apodar Yuki. Era un hombre de cabellos y ojos dorados; alto, delgado, fornido, educado y varonil. Eso era a simple vista, pero en realidad se trataba de un hombre frío, serio y cruel. Rara vez en su vida mostró afecto por alguien y nadie conocía el porqué de su actitud. Aún así, era un Don Juan, las mujeres le llovían, pero era básicamente por interés, algo que el sabía, razón por la cual jugaba con sus amantes.

El menor, Tatsuha, era todo lo contrario a él. Físicamente eran iguales, excepto por los cabellos y ojos negros azabache de éste. Tatsuha era más extrovertido, entusiasta, alegre y simpático, un tanto maleducado, sin mencionar que era un muchacho de apenas 16 años que, por lo demás, era un pervertido sadomasoquista de primera y que tenía el mismo arrastre con las chicas que su hermano.

Ambos, eran muy amigos aunque no lo pareciera, Eiri estimaba mucho a su hermano, a pesar de no decirlo y de molestarlo constantemente. Siempre estaban juntos y casi no tenían secretos entre ellos, sin embargo, no acostumbraban a mostrar afecto hacia el otro. Por lo menos, ahora deberían estar más unidos que antes, más para darse apoyo que otra cosa, tenían que encontrar la manera de sobrevivir y adaptarse a una nueva forma de vida.

- Excuse me?- preguntó el mayor amablemente a un taxista- I need to go to the Roseville Castle

- Sure!- exclamó con entusiasmo, abriendo la maleta del auto y metiendo en ella el equipaje de los muchachos. Éstos subieron tranquilamente al coche y así esperaron ansiosos su llegada al castillo.

Después de un pequeño viaje en taxi, entre los suburbios de la gran ciudad, llegaron a una inmensa mansión aislada del ruido y el ajetreo urbano. El conductor les indicó cordialmente que aquel era el Castillo Roseville, procediendo, luego, a sacar el equipaje de los chicos y esperar su paga para marcharse. Eiri le entregó unas cuantas libras que cambiaron en el aeropuerto y, así, el hombre los dejó plantados frente al inmenso portón de hierro.

Desde afuera y a simple vista, Roseville parecía un castillo embrujado, de esos que aparecen en los cuentos infantiles y que son habitados, generalmente, por brujas, vampiros o fantasmas. Ciertamente, el lugar se veía lúgubre, tétrico, espeluznante; sino fuera por el radiante sol de aquel día habrían pensado en la posibilidad de no entrar.

De pronto, la reja se abrió por si sola y dejó a la vista un inmenso jardín, que a pesar de ser colorido no era suficiente para contrastar con el tétrico ambiente. Al centro del patio, había una gran fuente, cuya agua salía desde una estatua con forma de ángel a través de un orificio en su dedo, salpicando líquido a las juguetonas flores que la rodeaban.

Eiri y Tatsuha, pasmados por la inmensidad del lugar, se quedaron contemplando el panorama hasta que sintieron que las rejas comenzaban a cerrarse. El mayor cogió las maletas rápidamente y se escabulló en el jardín seguido del menor, caminando por un sendero de tierra, rodeado de árboles y estatuas, que los conducía hacia la entrada. Cuando estaban por llegar, un hombre de edad salió de la casa a su encuentro, esperándolos al pie de las finas escaleras de mármol, en la cual, a cada lado, tenía un pedestal con una estatuilla angelical sobre él.

- Buenas tardes, jóvenes! Esperábamos vuestra llegada!- habló el hombre en perfecto japonés acercándose a los chicos, para tomar sus maletas y hacerlos subir las escaleras hasta la entrada a la mansión. Una vez adentro, encontraron una fila de seis mujeres vestidas de sirvientas sonriéndoles cálidamente.

- Bienvenidos al Castillo Roseville!- saludaron sonrientes haciendo una reverencia, los hermanos se quedaron boquiabiertos, observando estupefactos el salón y a las sirvientas. Se quedaron en silencio inspeccionando su alrededor, mientras el mayordomo indicaba a unas muchachas que llevaran el equipaje de los señores a sus habitaciones. El gigantesco salón daba directamente a unas anchas escaleras entremedio de dos largos pasillos. El techo se encontraba a más de cuatro metros por sobre sus cabezas, adornado con bellas lámparas de vidrio en forma de cascada. Los muros, de un color crema amarillento, sostenían antiguos cuadros y antorchas medievales, junto a armaduras y estatuas de yeso

- Soy Williams, el Mayordomo de Roseville! Cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden recurrir a mí, estoy aquí para serviles! Permítanme guiarlos por la casa!- pidió amablemente sacando a los muchachos de su ensoñación, quienes aceptaron sin protestar.

Quitando importancia a las escaleras, los tres hombres se escabulleron por el pasillo derecho que contaba con tres puertas de madera finamente tallada. En la primera se encontraba la sala de estar, una habitación un poco más pequeña que el salón, adornado con sillones de terciopelo, una mesa de centro, lámparas antiguas, un mueble con un televisor de última generación que contrastaba con el ambiente antiguo de la casa; estatuillas, trofeos y floreros sobre mesas y estantes, un tocadiscos de los 70 y un equipo de música moderno, una copia de "mujer con armiño" de Da Vinci y un cuadro contemporáneo de Miró, además de un antiguo reloj péndulo de madera en una esquina.

Los muchachos se miraron satisfechos y sorprendidos, esperando ansiosos la oportunidad de probar la estancia en esa sala. Sin nada que decir, salieron de la habitación y siguieron recorriendo la casa.

Tras la segunda puerta, se extendió ante ellos la enorme Sala de Música. Al centro había un piano antiguo junto a su asiento y, a metros detrás, había un pequeño escenario cubierto por largas cortinas coloradas. De las paredes colgaban elegantemente distintos tipos de instrumentos, todos los que se pudieran imaginar, había desde acústicos hasta electrónicos, de los más antiguos a los más modernos y de los más simples hasta los más complicados. A pesar de estar sorprendidos, Eiri y Tatsuha no le dieron mucha relevancia a la sala, pues sin duda esa sería la única vez que entrarían allí: Eiri no gustaba de la música y, por su parte, a Tatsuha le encantaba, pero los instrumentos no le interesaban para nada. La última sala, el Salón de Baile, pasó sin relevancia. Éste era un poco más amplio que la sala anterior, contaba con un balcón en lo alto, al cual se accedía a través de unas escaleras a un costado del escenario; todo lo demás estaba elegantemente decorado, con lámparas finas, sillas de madera tallada y un montón de artefactos.

No demoraron mucho en salir de la habitación, caminando, luego, por un angosto pasillo que conectaba a ambos corredores laterales y que sólo tenía una puerta vieja y maltratada. Antes que pudieran preguntar por ella, el viejo les dijo: "esa puerta conduce al subterráneo" y siguió su camino sin darle importancia. Los hermanos se miraron confundidos y siguieron por el camino hasta el otro extremo. Lo primero que apareció frente a ellos fue una puerta sellada que además tenía un gran candado en su cerradura. Los chicos no se atrevieron a preguntar por ella y, el mayordomo tampoco se refirió a ésta, pasando de largo hacia la segunda puerta: el comedor.

Éste era un salón igual de amplió que los otros, con una larga mesa en su centro como para veinte personas, tapada con un mantel blanco y sobre ésta un arreglo floral. Ambos muchachos quedaron con la boca abierta, estáticos ante las bellas formas y la llamativa decoración, sorprendidos por lo que de ahora en adelante les pertenecería.

Por último, estaba la cocina en la habitación de al lado, conectada al comedor por una puerta corrediza. Había tres sirvientas que preparaban afanosamente la comida, pero detuvieron sus faenas al momento en que los señores ingresaron al lugar. El mayordomo no les dio mucho tiempo para observar el interior, pues según él, la cocina no es lugar para los dueños de casa. Yuki salió de la habitación un tanto frustrado, pues era un amante de la cocina y le encantaba preparar todo tipo de exquisiteces, pero, por lo visto, tendría a acostumbrarse a estar alejado de la cocina.

Tranquilamente y en silencio, caminaron hacia las escaleras subiendo uno a uno por ella. Tatsuha admiró sorprendido el detalle del pasamanos, donde unos dibujos pintados con oro habían sido tallados finamente en la madera de roble. En el primer descanso de las escaleras, ésta se dividía en dos escalas más, una a cada lado. Siguieron por el camino de la derecha hasta encontrarse con el ancho pasillo del segundo piso. A un costado de él, estaba la baranda que ofrecía una amplia vista del piso inferior, mientras que al otro lado, habían mesas con candelabros y jarrones y, en la pared, una serie de antorchas de plata. Sólo podían distinguir cinco puertas, dos en cada pasillo y una en el corredor no paralelo.

El anciano condujo al rubio a la segunda habitación, sacó un manojo de llaves y abrió lentamente la puerta, la cual escondía una inmensa habitación. Eiri y Tatsuha entraron boquiabiertos al dormitorio. Se trataba de un amplio lugar, con una cama de dos plazas cerca de una pared, un sillón individual y otro para dos personas, un closet de dos metros con un par de puertas a cada lado y en el centro un espejo y una mesita; frente a la cama había un mueble con un televisor, a un costado de ella, una mesita de noche sobre la cual había una jarra de vidrio y un vaso, junto a una lámpara; una ventana que entregaba una bella vista del jardín y los alrededores, una gran lámpara colgante en el techo y, por último, un reloj de pared junto a un estante lleno de libros y un escritorio.

Las maletas del rubio no estaban por un ninguna parte y eso le hizo preocuparse, pero el mayordomo le dijo que sus ropas ya estaban guardadas.

- Le parece bien esta habitación, señor?

- Eh? Ah… Sí, es suficiente…

- Bien, necesita algo más?

- No, así está bien, no hay problema.

- Cualquier cosa que necesite, sólo toque el timbre-dijo indicándole un botón junto al interruptor de la luz.

- Gracias…- Eiri se quedó mirando su alrededor completamente distraído, dudando de poder acostumbrase a tanta maravilla.

- Acompáñeme, joven Tatsuha- el anciano llevó al muchacho fuera de la habitación y lo condujo lentamente hacia la suya, al otro lado del pasillo.

La habitación del moreno se parecía bastante a la de su hermano, de hecho, se atrevería a decir que era una copia exacta de la otra, si no fuera porque a un costado había un enorme espejo que le permitía verse de cuerpo completo, además de un mueble para la ropa con adornos varios y otro espejo, sin contar que la habitación no tenía un closet ni un estante ni un televisor.

- Espero que esté a gusto en esta habitación, Señor Tatsuha

*****************************

En una habitación oscura del castillo, se escuchaba una suave risita como la de los niños cuando hacen travesuras. Unos cuantos rayos de luz se escabullían entre los orificios de la madera brindando poca luminosidad al lugar. Lo único que era visible aunque apenas distinguible, era una imagen traslúcida de un ser de otro mundo, aquel que se reía juguetonamente.

De pronto, la luz entró de golpe desde una pequeña ventana, iluminando toda la extensión del lugar. Sus cabellos de un rosa desteñido y pálido brillaron con cierta intensidad, mientras sus ojos violáceos recorrieron todo el ancho del patio que se extendía bajo ellos, observando fijamente a sus objetivos: "Los Huéspedes".

Sus pálidas y delgadas manos se apoyaron en el ventanal con delicadeza, tratando de que las cadenas que colgaban de sus muñecas no chocaran contra el vidrio de la ventana.

Veo que tenemos visitantes- susurró mirando a cierto a rubio que fumaba junto a la fuente- Espero sean valientes y que tengan sentido del humor… Creo que me divertiré mucho con ellos… ¡Qué comience el espectáculo!- cerró la cortina suavemente, impidiendo que la luz siguiera iluminando el lugar, para luego desvanecerse en la plena oscuridad.

********************

Había sido un día muy largo y ambos estaban demasiados cansados. A fuera, el viento soplaba ligeramente y la noche reinaba los cielos junto a su ejército de estrellas. Eiri miraba por la ventana de su habitación hacia el jardín, del cual emanaba un aire lúgubre y tenebroso. Con la oscuridad, los árboles, el pasto e incluso, la fuente tenían un aspecto fantasmal dando la impresión que de allí salían los más espeluznantes seres que se pudieran imaginar.

Aspirando el humo de un cigarrillo volteó hacia la cama en donde yacía su hermano pequeño, que aún alucinaba con la inmensidad del lugar. Miró el reloj, eran poco más de las once y treinta, miró a Tatsuha, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

- Vete a dormir, niño!!- dijo simulando molestia empujando al chico hacia la otra orilla de la cama.

- No molestes!! No quiero dormir aún!!

- Ya es tarde! Estoy muy cansado y quiero dormir! Así que vete a tu cuarto de una buena vez si no quieres que te saque a patadas de aquí!!- exclamó con la paciencia totalmente agotada, tirando a Tatsuha al suelo de un empujón.

- Auch!!!! Qué bruto!!! Mejor me voy!!- salió de la habitación dando un portazo, caminando indignado y murmurando cosas hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

Cuando todas las luces del castillo se apagaron y el gran reloj péndulo de la sala de estar sonó a las doce en punto, una risita traviesa se escuchó a los pies de la escalera, seguida de unos pasos y del chillar escalofriante de unas cadenas. Lentamente, las pisadas se fueron acercando hacia el primer descanso de las escaleras, para luego continuar con su camino por el lado izquierdo de ellas. Junto con el cese de las pisadas una vez en el corredor de la habitación de Tatsuha, comenzó el triste canto de una bella voz de ultratumba, algo así como un lamento que plasmaba en la letra de la canción.

**Loitering about ****in the lives world** (vagando en el mundo de los vivos)

**I ****bear the Calvary** (cargo el calvario)

**That ****let me my lover****,** (que me dejó mi amado)

**Because he preferred my ****riches** (porque prefirió mi riqueza)

**Before that my ****beauty,** (antes que mi belleza)

**Because I was ****confine and private** (porque encerrado y privado estuve)

**That**** all I had in my life**. (de todo lo que en la vida tuve)

**I have ****fallen in a deep sleeping** (en un sueño profundo he caído)

**After to cry seas and rivers** (después de llorar mares y ríos)

**I live ****bearing my Calvary** (cargando mi calvario vivo)

**In the line of the abyss** (en la línea del abismo)

**I live like soul in pain**(vivo como alma en pena)

**Finding to have a ****plenum death** (buscando tener una muerte plena)

**And I revenge ****that love** (Y vengarme de aquel amor)

**To**** caused this terrible pain** (que causó esta terrible pena)

**Because ****it's went of my life the warm** (porque de mi vida se fue el calor)

**That once gave me** **my lover**(que una vez mi amado me dio)

Adentro del cuarto, Tatsuha dormía plácidamente pero aquel lamento desgarrador proveniente del pasillo interrumpió su sueño. Abrió los ojos alarmado mirando a su alrededor sin moverse, esperando que el ruido fuera sólo su imaginación. Sin embargo, sintió que la puerta de su cuarto era abierta lentamente y que aquella cosa espectral que penaba se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él, sin dejar de lamentarse. A modo de reflejo cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo después un peso considerable a los pies de la cama y luego ser destapado sin previo aviso.

- Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!- sólo atinó a gritar a la espera de que alguien llegara a ayudarlo. El grito del muchacho espantó al alma en pena que desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Tras unos pocos minutos, acudieron al lugar de los hechos Yuki, el mayordomo y dos sirvientas en pijama, los que encontraron al chico acurrucado cerca del respaldar de la cama.

- Qué te pasa, niño?!- preguntó enojado bostezando

- YUKI!!!!!- Tatsuha se lanzó a los brazos del rubio llorando como crío- UNFANTASMAMEQUERÍACOMER!!!!- Eiri miró a los sirvientes con un evidente signo de interrogación en el rostro. ¿era idea suya o su hermano había mencionado algo sobre un fantasma?

- Trae un té!- ordenó a una de las chicas, acariciando inconscientemente la cabeza del moreno- Hay fantasmas en la mansión?- preguntó al mayordomo entre incrédulo y sarcástico

- No que yo sepa, señor. Debe ser producto de su imaginación, aunque algunas personas dicen escuchar una canción durante la noche

- Nii-chan! Hay algo aquí, yo lo vi!! Cantaba algo y se escuchaban unas cadenas que se arrastraban…hasta se dio el lujo de destaparme!!- habló entre sollozos aún aferrado al pecho de su hermano

- No seas tan escandaloso! Ya oíste al mayordomo, no hay fantasmas! A lo mejor estabas soñando!

- Pero aniki, yo lo vi. Créeme!!!

- Sí, sí. Lo que tu digas! Acuéstate a dormir de nuevo y verás que no pasa nada, sólo estás imaginando cosas!!- Eiri apartó al chico de sí, justo cuando la sirvienta llegaba con el té. Tras un minuto, todos se retiraron y dejaron al moreno solo en la habitación, pálido del puro miedo. Prendió una vela que había en el mueble de la ropa y la llevó al velador, para así a pagar la lámpara. Armó la cama un poco más tranquilo, se acostó y acurrucó cerca de la luz y así se quedó dormido nuevamente bajo la tenue luz de la vela.

Después de aquella noche de terror, por fin llegó el día. El sol radiante se asomaba fuertemente por las ventas de Roseville, mientras la suave brisa matutina mecía majestuosamente los árboles del jardín. Los señores de la casa bajaron temprano a desayunar, pues tenían previsto salir de paseo por Londres; Eiri estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de sacarle de la cabeza a Tatsuha, la idea de que la casa estaba embrujada.

Durante el desayuno ambos se mantuvieron en silencio y ninguno pensó siquiera retomar el tema de anoche, aunque el menor estaba un poco conmovido debido a que nadie creyó su versión de los hechos.

"Es una estupidez", oyó decir a su hermano mayor varias veces, cuando salieron de la mansión.

- Yuki!!! Por qué no me crees?

- Esperas que crea semejante historia!! No creo en fantasmas ni en esas cosas de brujería! Es sólo producto de tu mente fantasiosa…- gesticuló con ironía, mientras bajaban del taxi en el que iban

- Ni-chan! Te propongo algo- dijo con entusiasmo, a lo que el mayor sólo le miró incrédulo- Si logro demostrar que esa mansión está embrujada…Harás lo que yo quiera…

- Olvídalo… No estaré a tu servicio y tampoco lograrás demostrarlo…Mejor pone los pies en la tierra y deja de fantasear…- el menor suspiró con tristeza

- Esta bien!! Buscaré una manera de demostrarte que si existen los fantasmas!!- exclamó con determinación, apuntando al rubio que comenzaba a alejarse tranquilamente.

- Haz lo que quieras…-dijo resignado y con poco ánimo, mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Tatsuha le siguió de cerca mirando impresionado su alrededor, pues Inglaterra no se parecía en mucho a Tokio. La gente que pasaba les miraban extrañados, aunque sus rasgos nipones no eran muy notorios, para las personas eran claramente clasificables como extranjeros. Yuki ignoró a todo el mundo que pasaba por su lado, caminando sin preocupaciones a un rumbo indescifrable.

Después de visitar varios lugares de la ciudad y de pasar casi todo el día fuera de la mansión, decidieron emprender el viaje de regreso. Para eso, se acercaron a una estación de taxis para buscar a alguno que pudiera llevarles de vuelta al castillo. Sin embargo, la tarea que Yuki había considerado fácil, se había vuelto una odisea imposible, pues cada vez que le pedían a un conductor que los llevara al castillo se rehusaban de inmediato, fingiendo que tenían otras cosas que hacer o apoyándose en el hecho de que Roseville no estaba en sus recorridos.

Este hecho extrañó enormemente al rubio, pues no le veía nada de malo al castillo y su inglés era casi perfecto, entonces ¿qué andaba mal? Tras preguntarles a varios hombres, uno de ellos aceptó sin problemas llevarlos hasta allá, sin antes dejarles bien en claro que tendrían que pagar ligeramente más por el viaje. Durante el trayecto, Yuki, aún intrigado por las reacciones de los conductores, decidió preguntarle al chofer por qué los otros se habían negado a llevarles y, la respuesta que le dio lo dejó intranquilo.

- Ese castillo está embrujado- dijo con voz sombría- Se dice que el espíritu del heredero de ese castillo vaga por los pasillos en la noche.

- El heredero del castillo?- preguntó Yuki aún más intrigado ¿no se supone que ellos son los herederos de Roseville?

- Sí! No han escuchado la historia de Lord Shuichi?- ambos jóvenes negaron automáticamente- Entonces, se las contaré…

Continuará….


	2. Chapter 2

Ghost Love: Lord Shuichi

Tras un largo camino, durante el cual se habían enterado de muchas cosas relacionadas con el misterioso castillo, los hermanos Uesugi arribaron a Roseville. Tras pagarle y agradecerle al hombre del taxi por el viaje y la valiosa información, ambos muchachos se adentraron en el tenebroso jardín, que por la caída de la noche tenía un aspecto temiblemente fantasmal. Al entrar a la mansión el mayordomo les esperaba con la cena lista, por lo que, inmediatamente, tuvieron que subir a cambiarse ropa y lavarse las manos para cenar. Al entrar a sus respectivas habitaciones, notaron que éstas estaban impecablemente pulcras, el desastre que habían dejado en la mañana ya no existía.

Eiri sacó unas prendas del armario y se dispuso a cambiarse. Mientras se quitaba la ropa sintió una corriente de aire helada que le recorría la espalda. Se volteó para ver si la ventana estaba abierta, pero para su sorpresa estaba cerrada. Siguió vistiéndose como si nada hasta que uno de los libros de la estantería cayó al suelo. El rubio miró el estante extrañado y se acercó a recoger el libro: se llamaba "El Fantasma de Canterville" de Oscar Wilde. Despectivamente dejó el libro en su lugar sin que este le llamara la atención. No creía en fantasmas ni en brujas ni en nada de esas cosas y, tampoco le harían cambiar de opinión, a menos que el mismísimo espectro se le apareciera y le dijera "hola". Retomó su tarea de cambiarse ropa sin mayores percances, los hechos acontecidos no significaban nada para él. Seguramente Tatsuha estaría muerto de miedo gritando y llorando como niñita igual que la noche anterior, Yuki en cambio, tenía nervios de acero.

Antes de llegar a Roseville, ambos hermanos se habían prometido no hablar del tema frente al mayordomo o a las sirvientas, mientras no estuvieran cien por ciento seguros de la información recibida gracias al taxista. Por ahora no harían preguntas respecto a su padre o al misterioso Lord Shuichi, esperarían a encontrar pruebas al respecto o a que el mismo mayordomo les proporcionara información por motivos propios. Si había algo que a Yuki le incomodaba era que si en verdad la casa estaba embrujada como decían ¿Por qué el mayordomo lo había negado cuando le preguntó por fantasmas en el castillo tras el incidente de su hermano?

Inexplicablemente tenía el presentimiento de que algo ocultaban, algo raro pasaba y ellos no se enteraban. ¿Era verdad que el espíritu del Lord vagaba en el castillo?

La cena transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos, ambos hermanos en completo silencio e inmersos en la soledad del amplio comedor. Era increíble pensar que esa inmensa mansión era sólo para los dos, pero a la vez era aburrido no tener gente con quien compartirla. En ese lugar todo estaba en grandes porciones, como si en tiempos anteriores hubiese vivido muchísima gente a la vez. Ahora sin embargo, parecía un lugar solitario, mucha casa para tan poca gente, por lo que habían empezado a considerar el traer al resto de la familia a vivir a Roseville; pero primero debían verificar la existencia del famosillo fantasma que supuestamente merodeaba en los pasillos durante la noche.

Tras la cena y sin nada más que hacer, ambos hermanos se despidieron al final de las escaleras y, allí se separaron para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Otra vez era de noche y dentro del castillo reinaba el silencio y la tranquilidad, todos dormían apaciblemente, excepto… El reloj péndulo sonó anunciando las doce de la noche y con él, comenzó la actividad nocturna de cierto personaje. Esta vez había decidido sorprender a los visitantes de una manera distinta, nada de cadenas ni lamentos ni canciones: hoy los iba a sorprender con un poco de música. Sí, música.

El inmenso salón de música, aquel en el cual estaban los instrumentos más inimaginables del mundo, se hallaba sumido en un silencio espectral. Las luces fueron encendidas a la vez que una sombra traslúcida se acercaba lentamente al piano de cola. Poco a poco, una a una, las teclas del piano fueron hundiéndose suavemente dando tonos graves y agudos en una triste composición musical. La sala se fue llenando con aquella música, mientras la melodía se iba apurando y apurando en un compás frenético que a esas alturas ya no comunicaba tristeza, sino una furia incontenible hacia el mundo.

Los delicados sonidos producidos fueron inundando todos los rincones de la casa, llegando a oídos de cierto moreno que aún no se quedaba dormido. Tatsuha se sentó en la cama a penas escuchó los primeros acordes de la canción y se quedó estático escuchando atentamente la extraña melodía. En un primer momento se sintió extrañado ¿quién tocaba el piano a esas horas de la noche? Pensó que a lo mejor una de las sirvientas o el mayordomo gustaba de esas cosas y practicaba durante la noche, pero nadie les había informado al respecto, por tanto era descabellado pensar en eso. Entonces, ¿quién tocaba? Su rostro confuso automáticamente cambió a una expresión de horror. Ahora no sólo era un fantasma que cantaba sino que también le gustaba tocar piano. Inmovilizado ante el horrible pensamiento de que el fantasma que tocaba piano era el alma en pena de Lord Shuichi, se quedó sin saber que hacer. De fondo aún se escuchaban los acordes frenéticos de la melodía, pero parecía que nadie excepto él los podía escuchar.

Pensó en correr a la habitación de su hermano, en bajar al salón de música y en taparse hasta las orejas e intentar dormir. Mas terminó por inclinarse por la segunda opción. Saliendo de su trance, tomó una bata, se puso pantuflas y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Muerto de miedo comenzó a bajar las escaleras una por una, poniendo atención a la melodía. Cuando llego al pie de las escaleras y dobló hacia el pasillo, reparó en la luz encendida del salón, lo que le aseguraba que allí había alguien. Se dirigió temblando de miedo hacia la puerta. Tragó saliva a la vez que tomaba la perilla de la puerta para girarla. Se detuvo a pensar en si era correcto o no abrir la puerta, pero como necesitaba descubrir y ahuyentar al puto fantasma que no le dejaba dormir, se decidió a abrir. Sin embargo, a penas giró la perilla y empujó la puerta, la música cesó y la luz se apagó.

El moreno quedó paralizado ante esto, ahora más que nunca estaba seguro que el castillo estaba embrujado. Se adentró en el salón encendiendo la luz. Todo estaba calmado y en silencio como si nada hubiese pasado. Valientemente se acercó al piano, pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, varios instrumentos de la pared cayeron al suelo estruendosamente, lo que le sobresaltó y le puso los pelos de punta. Se volteó asustado hacia donde habían caído los instrumentos, encaminándose lentamente hacia ellos, mas, el alma en pena le tenía otra sorpresita. El piano comenzó a sonar nuevamente y, Tatsuha se giró espantado comprobando horrorizado que las teclas se hundían sin que nadie las tocara.

Una traviesa risita se escuchó una vez que el piano dejó de sonar. A esas alturas, Tatsuha estaba paralizado del miedo, rogando a todos los dioses que alguien le ayudara. De pronto, sintió algo posarse sobre su hombro. Giró la cabeza lentamente y, allí encontró una mano esquelética de un color blanco amarillento que estaba en su hombro como si nada.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!- el moreno gritó lo más fuerte que pudo al comprobar que la mano no tenía un brazo que lo sostuviera, sobre todo porque tras su grito, ésta desapareció y el salón volvió a la tranquilidad.

Rápidamente, medio castillo se movilizó hacia el salón de música de donde provenían los gritos del menor. Eiri entró preocupado y se espantó al ver a su hermano sentado en el suelo llorando como niño pequeño desconsoladamente. Corrió hasta él e intentó hacerlo hablar sobre lo que le había ocurrido, mientras el mayordomo y una sirvienta también llegaban al lugar.

- Tatsuha, Tatsuha!- zamarreó suavemente esperando una respuesta- ¿Qué pasó, Tatsuha? ¡Contéstame!

- Famgtashma…- pronunció en un idioma inteligible en un evidente estado de shock

- ¿Qué? No te entiendo…

- Famgtashma…Famgtashma…- Yuki se rascó la cabeza tratando de traducir las palabras de su hermano, pero al no encontrar una respuesta, decidió llevarlo de regreso a su cama.

- ¿Necesita ayuda, Señor?- preguntó el mayordomo acercándose sigilosamente.

- Ayúdeme a llevar a Tatsuha a su habitación- el anciano asintió y ayudó al rubio a cargar con el menor- Señorita- llamó a la sirvienta- Lléveme un vaso de agua, por favor

- Enseguida, Señor

Así, ambos hombres subieron al moreno hasta su habitación, en una pequeña odisea de llevar al muchacho por las escaleras. ¿Por qué la casa no tenía un ascensor? Después de luchar contra la gravedad para cargar a Tatsuha con éxito hasta su habitación, lo recostaron en la cama sin mayores dificultades. La sirvienta llegó con el vaso de agua y una jarra por si acaso, dejándola en el velador. Después, ambos sirvientes se retiraron a pedido del rubio, pues necesitaba estar a solas con su hermano y hablar de lo sucedido.

- Tatsuha- llamó gentilmente mostrándose un poco preocupado

- Aniki…

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¡Háblame!- continuó con el mismo tono suave tratando de no alterarse ante el trance de su hermano

- ¿Los fantasmas no existen, verdad?- preguntó en un hilo de voz

- ¡No preguntes estupideces, claro que no existen!

- Entonces, ¿quién tocaba el piano? ¿quién trató de asustarme?

- No sé de qué estás hablando, pero descuida, no dejaré que te vuelvan asustar…- Yuki acarició los sedosos cabellos negros de su hermano, para luego recostarlo en la cama y taparlo con las frazadas hasta las orejas.

- ¿Aniki? ¿Duermes conmigo?- Yuki se alarmó ante la pregunta, más bien se enojó ligeramente, pero el estado afligido en que se encontraba el menor lo obligó a aceptar la propuesto; después de todo, le había prometido que no lo volverían a asustar…

¡Qué rápido pasaban las noches en Roseville! Sobre todo gracias a los incidentes con el supuesto fantasmita.

Los hermanos despertaron bastante tarde debido al trasnoche anterior, perdiendo con ello la posibilidad de desayunar. Lamentablemente para Tatsuha, no tenían planeado salir del castillo, obligándolo a merodear por su habitación, pues, esa mañana, había optado por una orden de arraigo en su dormitorio. No saldría de allí hasta que la amenaza del fantasma hubiera desaparecido, porque no estaba dispuesto a ser participe de otro encuentro de terror, a partir de ahora sólo bajaría a comer, pediría que le instalaran un televisor en su pieza y de allí no lo movería nadie, a menos que su hermano se apiadara de él y lo sacara a pasear. Además, se había prometido eliminar del calendario el día 31 de octubre para no celebrar Halloween y así evitar que se abriera la puerta que une al más allá con el más acá.

A Eiri le parecieron exageradas todas las precauciones que su hermano pequeño tomó. De hecho, se rió por largo rato cuando éste le contó las medidas que tomaría a partir de ese día. Trató por todos los medios de convencerle que los fantasmas no existían y que todo era producto de su imaginación o más bien de su inconsciente, pues dicen que la mente es tan poderosa que puede llegar al extremo de hacerte alucinar. Tras una larga conversación después del almuerzo, Yuki le prometió que averiguaría sobre Lord Shuichi y su relación con el castillo, pidiéndole, además, que no hiciera escándalos y que mantuviera ocupado al mayordomo para que no descubriera que andaba merodeando por la mansión.

Al salir de la habitación del moreno, habló con el mayordomo para que le instalara a su hermano el televisor, alegando que éste no se sentía bien, por lo que pasaría el resto del día en su dormitorio. Le pidió, también, que no lo molestaran a menos que fuese urgente, puesto que dedicaría su tarde a "escribir su nueva novela" y para ello necesitaba absoluta tranquilidad. Dejando al mayordomo atrás, caminó hasta su dormitorio y esperó allí a que el anciano se fuera y, cuando esto pasó se dirigió rápidamente a las escalas que conducían al misterioso tercer piso.

El tercer piso era un poco diferente al inferior. De hecho sólo tenía un pasillo y a ambos lados de este se erigían tres puertas en cada pared. Era tan iluminado como el segundo el piso, tenía una pequeña ventana al fondo del pasillo que le daba más claridad y, ciertamente, no era tan tenebroso como esperaba. Tras asegurarse que nadie se acercaba, caminó por el pasillo tratando de abrir las puertas pero se sintió desilusionado al notar que cinco de las seis estaban con llave. Esperanzado, vio como la sexta y última puerta se abría lentamente ante sus ojos expectantes, a la espera de una habitación impresionante o, mejor dicho, escalofriante, pero sólo encontró una vieja escalera de madera que conducía, quizás, a una habitación superior, no lo sabía con certeza, puesto que la oscuridad del lugar a penas le permitía ver los tres primeros escalones. Miró por última vez el solitario pasillo del tercer piso y, tras encontrar un interruptor a un costado de la pared que le permitió ver a la escalera en su totalidad, se decidió a subir cerrando la puerta tras él.

Cuando llegó al final de la escalinata se enfrentó a una imponente puerta doble que para su suerte no tenía candado ni llave. Al lado de ésta había otro interruptor que permitía apagar la luz de la escala y, después de presionar el botón, empujó despacio un lado de la puerta. Al entrar descubrió una habitación algo oscura y polvorienta; se notaba que nadie en varios años había estado en ese lugar, ni siquiera el mayordomo. Caminó hasta un viejo escritorio en donde había una lámpara, encendiéndola para tener una mejor visión del lugar.

La nueva habitación era bastante más grande que su dormitorio. Era una suerte de biblioteca, con cuatro estantes repletos de libros y, otras cuantas enciclopedias esparcidas en el suelo, en los sillones polvorientos de un costado y en el mismo escritorio que tenía enfrente. Miró a su alrededor registrando en su mente cada cosa que veía. A un lado, en la pared, habían varias ventanillas por las cuales entraba un poco de luz y cuyas roñosas cortinas impedían el paso de la misma. Al parecer daban al jardín, precisamente, miraban hacia la pileta.

Al fondo en el lado derecho del rubio, había otra puerta de tamaño normal a la que Eiri no quiso abrir, debido a que quería investigar bien el lugar en donde se encontraba. A su lado izquierdo, también al fondo, había una escalera caracol de fina madera de roble con un pasamano enchapado en plata, lo único elegante que contrastaba con el desastre general de la "biblioteca". También habían sillones tapados con sábanas y otros atestados con libros; veladores vacíos y otros llenos de telarañas que envolvían los indescifrables objetos que tenían y que por la lejanía del rubio no los podía distinguir; un espejo con marco de plata tallada con formas de flores; varios cuadros cubiertos con sábanas y algunos trofeos y cuadros pequeños, así como también fotografías y álbumes regados y amontonados en el suelo; un atril con una vieja tela que ya no era blanca por la suciedad; tres relojes que marcaban horas de antaño y cuyas baterías estaban oxidadas al igual que sus detenidas manecillas; y, por último, una vieja chimenea de rojos ladrillos que en su interior aún tenía unos carbonizados troncos que no encenderían por nada del mundo.

Yuki miró extasiado todo su alrededor, admirando el lugar a pesar del polvo y toda la suciedad que había. Caminó hasta la ventana y observó desde allí el jardín, pensando que al día siguiente se instalaría a escribir en alguna parte de allí, pues aunque el lugar no era muy bonito, sí era propicio para dejar volar su increíble imaginación. Volviendo a la realidad, se dirigió hacia los estantes para ver si encontraba algún libro interesante o algo que le sirviera de ayuda para su investigación sobre Lord Shuichi, por último esperaba encontrar algo que hablara sobre magia, fantasmas y adivinación, pero nada de eso. Los miles de miles de libros que albergaban los viejos estantes hablaban de los más diversas temas, desde matemáticas hasta historia, diccionarios de varios idiomas, libros de literatura clásica, ciencias y tecnología y un sin fin de cosas más. Le tomaría toda una eternidad revisar todos los libros y si tenía suerte, encontraría información sobre el castillo o el famoso Lord.

Mientras Yuki merodeaba por la biblioteca, el joven Tatsuha se encontraba en su habitación dándole órdenes al mayordomo, quien intentaba instalarle un televisor. El moreno no dejaba de quejarse debido a que la señal no llegaba muy bien, por lo que tenía al pobre anciano haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para captar una señal decente. Williams había tratado varias veces de hacerle entender a Tatsuha que su habitación no estaba habilitada para tener esos aparatos y que por eso no funcionaba, incluso trató de convencerlo para que bajara a ver televisión en la sala de estar; pero todo había sido en vano. Tatsuha era tan terco como Eiri y, cuando tenía una idea en la cabeza, no existía la persona que pudiese quitársela.

Una vez que el aparato quedó instalado perfectamente y listo para usarse, el mayordomo iba a retirarse cuando Tatsuha lo detuvo.

- ¿Williams?¿ Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- preguntó ojeando los canales que se podían ver.

- ¡Por supuesto, Señor! ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?- respondió sobriamente

- ¿Qué sabes sobre Lord Shuichi?- la voz de Tatsuha mostraba cierta curiosidad y un poco de desinterés, buscando que el anciano le contara todo lo que sabía, porque si de algo estaba seguro, era que el mayordomo era el cómplice del fantasma.

- ¿Lord Shuichi? ¿Quién le habló de él?- preguntó fingiendo indiferencia

- Es que un taxista nos lo nombró, pero no nos dijo quien era o qué había hecho…- Mintió- En realidad no se muy bien lo que dijo porque no entiendo inglés.

- Lord Shuichi fue dueño de este castillo hace muchos años. Mi padre fue su mayordomo durante toda su corta vida. No sé mucho sobre él porque mi padre no hablaba del Señor cuando iba a visitarnos a casa…

- Entonces, ¿no sabes cómo murió?

- En verdad, nadie sabe cómo murió, porque ni siquiera se encontró su cuerpo…- Tatsuha quedó perplejo ante esto último. Ahora no había duda de que el alma en pena pertenecía al Lord Shuichi e, inmediatamente entendió el porqué vagaba en el castillo: si no habían encontrado su cuerpo y su alma penaba en la casa, quería decir que sus restos se encontraban en algún lugar escondido de la mansión.

- Comprendo…-atinó a pronunciar- Gracias por la información…- el anciano hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró. Tatsuha analizó las palabras del mayordomo y las comparó con el taxista: si el chofer tenía información sobre el Lord a base de especulaciones ¿por qué el mayordomo que era más cercano a la familia de Shuichi no sabía sobre él? El menor comenzó a desconfiar de Williams, intuyendo que algo no andaba bien, era más que evidente que el mayordomo les ocultaba algo importante ¿pero qué? Vagamente vino a sus pensamientos las palabras del taxista:

"_Lord Shuichi era el primogénito de la familia Roseville y heredó el castillo a muy temprana edad, pues sólo tenía 15 años cuando sus padres murieron en un trágico accidente. Dice la historia que se enamoró perdidamente de Sir Nightville, un hombre algo mayor que él y que no ostentaba tanto fortuna como el Lord. Se iban a casar bajo el amparo de la Reina de Inglaterra, pero Lord Shuichi murió extrañamente dos semanas antes del matrimonio. Se dice que Sir Nightville lo mató para quedarse con su fortuna, pero éste murió a los meses después: saltó desde la torre del castillo. Nadie sabe porqué. Desde entonces el Castillo ha sido vendido a muchas personas, pero ningunota durado más de un mes viviendo ahí. Esas personas aseguran que la casa está embrujada…"_

Entretenido viendo televisión, a pesar de entender la mitad de lo que hablaban, se exaltó de sobremanera, cuando el pequeño reloj de la pared cayó estrepitosamente sin motivos. Alarmado, pensando que se trataba de otra jugarreta del fantasma de pacotilla, se levantó despacio caminando hasta el reloj, dispuesto a recogerlo y devolver a su lugar aunque se llevara el susto de su vida. Al tomar el objeto y estar seguro de que nada le pasaría, lo colgó nuevamente en la pared. Sin embargo, para volver a su lugar en la cama tuvo que pasar por el frente del espejo aprovechando para mirarse un poco y arreglarse. Atusó su cabello animosamente y cuando se dispuso a volver a la cama, notó algo en el espejo. Miró fijamente su reflejo y, repentinamente, de la nada, apareció de golpe el reflejo de otra persona a sus espaldas.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Tatsuha gritó fuertemente, pero no fue suficiente para alarmar a alguien más, por lo que nadie acudió a su rescate. Cayó al suelo de espaldas y empezó a retroceder, mirando para atrás para comprobar que la persona que se reflejaba no estaba detrás de él. Asustado se aferró a la pared, su cara se desfiguró por el pánico y la voz se le apagó. Lo único que pudo hacer fue admirar estupefacto las facciones del hombre en el espejo que esbozaba una suave sonrisa en señal de victoria…

Tras revisar cuidadosamente algunos de los cachureos que estaban en el suelo, Yuki encontró un libro bastante interesante. Apartó algunas cosas sobre uno de los sillones y se sentó allí para ojear el libro cómodamente. La enciclopedia, recopilaba descripciones de los distintos castillos de Inglaterra, dando reseñas de su construcción y las familias que los construyeron. Para su suerte, allí salía mencionado Roseville, cuya fotografía en blanco y negro mostraba un lugar muy diferente al actual, pues el jardín estaba muy florido y no parecía un lugar tétrico. Bajo la fotografía salían detalles de la construcción del castillo y, también se hacia referencia a la familia Roseville: su procedencia, integrantes y sus relaciones económico-políticas. Además se adjuntaba una fotografía de la familia. Allí salían un hombre de pie junto a una mujer muy bella que estaba sentada en un sillón con un niño de unos 5 años en brazos.

Eiri leyó cuidadosamente lo que se decía del castillo, pero no pareció encontrar algo que fuera de ayuda. Dejó a un lado el libro y siguió escarbando entre los cachureos del suelo. Después de varios minutos buscando y revolviendo libros, trofeos y cuadros, encontró un retrato de un muchacho muy parecido al de la fotografía. Tenía una expresión tierna y sonriente, sus cabellos rosados estaban bien peinados y sus ojos ¿violetas? miraban en lo más profundo del alma. Eiri acarició la tela para apartar el polvo que tapaba el nombre del cuadro y allí leyó "Lord Shuichi". Una sonrisa algo irónica se dibujó en sus labios. ¡Victoria! Por fin encontraba algo de valor entre tanta porquería. El retrato era hermoso no por la delicadeza de los óleos, sino por la extravagante belleza del niño, lo que hice a pensar a Yuki que era un verdadero desperdicio el que estuviera muerto.

Después de estar varios minutos contemplando absorto el cuadro, cuyo autor no salía mencionado, Eiri regresó a tierra tras la caída abrupta de un libro desde el estante más cercano al rubio. Miró en la dirección de donde provenía el sonido y desde su posición contempló en el suelo un viejo cuaderno maltratado y apolillado. Curioso, dejó el cuadro encima y se acercó hasta el libro. Lo tomó lentamente y no lo abrió hasta que llegó a su lugar en el sillón. Una vez allí, buscó con la mirada el retrato de Lord Shuichi y para su sorpresa no lo halló donde de lo había dejado, de hecho no estaba en ningún lugar visible. Extrañado, ignoró lo reciente y enfocó toda su atención en el misterioso cuaderno. Estaba forrado en cuero negro y no tenía título ni nombre alguno.

"¡qué raro!", pensó el rubio abriendo cuidadosamente la libreta para que no se le salieran las hojas roñosas que parecían desintegrarse al contacto con los dedos. En la parte de debajo de la esquina derecha de la primera hoja se podía leer en letra manuscrita "Shuichi Roseville". El rubio dio por entendido que se trataba del Lord y, como la curiosidad mató al gato, pasó a la siguiente hoja, sólo para constatar que se trataba de un diario de vida e inmediatamente algo hizo clic en su mente: ¿por qué de todos los libros que habían en el estante, justo se cayó el diario de vida del Lord? Acaso, ¿en verdad la casa está embrujada? ¿Shuichi era quien penaba a su hermano y quería comunicarse con ellos? ¿Necesitaba ayuda para poder descansar tranquilo? Esperando que todas sus conclusiones no fuesen más que sólo eso, cerró el diario y lo guardó entre sus pantalones, decidido a comunicarle su descubrimiento a su hermano.

******************************

- Espera, no te asustes. No te quiero hacer daño- dijo el hombre en el espejo. Tenía una bella voz, suave y un tanto chillona, pero algo angustiada y desesperada- No soy malo…No quiero asustarte más- pronunció saliendo del espejo y flotando hasta acercarse lo suficiente al moreno, quien aún estaba estupefacto por lo que veía- Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

- ¿Eh?- Tatsuha reaccionó ante lo último. Miró al ser frente a él e, inmediatamente, se puso de pie y se alejó lo más que pudo, arrancando hacia la salida.

- ¡Espera!- exclamó angustiado- Ya dije que no te haré daño… Sólo quiero que me ayudes…

- Tú eres… ¿qué quieres? ¿Por qué me asustas?- Tatsuha estaba al borde del llanto, haciendo pucheritos para contener las lágrimas

- Jijijiji- el chico sonrió divertido y exclamó- Te pareces mucho a tu padre. Sólo que él no le tenía miedo a los fantasmas

- ¿Conociste a mi padre?- interrogó aún consternado

- Sí, mucho gusto, me llamo Shuichi, Shuichi Roseville- el fantasma que ahora tenía un aspecto más aniñado, le tendió la mano juguetonamente en señal de saludo

- Tú eres ¿Lord Shuichi?

Continuará…

Disculpen la demora, pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, trataré de no demorar tanto la próxima vez. Gracias por leer mi fic!!


	3. Chapter 3

Ghost Love: Confabulados contra Yuki

- ¿Lord Shuichi?- se preguntó llevándose un dedo a los labios en señal de pregunta- Supongo, algunas personas solían llamarme así- Tatsuha suspiró profundo: Ahora tenía una prueba fehaciente de la existencia de los fantasmas y, además, había comprobado que Lord Shuichi era quien penaba en la casa. Miles de preguntas concurrieron a su cabecita, había tantas dudas, tantas cosas que necesitaba preguntarle, que no fue capaz de formular pregunta alguna, pues, aún se encontraba inmóvil por el susto y la impresión- Los estaba esperando, tenía muchísimas ganas de conocerlos. Tu padre me hablaba mucho de ustedes…- Shuichi flotó hasta la cama y allí se sentó. Tatsuha lo siguió con la mirada, estando aún sentado en el suelo frente a la puerta. Desde allí contempló la traslúcida figura del niño.

Shuichi no parecía medir más de un metro sesenta y su figura era delgada y delicada. Tenía un aspecto aniñado, juvenil y femenino, más bien, algo ambiguo. Tenía unos ojos de un brillante azul-violeta y su cabello tenía un color entre cobrizo y rosado. Vestía una especie de camisa de dormir, cuyas mangas le llegaban hasta el codo y, en cuanto al largo, no alcanzaba a tapar sus huesudas rodillas. En una de las muñecas se enroscaba un brazalete de hierro del cual colgaba una cadena que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y, en ellos también había unos brazaletes del mismo material pero sin cadenas.

Todo él daba la impresión que había estado secuestrado o en una especie de cautiverio donde lo tenían apresado y esposado, donde seguramente había encontrado el fin de su vida. Tatsuha parpadeó al notar que Shuichi estaba sentado en la cama como si fuera un ente material ¿no se supone que los fantasmas traspasan las cosas? Pero otra pregunta surgió en su mente al mismo tiempo: ¿por qué podía entender lo que el niño le hablaba?

- ¿Hablas japonés?- preguntó incrédulo poniéndose de pie, tras estar seguro que el niño era confiable.

- Tu padre me enseñó. Como él vivió mucho tiempo en casa, yo le ayudaba con sus cosas y él, a cambio, me enseñaba japonés

- ¿Qué es lo quieres? Si no quieres asustarnos ¿por qué lo haces?

- ¡Porque me aburro!- exclamó- No es entretenido estar muerto y, menos, estar solo. Además, asustar es entretenido, pero si juegas conmigo, quizás podría dejar de asustarte

- ¡Tatsuha!- se escuchó la voz del rubio desde afuera, por lo que el menor abrió la puerta inmediatamente y, así comunicarle a su hermano mayor su descubrimiento.

- ¡Aniki, mira! El fantasma está aquí- exclamó apuntando en dirección a la cama en donde estaba Shuichi. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde, Shuichi había desaparecido.

- ¿De qué fantasma me hablas? ¡Allí no hay nada!- fastidiado con la tontería del fantasma, Eiri entró a la habitación y se encaminó hasta la cama para sentarse. Tatsuha, por su lado, recorrió con la mirada toda la habitación buscando algún indicio del pelirrosa, pero no encontró nada, se había esfumado. Siguió a su hermano hasta la cama y allí se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Nii-chan?- Yuki le miró frunciendo el ceño- Si te dijera que el fantasma es Lord Shuichi y que se acaba de comunicar conmigo… ¿me creerías?

- ¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo?! Ya te dije que dejaras de decir estupideces, no te voy a creer- respondió cabreado, metiendo una mano en su pantalón para sacar la vieja libreta, extendiéndosela al moreno- Mira lo que encontré

- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó cogiendo el cuaderno con cuidado al notar el mal estado de éste. Eiri no respondió y, Tatsuha interpretó este hecho aludiendo a que Yuki deseaba que lo viera con sus propios ojos. Abrió lentamente la tapa y, asimismo, ojeó las primeras hojas. No era un libro cualquiera: estaba escrito a mano- Es un diario de vida…- concluyó

- ¡Así es! Es el diario de vida de Lord Shuichi, lo encontré en la biblioteca del cuarto piso.

- ¡¡¡Hay una biblioteca!!!- Exclamó incrédulo sentándose junto al rubio. Yuki asintió

- La encontré por casualidad mientras husmeaba en el tercer piso. Hay muchas cosas interesantes allá arriba, pero se necesita tiempo para buscar bien. No quise leer el diario hasta que tú lo vieras. A lo mejor nos puede servir de algo

- Tal vez… Pero yo no lo necesito, puedo preguntarle directamente a Shuichi cómo murió…- esta afirmación descolocó completamente al mayor. Tatsuha seguía convencido de su contacto con el más allá

- De acuerdo, como tú digas…

- Hoy hablé con el mayordomo sobre Lord Shuichi…me dijo que no se sabía cómo había muerto porque nunca se encontró su cuerpo…yo creo que Shuichi intenta que alguien le ayude a encontrar su cuerpo para descansar en paz…

- Vas a seguir con eso?!- exclamó fastidiado

- Pero, Eiri, es verdad!! Los fantasmas existen, Shuichi se me apareció!!

- Entonces, pruébalo!! Pruébame que los fantasmas existen y te creeré. Por ahora, cuando dejes de lado tus alucinaciones con supuestos fantasmas… Búscame. No quiero seguir escuchando tus estupideces- le arrebató el libro a Tatsuha y salió de la habitación algo enojado dando un fuerte portazo. Tatsuha suspiró al ver que de nuevo estaba solo, pero ahora que su hermano se había ido, sentía que alguien le miraba

- ¡Qué incrédulo es el pequeño Eiri¡- exclamó Shuichi detrás de Tatsuha

- ¡¡¡Kyaaaa!!!- gritó dando un brinco- ¡¡Deja de asustarme!!

- ¿Eh? Lo siento, Tat-chan, no era mi intención asustarte, pero debes acostumbrarte a mi

- ¿Por qué desapareciste?- Preguntó enojado- Necesitaba demostrarle a Yuki que si existen los fantasmas

- Pero yo no desaparecí- exclamó- Estuve aquí todo el rato. Yuki no puede verme porque no cree en mí ni en fantasmas ni en nada de eso

- ¿De verdad?- Tatsuha estaba algo sorprendido. Si lo que el pelirrosa decía era cierto, entonces, él podía verle porque creía en fantasmas, por lo tanto, necesitaba que su hermano creyera en fantasmas para que pudiera ver a Shuichi

- Oye, Tat-chan. Tu hermano es muy guapo

- ¡Nani! ¿Te gusta mi hermano?- preguntó con tono de burla

- Sólo un poquito… Es que Eiri-chan se parece mucho a la persona que amé…

- Mmm… Eso me da una idea… Hagamos un trato. Tu me ayudas para que mi hermano crea en fantasmas y te pueda ver y, yo te ayudo para que conquistes a mi hermano

- ¿En serio? ¿Me ayudarías a que Yuki se dé cuenta que existo?- exclamó emocionado con los ojos vidriosos.

- ¿Trato hecho?- preguntó extendiéndole la mano

- Trato hecho- Shuichi intentó estrechar la mano de Tatsuha para cerrar el trato, pero como era de esperarse sólo pudo traspasarla

- No importa, igual somos socios. ¿Tienes un plan de acción para comenzar con el primer intento?

- Mmm…- Shuichi se detuvo a pensar llevándose un dedo a los labios- ¡¡No te preocupes de eso, yo me encargo!!- dijo entusiasmado, para después salir atravesando la muralla.

*************************************

"_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy es primera vez que escribo. Me siento emocionado pero en realidad no estoy muy feliz. Hoy, se cumplen dos años de la muerte de mis padres…Me siento triste y solo… Ser heredero de esta enorme casa parece no servir de mucho. No tengo amigos y la gente que conozco es adulta en su mayoría…A veces me pregunto ¿por qué no morí junto a ellos? Me odio por eso…_

_Sir Winchester vino a visitarme ayer. Él es tan guapo, creo que me estoy enamorando. Su nombre es Claude, pertenece a los Marqueses de Irlanda, pero he escuchado que su familia está en quiebra. Deben ser sólo rumores, porque él siempre ostenta mucho lujo, además es elegante y muy educado ^////^ ¡Creo que de verdad me gusta! Pero tengo un problema…Él es 15 años mayor que yo, no creo que se pueda fijar en un niño. De todas maneras, a partir de ahora, le mostraré todos mis encantos, así algún día se fijará en mí y ¡¡¡me pedirá matrimonio!!! Aunque primero deberé hablar con la reina para que nos deje casarnos…_

_¡Kya! A penas lo conozco y ya estoy hablando de casarme, ¿te imaginas? Ay, creo que de verdad estoy enamorado…_

_Ya es tarde, creo que iré a dormir, mañana Sir Winchester y su familia vendrán a comer… Mañana te cuento cómo me fue._

_Love, Shuichi"_

Así versaba la primera hoja escrita en el roñoso diario. Eiri leyó rápidamente sin encontrar algo emocionante o interesante, nada que sirviera para rebelar el secreto del castillo. Aunque le llamaba la atención la letra ordenada y cuidadosa del chico. Cuando terminó de leer, pensó que Lord Shuichi era un verdadero idiota, pues sus palabras se parecían a las de las quinceañeras enamoradas de hoy, esas que piensas que el amor es color rosa y creen en la llegada de su príncipe azul. Si mal no recordaba, el taxista dijo que ese tal Winchester era el posible asesino del Lord, aunque no estuviera comprobado, tenía el presentimiento de que era así.

Aburrido de tanta cursilería junta, avanzó varias hojas y llegó a una que tenía una fotografía pegada. Allí pudo reconocer a Shuichi y a su lado un hombre que nunca había visto. Era más alto que el Lord, aparentaba tener más edad, tenía los cabellos claros y vestía un frac negro. Lord Shuichi se veía muy feliz, agarrado del brazo de aquel hombre… Volteó la hoja restando importancia a la foto y en ella se extendía un largo escrito.

"_Querido Diario:_

_Ayer fue el gran día: me casé. Fue todo tan lindo… Vino mucha gente a nuestro matrimonio, inclusive, la reina nos vino a felicitar. Claude es todo un caballero y debo confesar que con su traje se veía más guapo de lo que es. Estoy tan contento que quiero gritarlo, pero ya es de noche y Claude está durmiendo, no quiero que descubra que estoy escribiendo un diario. No se lo he querido contar porque es algo celoso y no quiero que te arranquen de mi vida, quiero que mis nietos (si es que los tengo) puedan leerlo y saber sobre mí._

_¡Mi noche de bodas estuvo increíble! Bueno, el sexo no era lo que esperaba pero…me gustó un poquito…Por sobre todo, Claude fue muy bueno y paciente conmigo…"_

Apartó su vista del escrito con algo de rechazo. No deseaba saber las fantasías sexuales de un mocoso, de hecho no le interesaba. Sin embargo, le apareció una horrible duda: ¿no se suponía que Lord Shuichi había muerto antes de casarse? Recordó las palabras del taxista y se dio cuenta de la terrible contradicción. Esto indicaba lo poco confiables que eran los rumores, siempre terminan distorsionados con el paso del tiempo y cada persona le agrega algo distinto a la historia para hacerla más emocionante. Ahora bien, no le cabía duda que la información dada por el hombre tenía cierta calidad de falsa y, más valía guiarse por las propias palabras del Lord

Cambió de página una vez más, pero ahora, para ahorrar tiempo, se fue directamente a la última hoja del diario. Allí también se extendía un largo escrito de dos hojas, pero la tinta estaba levemente corrida por culpa de algo que parecían gotas de agua en ciertos lugares de la hoja. Yuki examinó las gotas con cuidado. No entorpecían mucho la lectura, pero… "¿Eran lágrimas?", se preguntó extrañado. Curiosamente, el texto no comenzaba con el típico _"Querido Diario"_, la letra era desordenada y tenía muchas abreviaciones. ¿Acaso Lord Shuichi escribió esa hoja en un momento de desesperación? Intrigado por la cantidad de pistas que allí podía haber, comenzó a leer lentamente.

"_Tengo miedo…Claude es un monstruo…jamás pensé que llegaría al extremo de golpearme… Claude no me ama, él mismo me lo dijo, pero yo lo amo…no sé que hacer…por qué a mí…No puedo más…no quiero más…que alguien me ayude…tengo miedo…_

_Mi vida se ha vuelto un infierno…yo que pensé que sería feliz junto a él…estaba muy equivocado…Anoche me violó, me pegó, me trató peor que a una puta…me dijo que lo único que le interesaba de mi era la herencia de mis padres…tengo que aparentar ante todos que soy feliz, que es el mejor hombre del mundo…me gustaría gritar y decirle a toda Inglaterra la clase de monstruo que es…pero qué puedo hacer? No tengo pruebas de lo que él me hace…debo seguir aguantando…podría suicidarme y acabar con esto de una vez…pero…él conseguiría lo que quiere de mi…por qué no lo pensé antes? Era obvio…un hombre como el jamás se interesaría en un crío como yo…él mismo lo dijo…sólo soy un niño ingenuo…_

_Tengo miedo…puedo escuchar sus pasos en la escalera…viene por mi…ayuda…no quiero que me toque…que alguien me ayude, por favor…ya viene…no quiero…se acerca, lo puedo sentir…tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacerme…si me mata?... tengo que hacer algo…si me mata…buscaré la forma de vengarme…_

_Tengo miedo…por qué nadie me socorre?... habiendo tantos sirvientes en este lugar…todos son mudos testigos de mi sufrimiento…nadie me ayuda…por qué?... Mamá, papá…auxilio…ahí viene, Claude ya se acerca…viene por mi…no quiero que sepa de tu existencia... escóndete para que no te vea y no pueda leerte jamás…adiós para siempre…"_

Consternado y atónito eran las únicas palabras que podían describir el estado mental de Yuki en ese momento. Lo que había leído lo había dejado helado. Definitivamente no daba crédito a lo que estaba escrito allí. Las sospechas de todos eran ciertas. Sir Winchester era el indiscutible asesino del Lord. Ahora todo concordaba. Trató de imaginarse el momento en el que Shuichi habría escrito lo que acababa de leer y he ahí que una profunda angustia le invadió. Sintió revivir en carne propia aquel horrible momento. Podía imaginar los pasos del hombre, podía ver a Shuichi escondido en alguna parte de su habitación, podía notar las marcas de los golpes en su cuerpo y sentir sus lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas hasta caer en las hojas del diario.

Cerró la libreta de golpe. Se sentía raro y confuso. Guardó el diario en su velador y se dispuso para salir de ahí. Necesitaba urgente tomar un poco de aire para despejar su mente. Salió al jardín sin que nadie lo notara. Afuera hacía un día impecable, preciso para pasar lo que quedaba del día allí. Encendió un cigarrillo para tratar de calmar sus nervios, esperando que el humo nublara sus pensamientos respecto a cierto escurridizo Lord. Tenía pensado mostrarle a Tatsuha su descubrimiento, pero ya estaba harto de que cada vez que hablaban, el menor le salía con el cuento del fantasma.

Tomó asiento en la orilla de la pileta y dirigió momentáneamente su mirada hacia el castillo. Roseville en realidad parecía de esos castillos de películas habitados por tenebrosos seres de fantasía. No lograba entender cómo su estúpido hermano podía creer semejantes historias, pero si no mal recordaba, su madre decía hablar con los muertos, sin contar que durante su juventud se ganaba la vida siendo tarotista y bruja. Definitivamente, el gran Yuki Eiri no podía creer en fantasmas, ni menos pensar en almas en pena que vagaban en busca de ayuda para terminar lo que dejaron pendiente.

Sin embargo, la determinación que su hermano mostraba y aquella seguridad que tenía de poder demostrarle lo contrario, sencillamente, le daba miedo. O su hermano era realmente un estúpido o tenía la razón. Existía la posibilidad de que su hermano menor había heredado de su madre aquella extraña habilidad de ver muertos, pero ¿por qué él no podía hacerlo? Miró hacia el cielo con la esperanza de encontrar la respuesta, pero lo que halló a cambio lo dejó paralizado.

Lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana de la torre, aquella que estaba en la biblioteca y por la cual se acercó a mirar cuando estuvo allí. En ella podía ver el rostro de un niño, no, de un joven, que miraba con tristeza hacia donde él estaba.

Por la altura de la torre no podía ver los rasgos de la persona, pero estaba seguro que era un chico. Pudo divisar vagamente unos desteñidos cabellos rosados y esto le indicó una sola cosa, su hermano tenía razón: aquel muchacho era Lord Shuichi… Puso un poco más de atención a lo que veía… Aquella persona le estaba viendo y… ¿se reía?

Eiri se quedó paralizado por unos momentos, sin dejar de mirar la ventana del cuarto piso. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba antes los intentos por moverse, pero lo único que logró fue pestañear. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y los volvió a abrir. En la ventana no había nadie. Respiró aliviado. Dio unas cuantas caladas a su cigarrillo. Lo tiró al suelo y lo pisó, para luego adentrarse en el enigmático Castillo Roseville.

***************************

- Tat-chan- gritó Shuichi saltando alegremente por toda la habitación- ¿te cuento? ¿te cuento? ¿te cuento? ¿te cuento? ¿te cuento? ¿te cuento? ¿te cuento?

- ¿Qué paso?- Tatsuha se incorporó sentándose en el borde de la cama

- ¡¡¡Te lo perdiste!!! ¡¡Hubieras visto la cara de tu hermano!!- Shuichi imitó la expresión del rubio graciosamente, para después largarse a reír.

- Jajaja, ¿de verdad?-Tatsuha se tiró en la cama revolcándose de risa- ¿Qué le hiciste?

- Nada- respondió secamente con voz de niño

- ¿Eh? O_o

- Yo sólo hice que me viera desde una ventana. No sé que cosas habrá pensado al verme, pero no se veía bien

- Mmm… ¡qué raro¡ Pero de seguro ahora debe creer lo que le dije

- Etto…Tat-chan, hay una cosa más…

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!- un grito proveniente de la habitación del frente se escuchó en toda la casa. Tatsuha pudo reconocer el grito como la voz de su hermano. Si Shuichi estaba allí con él, ¿qué le había pasado a Yuki?

Tatsuha salió inmediatamente en busca del rubio para saber qué pasaba, paro grande fue su sorpresa al ver que su hermano sólo estaba en la entrada de su habitación observándola. El menor se acercó cautelosamente para ver lo mismo que su hermano: Desorden. No pasaron ni cinco minutos para que el mayordomo junto con las sirvientas llegara al lugar de los hechos. ¿Quién se veía atrevido a entrar en su habitación y dejarla patas arriba?

Tatsuha miró sorprendido el interior del dormitorio. Todas las cosas estaban revueltas en el suelo como si alguien estuviese buscando algo. Era una escena digna de un robo, parecía como si un huracán hubiese arrasado con todo a su paso.

Eiri entró a la habitación y miró su alrededor sólo para comprobar que todo estaba en su lugar, sólo que en el suelo. Abrió el cajón del velador y corroborar que el diario estaba allí, pero… "el diario…desapareció... no está aquí…entonces, quien haya hecho esto fue para recuperar el diario"…, pensó con horror, pero ¿quién lo había hecho?

- ¿Quién entró a mi habitación?- miró enojado a los sirvientes. Las mujeres negaron y el mayordomo se le acercó

- Ninguno de nosotros ha entrado aquí, Señor. Tal vez, el fantasma del que su hermano habla tenga algo que ver- Eiri miró a Tatsuha comunicándole así el enorme enojo que sentía. Dudaba que su hermano menor hiciera eso, pero tampoco podía ser el dichoso fantasma. ¿o sí? Tatsuha miró a sus espaldas y observó a Shuichi apoyado en el barandal, mirando el cielo con cara de yo no fui. "Fuiste tú", susurró el moreno apuntándole. Shuichi sólo sonrió y movió su mano como si lo estuviera saludando.

- Arreglen este desorden- ordenó tajante a lo que las sirvientas asintieron inmediatamente. Eiri salió de la habitación cogiendo a Tatsuha por un brazo para luego arrastrarlo hasta el dormitorio de éste. Debían tener una conversación muy seria y privada. Tatsuha tendría que escucharle a la fuerza y pobre de él que se atreviera a mencionar al puto fantasma que comenzaba a jorobarle la vida.

- Aniki, yo no he hecho nada, te lo puedo asegurar- se excusó a penas entraron a la habitación

- ¡Lo sé! Tú no serías capaz de hacerme algo como eso- Eiri se acercó a la cama para sentarse- Olvídate de lo que acaba de pasar. Tenemos algo muy importante de qué hablar. Es más, tengo que contarte algo que no vas a creer.

- ¿Sucedió algo?- se acercó al rubio con evidente curiosidad.

- El diario de Lord Shuichi. Estuve leyéndolo y corroboré lo que todos sospechan- Tatsuha le miró entre confuso y sorprendido- Sir Winchester es el asesino de Lord Shuichi. No está escrito en el diario, pero es deducible.

- ¿Y el diario? ¡Quiero leerlo¡

- Eso va hacer imposible. Desapareció- sentenció- La persona que entró a desordenar mi habitación estaba buscando el diario. Y lo encontró. No está en donde lo deje

-Entonces…Shuichi lo tiene- susurró

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- No, nada- se excusó rápidamente. Después le preguntaría a Shuichi qué hizo con el diario.

- Al final del diario hay una nota escrita sin fecha y con una caligrafía muy mala. Lord Shuichi debió haberla escrito antes de morir o algo así. Por lo que él dice en la nota, Sir Winchester sólo estaba interesado en el dinero de Shuichi, incluso llegó a golpearlo.

- Pero entonces… ¿Qué hizo con Shuichi? ¿Dónde está su cuerpo?- Eiri negó señalándole que no sabía.

- Hoy vi una aparición- confesó de improviso, dejando a Tatsuha sorprendido, tratando de contenerse las ganas de reír y de sacarle en cara a Yuki que el gran Tatsuha Uesugi tenía la razón- No fue la gran cosa, ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que vi-mintió- Pero me pareció que era Lord Shuichi. Estaba hacia el jardín desde la biblioteca, o eso me pareció. De seguro estaba soñando.

- ¿NANIIIIII?- exclamó- Yo pensé que me dirías algo así como "¡Oh! Tatsuha, tenías razón los fantasmas existen"- dramatizó

- ¡¡¡NUNCA!!!- exclamó golpeando al menor en la cabeza, para después salir hacia la sala de estar.

Llegó la noche. Después de cenar cada uno de los hermanos se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones. Era hora de dormir y Roseville se sumía lentamente en el silencio de la oscuridad. Tatsuha llamó a Shuichi para hablar con él, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Eiri por su lado decidió escribir. Aún no tenía sueño y durante todo el día ni siquiera había tocado su laptop. Yuki desde niño se había interesado por la literatura, le encantaba leer. Soñaba con ser escritor y desde hace un tiempo estaba escribiendo una novela que pensaba vender a alguna editorial. Desde que llegó a Roseville se había olvidado completamente de escribir, por lo que ahora aprovecharía para avanzar un poco.

Encendió la computadora y abrió el archivo. Leyó las últimas líneas que había escrito y lentamente la inspiración fue llegando y las palabras se fueron tecleando mágicamente sin tregua. Escribió un párrafo, varios diálogos y más párrafos. Se ensimismó tanto en su tarea que parecía volar entre las nubes del cielo, aparentemente nada lo detendría. Aparentemente…

El reloj péndulo de la sala de estar sonó estruendosamente anunciando la llegada de la medianoche. Eiri miró una esquina de la pantalla para corroborar la hora. El tiempo había pasado muy rápido, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la hora. Apagó la máquina y la cerró, guardándola en una gaveta del armario. Abrió la cama, sacó su pijama y se dispuso a desvestirse. Unos pasos ajenos en el pasillo llamaron su atención. Por un momento, pensó que el mayordomo estaba haciendo su última ronda antes de dormir, pero algo en su mente le dijo que no era así.

Dejó el pijama sobre la cama y se abrochó la camisa. Se acercó a la puerta para escuchar mejor. "Yuki", escuchó su nombre siendo susurrado por una voz suave y desanimada. Posteriormente, la misma voz se puso a ¿cantar? El rubio se quedó escuchando tras la puerta el extraño susurro. No lograba entender la letra de la canción y por más que se esforzaba, el murmullo se hacía cada vez más débil. Se alejaba.

Decidido, abrió lentamente la puerta para asegurarse que el pasillo estuviera vacío. Salió al corredor en busca de la extraña voz. Aún podía escucharla, pero ¿de dónde venía? Vio una sombra subir por las escaleras. Curioso, mirando para todos los lados, comenzó a subir escalón por escalón, tratando de no hacer ruido. Llegó al final de la escalera y no vio más que las puertas de las habitaciones y una luz que salía de una de ellas. Recorrió el pasillo silenciosamente acercándose a la puerta de la cual venía la luz. Era la habitación que conducía a la biblioteca.

La voz se escuchaba un poco más fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para entender lo que decía. Se adentró en el estrecho pasillo, abrió la gran puerta al final y se adentró en la oscura biblioteca. Adentro todo estaba tal como lo había dejado, aparentemente nadie había entrado allí a parte de él. Recorrió el lugar buscando algún indicio de la voz. Podía escucharla cerca, pero aún no podía encontrar su origen. Observó la mesa al centro de la habitación. Allí, tal como la última vez, había de todo, pero algo llamó completamente su atención. Una libreta muy parecida al diario de Shuichi estaba colocada arriba de varios libros.

Extendió su mano para alcanzarla, mas una fría brisa recorrió su espalda de tal manera que lo hizo voltear el rostro. Pudo ver una especie de luz subiendo fugazmente por la escalera de caracol. Esto lo hizo desistir de alcanzar el libro y caminar indeciso hacia la escalera. Se detuvo a los pies de ella para mirar hacia arriba. No podía ver mucho por la oscuridad, así que sacó su encendedor del pantalón y lo prendió. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, señal de que el miedo le invadía lentamente. Subió escalón por escalón, firmemente sujeto al pasamano, pues los escalones eran algo estrechos para sus pies y el fuego del encendedor no alumbraba mucho.

La voz se iba haciendo intensa, más fuerte. La angustia sentida cuando leyó el diario de Shuichi volvió a oprimirle el corazón. Una fuerte tristeza le inundó e inexplicablemente, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Llegó al final de las escaleras con el corazón hecho trizas. La susurrante y afligida voz colmó toda la estancia. Se trataba de una Torre circular, con varias ventanillas abiertas y rodeado de armaduras de acero inoxidable. Caminó hasta el centro de la torre, miró a su alrededor y ahí lo vio. Ahí estaba frente a sus ojos el origen de la voz.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Ghost Love: Exorcizando Roseville Parte I

Una delgada figura platinada, sentada al borde de una ventana, entonaba la triste canción que llegaba a sus oídos. La silueta era algo borrosa y poco identificable por la oscuridad, pero aún así, podía dilucidar algunas características de la aparición. Tenía el cabello corto pero cubría su rostro, vestía una especie de túnica y sus muñecas y tobillos eran apresados por gruesos grilletes de hierro. Embargado por la incertidumbre y la incredulidad, Eiri soltó la piedrecilla del encendedor para que el fuego se apagara, escudriñó detenidamente desde la oscuridad al extraño ser y, cuando éste dejó de cantar, dirigió su mirada hasta donde estaba el rubio.

Yuki vio que la figura le sonreía. Instintivamente se llevó las manos a los ojos y los restregó, dejándolos cerrados por unos cuantos segundos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, ya estaba sólo en la torre. Confundido, miró para todos lados en busca del "fantasma", pero no había rastros de él, más bien, ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que había visto. ¿Estaría soñando?, se preguntaba mentalmente. Apretó sus cachetes para corroborar que estaba despierto. Se quejó suavemente al sentir el dolor y, resignándose a que aquello no era más que una ilusión por estar tanto rato frente al notebook, decidió volver a su habitación.

"¿A quien quiero engañar?", se regañó bajando por las escaleras. Entró a su habitación confundido. "Vamos, Eiri", se dijo "Acéptalo, sin que se entere Tatsuha, los fantasmas existen. ¡No! No voy a admitir esa estupidez, nunca, y, menos delante de ese crío. Pero… lo que vi era real…estoy seguro que era real…", continuó hablándose mentalmente mientras se desvestía. Se puso el pijama, apagó la luz y se acostó. Para ese entonces, Eiri había tomado una descabellada decisión que jamás habría pensado. Era hora de acabar con el show del fantasma.

¡Muy bien! ¡¡¡Hay que buscar la manera de exorcizar este castillo!!!- dijo en voz baja antes de dormirse

El sol anunciaba un nuevo día en el misterioso castillo Roseville. Los amos ya se habían levantado y estaban desayunando; ambos en completo silencio. Eiri tenía intenciones de contarle a su hermano lo que había vivido en la noche, pero no estaba dispuesto a soportar las burlas de éste por quién sabe cuantas semanas. De todas maneras debía comunicarle la decisión que había tomado, claro que debía hacerlo de una manera sutil y en privado.

Tras el desayuno, Eiri le pidió al mayordomo que buscara en la guía telefónica alguna bruja que supiera de exorcismos o de purificaciones, comunicándole que estaría con su hermano en la habitación. El menor se preguntaba qué era lo que tenía que decir su hermano. Por unos instantes, imaginó que se trataba de la jugarreta que le había hecho Shuichi.

*****************Flash Back*******************

Esa mañana, Shuichi había llegado temprano a despertarlo. Se mostraba muy feliz y, ciertamente, se veía más aniñado de lo normal. No vestía lo trapos de la última vez, sino que llevaba pantalones y una polera, tampoco traía los grilletes. Tatsuha no hizo preguntas al respecto, pero el rostro sonriente de Shuichi le indicó que ese día estaba de muy buen humor por una razón desconocida.

¡¡¡Taaaat-chan!!! ¡Adivina!- canturreó feliz volando por la habitación

Etto… déjame pensar…Mmm… ¡qué difícil!- dijo simulando una cara pensativa- ¿Te encontraste con mi hermano?

¡¡¡BINGO!!!- gritó apuntando unos números en una cartola que decía "bingo"- ¡¡Kyyaa!! Tu hermano es tan lindo- exclamó con los ojos en forma de corazón- Anoche, fui a cantar al pasillo para que me siguiera. Lo lleve hasta la torre y… ¡¡¡Allí me vio!!! Fui tan feliz, pero…no sé…como que no le impresioné mucho…Debió creer que era una ilusión o algo así. Yo esperaba un grito así como los tuyos, pero no conseguí nada- dijo decepcionado

Era de esperarse. Mi hermano no se sorprende con nada. Hay que buscar otra manera de asustarle.

¿Tat-chan?- se acercó al moreno llevándose un dedo a los labios- ¿Y si me le aparezco y le digo "hola" así como lo hice contigo?

Mmm…- el moreno quedó pensativo- No creo que funcione, pero Eiri tendría que admitir que estaba equivocado y yo me reiré en su cara durante un año ¡¡Wuajajaja!!- Tatsuha se imaginó riéndose de Eiri, con un pie encima de él y un aire de victoria.

********************Fin Flash Back*********************

¿Tu amigo, el fantasma, no te ha visitado?- preguntó de improviso rompiendo el silencio que se había formado

¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Lo sabes perfectamente. ¿No te ha vuelto penar?- volvió a preguntar sin emoción aparente

¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Acaso, ¿te penaron anoche?- preguntó sonriendo burlonamente

¡No! Es que pensé que si te seguía molestando podríamos llamar a una bruja para que lo ayude a descansar- dijo con sarcasmo.

¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

No, estoy bromeando- ironizó- Ya le pedí al mayordomo que me busque el número de alguna bruja.

¡¡Pero, Yuki!! Tú no crees en esas cosas… Además, no necesitamos una bruja, Shuichi no es malo

Eso es lo que vamos a ver. Claro que si tu amiguito quiere seguir dando pena, debería presentarse ante mí, por lo menos para saludar… Si lo hace, quizás no necesitemos a la bruja, ¿no crees?

¿Señor Uesugi?- la voz del mayordomo se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. Eiri abrió- Ya hice lo que me mandó. La señorita vendrá esta tarde.

Bien, avíseme cuando llegue- el anciano asintió y se retiró.

¿Aniki? ¿Estás seguro?- la mirada asesina que el rubio le dirigió hizo que no hiciera más preguntas al respecto. Después de todo debía hacer caso a su hermano mayor tal como se lo había prometido a su madre.

El resto de la mañana pasó rápido. Eiri se dedicó a escribir en el jardín hasta la hora del almuerzo, mientras Tatsuha le contaba a Shuichi el macabro plan de su hermano mayor. El pequeño no se alarmó tanto como el moreno esperaba, alegando que todas las brujas eran unas charlatanas y no conseguirían mucho. Además, él estaba dispuesto a combatir cualquier cosa y, si Eiri quería verle, primero jugarían un poco más al gato y el ratón. Se divertiría muchísimo con la bruja esa y le haría ver a Yuki que tan reales son los fantasmas.

Ya tenía en mente una jugarreta para la bruja y sólo necesitaba un poquito de ayuda, aunque primero deseaba conocer en persona al enemigo y tantear terreno, no vaya a hacer que la charlatana no sea en realidad tan charlatana.

El almuerzo transcurrió con completa normalidad. Ninguno de los dos se refirió al encuentro que tendrían con la bruja en un par de horas, de hecho, ambos hicieron como si nada pasara. Shuichi miraba a los comensales desde un cuadro que colgaba de la pared justo enfrente de la mesa. Estaba ansioso por la llegada de la bruja y ya tenía varios planes en mente para que ésta saliera corriendo del castillo y no volviera jamás. Se quedó embelesado mirando al rubio por varios minutos. Esos ojos dorados, felinos, hipnotizantes, tan profundos que le hacían olvidarse del dolor de su alma. ¿Quién pensaría que un fantasma se pudiera enamorar?

Las horas pasaron y la llegada de la bruja era inminente. El nerviosismo se respiraba en todo el castillo. Eiri esperaba en el living, en donde se encontraba leyendo un grueso libro que encontró en la biblioteca, y hablaba sobre todo tipo de fenómenos paranormales. Aunque no era normal en él leer cosas de ese tipo, ahora que había aceptado lo real que habían sido aquellas visiones, necesitaba saber un poco más sobre el tema y así tener una mínima idea de la "amenaza" a la que se enfrentaba.

El libro hablaba de cosas tan diversas como ángeles y demonios, fantasmas, poltergeist, duendes, espíritus e incluso, extraterrestres. Toda una gama de fenómenos inexplicables.

El timbre del castillo sonó estruendosamente, escuchándose hasta en los pasillos más recónditos del lugar y traía con él un solo mensaje: la bruja había llegado. Eiri se levantó dejando el libro en el sillón, para luego encaminarse al encuentro con la bruja. Vio como el mayordomo hablaba con ella en la entrada y luego la hacía pasar. La tipa era realmente extraña, tenía pinta de bruja. Vestía como los gitanos, con ropas coloridas y desgastadas, traía un pañuelo en la cabeza, su cabello largo y negro caía por sus hombros y llevaba en uno de ellos un bolso tejido a mano.

Se acercó al rubio con un aire tenebroso. Muchas veces había escuchado que aquel castillo estaba embrujado y, al parecer era cierto. Sino hubiese sido por que le pagarían, no estaría allí arriesgando su pellejo, propensa a enfrentarse con el mismísimo demonio. Desde pequeña había escuchado historias del castillo, algunas hablaban de fantasmas, otras de zombis, brujas y demonios, incluso algunas aseguraban que era la casa del Diablo.

Saludó al rubio tratando de ocultar su miedo y nerviosismo. Había realizado limpiezas en hogares con altas concentraciones de energías negativas pero esta casa era muy diferente, podía escuchar los gritos de agonía de las almas y, una fuerte angustia la hizo estremecerse.

Soy Abigail, es un gusto conocerlo Señor Uesugi!- dijo cortésmente aguantándose las ganas de llorar, que le provocaba la angustia que le invadía (N/A: se supone que hablan en inglés, pero me da flojera escribir y traducir, así que mejor lo pongo como está)

Igualmente, Señorita. Espero que pueda sernos de ayuda. Hay un alma en pena que no nos deja dormir, imagino que usted podría hacer algo

Haré lo que pueda, pero no le aseguro nada.- Eiri sólo le sonrió con amabilidad

Prosiga, por favor!- dijo indicándole a la bruja que podía hacer su trabajo- Cualquier cosa que necesite, pídasela a Williams- Eiri volvió a la sala de estar para continuar su lectura. Poco le importaba si la bruja se la podía o no con el dichoso fantasma, después de todo ya tenía pensado llamar a un cura y a una síquica y, si lo situación lo ameritaba, como último recurso llamaría a unos cazafantasmas.

La mujer le pidió al mayordomo que la llevara a la cocina. Allí volcó el contenido de su bolso en la mesa, bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de las sirvientas. Sacó una lata delgada y redonda de unos veinte centímetros de diámetro y comenzó en verter en él una serie de hierbas y cosas por el estilo. Colocó cinco trozos de carbón de unos cinco centímetros cada uno, dejando uno en el centro de la lata y los demás alrededor.

Las sirvientas miraban detenidamente los movimientos de la mujer. Estaban sorprendidas porque era la primera vez que a un huésped se le ocurría exorcizar al fantasma del castillo. Ellas se llevaban muy bien con Shuichi y temían que el ritual de la bruja surtiera efecto, pero una de ellas se fijó que Shuichi también estaba en la cocina estudiando a la bruja. Tenía un cuaderno y un lápiz transparente igual que él y, cada vez que miraba a la bruja anotaba algo en la libreta. La sirvienta rió suavemente al ver las acciones del pequeño y, rápidamente le comentó a las demás en voz baja lo que había visto.

La bruja continuó con los preparativos para el ritual. Encendió el carbón del centro y, luego comenzó a verter sobre él un puñado de mirra, ramitas de incienso, hojas de ruda, sándalo, benjuí en polvo, aceites aromáticos, ramas de laurel y unas hojas de pasiflora. Las hierbas se fueron encendiendo poco a poco y con ello un humo entre blanco y gris comenzó a ser expelido, llevando con él un extraño pero relajante aroma a hierbas.

La sirvienta volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba Shuichi, pero éste ya se había. Seguramente el intenso aroma de las hierbas encendidas lo había espantado.

Abigail, comenzó a decir en voz baja una especie de rezo, tomó la lata y con ella comenzó a recorrer todo el castillo, pieza por pieza, pidiendo a los espíritus que se fueran de la casa, esperando guiarlos hacia el descanso eterno. La mujer avanzó por todas las esquinas de la casa, dejando tras ella un largo camino de humo.

Shuichi la seguía desde que salió de la cocina, iba detrás de ella estornudando a cada tanto debido al humo. Ciertamente era más probable que el aroma lo espantara a que lo ayudase a ver la luz.

El fuerte aroma llegó rápidamente a la nariz del rubio, quien preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo la bruja, decidió salir de la sala a supervisar la obra. Para su mala suerte, Abigail y Shuichi recorrían el segundo piso junto al mayordomo, quien habría las puertas para que la mujer pudiera realizar el ritual en casi todos los lugares del castillo. Eiri miró hacia arriba para ver a la brujilla caminar por el pasillo con una lata que echaba humo, lo que comenzaba a hacer que el rubio se arrepintiera de haberla llamado. Ahora, Roseville se sumía en el vapor y el aroma de las hierbas.

Tatsuha, por su parte, miraba desde la puerta levemente abierta, como la mujer se paseaba, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación. Corrió hasta su cama y encendió el televisor para fingir que no estaba espiando, arrepintiéndose enormemente por estar allí.

Abigail entró con la lata y se paseó por las cuatro puntas de la habitación. Tatsuha vio a Shuichi detrás de ella, el que le saludaba enérgicamente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. La habitación se llenó con una espesa neblina y el fuerte olor, obligando al moreno a salir allí.

Shuichi se acercó al mayordomo y le susurró al oído. El pequeño fantasma tenía preparada una trampa para la bruja en cierto lugar al que los hermanos no tenían acceso.

Eiri subió para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden y pudo ver a su hermano apoyado en la baranda, mientras que la bruja y el mayordomo salían de la habitación. El rubio suspiró profundo, sacó y encendió un cigarro y se acercó a Tatsuha.

Creo que esto no va a dar resultado- afirmó el menor al ver a su hermano

Estoy de acuerdo, fue una mala idea…- aspiró suavemente el humo, siguiendo con la mirada a la mujer y al mayordomo, quienes se acercaban a la habitación del pasillo que conectaba a ambos corredores laterales. Esto causó una tremenda curiosidad en ambos hermanos. Esa habitación permanecía cerrada y no tenían acceso a ella. Ciertamente estaban intrigados por lo que había detrás de la puerta y, no sólo eso, también querían saber a quien perteneció.

El mayordomo giró el cerrojo con la llave e inmediatamente una de las puertas cedió, dejando ver la mitad de una habitación matrimonial. Abigail se adentró en ella sin esperar demasiado, Shuichi la siguió y Williams se quedó afuera, para luego acercarse a la baranda a esperar. Eiri y Tatsuha llegaron a su lado para mirar más de cerca lo que había allí adentro, aunque, a simple vista se podía distinguir una cama matrimonial, un ventanal y un inmenso ropero.

Desde afuera, los hermanos pudieron ver a la bruja pasearse por la pieza y, el moreno pudo ver a Shuichi junto a la puerta. Cuando la mujer estaba por salir, la puerta se cerró sin previo aviso con un fuerte portazo, dejando a Abigail encerrada en la habitación.

Los tres hombres se alarmaron ante esto. ¿Por qué se había cerrado la puerta? Tatsuha y el mayordomo sabían la respuesta: Shuichi estaba haciendo de las suyas buscando espantar a la bruja. Eiri se sobresaltó al escuchar el estremecedor grito de la mujer. Desesperado, se acercó a la puerta para tratar de abrirla sin obtener éxito.

¡Williams!- exclamó llamando la atención del mayordomo, quien se acercó inmediatamente para ayudarle- ¿Puedes abrirla con la llave?- Williams cumplió la orden y metió la llave al picaporte, la giró una y otra vez, pero la puerta no cedía.

Señor, la puerta está abierta, no tiene seguro. Debe estar trancada.- afirmó el anciano.

Hay que abrirla como sea, la bruja esta encerrada ahí- Tatsuha se acercó y trató de forzar la puerta, pero tampoco tuvo resultado.

Adentro, Abigail miraba aterrorizada todo a su alrededor. La lata con las hierbas yacía esparcida frente a ella. Las ventanas del dormitorio se habían abierto de golpe y las sábanas de la cama se movían suavemente con el vaivén del viento formando una silueta humana. La angustia volvió a invadirla, las cosas se movían y tiritaban a su alrededor y, repentinamente, las velas de un viejo candelabro sobre el velador se encendieron. Los cajones del ropero salieron disparados para todos lados. Todo era un caos… Pudo escuchar una bella y triste canción entonada por la dulce voz de un ángel, pero luego una voz tenebrosa de ultratumba le exigió que se fuera del castillo.

Shuichi se reía a carcajadas revolcándose en el suelo al ver la cara de terror de la mujer. Sin embargo, al notar que Eiri y los demás trataban de forzar la puerta, decidió que era suficiente y que la mujer había aprendido su lección. Desde afuera se podían escuchar los gritos de Abigail y los ruidos de las cosas al caerse y moverse. Tatsuha supo que los ruidos se debían a que Shuichi estaba usando su habilidad para mover los objetos y era probable que tras abrir la puerta se encontraran con un enorme desorden.

Tras tanto empujar, la puerta por fin cedió. Los ruidos y los gritos de la mujer cesaron inmediatamente y, el paisaje que se extendió frente a los dos hermanos era impensable. A pesar de los ruidos y de todas las cosas que creyeron se habían caído, el dormitorio lucía como si nada: todo, absolutamente todo, estaba en orden. Abigail se paró rápidamente y salió de la habitación empujando a los hermanos. No pronunció palabra alguna y como alma que se la lleva el diablo dejó el castillo sin esperar su paga.

Eiri quedó con un tremendo signo de interrogación en su cara. ¿Qué había pasado allí dentro? Habría jurado que miles de cosas se habían caído y movido, pero la habitación no mostraba signos de movimiento: estaba todo impecable. "¿Será eso lo que llaman Poltergeist?", se preguntó mentalmente recordando lo que había leído en el libro de parasicología. "¿qué mierda hay en esta casa? Tendré que creer en las palabras de Tatsuha, pero no lo admitiré aún y menos en su presencia. Por ahora haré lo imposible por saber más sobre el fantasma. No me daré por vencido. Primero muerto a aceptar tal burrada"

Aún hastiado por la situación, le pidió al mayordomo que contactara a la bruja y le diera el pago acordado. Después de todo había intentado hacer su trabajo y, además, la pobre se había llevado el peor susto de su vida; lo mínimo que podía hacer para compensarla era pagarle por su fallido trabajo. Tras hablar con el anciano se fue a su habitación, necesitaba escribir un poco para despejarse. El día había sido bastante largo y tedioso y, ya no soportaba el horrible olor a hierbas.

Apenas entró al dormitorio fue recibido por la espesa cortina de humo con olor a hierbas cortesía de la bruja, por lo que inmediatamente abrió las ventanas para airear y lograr que el humo desapareciera.

Debido a que su plan con Abigail no había arrojado resultados, sólo más dudas, tenía que cavilar un plan B y eso le tomaría el resto de la tarde o, por lo menos hasta la cena. Ya tenía algunas ideas en mente que le permitirían crear un plan C y un D, pero ahora debía enfocarse en un segundo proyecto y para eso tenía la idea perfecta: si quería exorcizar Roseville debía llamar a un experto y ¿qué mejor que un Sacerdote?

Tomó su laptop dispuesto a escribir, pero otra idea respecto al plan surgió en su mente: esta vez no le diría a su hermano qué iba a hacer, porque algo le decía en su cabecita que Tatsuha era el mediador entre él y el fantasma: su hermano era un infiltrado. Lo mejor era pillarlos desprevenidos a ambos. Mantendría en secreto su plan hasta la llegada del Cura al día siguiente.

En otro lado de la mansión, dos jóvenes reían a carcajadas revolcándose en la cama. Shuichi se agarraba el abdomen de tanto reír y Tatsuha pataleaba exageradamente sobre la cama mientras pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos. Llevaban varios minutos riéndose sin parar, pues de sólo acordarse de lo acontecido hace más de media hora, reventaban en risa otra vez. Lo que había pasado con la bruja había sido digno de una película, tanto así que deberían ganar un Oscar por efectos especiales y actuación. De haber sabido que sería tan "dramático" lo habrían grabado y subido a YouTube.

Debiste ver su cara de horror, Tat-chan- exclamó graciosamente el fantasma- ¡¡Ja, ja, ja, fue genial, de película!! ¿Haz visto en las películas de terror cuando aparece el monstruo y las mujeres gritan desesperadas? ¡¡Esto fue igual!! ¡Ni te imaginas!- Shuichi imitó el gesto de la mujer y luego se largo a reír

¿Y Eiri? ¡Ja, ja, ja!¡¡Estaba aterrado, no sabía que pasaba!! ¡¡Fue gracioso!! ¡Mi hermano estaba preocupado por la bruja y trataba de forzar la puerta! ¡ja, ja, ja!- Tatsuha se agarró el abdomen riendo con más ganas que antes- ¡Lo hubieras visto! ¡ja, ja, ja! ¡Estoy que lloro! ¡¡¡Wuajajajajajaja!!!

Nee, Tatsuha. ¿Tú crees que Yuki se enfade por lo que hicimos?- preguntó apenado

Mmm… Eiri no es tonto, ya debe saber o por lo menos debe intuir que nosotros fuimos los culpables de que su "plan" no funcionara… Es probable que esté furioso, pero… debe tener otro as bajo la manga. Tengo un mal presentimiento…- el moreno se quedó pensativo. Conocía a su hermano perfectamente y tenía claro que Eiri era mucho más inteligente que él, por lo que no le sorprendería que su hermano ya supiera de la "conspiración": por algo estaba realizando un "contraataque".

¿Tat-chan? Yo no quiero que Yuki me odie… Tú sabes que yo no soy malo y que no quiero hacer daño. Pero es aburrido estar muerto. Si lo estuvieras me entenderías

Mmm… Si te aburres tanto ¿Por qué no ves la luz y descansas en paz?- preguntó algo fastidiado ¿Por qué todo el mundo se interesaba por su hermano?

¡No me digas eso! Yo… No puedo entrar ni al cielo ni al infierno… Estoy condenado a vagar por este mundo… Porque aún me queda algo por hacer- dijo apenado. Tatsuha levantó la vista sorprendido ¿Qué era eso que Shuichi no había hecho en vida y que ahora debía hacer para poder descansar su alma?- Además- agregó después de unos segundos- Me gusta este lugar. Me trae muchos recuerdos lindos… Malos también… Y me agrada estar aquí con los vivos

¿Qué es lo que te queda por hacer en este mundo?- preguntó con mucha curiosidad esperando buscar la manera de poder ayudarle

Bueno, yo no te he contado como morí… Pero no quiero hacerlo por ahora, es algo que me afecta y me duele aún estando muerto… Lo que yo necesito… es encontrar mi cuerpo

Continuará…

Gracias a todas por leer mi fic y dejarme sus lindos comentarios! espero que les haya gustado el capi, que por lo demás está algo freak xD

saludos ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Ghost Love: Exorcizando Roseville Parte II

Las últimas palabras del pelirrosa dejaron a Tatsuha paralizado ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Shuichi tenía que encontrar su cuerpo? Esto le indicó al moreno que todos los rumores eran ciertos, pero estaba confundido, había algo que no entendía ¿Shuichi no sabía dónde murió? ¿O necesitaba que alguien encontrara su cuerpo por él? Se quedó pensativo analizando la situación ¿Por qué nadie antes le había ayudado a encontrar su cuerpo? Shuichi miró atentamente al menor esperando alguna reacción de su parte, tenía la leve esperanza de que el moreno le ayudara, aunque, pensándolo mejor, quería que Yuki le ayudara, pero prefería dejar las cosas como están, no deseaba cruzar el umbral aún.

¿Tu cuerpo? Entonces es verdad lo que dicen en el pueblo: nunca se encontró tu cuerpo y por eso no pudieron culpar a tu esposo de tu muerte…- dijo pensativo

¿Cómo sabes de Claude? Yo no te he hablado de él ¿Por qué lo sabes?- preguntó alterado y algo compungido

¿Eh? Pues… Un taxista nos contó la historia del Castillo hace unos días y… Bueno… Yuki leyó tu diario…- Tatsuha se rascó la cabeza ^^U- Él también me comentó algunas cosas

¡Ese estúpido diario!- exclamó en tono infantil, inflando sus cachetes- Si no hubiese sido tan descuidado, Yuki-chan no lo habría encontrado jamás- se reprendió a si mismo

A propósito… ¿Qué hiciste con el diario?

Lo escondí… Mejor dicho, sólo lo volví a dejar en la biblioteca…

Mmm… Me estaba preguntando qué estaría tramando mi hermano ahora ¿crees poder averiguar algo?

¡¡Naa!! Eso es fácil, sólo basta con preguntarle a Williams. Él me cuenta todo lo que pasa en el castillo. ¡Espérame aquí!- diciendo esto, el pelirrosa no dudó en atravesar la pared y desaparecer instantáneamente en ella. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar su regreso y, suponiendo que no sería una tarea tan fácil, Tatsuha decidió ir a molestar a su hermano un rato. Aún quedaba día para agotar la paciencia de su hermano mayor.

Tras salir de la habitación de Tatsuha, Shuichi se dirigió directamente a la cocina en busca del mayordomo. Entró por la puerta sin previo aviso asustando a una sirvienta que iba en sentido contrario. La muchacha cayó sentada en el suelo y se quejó maldiciendo al fantasma por su imprudencia. El espectro recorrió toda la cocina en busca del anciano pero no había rastros de Williams. ¿Dónde estaría? Lentamente se dio el lujo de recorrer sala por sala todo el castillo, pero nada, no estaba.

Confundido por no poder encontrar a su fiel sirviente, decidió salir al jardín y allí lo encontró.

¡¡¡Williams!!! ToT ¡¡Te extrañé!!- exclamó dramáticamente abrazando por el cuello al anciano- Te estaba buscando, creí que te había tragado la tierra ToT

No exagere, Mi Señor. Sólo estaba regando las plantas- Shuichi se alejó de él

Jeje. ¡Qué tonto soy!- dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca a la vez que sacaba la lengua de forma infantil :P- Nee, Williams, necesito hacerte una pregunta

Dígame, Señor

Por casualidad… ¿Yuki te habrá pedido algún favor últimamente?

¿A qué se refiere, joven Shuichi?- sonrió cínicamente haciéndose el desentendido

¿Eh? Etto… Algo así como otra bruja o un exorcista y cosas así. ¿Te ha pedido que busques otra persona rara para exorcizarme?

No es algo que pueda informarle, Señor- se excusó- El Señor Yuki cuenta con mi confianza y me pidió expresamente que no le contara a nadie.

¿Nani? ¡¡¡Williams, no puedes ser así!!!- exclamó medio enojado en un tono muy infantil, mirando al anciano con los ojos vidriosos a punto de armar un colosal escándalo, digo, berrinche- ¡¿Tan rápido me cambiaste?! ¡¡¡Eres un maldito traidor!!!- exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos apuntando con su índice al anciano en una pose retadora- ¿Tú también quieres enviarme al otro mundo?- su voz sonaba triste y apagada- ¡¡Buaaaaaaaa!! ¡¡Ya no me quieres!!!- lloriqueó graciosamente moviendo sus brazos de arriba a bajo como si estuviera aleteando, mientras de sus ojos salían enormes chorros de lágrimas cual cataratas.

Mi Lord, comprenda usted que el joven Yuki me pidió expresamente que mantuviera sus planes en secreto. No es que yo quiera que se vaya al otro mundo. Usted sabe cuanto le estimo y por ello estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que usted me ordene. Pero no puedo romper una promesa- el anciano trató de explicarse acercándose a Shuichi para acariciar la traslúcida mejilla derecha, limpiándola de los rastros de lágrimas. El pelirrosa le miró con los ojitos llorosos, suplicándole de esa manera que le diera aunque sea una pequeña pista. Pero la sonrisa algo cínica que recibió a cambio le indicó que no sería así.

¡Te odio!- susurró, a la vez que retomaba el "vuelo" y se adentraba nuevamente en el castillo, mientras lloriqueaba por la tremenda traición que acababa de sufrir. El anciano suspiró pesadamente rascándose la cabeza, viendo como el fantasma se perdía entre los haces de luz.

Lentamente, el atardecer cayó sobre los alrededores del castillo. Las luces estaban encendidas en cada rincón del lugar y ambos hermanos se hallaban en la sala de estar esperando pacientemente a que la cena estuviera lista. Ambos estaban cansados. Había sido un día largo y extraño. En una palabra: agotador. Habían pasado tantas cosas que les faltaban dedos para poder enumerarlas y, ciertamente, había sido el día más anómalo de sus vidas. Definitivamente Roseville era una castillo…cómo decirlo… ¿especial?

Tatsuha se entretenía viendo televisión, aunque en realidad lo único que hacía era pasar una y otra vez por todos los canales sin tregua. De vez en cuando, miraba de reojo al rubio, quien se encontraba absorto escribiendo como endemoniado en su laptop. Shuichi estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas junto a Tatsuha, con la mirada pegada al televisor a la vez que sostenía entre sus brazos una enorme fuente con Pop Corn que misteriosamente nadie sabía de donde había sacado y que además era igual de transparente que él.

Después de una hora de espera, la campanilla del mayordomo se escuchó hasta donde estaban. Ese era el aviso que les anunciaba la hora de cenar. Tatsuha salió disparado de la habitación dejando una estela de polvo a su paso y, en menos de lo esperado, estaba sentado en el comedor listo para que le sirvieran su tan ansiada cena. Yuki, calmadamente, cerró el documento que había escrito y apagó su laptop dejándola sobre la mesa de centro para luego salir también hacia el comedor. Para cuando llegó, su hermano pequeño ya estaba tragando su cena y prácticamente había arrasado con todo a su paso, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con las sobras. Después de todo lo que había sucedido en ese día, no tenía mucha hambre.

Tras la cena, Tatsuha se fue a su habitación para charlar con Shuichi, pues debían preparar el plan que les ayudaría a combatir a la amenaza que Yuki significaba. El rubio por su lado se quedó esperando al mayordomo para hacerle unas preguntas. Deseaba tener información al respecto de la biblioteca y las demás habitaciones del castillo, porque tenía planeado merodear un poco por el cuarto piso antes de irse a dormir y no quería parecer ladrón en su propia casa, así que se aseguraría de poder vagar libremente por los corredores.

¿Williams?- se acercó indeciso al anciano buscando la manera más correcta de hacerle saber su inquietud

Dígame, Señor. ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Es que… Me gustaría recorrer el castillo. Hay un cuarto piso ¿Cierto?- el anciano asintió- ¿Qué hay allí?- preguntó fingiendo no saber para que el anciano le hiciera un tour

El cuarto piso es la biblioteca, joven Yuki. Si gusta puedo conducirle hasta allá, su padre me comentó lo mucho que le gustan los libros- Eiri se sorprendió por aquella afirmación. Él no conoció a su padre, no tenía ningún recuerdo de él y, por ello no podía comprender cómo era que su padre sabía sobre sus gustos. Recordó entonces las cartas sin respuestas que su madre enviaba a Londres mensualmente, seguramente, en ellas le hablaba sobre sus hijos y lo que hacían.

Precisamente, eso iba a pedirle- el mayordomo asintió sonriente y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras indicándole al rubio que lo siguiera.

El acceso a la biblioteca está tras una puerta en el tercer piso. Antiguamente era el ático, aunque sigue siéndolo. Lord Shuichi lo convirtió en una biblioteca, pero tras su muerte y con la renovación de algunas muebles volvió hacer el desván- caminaron lentamente por el pasillo del tercer piso hasta posicionarse frente a la puerta que Yuki conocía como la que los conduciría hacia el ático. Williams la abrió lentamente y continuó hacia las escaleras. Yuki le siguió en completo silencio preguntándose por qué no se le había ocurrido antes decirle al mayordomo que le mostrara el castillo.- Aquí es, Joven Yuki.- dijo ingresando a la biblioteca encendiendo la luz.

Es enorme- fingió sorpresa admirando pasmado la inmensidad del lugar.

Hace tiempo que alguien no entra aquí, por eso está algo sucio, pero si gusta, las sirvientas pueden limpiarlo y ordenar.

No es mala idea, esto está…asqueroso- dijo pasando un dedo por la mesa del centro, quedando con una gruesa capa de polvo sobre él- ¿Qué hay tras esa puerta?- indicó la misteriosa puerta cerrada que había a un costado.

Era el estudio de su padre. Está cerrado desde que él falleció- Williams caminó hasta la puerta y de su bolsillo sacó un enorme manojo de llaves, de las cuales sólo una de ellas abrió la cerradura- Adelante, sólo le pediré que deje todo tal como estaba. Ahora, si me permite, me retiro a mis aposentos.

Claro, no hay problema- el anciano hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró. Indeciso, Eiri caminó tambaleante hacia la habitación contigua. Ese era el despacho de su padre. Seguramente, allí pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo realizando sus investigaciones, pues según lo que había dicho su madre, él era arqueólogo. Ingresó lentamente por el umbral mirando extasiado aquella sala.

Se trataba de un lugar más o menos del porte de su habitación. Había un estante lleno de libros, unos viejos y enormes sillones de color café por la tierra, al centro estaba el escritorio sobre el cual habían libros y papeles sueltos, frascos de tinta, plumas, lápices y adornos; tras él había una fina silla de respaldar alto que se veía bastante cómoda y que, por lo mismo, Yuki se había acercado a observarla más de cerca. Además, había varios cuadros colgados en las paredes, tanto pinturas como fotografías y hasta insectarios adornaban las blancas paredes de cemento. Eiri se sentó en la silla imaginando a su padre en ese lugar. De seguro, sus ratos de estudios debieron ser muy agradables allí. Observó algunos papeles que estaban sobre la mesa, que en su mayoría era escritos de unas excavaciones que había hecho su padre en Inglaterra. Tomó luego, una fotografía muy antigua en la que salían sus padres, allí su madre parecía estar embarazada siendo ambos muy jóvenes. Contempló la imagen con cierto aire de tristeza y ternura, si algo tenía que aceptar, era que extrañaba a su madre, pero jamás de los jamases lo admitiría abiertamente.

Tras levantarse de la silla y caminar alrededor del escritorio observando todo lo que había allí, se encontró con una peculiar y extraña foto que le desconcertó de tal manera que la tomó y la miró más de cerca para corroborar que sus ojos no le engañaban. La imagen mostraba a su padre sentado en un enorme sillón individual con una pierna sobre la otra sonriendo naturalmente. Hasta ahí todo estaba bien y en completo orden, no era más que una típica pose de foto, pero en aquélla había algo que la hacía especial, algo que lo tenía fuera de sí. En una palabra, la imagen que no debía estar ahí lo dejó perplejo. Allí, sentado o más bien apoyado en el brazo del sillón a un costado de su padre había una persona que no debería estar ahí. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si se podía llamar a "eso" persona.

Un bello y angelical muchacho sonreía tiernamente mientras se apoyaba en el sillón. Vestía un traje muy antiguo y lo más extraño es que se podía ver tenuemente a través de él. No tenía un cuerpo material, sino que se trataba de una figura traslúcida o mejor dicho… ¿un fantasma? Eiri no cabía en sí. ¡¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto era esa?! Aquel ser Yuki pudo identificarlo claramente, ya que lo había visto antes y sus rasgos físicos eran tan característicos que era prácticamente imposible confundirlo con alguien más. Se trataba de él, de Lord Shuichi. Miró la foto desconcertado por varios minutos. Aún no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, pero tampoco podía estar toda la noche ahí.

Dejó el marco en su lugar, contempló su alrededor por última vez y, rápidamente salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Su cabeza estaba tan alborotada que ni si quiera se dio cuenta de cómo llegó a su dormitorio, de hecho tampoco supo como fue que llegó a la cama. Se acurrucó entre las sábanas y se dispuso a dormir. Mañana tendría tiempo suficiente para dilucidar el extraño fenómeno en la fotografía.

Muy temprano en la mañana el timbre de la casona sonó. Los hermanos recién bajaban a desayunar cuando se encontraron con la agradable visita. Un hombre de edad con el cabello lleno de canas y vestido con una larga sotana, les esperaba sonriente junto al mayordomo. Eiri supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba y bajó rápidamente al encuentro con el anciano. Tatsuha por su parte miró la escena desconcertado, pero tras analizar al anciano cayó en cuenta del nuevo plan de su hermano, preguntándose: ¡¿qué le había hecho pensar a Yuki que un Cura podía acabar con sus "problemas"?!

¡Buenos días, Señor Uesugi!- saludó cortésmente el anciano

Buen día, padre. No pensé que llegaría tan pronto ^^U

Tengo cosas que hacer más tarde, tenía que venir ahora- se excusó

No se preocupe, no tiene que darme explicaciones. Sólo necesito que nos ayude un poco. Están pasando cosas raras en la casa y pienso que tal vez usted podría sernos de ayuda- Eiri explicó rápidamente al sacerdote lo que sucedía y, éste resolvió bendecir la casa y hacer un pequeño "exorcismo".

Shuichi se asomó por uno de los pilares del hall para espiar la situación y analizar al recién llegado, así podría prepararse para lo que estaba por venir. Se sintió decepcionado al ver que se trataba sólo de un pobre sacerdote, pero a la vez se sintió tranquilo, las bendiciones y exorcismos sólo funcionaban con demonios y almas malas y, para su suerte, él era una persona "fantasma" de buen corazón. Decidió, entonces, que dejaría al anciano hacer su trabajo sin mayores percances y le haría creer a Yuki que su plan había funcionado. Lástima que Shuichi no advirtiera el peligro que se avecinaba y no cayera en cuenta de ciertos ojos azules que le espiaban a lo lejos.

Los hermanos fueron a desayunar y Williams quedó a cargo del sacerdote, pues a pedido de Yuki tendría que acompañarlo en su camino para bendecir la casa. Williams se percató de la presencia de Shuichi tras ellos e igual que la última vez, no le prestó atención y dejó que lo siguiera en su mini tour junto al cura. De esta manera, mientras Yuki y Tatsuha devoraban su desayuno rápidamente para poder alcanzar a ver el espectáculo que el padre les ofrecería, Shuichi, Williams y el cura recorrían los pasillos de la casa.

El anciano llevaba un pocillo con agua bendita y una ramitas de olivo. Así, de vez en cuando, untaba las hojitas en el agua y en seguida las agitaba de manera que el agua salpicara, a la vez que rezaba un Padre Nuestro. Entraron a las habitaciones, repitió el mismo ritual y así, hizo lo mismo en cada rincón accesible del castillo.

Para cuando los hermanos terminaron su desayuno, el cura se estaba preparando para realizar un mini exorcismo en el hall. Tatsuha pudo ver a Shuichi a centímetros del anciano mirando atentamente y muy de cerca todo lo que el hombre hacía, quizás esperaba el momento preciso para darle el susto de su vida, aunque no creyó capaz a Shuichi de asustar a un cura.

El sacerdote sacó de entre su sotana, una libreta negra y una cruz. Revolvió las hojas y se detuvo frente a un escrito extenso que versaba una oración purificadora para espantar espíritus malignos. Shuichi leyó el texto y no encontró que fuera peligroso, así que se quedó quitecito al lado del hombre, esperando que éste comenzara. Así, el cura se posicionó frente a la escalera, alzó la cruz y comenzó a recitar en voz alta:

_Señor Jesús, en tu nombre y con _

_el Poder de tu Sangre Preciosa_

_sellamos toda persona, hechos o _

_acontecimientos a través de los cuales _

_el enemigo nos quiera hacer daño._

_Con el Poder de la Sangre de Jesús _

_sellamos toda potestad destructora en _

_el aire, en la tierra, en el agua, en el fuego, _

_debajo de la tierra, en las fuerzas satánicas _

_de la naturaleza, en los abismos del infierno, _

_y en el mundo en el cual nos movemos hoy._

_Con el Poder de la Sangre de Jesús_

_rompemos toda interferencia y acción del maligno. _

_Te pedimos Jesús que envíes a nuestros hogares _

_y lugares de trabajo a la Santísima Virgen _

_acompañada de San Miguel, San Gabriel, _

_San Rafael y toda su corte de Santos Ángeles._

_Con Tu Sangre preciosa sellamos los actos,_

_las mentes y los corazones de todos los habitantes _

_y dirigentes de nuestra Patria a fin de que _

_Tu Paz y Tu Corazón al fin reinen en ella._

_Te agradecemos Señor por Tu Sangre y _

_por Tu Vida, ya que gracias a Ellas _

_hemos sido salvados y somos preservados _

_de todo lo malo. _

_Amén._

Inexplicablemente una agradable sensación de paz inundó todo el castillo. Shuichi aplaudió emocionado cuando el cura terminó y sintió unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo para agradecerle el que aún seguía allí, pero algo se lo impidió. Tatsuha vio como el rostro de Shuichi se desfiguraba por el horror, como si hubiera visto algo monstruoso. Shuichi estaba inmovilizado, sus extremidades no respondían y tampoco podía articular palabra. No cabía en sí, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Deseaba gritar por ayuda y que alguien le dijera que no era verdad, pero sabía que él era el único que podía ver aquello y eso le aterrorizaba aún más.

Tatsuha quiso correr y ayudar a Shuichi para saber que le pasaba, no creía que el mini exorcismo surtiera efecto, por lo que debía haber otra explicación, pero si lo hacía le creerían loco y Yuki lo retaría otra vez. El anciano, ignorante de todo lo que pasaba al igual que Williams y Yuki, guardó la libreta y la cruz y cuando se disponía a caminar, sintió una fuerte brisa recorrer su espalda. Yuki, por su parte, se acercó al anciano para agradecerle su visita y cuando estuvo juntó a él sintió una pesada aura maligna a su alrededor junto con una fuerte angustia que le oprimía el pecho. Era la misma sensación de hace unos días pero mucho más intensa.

De un momento a otro, las bombillas (o ampolletas) de las lámparas explotaron estruendosamente y las ventanas del hall junto con la puerta se abrieron misteriosamente de par en par dejando entrar un fuerte viento que casi los tumbó al suelo. Yuki reaccionó al instante, mirando a los presentes en busca de una explicación, pero todos estaban igual de desconcertados. Williams, corrió a cerrar la puerta y todo volvió a la calma ¿Qué había sido eso?

El anciano, también confundido, se persignó y se excusó con Yuki. Al parecer el ser que habitaba la casa era mucho más fuerte de lo que había pensado y, por lo tanto, él no podía serles de ayuda. Yuki despidió al sacerdote amablemente, agradeciéndole su intento por exorcizar el castillo y, luego, tras dejarlo en la puerta, se dirigió hacia Williams.

Encárgate de las lámparas, por favor. Necesito que contactes a un médium para lo antes posible, ojalá sea para mañana.- ordenó secamente, para luego dirigirse a su habitación ignorando olímpicamente a su hermano que aún observaba a Shuichi.

El pelirrosa aún estaba estático mirando la nada. Sus brillantes ojos violetas estaban apagados y su rostro había adquirido un color más blanco de lo normal. Tatsuha se acercó lentamente hacia él, lo miró de pies a cabeza mientras daba una vuelta a su alrededor e, incluso, miró varias veces a la dirección en que Shuichi estaba esperando ver lo mismo que él. No había nada, sólo la escalera vacía. ¿Qué había visto que le dejó en ese estado?

Agitó su mano frente a los ojos del pequeño esperando que reaccionara, intentó mecerlo pero tardíamente recordó que no podía hacerlo y su mano le traspasó el hombro. Se quedó de pie frente a él mientras pensaba en una manera de hacerlo reaccionar. En eso apareció una de las sirvientas, la que se dirigió inmediatamente hacia ellos algo preocupada.

¿Qué pasó?- preguntó angustiada

Eso quiero saber yo, pero no reacciona- a penas terminó la última palabra, Tatsuha detuvo sus pensamientos al caer en cuenta de algo importante ¿la empleada podía ver a Shuichi?- ¿Eh? Tú…Tú puedes ver a Shuichi…- la mujer le miró confundida

¡Claro! Sirvo aquí desde hace tiempo y Shuichi-sama es muy agradable. Todas podemos verle- dijo sonriente, a la vez que movía su mano frente al rostro de Shuichi

¿Hay alguna forma de bajarlo de su nube?- la mujer se llevó el dedo índice al mentón para pensar

Es la primera vez que le pasa esto… A lo mejor el exorcismo le hizo efecto- ambos jóvenes miraron la petrificada figura transparente de Shuichi- ¿Shuichi-sama?- llamó al preocupada.

¿Shuichi? No reacciona… será mejor que le dejemos así

¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?- Shuichi reaccionó al instante, pestañando rápidamente a la vez que ponía carita de cachorro

¡¡¡¿¿¿Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte???!!!- exclamó enojado el moreno ante la supuesta confusión del espíritu- ¡¡Te quedaste pasmado desde que el cura recitaba su oración!! ¿Qué rayos te paso?

N-nada… Pensé que el exorcismo haría efecto :p- se excusó sacando la lengua mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca. Tatsuha le miró feo (así ¬¬)

¿Y por qué hiciste explotar las lámparas, era necesario que lo hicieras? Yuki estaba algo irritable por tu causa.

¿Lámparas? Yo no hice eso… ni siquiera lo intenté, yo no lo hice- Tatsuha le miró confuso, decidió no pedir más explicaciones por ahora y sin decir nada dio media vuelta y se dispuso a subir a su habitación, bajo la afligida mirada de Shuichi. La sirvienta volvió a la cocina y el pequeño se quedó sólo en el hall.- ¿Qué hacía él aquí? ¿habrá sido mi imaginación?- se preguntó a sí mismo tratando de buscar una respuesta a su visión- Espero que sólo haya sido una ilusión…

En otro lado del castillo, mejor dicho, en la habitación de cierto rubio, se escuchaba el frenético teclear que producía al escribir en su laptop. Aquella extraña situación le había dado mucha inspiración y la aprovecharía todo lo que pudiera. Se detuvo un momento para encender un cigarro y pensar en lo sucedido. Ese jodido fantasma no se saldría con la suya y esperaba que el o la médium pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Ahora tendría que buscar una explicación racional a la explosión de las lámparas, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía seguir fingiendo que el fantasma no existía y, eso significaría su derrota ante Tatsuha. Su orgullo, más fuerte que el acero, no le permitiría darle la razón a su hermano, pero debía admitirlo, se había equivocado. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar a que Tatsuha apareciera para molestarlo.

El almuerzo y el resto de la tarde pasaron sin novedades. Nadie se refirió al incidente matutino y Eiri agradeció enormemente que Tatsuha no se refiriera al tema de las lámparas ni al dichoso fantasma, aunque tenía preparada una muy buena excusa para explicar la "explosión".

Shuichi desapareció todo el día y Tatsuha no tuvo más opción que entretenerse viendo la televisión, ya que el aburrido de su hermano no quiso salir con él al centro comercial y a cambio se dedicó todo el día a escribir su novela.

Otra vez, Eiri mantuvo en secreto su plan C para exterminar fantasmas, pero no contaba con que su pesadilla recién estaba comenzando…

Fuera del castillo en un lugar inaccesible para los herederos, Shuichi se hallaba frente a una lápida en forma de cruz. Todo a su alrededor mostraba un lugar espeluznante que parecía ser una especie de Panteón familiar. Estaba bastante desaseado, la maleza crecía insosteniblemente y todo daba la impresión de que nadie había pisado ese lugar en cientos de años y al parecer así era.

La noche caía lentamente inundando todo el cementerio, los búhos y murciélagos comenzaban a salir de sus guaridas para comer y Shuichi sin inmutarse miraba fijamente la fría escultura de cemento, en la cual ni siquiera era visible la inscripción que tenía.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos y temores que no se dio cuenta que había estado todo el día allí y tampoco advirtió los ojos que le observaban detenidamente. De pronto, sintió una fuerte brisa que movía sus cabellos y que recorría todo su frágil cuerpo, a tal punto que casi voló con el viento. Miró a su alrededor algo asustado. Ya había anochecido y de seguro Tatsuha estaría preocupado por haber desaparecido todo el día, pero cuando se disponía a volver, un extraño temor se apoderó de él. Se sentía incómodo, observado y temeroso y, lo que es peor, todo sus miedos se hicieron realidad.

¿Qué tal, Mi Lord? ¿Me extrañaste?- preguntó una voz varonil a su espalda que le erizó todos los cabellos de su cuerpo- Hace tiempo que no te veía…- Shuichi sintió terror y unos enormes ganas de arrancar, pero su cuerpo se había quedado paralizado otra vez.

¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?- logró articular tratando de combatir el miedo y esperando el momento indicado para arrancar a su refugio…

Continuará….


	6. Chapter 6

Holasss!!! Se me había olvidado actualizar xD Ultimamente, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza y con los exámenes para la Uni ando un poquito en las nubes. Perdonen la demora ^____^

Ghost Love: Exorcizando Roseville Parte III

Why are you here? (¿por qué estás aquí?)- preguntó tratando de calmar su nerviosismo

I came for you, My Sweetheart. I really wanted to see you… (vine por ti, cariño. Quería verte)- Shuichi respiró hondo y se armó de valor para encarar a su visitante. Allí, frente a él, estaba su peor pesadilla: el espectro de un hombre alto, cabellos dorados y ojos azules. Sir Claude Winchester.

Leave me alone!! You promised that you wouldn't appear again! (¡Déjame en paz! ¡Prometiste que no volverías a aparecer!)- exclamó algo eufórico mientras le saltaban las lágrimas

I know, but your protector is no longer… There is nothing that prevents me back (Lo sé, pero tu protector ya no está… No hay nada que me impida volver)- Sir Winchester se acercó lentamente a Shuichi, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y limpió con ellas las lágrimas que caían por esos bellos ojos amatistas- You are only mine… and by what I saw before…You're not alone, it's appears that your protector ensured leave you well accompanied... Although… That blond guy wants to exterminate you… (Eres solo mío…y por lo que vi antes… no estás solo, parece que tu protector se aseguró de dejarte bien acompañado… aunque… ese chico rubio quiere exterminarte…)

SHUT UP!! Yuki is a good person, he is only scared because he can´t see me. Also, if you follow this, you will only that see the light!!(¡Cállate! Yuki es una buena persona, sólo está asustado porque no puede verme. Además, si sigues con esto, ¡tú serás el único que vea la luz!)- Shuichi se soltó de su agarre y voló ágilmente hasta refugiarse en las paredes de su amado castillo, allí estaría seguro, aunque Claude pudiera entrar a la casa no le haría daño, no mientras estuviera cerca de alguien que pudiera verle.

Rápidamente voló hasta la habitación de Tatsuha, allí estaría bien por el momento.

El moreno se encontraba recostado echándole una última ojeada a la televisión antes de irse dormir. Aún estaba preocupado por Shuichi, pues no le había visto en todo el día y después del exorcismo se estaba comportando extraño. Además, desde el curioso encuentro con el cura y la explosión de las lámparas había comenzado a sentir una presencia distinta a Shuichi que tenía un aire medio maligno, sumado al presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría.

Shuichi cruzó la habitación hasta llegar junto a él. Se acomodó a su lado sigilosamente y miró a Tatsuha por unos minutos, a la espera de que éste se diera cuenta de su presencia, pero ese momento no llegaba y Shuichi comenzaba a aburrirse.

¡BU!- exclamó con voz grave poniendo sus manos en los hombros del moreno

¡¡Kyaaa!!- gritó pegando un salto, a lo que Shuichi se largo a reír

¡Jaaa! Te asusté- le apuntó divertido sin parar de reír.

No es gracioso, ya para de reírte. ¿Cuál es el gusto de asustarme? ¿no puedes aparecer de forma más escandalosa?- dijo en tono de regaño poniéndose las manos en la cintura

Pero es que… Es tan divertido… Tienes que ver como reaccionas- Shuichi continuaba riendo pero con menos ganas y se detuvo inmediatamente al recordar el porqué estaba allí

¿Dónde estabas? Desapareciste todo el día, ni siquiera avisaste y, además, te estuve buscando- inquirió más calmado sentándose junto a Shuichi

Lo siento- se excusó bajando la mirada- Recordé que tenía algo importante que hacer y… Me olvidé de la hora- Tatsuha le miró no muy convencido por sus palabras. Tenía el presentimiento de que había algo raro en esta historia- ¡Tat-chan! Quería pedirte un favor…

¿Un favor? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Algo que ver con Yuki?- preguntó algo extrañado

¡No! No tiene que ver con eso… es otra cosa… Tatsuha… ¿Puedo dormir contigo?- dijo apenado juntando sus dedos índices juguetonamente

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- exclamó sorprendido poniéndose de pie

No puedo explicarte pero… No quiero estar solo, es sólo por hoy, por favor…- dijo con la voz apagada quedando cabizbajo a la espera de una respuesta

Haz lo que quieras, pero duerme en el sillón-dijo luego de unos segundos, aún muy extrañado por la petición ¿qué estaba tramando ese pequeño fantasma?

¡Hai! ¡Arigatô!

Después de aquella larga noche en la que Shuichi se quedó a velar el sueño de Tatsuha, la luz del sol volvió a brillar en Roseville. Muy temprano, ambos hermanos bajaron a desayunar, pues habían planeado salir a pasear por Londres. Shuichi le había lloriqueado a Tatsuha toda la mañana para que no lo dejaran ahí. Él también quería pasear, aunque en realidad no quería quedarse solo a merced del maniático de su esposo, que quizás estaba tramando algunas cosas en su contra. Después de un berrinche de dos horas, Shuichi consiguió que Tatsuha lo dejara acompañarlos, así que como buen niño que era, se puso su mejor atuendo aún sabiendo que la mayoría de la gente no podía verlo.

Tras el desayuno, llamaron a un taxi para que los fuera a recoger y así, unos minutos más tarde, dejaron atrás el castillo, sin antes asegurarse de que el o la médium iría a Roseville en la tarde. Tendrían toda la mañana, hasta después del almuerzo, para pasear.

Shuichi miraba embelesado a Yuki, con cara de bobo enamorado, un gran hilo de baba y miles de corazoncitos volando alrededor de su cabeza; estando pasmado y en la misma posición todo el camino hacia el centro de Londres.

Tatsuha, por su parte, miraba a Shuichi y luego a su hermano, quien no parecía percatarse de la boba expresión del fantasma. Definitivamente le parecía increíble que Yuki no pudiera verlo. ¡¿Por qué Yuki no podía ver fantasmas y él sí?!, se preguntó durante todo el camino, mirando de reojo la "patética" escena

Al bajarse del taxi, Shuichi continuó embobado con Yuki e ignoró a Tatsuha gran parte del camino, pero se rindió al darse cuenta que se había perdido entre la multitud.

¡¡¡Kyaaaa!!! ¡¡¡¿Dónde estoy?!!!- lloriqueó agitando los brazos, a la vez que la gente atravesaba su cuerpo como si nada, aún cuando habían notado el extraño cambio de temperatura al hacerlo.

Shuichi sobrevoló las cabezas de la multitud en busca de sus acompañantes, sin éxito. Recordó, entonces, que hace años que no salía de su castillo y, definitivamente, Londres lucía muy distinto a como era cuando estaba vivo, pero luego de preguntarse varias veces cómo hallaría a los hermanos, atisbó una rubia cabellera a lo lejos. Ahí estaba Su Yuki, aunque pensándolo bien ¿Desde cuándo era Su Yuki? Se acercó rápidamente al reconocerle y una vez junto a ellos, se abalanzó efusivamente sobre Tatsuha, haciendo que éste tropezara "misteriosamente".

¡¡Tat-chan!!! ¡¡Creí que no te volvería a ver!!- lloriqueó exageradamente colgándose de su cuello, mientras Tatsuha sonreía estúpidamente al notar la fría mirada de su hermano

¿Qué te pasa, niño?- preguntó el rubio algo enojado

Nada- fingió sonriendo, a lo que Yuki no puso atención y siguió contemplando el mapa que tenía en las manos- ¿dónde estabas?- susurró dirigiéndose a Shuichi una vez que logró "descolgarlo" de su cuello

Me perdí ^^U- respondió llevándose una mano a la nuca

Eso te pasa por babear tanto- dijo en tono celoso y algo despectivo, a lo que Shuichi sólo se limitó a sacarle la lengua de forma infantil :p

¿Me hablaste, mocoso?- preguntó Yuki en tono irónico intuyendo que quizás el dichoso fantasma los había seguido

No, debes estar imaginando cosas- contestó sonriendo tontamente- ¿Ya te decidiste a dónde iremos?

Por supuesto- Eiri comenzó a caminar sin decir nada más. Shuichi y Tatsuha se miraron y encogiéndose de hombros, le siguieron.

Tras visitar ni más ni menos que el famoso Big Ben y pasear por los alrededores del Palacio de Westminster, se decidieron a ir almorzar para regresar pronto al castillo. Pidieron al mesero pollo, papas fritas y cervezas y comieron entretenidos comentando la visita al palacio. Shuichi miraba a su alrededor evidentemente aburrido. Había estado muchas veces en ese palacio y seguía exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, sumado a eso el hecho de no poder hablar con Tatsuha, quien lo ignoraba para que su hermano no lo creyera loco.

Pagaron la cuenta y se fueron sin mayores novedades, aunque nuevamente les costó mucho encontrar un taxi que los llevara a Roseville.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, el médium aún no aparecía, por lo que Yuki fue a preguntarle a Williams que había pasado al respecto. Tatsuha y Shuichi subieron a la habitación para sabotear los planes de Yuki, pero ninguno de los dos contaba con que sus planes se vendrían abajo. Sir Winchester miraba camuflado desde un rincón la plática que sostenía Shuichi con el moreno, poniendo atención a lo que decían. Si se trataba de un médium sería bastante fácil para él jugarles una bromita a los entrometidos extranjeros.

Después de esperar varias horas, cuando el sol ya se había escondido y los hermanos esperaban la hora de cenar, el timbre del castillo anunció la llegada del médium. Yuki estuvo gran parte de la tarde en el jardín avanzando su novela y hace poco había entrado al castillo para tomarse un té. Tatsuha estuvo en su habitación leyendo unas revistas porno que su hermano le había comprado en Londres y Shuichi, a su lado, se tapaba los ojos cada vez que aparecía una mujer desnuda o semidesnuda, regañando toda la tarde a Tatsuha por ver esas "cochinadas". Incluso lo amenazó con ponerle un cartel que dijera "_Pervertido_".

Cuando el timbre sonó, un inquietante silencio inundó el castillo. Todos estaban expectantes del nuevo intento por exorcizar a Shuichi, aunque al igual que con los anteriores, nadie en el castillo, ni siquiera Yuki, tenía esperanzas de que pudiera suceder algo extraordinario.

Los hermanos se presentaron en el hall para recibir al invitado de honor. Se trataba de una mujer aparentemente normal y muy linda, se llamaba Noriko. Traía con ella una cartera y un bolso de plástico bastante grande en donde llevaba sus implementos. Vestía como cualquier mujer normal, sin ningún tipo de aparataje extraño; y tenía el cabello recogido en dos colas a los lados.

Williams la recibió cortésmente, cogió la cartera que llevaba y se la presentó a los hermanos

Welcome, Miss Noriko (bienvenida, señorita Noriko)- saludó el rubio besando la mano de la mujer bajo la inquisidora mirada de Shuichi, cuyos ojos brillaban de furia y celos- Do you speak japanese? (¿hablas japonés?)

Por supuesto, mis padres eran japoneses, supongo que lo notó por mi nombre- le contestó japonés, sonriéndole- Es un gusto poder ayudarles, empezaremos cuando ustedes digan- dijo mirando coquetamente a Tatsuha.

Si no hay problema, ¿podríamos invitarla a cenar primero?- preguntó el moreno devolviéndole la mirada con un hilo de baba asomándose por la comisura de sus labios.

¡Claro, no hay problema!- la mujer sonrió sin preocupaciones y se quedó coqueteando con Tatsuha mientras Yuki le ordenaba a Williams que se sirviera la cena lo antes posible.

Shuichi también se les unió a la cena, aunque sólo estuvo sentado mirándolos comer para asegurarse de que Yuki no coqueteara con Noriko y, ciertamente, lo logró. Al primer intento de Yuki por agradar a la muchacha, Shuichi derramó una copa de agua encima de ella accidentalmente y, por supuesto, le indicó a Williams que la sentara lejos, pero muy lejos de su Yuki.

Sin contar estos pequeños percances, la cena transcurrió con completa normalidad y, en menos de lo esperado, estaban subiendo las escaleras hacia la biblioteca.

Williams los condujo hasta allí junto a dos sirvientas, para ayudar a limpiar un poco el lugar, despejar una mesa y buscar sillas. No demoraron mucho en limpiar y sacar bastante de polvo de todas partes, así que en poco tiempo Yuki, Tatsuha y Noriko se hallaban instalados en sus puestos para comenzar con la dichosa sesión espiritista.

Sin embargo, antes de comenzar, Tatsuha estuvo mirando a su alrededor en busca de Shuichi, quien otra vez había desaparecido misteriosamente. Lo que el moreno no sabía era que alguien estaba saboteando sus planes.

************ Flash Back***********

Las sirvientas estaban recogiendo los platos y los hermanos con Noriko se estaban poniendo de acuerdo en qué harían y dónde, mientras Shuichi los escuchaba atentamente. Habían decido que el mejor lugar para el espiritismo era la biblioteca, pues allí Yuki había encontrado el diario de Shuichi y habían muchas cosas que tal vez le pertenecieron y servirían de puente para poder comunicarse con el fantasma.

El pequeño pelirrosa estaba tan concentrado en la conversación que no se percató del aura maligna de Sir Winchester y sólo volvió a tierra cuando sintió que alguien lo agarraba por la espalda, le tapaba la boca y se lo llevaba a rastras.

Don't say anything, my little pink boy (no digas nada, mi pequeño niño rosa)- le susurró al oído- I don't want to hurt you (no quiero hacerte daño)- Shuichi le miró aterrado- I just need you're calm and quiet. I'll take care of the medium…Don't worry… (Sólo necesito que estés calmado y quieto. Yo me encargaré de la médium… no te preocupes…)- el rubio amordazó a Shuichi, lo ató de manos y pies y lo tiró- cual saco de papas- dentro del despacho del padre de Yuki. Así, se aseguraría de que su plan saliera a la perfección y sin interrupciones. Se encargaría de darle a esos entrometidos el susto de sus vidas.

***********Fin Flash Back***********

Una vez acomodados en sus puestos, Noriko sacó de su bolsa una tabla rectangular, aunque ovalada en los extremos, de unos 50cm. de largo y la puso sobre la mesa para que los hermanos pudieran observarla detenidamente, añadiendo, después, un triángulo también de madera que tenía al centro un círculo cubierto con un vidrio.

La tabla tenía unos símbolos decorativos a los costados que para Yuki eran de lo más extraño; al extremo izquierdo había un sol junto a la expresión _"Yes"_; al derecho, una luna junto a la expresión _"No"_; al centro tenía grabada todas las letras del abecedario y los números del cero al nueve; abajo estaba escrita la expresión _"Good Bye"_; y arriba entre el _"Yes"_ y el _"No"_ se leía con letra cursiva la palabra _"Ouija"_

Yuki enarcó una ceja al caer en cuenta en lo que se había metido. Sin duda, este mundo estaba lleno de cosas raras, especialmente, de personas raras. ¿Qué le hacía pensar a la bruja que la tabla serviría para mandar al fantasma al otro mundo? Miró a su hermano para descifrar su reacción al respecto, pero sólo logró verle jugueteando con el triángulo de madera. Entonces, recordó que el dichoso libro que estaba leyendo hace unos días también hacía mención a la famosa tabla Ouija, dándole su entera credibilidad a los fenómenos paranormales que ella conllevaba. Lástima que para Yuki sólo se tratara de un tonto juego infantil, que lo único que conseguía era crear paranoia y psicosis colectiva, nada que ver con lo paranormal.

Tatsuha por su parte, estaba muy contento con el jueguito, pues desde pequeño le había causado curiosidad la dichosa tablita y, prácticamente era un sueño hecho realidad. Por fin sería partícipe de una verdadera sesión espiritista y comprobaría con sus propios ojos los mitos de la Ouija, aunque sabía que parte del espectáculo no era más que una farsa creada por él y Shuichi.

Noriko, encendió un par de velas y una varita de incienso para hacer ambiente. Luego, le arrebató de las manos el triángulo de madera a Tatsuha y lo dejó encima de la tabla para dar comienzo a la sesión. Tomó una mano de Yuki y una de Tatsuha y les pidió a ambos que hicieran lo mismo, a la vez que les daba las instrucciones para comenzar.

Necesito que estén tranquilos, despejen sus mentes y no sientan miedo.- decía con voz calmada cerrando los ojos en el acto- Respiren profundo y sientan cómo el aire viaja a través de sus cuerpos. Relájense… Intentaremos comunicarnos con el alma que vaga en esta casa. Les pido que se mantengan relajados y no se asusten ante lo que pueda pasar.

Como si yo me asustara con algo- murmuró el rubio mostrando una sonrisa socarrona

¡Bien, comencemos! Pongan sus dedos índices sobre el triángulo y concentren su energía en él- ordenó a la vez que los hermanos obedecían inmediatamente- Fine. Is there anybody there? (Bien. ¿Hay alguien ahí?)- preguntó mientras apoyaba su dedo en el triángulo imitando a los hermanos. Nada pasó- Please, answer us (por favor, respóndenos)- de pronto, sin que nadie lo moviera, el triángulo se deslizó hasta el _"Yes"_.

Who are you? (¿quién eres?)- preguntó el rubio siguiéndole el juego a la bruja. El triángulo comenzó a moverse enseguida por el tablero recorriendo las letras que necesitaba para formar las palabras.

I-D-O-N-T-T-E-L-L-Y-O-U –deletrearon al unísono- No se los diré…

What do you want from us? (¿qué quieres de nosotros?))- se atrevió a preguntar el moreno. Se sentía extraño, no podía ver a Shuichi en ningún lado y desde hace rato sentía una presencia ajena a la de él con una fuerte aura maligna que lo tenía intranquilo.

G-E-T-O-U-T-F-R-O-M-M-Y-C-A-S-T-L-E – los tres juntaron las letras una vez que el triángulo dejó de moverse. "¿váyanse de mi castillo?", se preguntó el rubio, "¿Será realmente Lord Shuichi?"

Are you Lord Shuichi? (¿Eres lord Shuichi?)- preguntó Yuki. Tatsuha esperaba ansioso que el triángulo se deslizara hacia el _"Yes_**"**, pero pronto la ansiedad desapareció y su rostro comenzó a desfigurarse por la confusión. Al parecer su presentimiento estaba muy cerca de la realidad: la figura se había desplazado hacia el _"No"_. ¿Con quién estaban hablando?

Who are you? Tell us! (¿quién eres? ¡dinos!)- dijo Noriko algo preocupada por la creciente aura maligna que empezaba a envolverla. Algo le decía que aquella alma no era una normal, seguramente se trataba de un alma vengativa. Inexplicablemente, una extraña neblina comenzó a inundar la biblioteca y, acto seguido, el triángulo se movió una vez más.

I-A-M-Y-O-U-R-W-O-R-S-T-N-I-G-H-T-M-A-R-E

¿Nuestra peor pesadilla?- se preguntó el rubio desconcertado. Miró a Tatsuha de reojo y observó preocupado su rostro. Algo andaba mal. Su hermano parecía estar en shock. De pronto se escuchó un estruendo y los miles de libros que albergaba el viejo estante cayeron simultáneamente al suelo, mientras algunos volaron por la habitación como si fueran arrojados por alguien.

¡Es un Poltergeist!- exclamó Noriko

No es Shuichi…- susurró Tatsuha consternado- ¿Qué está pasando?- Eiri alcanzó a escuchar lo que decía su hermano. Ya sabían que no era Shuichi, entonces, quién o qué era aquella cosa que intentaba asustarlos y echarlos de Roseville.

Tell us who you are!! (¡Dinos quién eres!)- exigió el rubio, golpeando la mesa. Viendo con algo de horror disimulado cómo el triángulo se movía por sí sólo, siendo que ninguno de ellos tenía sus dedos sobre él.

I-A-M-S-I-R-C-L-A-U-D-E-W-I-N-C-H-E-S-T-E-R. Es… Sir Winchester…- Eiri quedó sorprendido por la confesión. Su orgullo no le permitía creer en cosas como éstas, pero no podía negar que en ese momento un inquietante miedo le embargaba por completo. Ahora no podía refutar de ninguna manera la existencia de los fenómenos paranormales y menos, la de los fantasmas y los poltergeist.

Inesperadamente, las velas se apagaron. Los libros ya habían dejado de caer y de volar por la habitación y todo parecía volver a la tranquilidad. Tatsuha, aún paralizado, comenzaba a unir los hilos de las señales que Shuichi le había dado, durante la noche anterior y ese día, con lo que acababan de presenciar, llegando a la conclusión de que Sir Winchester había secuestrado a Shuichi otra vez, comenzando a preguntarse qué había hecho con él. Por fin entendía porqué el pelirrosado fantasma andaba tan extraño y asustadizo, comprendiendo además su desaparición del día anterior.

Mientras tanto, en el despacho de Uesugui, Shuichi luchaba para sacarse las amarras que su _"lindo y adorado"_ esposo le había puesto. Había rebotado por toda la habitación tratando de soltarse sin tener éxito, pero como él nunca se rendía, se dio un par de vueltas más hasta que lo logró. Durante todo ese tiempo había estado escuchando atentamente lo que sucedía en la habitación contigua y temía que Claude intentara algo contra los hermanos. Por eso había intentado por todos los medios desatarse e ir a rescatarlos, aunque, cuando por fin se soltó, cayó en cuenta que perfectamente podría haber traspasado la pared y haber detenido a Claude, pero ya era un poco tarde. Igualmente saldría de allí para pescar a su esposo y mandarlo lejos, aunque dudaba que Sir Winchester se quedara tranquilo una vez que lo detuviera. Tendría que inventar otra cosa.

En la biblioteca, Noriko buscaba frenéticamente los fósforos para encender las velas y Yuki buscaba su encendedor mientras trataba de llegar al interruptor de la luz. Estaban en eso cuando una escalofriante y macabra risa de ultratumba inundó toda la biblioteca. Los tres trataron de encontrar su procedencia en la oscuridad, pero acabó cuando se escuchó el grito desgarrador de Noriko. Sin previo aviso, las luces se encendieron y los hermanos pudieron ver a la muchacha agachada con las manos en la cabeza susurrando cosas ininteligibles, como tratando de resistirse a algo desconocido.

NOOO!! LEAVE ME ALONE!! (¡No! ¡déjame en paz!)- gritó de pronto haciendo que ambos hermanos se acercaran para ayudarla

¿¿Noriko?? ¡¿Qué sucede?!- preguntó preocupado el moreno acercándose a ella para tomarla por los hombros.

¡¡¡Suéltame!!!- vociferó enojada con la voz media distorsionada, a la vez que con una fuerza sobrehumana empujaba a Tatsuha lejos de ella, tumbándolo en el suelo. Yuki quedó perplejo.

Are you okay? (¿estás bien?)- preguntó temeroso el rubio acercándose lentamente a la mujer

No, I'm not okay… (No, no estoy bien…)- le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Yuki- I WANT TO GET OUT FROM MY CASTLE, NOW! (¡quiero que se vayan de mi castillo!)- gritó enojada con una voz que no era la de ella, haciendo que un fuerte viento apareciera de la nada y que miles de papeles y cosas livianas volaran por toda la biblioteca. Yuki se cubrió el rostro con el brazo volteando ligeramente para evitar el viento, mientras Tatsuha trataba de incorporarse.

What did you do with Shuichi? (¿qué hiciste con Shuichi?)- preguntó Tatsuha encarando a la mujer, seguro de que había sido poseída por el espíritu del Sir.

Shuichi? He is ok. Don't worry for him, little brown boy (¿Shuichi? Él está bien. No te preocupes por él, pequeño niño moreno)- dijo con un aire de sarcasmo- I would never hurt Shuichi and he is closer than you think (yo nunca dañaría a Shuichi y él está más cerca de lo que crees)- Eiri escuchaba la conversación bastante extrañado con todo lo que pasaba, aunque comenzaba a pensar seriamente que todos estaban locos excepto él.- Está será mi última advertencia- exclamó en perfecto japonés- Váyanse de mi castillo, sino me encargaré personalmente de que uno de ustedes no vuel…

Clauuude!!!- una pequeña bola rosada se abalanzó sobre la médium, impidiendo que terminara de hablar, botándola de bruces y logrando que el espíritu del rubio abandonara su cuerpo, a la vez que el viento desaparecía abruptamente. Yuki no pudo ni ver ni escuchar a Shuichi, pero se acercó a Noriko para ver cómo se encontraba, mientras Tatsuha miraba con ojitos brillantes a su salvador, siendo él único el testigo de la graciosa conversación que sostenía la pareja de fantasmas, pues el alma de Claude se había hecho visible para él

My Lord?!- exclamó algo sorprendido

What are you doing?! (¡¿qué estás haciendo?!)- le preguntó enojado apuntándole retadoramente

How did you escape? (¿cómo escapaste?)- preguntó despreocupado mientras se limpiaba la ropa

It doesn't matter now!! (¡eso no importa ahora!)

But… you ruined my beautiful plan (pero… arruinaste mi hermoso plan)- exclamó dramáticamente llevándose una mano a la frente

Don't exaggerate! Further, you sabotage my plan!! (¡no exageres! ¡Además, tú saboteaste mi plan!)- gritó enojado poniendo sus manos en la cintura

Come on, My Sweetheart! Don't be mad with me! (¡vamos, cariño! ¡no seas malo conmigo!)- dijo poniendo cara triste mientras se acercaba a Shuichi- Let these humans and come with me, please (deja a estos humanos y ven conmigo, por favor)- le tendió la mano esperando que el pequeño la tomara

No! Enough!! Leave me alone… (¡no, basta! Déjame…)- Shuichi miró al suelo por unos segundos, pero luego se arrepintió y se abalanzó sobre el rubio fantasma- Claude!!! I miss you!!! Don't leave me!! (¡Claude! ¡te extrañé! ¡no me dejes!)- gritaba exageradamente abrazando al fantasma al punto de dejarlo sin aire, mientras chorros de lágrimas saltaban de sus ojos.

¡Tatsuha!- la voz de su hermano impidió que siguiera viendo la escenita de los espectros- ¡Ayúdame con Noriko!- el moreno se acercó y ayudó a Yuki a tomarla en brazos, para luego salir de la biblioteca.

Unas horas después de la "terrorífica" y dramática sesión espiritista, cuando Yuki había aceptado mentalmente que lo que habían vivido en la biblioteca no era producto de una psicosis o una paranoia colectiva, la tranquilidad había vuelto a Roseville. Yuki le pidió a Williams que preparara una habitación para la mujer, pues aún seguía inconsciente postrada en la cama de Tatsuha y ya era bastante tarde para que se fuera.

Shuichi y Claude habían desaparecido, pero no estaban muy lejos del castillo. Ambos se encontraban hablando en la misteriosa torre del lugar, la misma en la que Yuki había visto a Shuichi. Todo estaba tan oscuro que con suerte ellos podían verse, pero eso no era necesario, sólo querían hablar y aclarar algunas cosas.

¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó el rubio algo preocupado- ¿Por qué dijiste que me extrañabas? (N/A: lo siento, pero me aburrí de traducir XD)

Claude… Yo… Sólo quería despistarte un poco, quería llamar tu atención para que los chicos salieran

Me lo imaginé… Aunque… por un momento creí que lo sentías de verdad…- dijo con algo tristeza quedando cabizbajo

Sabes perfectamente que jamás te perdonaré… Y pretendo rehacer mi vida estando muerto… Aunque no estoy seguro de que él me corresponda

No me digas… Te enamoraste de un vivo. Eso está prohibido ¿Quién es?

Eiri Uesugui…- Shuichi bajó la cabeza apenado a la vez que Claude le miraba sorprendido ¿Había escuchado bien?

Continuará…

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado ^^ Quiero agradecer sus lindo comentarios, en especial a mayi cullen ^^ El próximo capítulo los subiré el fin de semana, para compensar la demora. Feliz año para todas!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Ghost Love: Exterminar al enemigo… Susto… Por fin nos conocemos

Un inquietante silencio se apoderó del lugar por varios minutos. La brisa que se colaba por las ventanas mecía suavemente el cabello de ambos. Unos cuantos rayos de luna alumbraban la torre y, con ello podían divisar tenuemente sus platinadas siluetas, pero aún así no podían advertir ni los pensamientos ni los sentimientos del otro. Shuichi permaneció cabizbajo por largo tiempo y Sir Winchester, por su lado, divaga ensimismado en lo que acababa de escuchar. Su Shuichi le había confesado que se había enamorado de un humano vivo, algo totalmente irracional y casi imposible, pero era verdad, podía verificarlo en su forma de actuar. Lo más paradójico de la situación tenía relación con que el pelirrosa se había enamorado precisamente del humano que quería mandarlo al otro mundo y estaba bastante claro que Yuki no iba a descansar hasta lograrlo.

Sin embargo, Claude sabía que a su niño no le importaba y, al contario, le encantaban los retos y encontraría la manera de que el humano diera cuenta de su existencia, sin poner en riesgo su estancia en esta dimensión, y, si le ponía harto empeño, tal vez hasta lograría enamorarlo. Claramente, él, Sir Winchester, no podía permitir que ninguno lograra sus planes y, haría todo lo posible por impedirlo. No estaba dispuesto a compartir ni a Shuichi ni a su castillo con cierto extranjero de ojos dorados por nada del mundo, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a partir.

¡Quiero que te vayas! No quiero verte en mi castillo- dijo en tono serio con una mirada fulminante que caló en lo más hondo del rubio

What?! This is my castle, too! (¡¿qué?! ¡Este también es mi castillo!)- exclamó con cierto tono de sorpresa

¡No! ¡Dejó de ser tu castillo el día que me mataste!- dijo enojado sintiéndose angustiado al recordar que por su culpa estaba muerto

What are you saiying?? Are you crazy? I don't ki… (¿¿qué estás diciendo?? ¿estás loco? Yo no te ma…)

¡¡Basta!! Vete, no quiero verte- exclamó furioso dándole pequeños empujoncitos con las manos para que se fuera

Ok! I'm going, but I'll return… (¡está bien! Me voy, pero volveré…)- sentenció antes de desvanecerse en la oscuridad. Shuichi atravesó las murallas rumbo a la habitación de Tatsuha, pues sabía que le debía una buena explicación por la que había pasado. Cruzó sus dedos esperando que el moreno no se hubiese enojado con él, a la vez que se detenía frente a la puerta de su habitación.

"Maldición, Yuki está con él", maldijo mentalmente al escuchar la voz de su rubio al otro lado de la puerta. Avanzó sigilosamente atravesando la muralla, tratando de no advertir su presencia. Se hizo invisible a los ojos de Tatsuha y se acomodó en la cama junto a los hermanos para escuchar la conversación que sostenían.

Yo tampoco entiendo lo que sucedió- aclaró el moreno tratando de excusarse por lo sucedido

¡¡No te creo, mocoso!! ¡¡Dime lo que sabes!!- exigió en un tono nada amigable

Pero…- Eiri le miró con cara de "si no me lo dices, te mato", agudizando sus ojos para intimidarlo- Esta bien… Te contaré… Verás, yo ya te había dicho que podía ver a Shuichi y tú no me creíste. Pues, Shuichi no quiere irse y yo le prometí que le ayudaría a arruinar tus planes- Eiri le miró perplejo a la vez que Tatsuha aumentaba la velocidad de sus palabras para terminar rápido- Este lugar es su castillo y él murió aquí. Hay que ayudarlo a encontrar su cuerpo, pero ni siquiera él sabe donde está. Además, tú le gusta- explicó rápidamente olvidándose de hacer pausas, dejando a Yuki y a Shuichi sorprendidos con tamaña confesión.

"¿Le gusto a un fantasma o mi hermano definitivamente se volvió loco?"- se preguntó mentalmente aún tratando de procesar toda la información inverosímil que llegaba a sus oídos. Acaso, ¿los fantasmas podían enamorarse de alguien vivo?

"¡¡Maldito Tatsuha!! ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a contarle mi gran secreto a Yuki?! ¡¡¡Es un desgraciado traidor!!!"- Shuichi sintió unas enormes ganas de lanzarse sobre Tatsuha y darle una golpiza, pero se contuvo sólo porque su Yuki estaba ahí y no deseaba causarle una mala impresión de su persona.

¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó Yuki a su hermano posando una mano sobre su frente para verificar que no tenía fiebre

¡¡¡¿Te estás burlando de mí?!!! ¿Crees que estoy loco?

¿Tatsuha? ¿Cómo esperas que crea esa estupidez?- preguntó serenamente aparentando seriedad cuando en realidad estaba a punto de reír

Pero… No puedes negar lo que pasó recién…No puedes decirme ahora que los fantasmas no existen después de todo lo que pasó…- Tatsuha comenzaba a desesperarse, pues ya estaba harto de que nadie creyera su versión de los hechos y, lo que es peor, le parecía increíble que Yuki siguiera negando los fenómenos paranormales después de todo lo vivido últimamente

No es que no te crea…Es absurdo

¿Absurdo? ¿Qué es absurdo? ¿qué existan los fantasmas es absurdo?

Tatsuha… Lo que ha pasado… También creo que es real, pero no puedo aceptar algo que no veo… ¿Quieres que crea que Shuichi merodea en el castillo? Si es así lo haré, pero aún así no puedo aceptarlo hasta que lo vea con mis propios ojos… Y si tu dices que hay que ayudarlo…Lo haremos

¿De verdad? ¿No estás bromeando conmigo?- Tatsuha le miró con ojitos de cachorrito, mientras que Shuichi hacía lo mismo pero con los ojitos brillosos, una enorme sonrisa, cara de bobo, y miles de corazoncitos a su alrededor *v*

Yo también quiero saber el secreto de este castillo…- Yuki desparramó juguetonamente los cabellos azabache de su hermano, levantándose para salir- Mañana continuaremos hablamos, es mejor descansar por hoy…- el rubio se encaminó hacia a la puerta

¡Ok! ¡Qué descanses, Aniki!- Eiri miró a su hermano por última vez antes de salir, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación, bajo la inquisidora mirada de unos brillantes ojos azules que no perdían de vista ni el más mínimo movimiento del rubio.

¡¡¡TAT-CHAN!!!- Shuichi le gritó en pleno oído al moreno una vez que verificó que su Yuki estaba muy lejos de allí, lo que provocó que Tatsuha diera un salto en la cama y terminara de pie frente a ella.

¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, baka?!- le regañó enojado apuntándole retadoramente

¡¡¡Eso te debería preguntar yo!!! ¡¡¡¿Por qué le dijiste a Yuki que me gusta?!!!- Shuichi se abalanzó sobre Tatsuha para luego comenzar a dar pequeños golpecitos en su pecho a la velocidad de la luz- Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio- repetía una y otra vez a la vez que usaba el amplio pecho del moreno como saco de box.

Tarde o temprano se iba a enterar

¡¡¡Pero yo quería decirle!!! Yo me quería declarar- detuvo sus golpes para encarar a Tatsuha

¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuándo pensabas hacerlo? ¿Cuando Yuki se vaya al otro mundo? Yuki no tiene toda la eternidad como tú- Shuichi bajó la cabeza apenado, dándose cuenta que Tatsuha tenía razón. Yuki era un mortal y tarde o temprano también moriría, pero a diferencia de él no se quedaría vagando en el mundo de los vivos. Además, Yuki ni siquiera podía verle y no tenía forma de decirle que lo amaba con locura.

Tatsuha… Yo quiero que Yuki me vea…Pero no sé qué hacer…

¿Y qué quieres que haga? Ya le dije a Yuki que existes, el me dijo que sí creía que existes, pero si él no puede verte ya no es mi problema. ¿Por qué no pruebas asustarlo como lo hiciste conmigo?

¡¡No quiero asustar a Yuki!! ¡Quiero que se enamore de mi, no que se asuste!- infló sus cachetes a modo de berrinche

Está bien, pero no puedo ayudarte con eso…

No importa, ya se me ocurrirá algo. A propósito… Lo de hoy…

¿Estás preocupado por que apareció Claude? ¿Le preguntaste qué quería?- Shuichi negó- Entonces…

Me dijo que quería quedarse aquí conmigo… Porque éste también es su castillo…

Pero ¿Por qué apareció ahora?

Porque ya no está tu papá… Él hizo prometer a Claude que me dejaría en paz mientras estuviera con vida… Y ahora que tu papá murió… Claude volvió

¿Mi padre? Pe-pero ¿Cómo lo convenció para que se fuera?

No lo sé…- su voz se quebró unos instantes tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojitos- Tengo miedo de que les haga daño…

Shuichi…- susurró mirándole con tristeza a la vez que buscaba la manera de consolarle. Trató de tocar su traslúcido cuerpo, pero su mano lo atravesó como si no estuviera, por lo que sólo se limitó a sentir lástima por aquella alma perdida.

Yuki entró a su habitación tranquilamente. Sin duda, había sido un día largo y agotador. Tomó asiento en la cama suspirando pesadamente a la vez que rememoraba todos los extraños fenómenos vividos aquella anoche, preguntándose seriamente, qué diablos había en el castillo. Una extraña sensación le invadió de pronto. Su pecho se oprimió con fuerza y su respiración se hacía rápida. Se sentía incómodo… Algo le observaba…Podía sentir una mirada llena de odio hacia su persona, pero no podía ver de dónde. Extrañado, giró su cabeza a ambos lados en busca de aquella penetrante mirada que le hacía estremecerse de ¿miedo?

La ventana de su habitación se abrió de improviso de manera estrepitosa, provocando que Yuki se asustara por lo repentino del suceso y porque una fuerte ráfaga de viento entró por la ventana. Quitándole importancia al cómo se había abierto, el rubio caminó hasta a la ventana para cerrarla. Todo volvió a la calma y ya no se sintió observado.

Llegó hasta la cama y comenzó a desvestirse pausadamente. Bostezó, miró a su alrededor y se dispuso a recostarse. La luz de la lámpara pestañeó varias veces como queriendo apagarse y, antes de que eso pasara, Yuki la apagó. De regreso a la cama, tropezó con algo que no supo de qué se trataba, pero pensó que tal vez había sido la orilla de la alfombra o algún zapato olvidado. Para su alivio alcanzó a equilibrarse, de lo contrario, estaría de bruces en el suelo.

Se acostó por fin, acomodándose lentamente entre las sábanas, cerrando los ojos para dejarse llevar por el sueño. Pasaron varias horas en las que el rubio durmió profundamente, ignorante de la sombra que velaba su sueño, pero que lamentablemente no tenía buenas intenciones.

Sumido en el sueño, Eiri empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire, como si algo presionara su garganta. Instintivamente llevó sus manos a su cuello, empezó a respirar agitadamente y sentía que poco a poco el aire se le iba. Abrió sus ojos y vio una sombra sobre él que envolvía sus frías manos en su garganta. Trató de gritar por ayuda, pero su voz no salía; trató de zafarse, pero su cuerpo no se movía. El aire le abandonaba, ya no podía respirar y sentía que se sumía en la inconciencia…

Asustado, abrió los ojos de golpe sentándose en la cama. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca y transpiraba exageradamente. Llevó sus manos a su cuello masajeándolo suavemente, pues aún tenía la sensación de que algo había intentado asfixiarlo. ¿Había sido un sueño? ¡Pero era tan real! Se quedó pasmado pensando en ello. Todavía era de noche, pero ya no quería dormir ¿por qué? Acaso, ¿tenía miedo de que ese algo volviera y ahora sí lograra sofocarlo? Buscó sus cigarrillos en el velador, tomó uno y lo encendió, esperando que el humo le ayudara a aclarar sus ideas y a calmar sus nervios. Tras acabar el cigarro y convencerse a sí mismo que había sido sólo un estúpido sueño, se acomodó nuevamente en la cama y continuó durmiendo.

La mañana llegó otra vez y con ello comenzó la actividad en Roseville. Yuki se estiró perezosamente para luego salir de la cama. Tatsuha se restregó los ojos bostezando sonoramente y sin ánimos de levantarse. Y, por último, la inquilina se levantó temprano para investigar el castillo, pues debido a la sesión espiritista de ayer sentía mucha curiosidad por saber sobre los espíritus que vagaban en el castillo.

A la hora del desayuno, ambos hermanos se preguntaban qué hacía la médium aún en su castillo, pues se suponía que a esa hora la mujer no debería estar allí. Noriko se sentó a desayunar con ellos para explicarles a los hermanos las conclusiones a las que había llegado en la mañana tras analizar cuidadosamente cada detalle de la sesión espiritista.

Tatsuha le escuchaba atentamente, aunque en realidad la miraba embelesado por su belleza. Yuki, por su parte, no le prestó mucha atención y sólo escuchó atentamente aquellas cosas que le parecieron interesantes.

Noriko les explicó que el castillo era habitado por dos espíritus, insistiendo en que se trataba de almas humanas inofensivas, es decir, con buenas intenciones. Según ella, ambos tenían pendiente una misión en esta vida y por eso no podían descansar, recomendándoles a los hermanos buscar la manera de ayudarlos a cumplir su última voluntad. Noriko les dijo que una de las almas ocultaba una profunda tristeza, derivada de una vida llena de sufrimiento y soledad y, que la otra alma, por el contrario, era invadida por la frustración, la pena, el dolor y la rabia, producto de una acusación que jamás se pudo corroborar y que involucraba a la persona que más había amado.

Tatsuha y Yuki escucharon atentamente la descripción que Noriko dio de las almas sin poder distinguir cuál correspondía a cada uno. Así, llegaron a la conclusión que mejor sería dejar a la mujer vivir con ellos por unas semanas o por el tiempo que fuese suficiente para desentrañar el misterio de Roseville.

El desayuno culminó sin mayores precedentes y cada uno de los huéspedes siguió su camino por separado. Tatsuha salió al jardín a merodear por lo alrededores y a oler las flores; Yuki subió a la biblioteca y Noriko volvió a su casa para buscar ropa y otros accesorios importantes para pasar una larga temporada en Roseville.

Yuki subió las escaleras rápidamente hasta el cuarto piso. Todo estaba tal cual había quedado la noche anterior. Había miles de libros y papeles regados por todo el suelo, las ventanas estaban abiertas y en la mesa aún yacía la famosa tabla Ouija. Eiri miró a su alrededor como buscando algo. Caminó lentamente entre los libros tirados, recogiéndoles suavemente para luego acomodarlos en el librero, recriminándose por no pedirles a las sirvientas que limpiaran ese lugar.

Aburrido de recoger los libros, se sentó en una de las sillas cerca de la mesa y desde allí contempló toda la biblioteca. Así fue que divisó en la lejanía un libro que se le hacía familiar. Llegó hasta él, lo tomó y lo abrió. ¿Cómo llego allí el diario de Lord Shuichi?

Recordó cómo le fue arrebatado y supuso que el "fantasma" del que hablaba Tatsuha lo había tomado prestado y lo había dejado olvidado allí. Pasó las primeras hojas y accidentalmente uno de sus dedos rozó la orilla de una hoja, provocándose al instante un pequeño pero doloroso corte. "Ouch", exclamó a la vez que llevaba su dedo a la boca para lamer la sangre que comenzaba a salir. Volvió a la silla en la que estaba antes para seguir ojeando el dichoso diario en busca de algo que fuera importante.

"_Querido diario:_

_Hoy llegó al Catillo el nuevo jardinero. Se llama Yuki Kitazawa. Es muy guapo. Claude lo contrató y creo que se puso celoso de él porque le dije que era lindo. No sé porqué pero tengo la sensación de que le gusto. Debe ser mi imaginación… No creo que te puedas enamorar de alguien con sólo verlo, pero a decir verdad me sentí incómodo cuando el mayordomo me lo presentó. Su mirada… era como si me desnudara con ella…lujuria…Eso vi en sus ojos._

_Sólo espero que sepa hacer bien su trabajo, porque las flores del jardín están muy desechas y el invernadero de papá está seco._

_Ahora que recuerdo, vino el doctor a revisarme. Como ayer me sentí muy mal y hoy no amanecí muy bien, Claude decidió que era mejor llamar a un doctor, así que hoy vino a verme. Me recetó unas pastillas y unas hierbas que debo tomar cada dos días por dos meses. ¿No crees que sea mucho tiempo? Aún tengo que hacerme unos exámenes para saber que tengo, pero por lo pronto deberé tomar estas cosas. No me gusta._

_Bueno, mañana te sigo contando, Claude me está mirando feo porque aún no me acuesto y ya es de madrugada._

_Love, Shuichi"_

Eiri volvió a leer el fragmento poniendo atención al último párrafo del escrito, el que informaba de una aparente enfermedad que Shuichi padecía. ¿Podría ser que aquélla haya sido la verdadera causa de muerte?

Siguió avanzando, recorriendo rápidamente con la mirada varias hojas, dándose cuenta que en muchas ocasiones aparecía nombrado el tal Yuki Kitazawa. Entre otras cosas, Shuichi hacía halago del excelente manejo del jardinero con las plantas y, en especial, de las rosas del invernadero, haciendo hincapié en que toda las casa olía exquisitamente a flores.

Siguió viendo las hojas, una por una en busca de algo importante. En ningún lado salían las supuestas agresiones que Shuichi sufría, sino que sólo se hacía referencia a ellas casi en las últimas hojas del diario. El lord tampoco se refería a su extraña enfermedad, limitándose sólo a quejarse por tener que tomar hierbas y pastillas amargas, pero nada más.

Unos extraños ruidos, similares a unos pasos interrumpieron su lectura abruptamente. Cerró el cuaderno dejándolo sobre el escritorio, para salir a investigar. Miró a su alrededor algo confundido, trató de agudizar su audición y así pudo escuchar claramente que alguien caminaba por las escaleras, pero no eran las del pasillo… Eran las escaleras de la torre. Se acercó sigilosamente a la escalera de caracol, tratando de no hacer ruido, pero en el camino se tropezó con cuanta cosa había en el suelo. Llegando al pie de los escalones, alzó la mirada esperando ver algo o alguien pero a simple vista, la escalera estaba vacía.

Se disponía a subir cuando la opresión en el pecho que sintió la noche anterior, volvió con mayor intensidad y esta vez aquella mirada de odio y rabia le miraba descaradamente retorciéndole el alma. Se giró asustado buscando aquellos ojos que le envolvían, pero no vio nada más que la fría soledad de la biblioteca. Trató de reponerse apoyándose en el librero más cercano a la escalera, pero el mueble estaba tan maltratado que varios libros cayeron sobre él antes de que el librero se desplomara, dándole al rubio el tiempo suficiente para arrancar, pero entre la desesperación y la confusión que emanaba de él de forma misteriosa, tropezó con unos cuadros y cayó de bruces.

Alcanzó a apoyar las manos en el suelo antes de caer completamente, por lo que se repuso casi al instante, volteándose para observar el desastre que había dejado. Una risa macabra y de origen inexplicable, remeció sus oídos y le quito el aliento. ¿Era su idea o alguien intentaba matarlo?

Se paró como pudo y se dispuso a salir de ahí antes de que cierto ente lograra su cometido. Bajó hasta su habitación casi corriendo sin mirar atrás y se encerró en ella por el resto de la tarde, pues por lo menos allí se podría decir que estaría a salvo.

Una vez sentado en su cama comenzó a rememorar todas las cosas que le habían sucedido. Anoche se tropezó y casi lo asfixian; hace un rato, se cortó un dedo, se tropezó, le cayeron libros encima, el librero casi se desploma sobre él y, para rematarla se cayó de bruces. ¿Qué más le podía pasar?

No sólo era esto lo que le intrigaba, sino que además estaba la opresión en el pecho y la inquisidora mirada que no le dejaba en paz, sin contar la risa maléfica de hace unos instantes.

Caminó hasta la ventana para observar el jardín. Vio a Tatsuha cerca de la pileta hablando con una sirvienta, mientras el sol de la mañana los acogía tibiamente. Pensó en salir a fumar para calmarse un poco y arruinarle la mañana a su hermano pequeño, pero no pudo…Curiosamente, yacía encerrado en su habitación. ¡¿Pero cómo?!

Forcejeó con la puerta por varios minutos, pero era imposible, estaba cerrada. Golpeó y gritó para ver si alguien le escuchaba, pero nada.

¡Y pensar que estaría más seguro en su habitación! ¡Qué irónico!, pensó.

Apoyó su espalda en la puerta para mirar desde allí toda su habitación, mientras buscaba una explicación razonable para lo que estaba pasando. Bufó enojado y se encaminó nuevamente hacia la ventana para desde allí tratar de alertara a su hermano, pero en el camino, se detuvo frente al espejo, al mirar su patética expresión. ¿Estaba asustado? ¿El gran Yuki Eiri asustado? Tenía que ser una broma. Contempló detenidamente su rostro. Se notaba que estaba cansado y consternado, tal vez un poco preocupado, pero miedo no demostraba, o al menos eso creía él. Suspiró agotado cerrando los ojos por un momento y al abrirlos se llevó el susto de su vida…

Mientras tanto en el jardín de Roseville…

¿Tat-chan?- Shuichi le llamó mientras se acercaba a él. Extrañamente su voz sonaba preocupada

¿Qué sucede?

¿Haz visto a Yuki?- el moreno negó al instante- Estoy preocupado, Claude no ha aparecido desde ayer y tengo miedo que intente algo contra Yuki… Ya sabe que me gusta…-confesó algo avergonzado y afligido

¿Le contaste?- el pequeño sólo asintió, a lo que Tatsuha suspiró con pesadez- Yuki dijo que estaría en la bibliote…

No está ahí, ya lo busqué- le interrumpió

¿Y viste en su habitación?- Shuichi le miró con los ojos brillantes como si le hubiese sugerido una gran idea *v*

¡Gracias, Tat-chan! ¡¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?!- Tatsuha le miró entre enojado y divertido preguntándose como el fantasma podía ser tan…tan…tonto. Una gotita cayó por su cabeza mientras veía como el fantasma se alejaba y se perdía entre los haces de luz

Tenía que ser un sueño o alguna broma de mal gusto o, en el peor de los casos, estaba comenzando a alucinar. Lo que veía no podía ser real bajo ninguna circunstancia. Frente a él se reflejaba en el espejo la figura de un hombre que había visto en alguna parte y que además, por lo que veía, se encontraba tras él. Tenía el cabello rubio, largo y atado en una cola y, unos brillantes e instigadores ojos azules que mostraban un mar de sentimientos indescifrables. Pestañeó varias veces para asegurarse de que era real, pero con todas sus fuerzas se decidió a voltear y verificar si realmente esta detrás de él.

Para su alivio no lo encontró, estaba solo en la habitación. Miró el espejo y éste sólo mostraba su propia figura. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Un sonido proveniente de la puerta le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Volteó hacia ella y vio horrorizado como la puerta se abría lentamente sin que nadie lo hiciera ¿no estaba cerrada? La gran puerta de madera se abrió completamente dejando ver el pasillo, pero curiosamente no había nadie allí. Consternado por la inexplicable naturaleza del hecho, Yuki caminó hacia la puerta para salir de allí, pues ya no le quedaban ganas de estar en el castillo siendo víctima de esos "fantasmas" que él no veía en ningún lado.

No muy seguro de querer bajar, llegó a las escaleras y escalón por escalón, comenzó a bajar lentamente, pero no le sirvió de mucho, pues, de pronto, perdió el equilibrio, unas manos se posaron en sus hombros y cayó por las escaleras.

Yuki trató de afirmarse para no seguir cayendo, pero las escaleras eran tan amplias que prácticamente no tenía de donde hacerlo. Agradeció enormemente que las escaleras no fueran continuas, por lo que no tardaría en llegar al descanso, pero antes de que eso sucediera y antes de que el rubio pudiera darse cuenta, ya no caía… ¿estaba flotando?

Cerró los ojos y sintió que su cuerpo se elevaba lentamente. No entendía qué estaba pasando, pero en ese momento se sentía tan cómodo, que tampoco tenía ganas de saberlo.

Lentamente sintió que su cuerpo iba bajando y era depositado en el suelo. Se quedó quieto por unos segundos con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y, sólo una vez que se aseguró de estar bien afirmado al suelo, se decidió a mostrar sus bellos ojos dorados. Pero… ¡Sorpresa! Un bello niño de ojos violetas, cabellos rosados y cuerpo semitransparente, le miraba entre preocupado y divertido, con la cabeza ladeada en señal de pregunta.

Eiri pestañó varias veces para enfocar bien su visión y comprobar que lo que veía era real y no una alucinación. Observó detenidamente las facciones del niño, reconociéndolo enseguida y, luego se detuvo largo rato en aquellos profundos ojos que le transmitían una extraña mezcla de alegría y tristeza.

Shuichi se quedó absortó navegando en esas brillantes orbes doradas, pues era la primera vez que las veía de tan cerca y deseaba encontrar en ellas algún secreto que le permitiera adentrarse en lo más profundo de aquel bello ser que le había conquistado. Sus miradas se encontraron como si el destino lo hubiera predispuesto y, se quedaron flotando entre las nubes por varios minutos, tratando de acceder a la esencia más pura del otro, buscando conocerse profundamente sólo observando los espejos del alma.

Shuichi salió de su ensimismamiento al caer en cuenta que el rubio le estaba mirando con la misma cara de interrogación que él había puesto hace unos minutos. Sacudió sus cabeza de un lado otro, para despejar sus pensamientos, pues tal vez era idea suya y Yuki sólo estaba mirando la nada, después de todo ya se estaba resignando a que Yuki no pudiera verle.

El rubio, por su parte, mantenía una dura, cruenta y extenuante batalla en su mente. Una parte de él creía que lo veía era un sueño y, la otra, juraba ante los dioses que sólo era la pura y santa realidad. Ahora bien, ¿a quién debía creerle?

Cuando Shuichi volvió a mirar al rubio se encontró con la misma expresión, sólo que ahora tenía una ceja levantada y una expresión que denotaba cierta extrañeza. Ahora no cabía duda… ¡Yuki podía verle! Shuichi se quedó pasmado pensando en cómo entablar una conversación con ese sexy rubio que no paraba de mirarle, pero el joven heredero se le adelantó. Titubeante, nervioso e incrédulo, Yuki se acomodó en el suelo, quejándose disimuladamente al mover sus magullados brazos para alejarse unos cuantos centímetros del espectro. Luego, le apuntó y articuló dificultosamente algunas palabras que le permitieran verificar que no estaba loco, aunque su cerebro no estaba pensando cuerdamente en su totalidad. Seguramente, la caída le había afectado las neuronas o algo parecido.

Tú… Tú eres… Shuichi Roseville…-tartamudeó susurrante con el rostro pálido y casi desfigurado por la impresión, pues aún no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían… esto definitivamente tenía que ser un sueño… ¿o era real?

Continuará….


	8. Chapter 8

Ghost Love: Apuesta. La llegada de los Cazafantasmas

Un incómodo silencio predominó por algunos segundos, en los cuales Eiri estaba pensando seriamente en buscar un psiquiatra para tratar su pseudo locura. Shuichi, en cambio, se quedó pasmado, pues no cabía en sí de la felicidad y, tras algunos segundos decidió cambiar su tonta expresión a la típica cara de bobo enamorado, mostrándole emocionado a su rubio, sus brillantes y llorosos ojos violetas.

¿Puedes verme? *v*- exclamó emocionado, acercando su rostro al de Yuki, el que sólo le miró con un signo de interrogación… ¡Un momento! ¿no era un sueño? Se sentía tan real… Segundos después de la súper pregunta que logró formular dentro de su desbordante felicidad, el fantasma se desmayó ante la incrédula mirada del rubio… Definitivamente se había golpeado la cabeza.

Con un suspiro lleno de pesadez y resignación, se dispuso a ponerse de pie con dificultad. Su cuerpo dolía, por lo que no le cabía duda de que efectivamente había rodado por las escaleras, pero a la vez, no podía explicar racionalmente cómo había llegado arriba nuevamente. Miró el inanimado cuerpo del pelirrosado fantasma y, enseguida observó sus brazos para constatar la presencia de varios moretones y, luego volvió a mirar al fantasma. ¿Qué hacer ahora?

Estaba pensando en eso, cuando unas voces provenientes de la escalera, interrumpieron en sus pensamientos. Se trataba de Noriko y Tatsuha que venían hablando amenamente sobre la sesión de anoche.

Ambos se detuvieron al llegar arriba y ver la extraña, dramática y prácticamente indescriptible escena. Miraron a Yuki, luego a Shuichi y, después a Yuki y, a Shuichi otra vez. ¿Qué había pasado?

Eiri se percató de las constantes miradas al suelo y hacia su persona, cayendo en cuenta rápidamente en algo muy importante: Noriko y Tatsuha podían ver el bulto rosado tirado en el suelo. "Genial", pensó, "No soy el único loco en esta casa", se dijo para sí sobando sus sienes, sin pensar ni imaginarse siquiera en lo que estaba por venir.

Tatsuha se abalanzó sobre el "cuerpo" del fantasma y comenzó a llorar dramáticamente, a la vez que regañaba al rubio bajo la atónita y divertida mirada de la médium.

¡¡¿¿Qué le hiciste??!!- exclamó con aires melodramáticos- ¡¡¡Eiri, lo mataste!!! ¿Por qué? ¡¡¡¿¿Por qué lo hiciste si él es tan bueno??!!!- continuó con su escena tipo telenovela, dejando a sus espectadores perplejos, a los cuales una pequeña gotita caía por sus cabezas. Si pudiera postular al oscar como mejor actor, de seguro se lo darían. Noriko interrumpió en la escena acercándose lentamente al lugar del crimen. Se agachó para testear el aura del espectro y ver si aún seguía con vida. Trató de tocarlo y su mano pasó de largo.

¡Ya deja de llorar! ¡Es imposible que Eiri lo haya matado porque ya estaba muerto, baka! Sólo se desmayó.- Tatsuha se volvió a mirar a la mujer como preguntándole "¿de verdad?"

Yo ni lo he tocado, idiota- se excusó el rubio

¡¡Mentiroso!!- Tatsuha le apuntó con una pose retadora- ¿qué le hiciste para que se desma… Un momento…- detuvo de golpe sus acusaciones y llevó una de sus manos a su mentón en pose pensante- ¿Puedes ver a Shuichi?

Eso creo- una macabra sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del moreno, a lo que Yuki sólo respondió con una tímida sonrisa, pues tenía un mal presentimiento sumado a un escalofrío que recorría su espalda; esto indicaba sólo una cosa: la sonrisa de su hermano daba miedo. Algo estaba tramando y no tenía intenciones de saberlo, más bien, no quería saberlo.

¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacemos con el bulto?- preguntó la médium indicando a Shuichi. Yuki y Tatsuha se miraron con signo de interrogación

Supongo que intentar despertarlo- dijo Tatsuha

Mejor déjalo ahí- Yuki suspiró y se dispuso a volver a su habitación con intenciones de descansar y ver que podría hacer con los moretones. Tatsuha y Noriko se quedaron mirando cómo el rubio volvía a su habitación y, luego se voltearon hacia Shuichi para pensar en cómo podrían despertarle.

Para cuando Yuki salió de su habitación, el pasillo estaba desierto y la campanilla que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo sonaba incesantemente. Así que, asegurándose de que esta vez nadie lo empujaría por las escaleras, bajó a almorzar con claras intenciones de explicarle a su hermano el malentendido de la mañana y comunicarle que Sir Winchester había intentado matarle.

Al llegar al comedor se encontró con su hermano y con Noriko sentados en la mesa a la espera de que sirvieran. Ambos le quedaron mirando con expresión de fastidio, seguramente enojados por haberlos dejado solos junto al fantasma.

El mayordomo y las sirvientas entraron en la sala con la comida, interrumpiendo el tenso momento que se vivía en el comedor. Los tres se habían mantenido en completo silencio dirigiéndose miradas furtivas, pero apenas los sirvientes se fueron, Yuki se decidió a hablarles llamando la atención.

Siento lo de esta mañana…- susurró bajito pero audible para sus oyentes

No importa, tampoco podías ayudar a despertarlo. De hecho se despertó solo- respondió Tatsuha en tono despreocupado

Además, Shuichi estaba muy emocionado porque podías verle y se desmayó por la impresión… Aunque aún no entiendo cómo es que un fantasma se puede desmayar…- Noriko puso cara de estar pensando para después llevarse un pedazo de carne a la boca. Yuki sorbió un poco de vino tinto desde su copa y tras tragar, tomó la palabra.

Hoy me han pasado cosas muy raras…- Tatsuha y Noriko le observaron con evidente intriga- Anoche trataron de asfixiarme… en la mañana, cuando estaba en la biblioteca, casi se me cae encima un librero. En mi habitación, me caí y, después alguien me empujó por las escaleras…

¡No puede ser! ¡Alguien está tratando de matarte!- exclamó sorprendida la médium

No me había dado cuenta de eso- dijo en tono irónico- Sir Winchester… el me empujó en las escaleras…

¿Sir Winchester? Debe estar enojado porque le gustas a Shuichi. ¡Está celoso de ti!- exclamó el moreno- Pero ¿cómo sabes que es él?

Porque lo vi… se me apareció frente al espejo… Shuichi me salvó de no seguir cayendo…

Eso ya lo sabemos, Shuichi nos lo contó…- dijo Noriko recordando cómo se habían enterado

**********Flash Back**********

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el pelirrosa despertara. Estaba confundido y aún algo alborotado, de hecho irradiaba una inexplicable y abrumadora felicidad. Armó un escándalo gigante cuando notó que Yuki no estaba, por lo que Tatsuha y Noriko trataron de explicarle que se había ido a su habitación. Shuichi les miró comprensivo argumentando para sí mismo que seguramente su rubio se había ido a curar sus heridas, pues lo había salvado de una horrible caída por las escaleras.

Los dos jóvenes le quedaron mirando entre incrédulos y sorprendidos, por lo que le pidieron a Shuichi que se explicara mejor.

No sé muy bien que pasó, pero cuando llegué, vi que Yuki caía por la escalera y volé hasta él para agarrarlo y evitar que siguiera cayendo. Así que lo tomé en brazos y lo traje hasta aquí.

Eso es extraño… Yuki siempre es muy cuidadoso, no es el tipo de persona que se caería de una escalera por sí solo.

¡Pero eso no importa, Tat-chan! Porque Yuki… Porque Yuki… ¡¡¡¡YUKI PUEDE VERME!!!!- gritó eufórico, saliendo disparado por el aire igual que un globo desinflándose, mientras el moreno y la médium se miraban estupefactos.

**********Fin Flash Back**********

Tendremos que hacer algo con Sir Winchester. No puede ser que venga a molestar a Shuichi después de muerto y, que más encima intente deshacerse de ti, Aniki

Creo que yo les puedo ayudar- los hermanos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la médium, recordando casi con terror lo que había pasado la noche anterior y, que en vez de resolver sus problemas sólo les trajo más problemas- Conozco a unas personas que son expertas cazando fantasmas. He trabajado con ellos en algunos casos. Quizás nos puedan ayudar.

Mmmm… En ese caso, contáctate con ellos y diles que vengan- Eiri sostuvo un sonrisa fingida para no mostrar su evidente horror ante la posibilidad de que los "cazafantasmas" fueran otro fracaso rotundo, aunque en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que pudieran resolver el problema con los fantasmitas.

Al finalizar el almuerzo, Noriko fue al teléfono para comunicarse con sus amigos, los que, por órdenes de Yuki, tenían que llegar en lo posible ese mismo día., pues el rubio heredero no estaba dispuesto a pasar una noche más con un fantasma lunático que lo quería enviar al otro mundo.

Mientras tanto, los hermanos subieron a la habitación del menor. Tatsuha le dijo a su hermano que tenían que hablar de algo muy importante a solas y no podían esperar otro día, así que prácticamente había arrastrado a su hermano mayor hacia su habitación. Yuki trataba de imaginarse lo que planeaba su hermano, pero aún no lograba comprender qué era eso tan importante de lo que tenían que hablar.

Al llegar, ambos se sentaron sobre la cama y Tatsuha dio comienzo a su monólogo:

Hermano, ¿te acuerdas de la apuesta que hicimos el día siguiente a nuestra llegada a Londres?- el rubio asintió sin comprender totalmente la pregunta- Bien, entonces deberás recordar que me prometiste que harías lo que yo quisiera durante todo un día si lograba demostrarte que los fantasmas existen y, en vista de que puedes ver a Shu y a Sir Winchester estoy en condiciones de exigirte en este momento que cumplas con tu promesa ¡Muajajajaja!- Rió con aires diabólico- triunfantes apuntando a su hermano

¡Un momento, enano! Tú no me has demostrado nada, así que no hay trato- se defendió encarando al menor para imponer su voluntad y quitarle a su hermano esa tonta sonrisa triunfante que le mostraba.

Te equivocas. Shuichi y yo hicimos un trato en donde él prometió ayudarme a que creyeras en fantasma. Y como Shu cumplió su parte del trato, tengo que cumplir la mía- explicó

¿Qué quieres que haga?- preguntó resignado, dando por hecho de que ya no tenía escapatoria

Quiero que pases un día entero en compañía de Shuichi. Para ser más directo, quiero que tengas una cita con él.

¿QUÉ? ¿Te volviste loco? ¿Quieres que tenga una cita con un fantasma?- Tatsuha asintió con una sonrisa socarrona en señal de victoria.

Es eso o ser mi esclavo durante un día

Esta bien, pero sólo porque no quiero ser tu esclavo- Tatsuha mantuvo su sonrisa triunfante

Entonces, le informaré a Shuichi que tendrá una cita contigo mañana- Eiri le miró asqueado- Y le pediré a Williams que les prepare algo especial- Yuki sencillamente no podía creer lo que escuchaba, más bien, no quería hacerlo. "Genial, tendré una cita con un muerto", pensó con molestia, para luego salir del dormitorio de su hermano dando un portazo que se escuchó en toda la casa- ¡Eiri, espera, hay algo más que debo decirte!- gritó afligido pero el rubio ya estaba muy lejos como para escucharlo.

En otro lado del castillo, en un lugar recóndito y oscuro, un lindo y radiante pelirrosa se paseaba impaciente de un lado a otro por todo el lugar. Estaba tan emocionado que prácticamente no sabía qué hacer ni qué pensar, aunque se lo comían las ganas por tirarse encima de su Yuki. Pero no, debía controlar sus emociones para no dar una mala impresión. Además, él era un niño de la alta sociedad, educado y respetuoso, por lo tanto debía guardar las apariencias, porque eso lo hacía más interesante y emocionante.

De pronto, las luces del lugar se encendieron y una rubia figura voló hasta él, seguido de una profunda voz que intentó llamar su atención.

¿Por qué tan feliz, My Lord?

Estoy feliz porque… Yuki puede verme, entonces, él podrá enamorarse de mí.-explicó suavemente como si estuviera hablando con su conciencia, pues aún no se percataba de la presencia de Sir Winchester

Entonces, mi plan falló...- dijo frustrado

¿Claude? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no te has ido aún?- exclamó enojado encarando al rubio

Necesito hablar contigo, hay muchas cosas que debemos aclarar

¿Qué cosa? Yo no tengo nada que aclarar contigo- Shu se dispuso a salir del lugar, pero la voz de Claude lo detuvo

Es sobre tu muerte- el pequeño se detuvo para voltear a mirarle, pues, a decir verdad, su muerte le producía cierta intriga debido a que no recordaba nada sobre los últimos momentos de su vida- ¿Recuerdas a Yuki Kitazawa?

Claro que me acuerdo de él… Cuando él estaba aquí, este lugar lucía hermoso- dijo con nostalgia observando el lugar que los rodeaba. Se trataba de una especie de invernadero; un lugar inmenso, rodeado de ventanas maltrechas por las cuales se colaban los rayos del sol, bellas lámparas colgantes atestadas de tierra y varios maceteros rectangulares de cemento de un metro de altura que estaban pegados a la pared. Lo que más resaltaba, era el inmenso "macetero" circular en donde una vez crecían las rosas que tanto le gustaban a Shuichi y que ahora no era más que tierra seca y sin vida.- La casa siempre olía a flores y este lugar era tan lindo… Recuerdo que podía estar horas aquí admirando las flores que Yuki plantaba

Shuichi…Me arrepiento tanto de haber traído a ese sujeto a vivir con nosotros…- Shuichi le miró extrañado sin entender a qué se refería- Si yo no lo hubiese contratado… Nada de esto habría pasado…

¿De que estás hablando, Claude? No comprendo…

My Lord, Yuki Kitazawa… Él fue el responsable de todo…- Shuichi se quedó quieto intentando comprender a qué se refería el rubio con eso.

"¿Responsable? ¿Responsable de mi muerte? ¿Responsable de que Claude me matara?"- se preguntaba mentalmente, pero la lejana voz de Tatsuha que le llamaba incesante, le hizo volver a la realidad y dejar plantado a Claude en el invernadero. Ya tendría otra oportunidad para escuchar la historia completa.

Voló tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba frente a Tatsuha, esperando ansioso una respuesta, pues el pequeño pelirrosa ya tenía conocimiento del plan de Tatsuha. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar que el moreno le diera la respuesta de su apuesto rubio. Se acomodó en la cama para escuchar, mirando atento cada movimiento del chico e irradiando una desbordante alegría y emoción.

Tatsuha le quedó viendo con un semblante serio e inexpresivo, tratando de no transmitirle con la mirada la gran noticia que le tenía.

¿Y bien? ¿Hablaste con Yuki? ¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó ansioso, cruzando los dedos y encomendándose a Eros para que Tatsuha le diera una buena noticia.

Etto… Verás… Yuki no es fácil de convencer- Shuichi bajó su rosada cabeza apenado, pues eso significaba un "NO"- ¡¡¡Mañana tendrás una cita con mi hermano!!!

¿Eh?- levantó su cabeza para mirar al moreno- ¿De verdad? *v*- emocionado por la gran noticia, se acercó lo más que pudo a Tatsuha para mostrarle sus lindos y aguados ojitos violetas a la vez que ponía cara de cachorrito. Así, rebosante de felicidad, se lanzó a los brazos de Tatsuha, tumbándolo al suelo, para luego llorar a mares por la emoción.- ¡¡TAT-CHAN!! ¡¡SOY TAN FELIIIIIZ!!- vociferaba llorando exageradamente

Después de librarse del fantasma pelirrosado, el menor Uesugi salió en busca de su hermano, para terminar con la conversación pendiente del almuerzo. Fue a su habitación y no lo encontró allí, por lo que tal vez pensó que estaría en la biblioteca. Así que decididamente trató de recordar el camino hacia el lugar y, comenzó a subir. Al llegar al tercer piso miró las puertas a ambos lados y las contó para tener una idea de cuál de todas era la correcta, por lo que rápidamente escogió una y se dispuso a subir las escaleras.

Tras abrir la gran puerta que le conducía hacia el interior, se encontró con el desastre que habían dejado después de la sesión espiritista y, el hecho de estar tan oscuro, le impidió divisar a su hermano entre tanta porquería.

Sin embargo, un estruendo similar a la caída de muchos libros, le indicó en donde estaba su hermano. Entre la penumbra logró ver una puerta que daba a una habitación más pequeña, de la cual se desprendía una tenue luz. En ese lugar, Yuki revolvía unos papeles y libros, buscando algo interesante que leer, aunque sabía perfectamente que todo lo que encontrara allí tenía relación con la actividad de su padre.

Yuki volteó al escuchar la puerta abrirse y respiró algo aliviado cuando vio a Tatsuha de pie en el umbral.

¿Aniki? ¿Podemos hablar?

¿Qué quieres? Si es algo sobre "la cita" de mañana, no me interesa- ironizó con molestia

No es eso… Es algo que Shuichi me dijo y me pareció bastante extraño… Es sobre nuestro padre- Eiri le miró bastante interesado y, así le indicó a su hermano que se sentara, para hablar cómodamente, mientras apartaba algunas cosas de la mesa para sentarse en ella.

Habla. ¿De qué se trata?

No entendí mucho, pero nuestro padre hizo un trato con Sir Winchester para que dejara en paz a Shuichi… Shuichi no me supo decir cómo lo convenció

Ahí hay algo raro…- dijo pensativo, quedando muy intrigado con lo que su hermano le había dicho. ¿Qué secreto escondía su padre y Sir Winchester?

Yo pienso lo mismo…Etto… Este lugar…

Era el despacho de nuestro padre. Estaba viendo si encontraba algo que nos pudiera ayudar, pero hasta el momento sólo he visto documentos relacionados con su trabajo. Tendré que seguir buscando- Yuki se pudo de pie para seguir revolviendo las cosas de su padre y Tatsuha salió de allí silenciosamente para salir a respirar aire, pues la biblioteca no olía muy bien debido al encierro y al polvo.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que Noriko se había contactado con sus amigos y ahora posibles salvadores de Roseville. Así que todos en la casa- incluyendo a Shuichi y a Sir Winchester- esperaban la llegada de los "famosos" cazafantasmas. Yuki tomaba un café mientras escribía su novela y, junto a él, un embobado pelirrosa observaba emocionado la expresión de su amado, que hacía como que no le veía, pero en realidad él también estaba al pendiente de los gestos del fantasmita. Sir Winchester espiaba desde un cuadro la escenita que montaba su esposo en la sala de estar, mirando con evidentes celos como su amado babeaba por el rubio extranjero.

El reloj péndulo marcaba las siete en punto y aún no había señales de los cazafantasmas. Williams y las sirvientas ya estaban haciendo los preparativos para la cena y todo en Roseville era una cálida paz. Hasta que…

A eso de las ocho cuando la mesa estaba preparada y los comensales se disponían a caminar hasta el comedor, el timbre de la casona sonó estruendosamente y alertó a todo mundo, quienes enseguida se reunieron en el recibidor. Williams cogió las llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta y procedió a abrir, mientras los demás esperaban expectantes la aparición de los invitados.

Tras la puerta, un grupo de tres hombres vestidos y equipados con cosas muy extrañas (N/A: imagínenselos como a los sujetos de la película Ghostbusters) esperaban a que les abrieran para comenzar con su trabajo. Los nuevos inquilinos entraron dejando boquiabiertos a los hermanos, quienes no podían creer lo que veían. ¿Qué clases de fenómenos y dementes eran esos tipos? ¿Era una broma, verdad?

Yuki y Tatsuha miraron sorprendidos y de pies a cabeza a los recién llegados.

El primero de ellos lucía bastante normal. Tenía el cabello corto de un color verde oscuro casi negro, unos ojos color café y a diferencia de los demás era el más pequeño de estatura. Vestía una especie de overol blanco, a la altura de la cintura llevaba un cinturón de herramientas y en su espalda cargaba una mochila que era tan grande como él. Su rostro no se veía muy contento y al contrario, se veía enojado y molesto.

El segundo… Era un poco más extravagante. Tenía el cabello largo de un color rojizo, ojos de un color grisáceo ocultos bajo unas gafas de sol, era alto y delgado, llevaba un cigarro en la mano y de su cuello colgaba un extraño anteojo rectangular similar a los que usan los nadadores. Vestía el mismo overol blanco con el cinturón de herramientas, pero en vez de la mochila cargaba un extraño aparato… ¿una aspiradora?

El tercer y último integrante del extraño grupo, sin duda, era el más peculiar de todos. Su cabello era de un color verde musgo con rasgos cafés, pero estaban tapados, en parte, por un lindo gorro rosado con orejas de conejo. Sus ojos de un azul profundo, miraban con inocencia y, completamente maravillados el lindo lugar al que había llegado, lo que le hacía ver como un niño pequeño en excursión. Vestía igual que sus compañeros, en sus brazos cargaba un conejo de peluche de color rosado y en su espalda llevaba una mochila con forma de osito.

Noriko se acercó a recibirlos al ver que ninguno de los hermanos reaccionaba. Los chicos le saludaron amigablemente y junto a ella se acercaron para conocer a sus nuevos "patrones".

Bienvenidos a Roseville, Señores- Williams se acercó para coger sus mochilas y las mini maletas que traían para acomodarlas en las habitaciones de huéspedes del tercer piso.

Soy Eiri Uesugi y, él, es mi hermano Tatsuha, somos los dueños de la casa- Yuki se presentó amablemente tratando de contener sus ganas de reír, pues los tipos era totalmente ridículos.

Nosotros somos los "**England Ghostbusters**"- habló el pelirrojo- Soy Hiro

Suguru Fujisaki- dijo el más pequeño- Yo me encargo de rastrear a los fantasmas ^^

¡Yo soy Ryu-chan y él es Kumagoro! Kuma-chan habla con los fantasmas- Yuki miró al peliverde con una gotita en la cabeza, seguro de que los autodenominados England Ghostbusters, sólo eran un grupo de charlatanes.

Siéntanse como en su casa. Williams les indicará sus habitaciones y pronto se servirá la cena para que compartan con nosotros. Comenzaran con su trabajo mañana en la mañana.

Muchas gracias, Eiri-san- Williams le indicó a los jóvenes que le siguieran y así, los comensales se dirigieron al comedor a esperar la cena.

Shuichi y Claude que estaban junto a los herederos, miraron divertidos a sus cazadores y ambos se largaron a reír sin poder contenerse una vez que se quedaron solos en el recibidor. Lar carcajadas se escuchaban por toda la primera planta y Yuki, Tatsuha y Noriko, sólo oían tratando de no contagiarse y no ponerse a reír también.

¡¡Son extraños!!- exclamó Shuichi-¿Crees que sean peligrosos, Claude?

¿Those freaks…Dangerous?- dijo con ironía- Impossible. You'll see that they can't defeat me.

Bueno, entonces encárgate de ellos, porque mañana tendré mi preciada cita con Eiri y no quiero interrupciones- dijo mientras divagaba en lo que haría mañana con su rubio, a la vez que miles de corazones volaban a su alrededor.

Okey, My Darling. Leave it to me- Sir Winchester se acercó coqueto al pelirrosa y sutilmente le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

¡CLAUDE!- gritó enojado para regañar al rubio por su acto, pero éste ya se había dado a la fuga.

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

Ghost Love: Cita.

Después de una tranquila y silenciosa noche de luna llena, en donde cada huésped disfrutó apaciblemente su estancia en el castillo, los primeros rayos de sol se asomaron lentamente por el oriente, inundando con su luz el lúgubre aspecto del lugar.

Desde muy temprano, las jóvenes sirvientas salieron de sus camas para tener la casa reluciente antes de que los amos se levantaran, pero lo que ellas no sabían, es que un lindo niño pelirrosa andaba revoloteando por los pasillos desde hace rato, o mejor dicho… había pasado la noche en vela, pues la ansiedad por su cita con Yuki le impidió conciliar el sueño.

Cuando las mujeres entraron a la cocina, dieron cuenta del desastre que había en ella, era como si un tornado hubiese arrasado el lugar. Entre todas las cosas que estaban desparramadas en el suelo, divisaron una silueta platinada en calidad de bulto. Shuichi miraba la nada, echando a volar su mente en la órbita de Plutón, mientras fijaba su mirada en un punto cualquiera de la cocina. Tenía unas horribles ojeras bajos sus párpados inferiores y, curiosamente, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un polvillo blanco. ¿Qué había pasado?

Una de las mujeres se acercó lentamente al bulto semitransparente y, al llegar junto a él, agitó una mano frente al rostro del niño. Nada, ni se inmutaba. Esperando que su letargo no durara mucho tiempo, las sirvientas empezaron a ordenar el desastre en la cocina cuyo responsable era aquel pelirrosa y, para cuando éste "despertó" el lugar estaba ordenado y reluciente. No había indicios del huracán que había pasado por allí.

Shuichi pestañó varias veces para enfocar bien la vista y así, contempló enojado y frustrado, cómo las sirvientas ya preparaban el desayuno para los huéspedes. Miró la hora en el reloj de manzana que descansaba sobre el horno y, a través de él, supuso que su Yuki no tardaría en levantarse. "Genial", pensó.

¡¡Y yo que quería hacerle el desayuno a Yuki!!- se quejó en voz alta sin darse cuenta de ello, a lo que las tres sirvientas que estaban ahí, voltearon a mirarle con cara de interrogación.

¿Qué sucede mi Lord?- preguntó una de ellas. Shuichi la miró con ojos llorosos y suplicantes para causar lástima, lo que conmovió a las tres mujeres.- ¿Podemos ayudarle en algo?- El fantasma pareció pensar la propuesta, poniendo una expresión seria a la vez que se rascaba la cabeza suavemente a modo de meditación. Tras unos segundos, una brillante ampolleta (N/A: o bombilla eléctrica) amarilla apareció inexplicablemente sobre su rosada cabeza, sus labios dibujaron una tonta sonrisa con aires triunfantes y, en seguida, golpeó su puño derecho contra la palma de su mano izquierda.

¡Ya sé!- exclamó rebosante de felicidad- Ustedes- comenzó a dar indicaciones moviendo sus brazos para explicar más gráficamente- Llevaran el desayuno a las habitaciones de los huéspedes, excepto a la de Yuki, porque yo le preparé el desayuno. Y, entonces, cuando él baje, yo le estaré esperando con su comidita y, se la podré dar en la boca; y él me dirá que está rico; y, entonces, nos miraremos; y yo me perderé en sus ojitos dorados; y él se perderá en los míos; y, entonces, él se va enamorar de mí; y nos daremos un beso; y seremos TAN FELICES ¡¡JOJOJOJOJO!!- Las mujeres se miraron algo confusas, pues no entendían muy bien que estaba pasando, pero de todas maneras debían cumplir las órdenes de Shuichi. Cuando éste terminó de divagar en sus planes y su risa algo enfermiza por fin cesó, se dispuso a preparar un rico desayuno para su amado Yuki.

Cuando todo estuvo listo y cuando se aseguró que su Yuki no daba señales de querer levantarse aún, Shuichi se dirigió a la habitación de Tatsuha para buscar asesoría de imagen, pero antes le pedió a una de las sirvientas que prepara la mesa del comedor para una persona y que, en caso de que Yuki bajara y él no hubiese vuelto, le fuera a buscar a la habitación del amo Tatsuha.

Así, el pequeño Shuichi atravesó la pared de la habitación y se sentó a un lado de Tatsuha, quién ya estaba disfrutando su desayuno. El moreno no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Shuichi, sino hasta que sintió algo así como un bulto junto a él, seguido de la ruidosa voz del fantasma.

¡¡LA LI HOOOO, Tat-chan!!- saludó alegremente al moreno, provocando que éste derramara el vaso de jugo producto del espanto.

¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me asustes?- preguntó enojado a modo de regaño, aunque más bien era la forma en que solía saludarlo por la mañana.

Lo siento, pero se me olvida – hizo un tierno pucherito acercándose a la copia de su Yuki

No importa, creo que empiezo a acostumbrarme. ¿Mi hermano aún no se levanta?- el pelirrosa movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación- Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Quiero que me ayudes a buscar una ropa apropiada- Tatsuha le miró confundido preguntándose internamente si acaso era una broma, pero al mirar mejor al pequeño, se dio cuenta que llevaba el mismo camisón de siempre junto a las cadenas, sumado a un extraño polvillo blanco que lo cubría.

¿Por qué tu ropa y tu cara está blanca?- preguntó sin poder contener la curiosidad, consiguiendo como respuesta el que Shuichi se llevara una mano a la nuca para excusarse.

¡Je, je, je!- rió entre tonto y travieso, tratando de explicarse- Es que… intenté preparar un pastel y pues… explotó ^^U- eso tenía que ser una broma ¿cierto? Porque… ¿desde cuándo los pasteles explotaban? Bueno, eso explicaba porque estaba todo blanco, seguramente había vertido la harina sobre su ropa o tal vez en la explosión, le habría saltado algo.

¿Explotó? ¿Lo dices en serio?- el menor Uesugi estaba incrédulo, aunque ese extraño suceso habría las puertas a dos posibilidades: o Shuichi no sabía preparar un pastel… O sencillamente… era un inútil, bueno para nada. "Pobre de mi hermano", reflexionó con una gotita en la nuca, dando por hecho que el fantasmita sería la pareja de su hermano después de la cita.

¿Qué debería usar? ¿Qué crees que le gustaría a Yuki?- preguntó medio apenado o, más bien, avergonzado.- ¡¡No tengo qué ponerme!!- exclamó haciendo pucheritos

Tranquilo. No creo que a mi hermano le importe como estés vestido, pero coincido en que así, no puedes ir a una cita- le dijo indicando su atuendo haciendo hincapié en el polvo que lo cubría- Primero, date una duch…

¡Listo!- Tatsuha quedó perplejo. Ni siquiera había terminado de hablar y Shu había desaparecido y regresado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, volviendo con su cuerpo y ropa limpia, aunque no habían rastros de agua en él.

¿En que momento te limpiaste?- inquirió incrédulo

En el momento en que pensaste que me haría bien un baño ^^U- Tatsuha suspiró pesadamente, mientras compadecía a su hermano por lo que le esperaba.

Entonces…Alguna idea de cómo quieres vestirte- Shuichi le miró pensativo, tratando de hacer conexión en alguna cosa que a Yuki y al él le gustaran.

Yuki siempre se viste un poco formal… ¿Crees que debería vestirme igual? Estaba pensando en un trajo como éste- Shu volvió a desaparecer y aparecer en unos cuantos segundos, pero esta vez estaba vestido de una manera bastante singular y, por qué no decirlo, anticuada o fuera de época. ¿qué más podía esperar de un Lord?

Tatsuha le miró de pies a cabeza, procesando en su mente cada detalle del antiguo atuendo que usaba el fantasma. No sabía muy bien cómo describirlo, pero sin duda le recordaba a los Lords de las cortes que salían en las películas sobre la realeza.

Se trataba más o menos de un traje de color negro, estilo victoriano. Vestía pantalones largos, algo entallados en las caderas; una camisa blanca con vuelos en las mangas y en el cuello y, sobre ésta una chaqueta igualmente negra, además de llevar en su cabeza un sombrero de media copa. Lucía altamente atractivo, sobre todo porque la felicidad que irradiaba era muy contagiosa. Sin duda, ese estilo "formal" le venía como anillo al dedo. De seguro a Yuki le gustaría, aunque Tatsuha hubiese preferido algo más actual y juvenil.

¡Me gusta! Creo que va acorde con Yuki

¡¿De verdad lo crees, Tat-chan?! *v*- el moreno le asintió pensativo, dudando de sus palabras, pues si a él le parecía raro verlo vestido así, no quería ni imaginar lo que Yuki pensaría…

Después de hablar con Tatsuha y mirarse al espejo varias veces para corroborar lo guapo que se veía, bajó a la cocina, sólo para constatar que todo estuviera en orden antes de que Yuki fuera a desayunar.

Había pasado casi una hora, ya tenía todo más que listo. Las cosas se estaban empezando a enfriar y aún no había señales de Yuki.

Aburrido de esperar, se dio un par de vueltas por el comedor, vagó por las escaleras y se miró unas cuantas veces más al espejo, hasta que a eso de las 11 AM., el rubio heredero se dignó a bajar.

Miró la hora en su reloj de muñequera, extrañándose por estar sólo en el comedor. Le parecía raro que no hubiera nadie y que, además, sólo hubiese un puesto preparado. ¿Sólo faltaba él que desayunara? Volvió a mirar la hora. No era tan tarde, según él, como para que todo mundo haya desayunado ya, ¿o sí?

Tomo asiento frente al único puesto preparado, tomó la dorada campanilla que había a un lado de los cubiertos y la hizo sonar suavemente, para avisarles a las sirvientas que le sirvieran su desayuno.

El "corazón" de Shuichi dio un vuelco cuando llegó a sus oídos el leve sonido de la campana. Había llegado la hora. Su Yuki le esperaba para desayunar, pero estaba tan nervioso que empezaba a dudar de todo esto: temía que Yuki lo rechazara o que no le gustara.

Miró de reojo a las muchachas, quienes esperaban expectantes que el pequeño Shu se decidiera a salir. Respiró hondo y juntó todas sus fuerzas para no desfallecer. Se armó de todo el coraje que pudo y, suavemente, empujó el carrito con la comida, hacia la entrada al comedor. Las puertas se abrieron lentamente y, por fin vio el rostro hambriento de su amado rubio, quien esperaba algo aburrido que alguien se dignara a servirle el desayuno.

Aquí está su desayuno, Eiri-sama- Yuki pareció reconocer la voz. No estaba seguro de donde la había escuchado, pero tenía claro que no pertenecía a ninguna de las sirvientas. Indeciso, se decidió a voltear para ver a su anfitrión y, así, se encontró cara a cara con unos bellos ojos violetas, que le miraban con evidente emoción. Shu se encontraba en éxtasis, pareciera que hubiese alcanzado el paraíso.

Yuki le miró extrañado, observándole de pies a cabeza, sin poder creer que el dichoso fantasmita se prestaba para servirle. Desvió la mirada por unos momentos y luego volvió a ver a Shuichi. Algo hizo clic en su mente y recordó con horror que ese maldito día, debía cumplir la "penitencia" que su hermano menor le había impuesto: la cita con Lord Shuichi. Respiró resignado tratando de calmarse para no decir algo hiriente y ser amable con la pobre alma en pena, por lo que se decidió a dedicarle una "bella y cálida" sonrisa.

Te estaba esperando- dijo con falsa galantería, recibiendo a gusto las cosas que el fantasma ponía sobre la mesa. Shuichi se detuvo al escuchar aquello. Se sentía desvanecer y estaba empezando a creer que definitivamente se estaba acercando al cielo

Etto… yo… esto…-titubeó tratando de controlar sus nervios- Yo… yo te preparé… yo te preparé esto. Espero…que te guste- se sonrojó tiernamente al terminar sus palabras, lo que causó en Yuki un raro sentimiento de agrado.

Se ve delicioso- exclamó admirando su desayuno, compuesto por una taza de café capuchino, tostadas con jamón y mantequilla, un plato de omelet y un posillo con fresas (N/A: o frutillas, como prefieran) con crema chantilly. Shu se sentó a su lado para admirarlo y ver con devoción como el rubio se llevaba una tostada a la boca y, luego tomaba un sorbo de café.

¿Tú no comes?- preguntó para entablar una conversación, aunque ya conocía o, más bien, intuía la respuesta. ¿por qué había hecho una pregunta tan tonta?, se recriminaba internamente por no habérsele ocurrido algo mejor. Ahora el fantasma pensaría que era un tarado.

¿Eh? Pues…Lo he intentado, pero no puedo. Aunque se me hace agua la boca verte comer… Me hace recordar cuando estaba vivo- dijo apenado- Recuerdo cuando iba a los banquetes que ofrecía la reina. Servían comida muy deliciosa *¬*- Yuki se sintió mal por haber hecho esa pregunta, suponiendo que a Shuichi le dolía hablar de su vida.- ¿Está rico?- preguntó de pronto al notar que el rubio se había quedado callado.

Sí, no está mal para que seas un fantasma- ironizó, para después recriminarse por no haber pensado sus palabras, al ver como Shuichi bajaba la cabeza con tristeza- ¿Quieres probar?- preguntó tratando de arreglar su pequeño desliz. Shu levantó la cabeza algo incrédulo, pues no pensó que el rubio le propondría algo así.

¡¡Claro!!- respondió entusiasmado acercándose al rubio para robarle una fresa: su fruta favorita- ¡Adoro las fresas! :3- exclamó llevándose una a la boca con cuidado.

Yuki observó con detenimiento cada acción del menor, viendo con estupor como la fresa era "triturada" por el ser invisible y, luego atravesaba el resto de su cuerpo como si nada, para terminar en el suelo; después llamaría a las sirvientas para que limpiaran. Las mejillas del pequeño se tiñeron de un adorable carmesí al terminar de saborear la fresa, para luego dedicarle al rubio una linda sonrisa en señal de gratitud.

Eiri sonrió complacido ante la actitud del fantasma, pero luego centró su mirada en su desayuno para terminar de comerlo, después de todo, tendría todo el día para admirar al menor y reírse de sus tonterías.

¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?- preguntó el rubio amablemente una vez que salieron del comedor.

Etto… Es la primera que tengo una cita, no sé que debería hacer- confesó apenado, juntando sus dedos índices a la vez que su rostro se teñía de un tierno color rojo. Yuki se sonrió ante aquel tierno acto que revelaba la inusitada inocencia de aquella alma, pero pensó que tal vez la época en que vivió influía notablemente en su forma de pensar y actuar. Había caído en cuenta que Shuichi era una persona muy educada, fina y correcta y, sus gestos siempre estaban fríamente calculados aunque a veces su actos exagerados constituían una evidente salida de protocolo producto de su hiperactiva y extrovertida forma de ser.

Entonces, salgamos a pasear por el jardín, ahí podríamos charlar un rato- sugirió en tono despreocupado mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Buena idea, podré contarte muchas cosas- Shuichi voló hasta Yuki y lo jaló hacia la salida, acto que dejó al rubio completamente perplejo, pues estaba casi seguro de que no podía tocarlo. Yuki, más que sentir las manos de Shuichi, sentía una especie de energía o fuerza que tiraba de su brazo y lo empujaba en dirección a la salida, era una sensación inexplicable, pero ya tendría tiempo de preguntarle al pequeño.

En las afueras del castillo, el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo brindando su calor a las bellas flores que se mecían al compás del viento. El día estaba radiante y el jardín mostraba una hermosura nunca vista, pues los árboles y las plantas en general, se vestían de radiantes colores para darle la bienvenida a la primavera. Shuichi condujo a Yuki a un costado del jardín donde las plantas se volvían espesas y formaban una especie de murallas conformando un enorme laberinto.

Sin mayores problemas, el pelirrosa recorrió cada pasillo y llevó a Yuki a un hermoso lugar que se encontraba al centro del intrincado paraje.

Allí, había una enorme pérgola de jardín con forma de cúpula, tallada en mármol blanco y con finos dibujos de flores también grabados en la reluciente piedra. La cúpula no era de mármol, sino que se trataba de un exclusivo modelo hecho en oro. Alredor de las columnas de mármol, una juguetona enredadera de rosas las envolvía tejiendo suavemente entre ellas una fina muralla de hojas y flores. Dentro de la pérgola, había una mesa y unos asientos también de mármol, hacia donde el rubio fue arrastrado por el fantasma.

¿Te gusta?- preguntó enérgico y ansioso mirándole con ojos esperanzadores y llorosos.

Es un lindo lugar- afirmó observando distraído su entorno, sin advertir el hilo de baba que caía por la comisura de los labios del pequeño fantasma, quien además, era rodeado por una extraña luz amarilla, como si estuviese entrando al paraíso- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó algo preocupado al notar el letargo del menor

¿Eh? No es nada- se apresuró a decir sacudiendo su cabeza como los perros- Ne, Yuki… Tú estuviste leyendo mi diario, ¿verdad?- el rubio asintió quedamente, a lo que el pequeño se ruborizó- Yo…

¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? ¿Cómo es que no recuerdas cómo y dónde moriste?- preguntó fríamente sin tener la intención de causar daño

Yo… No lo recuerdo… Tengo imágenes borrosas de lo que pasó ese día… y el lugar… era una especie de calabozo, pero no recuerdo cómo llegué ahí. ¡Mejor hablemos de otra cosa!- exclamó animado- Cuéntame de ti

Mmm… No hay mucho que saber de mí… Me crié en Japón y estuve en Estados Unidos un par de años. Me gusta escribir y espero poder publicar alguna de mis novelas

Genial *v* ¡¡A mi me gusta cantar!! También escribo canciones, pero últimamente no lo he hecho… ¿Te gustaría escuchar una?

Claro, pero dejémoslo para después… Aún tenemos todo el día para estar juntos- sugirió fingiendo entusiasmo a la vez que posaba una de sus manos sobre las del pequeño, pero para su sorpresa, no pudo hacerlo- ¿Por qué no puedo tocarte?- inquirió algo consternado observando su mano como si hubiese algo malo en ella

Eso es porque soy energía y no puedes tocar la energía. Es algo extraño, pero digamos que yo tampoco puedo "tocarte", tú sólo sientes la fuerza que produce mi energía y da la ilusión de que puedo tocarte o coger las cosas. Pero… puedo materializarme para que me toques… solo que no sé cómo se hace XD- Shu sonrió apenado

Mejor, háblame de tu vida. En tu diario no pude leer mucho, sin contar que lo escondiste- Shu rió divertido al recordar cómo había "dado vuelta" la habitación del rubio buscando su diario

Mi familia pertenecía a la alta nobleza, eran casi familiares directos de la reina, por lo que, me crié en la alta sociedad y nunca me faltó nada. Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 15 años y como único heredero, me quedé con el castillo.

¿Y Sir Winchester?- preguntó distraídamente olvidando por completo el temor que causaba ese nombre en el fantasma

Él… lo conocí tiempo después de la muerte de mis padres- dijo con tristeza como si no quisiera recordar- Me casé con él poco después de conocerlo y el resto de la historia… Creo que ya la conoces…- Yuki asintió en silencio

Hace poco… leí que estabas enfermo…- Yuki puso cara pensativa, intentando recordar los pasajes del diario en los que había leído sobre eso. Shuichi asintió

Era una enfermedad hereditaria, mi madre la tenía. Tarde o temprano igual iba a morir… pero no pensé que sería a manos de mi esposo…- la voz de Shuichi se apagó por unos segundos y sus ojos amatistas se llenaron de lágrimas que se buscaban desesperadamente salir de sus ojos. Yuki sintió un nudo en la garganta y se sintió culpable por haberle hecho recordar, sin querer, algo muy doloroso.

Lo siento- se disculpó buscando acariciar el rostro de Shu para borrar la única lágrima que logró escapar, pero como era de esperarse, su mano lo atravesó como si intentara tocar el viento.

No importa, ya estoy bien- restregó sus manitas en sus ojos para secar las lágrimas y, así, continuar su relato- Recuerdo que, Claude contrató un jardinero, se llamaba Yuki, igual que tú. Él me preparaba unas infusiones para aminorar los síntomas de mi enfermedad. Sabía mucho de plantas y siempre llevaba rosas rojas a mi habitación.

Lo sé, leí sobre él en tu diario ¿Te gustaba?- preguntó inesperadamente sintiendo ¿celos? Imposible, no podía tener celos, porque sencillamente no sentía nada por el fantasma salvo cierta ternura… Lástima, tal vez… pero, pensándolo bien… ¿por qué sentía una ira inexplicable hacia el tal "Yuki"? Shuichi le miró confuso, dándole a entender que no había comprendido la pregunta- ¿Estabas enamorado de Yuki?

¡No! Yo... Yo amaba a Claude… Pero, ahora, yo…Yo te quiero a ti- confesó apenado escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos para que el rubio no pudiera ver su sonrojo.

Eiri quedó algo asombrado ante tamaña confesión, aunque por aviso de su "adorado" hermano, ya tenía una leve idea de los sentimientos que el fantasma tenía hacia él. Ahora, sólo tenía una duda que le inquietaba. ¿Era un sentimiento recíproco? Eso estaba un poco difícil de responder, pues llevaba poco tiempo conociendo a Shuichi, o más bien, hace tan sólo un día que se conocían en persona. ¿Podía surgir el amor en tan sólo un instante? Claramente, no estaba seguro de eso, lo que sí, debía aceptar es que, inexplicablemente, desde que tuvo conocimiento de la leyenda de Roseville se sintió atraído por la historia del fantasma e inconscientemente buscaba obtener más información de él. Por algo había leído su diario ¿o no?

El viento meció sus suaves cabellos rubios de un lado a otro, mientras él, internamente, trataba de dilucidar qué tipo o clase de emociones le inspiraba el fantasma y qué sentía por él. Tenía varias posibilidades, por ejemplo, podía tratarse de simple curiosidad; tal vez, era solidaridad; posiblemente se tratase de lástima; quizás, era obsesión; o bien podría ser ¿amor?

Shuichi, quien aún mantenía sus manos sobre su rostro, miró entremedio de sus dedos al rubio, esperando expectante que Yuki le diera una respuesta a su confesión, pero sólo logró ver al rubio sumido en sus pensamientos y con la mirada pérdida.

¿Yuki? ¿Estás bien?- llamó algo tímido y preocupado, al ver que el rubio ni siquiera pestañaba, aunque su inconfundible voz fue suficiente para sacarlo de su letargo.

Mejor volvamos- sentenció con voz molesta a la vez que se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar por el corredor del laberinto a paso rápido.

"¿Se habrá enojado?"- se preguntó Shuichi con un dejo de tristeza, pues el simple hecho de que el rubio no le comentara sobre su confesión, le hizo suponer que tal vez Yuki no sentía lo mismo.

Se quedó ahí solo, pensando en lo horrible que era su existencia, deseando encontrar la manera de dejar aquel mundo cruel que tan malos recuerdos le traía, sin poder evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué era tan miserable su vida?

Yuki al darse cuenta que Shuichi no le seguía, volteó a mirarle y cayó en cuenta que éste seguía en la posición que cuando lo dejó, lo que le pareció raro. Decidió volver por él y, así averiguar qué le pasaba al pequeño, además, de que recién se había dado cuenta que no tenía idea de cómo salir del laberinto y, para ello, Shuichi era su única posibilidad…

Comenzaba a atardecer cuando decidieron volver al castillo al fin, pues, Yuki, tras haberse devuelto para buscar a Shuichi, decidió que era mejor disculparse por lo sucedido, quedándose allí junto al fantasma por el resto de la tarde. Hablaron de un millón de trivialidades y perdieron totalmente la noción del tiempo; cosa que a Yuki no le cayó en gracia, pues olvidó el almuerzo y sus tripas demandaban comida con urgencia.

Shuichi iba pegado como lapa al brazo derecho del rubio dejando detrás un largo camino de corazones. Todo para él era como un sueño del que jamás desearía despertar. Todo era perfecto ¡hasta el día!, aunque si tuviera la certeza o, por lo menos, una leve idea de los sentimientos del rubio hacia su persona, las cosas serían más fáciles y perfectas, pero como dicen por ahí "no se puede tener todo en esta vida".

Yuki se sentía terriblemente incómodo con la situación. Claramente no estaba muy acostumbrado a las demostraciones de cariño y, aunque el pequeño pelirrosa le inspirara un extraño sentimiento de "¿amor?", le costaba demostrarlo con acciones, además, el tener que tratar con un fantasma sólo complicaba más las cosas, pues si tan sólo Shuichi estuviese vivo, todo sería muy diferente e, incluso, aceptaría gustoso salir con él. ¡Lástima que las cosas no fueran así! ¡Si tan sólo pudiera tocarlo!

¿Yuki?-llamó el pelirrosa jalándole levemente la manga de la camisa, sacándole al instante de sus pensamientos- Después de que comas, ¿podemos ir al salón de música? Me gustaría mostrarte algo- preguntó en tono meloso ^////^

Lo que tu quieras, Shuichi- le sonrió amablemente, a pesar que en lo más profundo de su ser sentía unas enormes ganas de hacer puré de Tatsuha, aunque este no tuviera la culpa de que el fantasma se hubiese enamorado de él, le haría pagar por obligarlo a tener una cita con aquel ser intangible.

Con cada minuto que pasaba junto al pelirrosa, Yuki sentía que su mente se confundía más y más. No sabía como explicar lo que le pasaba, pero claramente su corazón se llenaba de contradicciones impidiéndole aclarar sus sentimientos, su ser se dividía entre el cariño/amor y el orgullo. Aquel orgullo era mucho mayor que el cariño que comenzaba a sentir hacia el pelirrosa, de tal manera que no le permitiría enamorarse del pequeño, o eso creía, pues si había algo que debía empezar a aceptar, era precisamente que Shuichi le gustaba y tarde o temprano terminaría enamorándose, pero… ¡¿POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE SER UN FANTASMA?!

Suspiró pesadamente al imaginarse el resto de su vida junto a Shuichi. Él como mortal envejecería irremediablemente y Shuichi siempre se mantendría igual, pero ¿qué pasaría una vez que se muriera? Así llegó a su mente la pregunta más estúpida que pudiese formular: ¿Existiría una manera de revivir a Shuichi?

Todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente una vez que llegaron a las puertas de la mansión. Curiosamente, todo el lugar estaba en completo silencio y se colmaba de una rara y electrizante calma que inspiraba un inquietante temor. Sin duda el extremo silencio era una mala señal para la gran cantidad de gente que ahora habitaba en el castillo.

Sin darle mucha relevancia a la extraña tranquilidad para no cortar la "magia" de la cita, se dirigieron directamente al comedor, pues igual terminarían enterándose de todo lo que sucediera con los cazafantasmas.

Después de comer, la "acaramelada" parejita se dirigió hacia la puerta del salón de música, donde Shuichi pretendía dedicarle una canción que había escrito hace unos días. Sin embargo, todos sus planes se vieron horriblemente arruinados cuando al llegar frente a la puerta, vieron un papel pegado en ella que decía con letras grandes "NO ENTRAR" y, más abajito y con letra pequeña se leía "clausurado".

Una venita empezó a palpitar en la frente del rubio, mientras Shuichi hacía pucheritos, ponía los ojos llorosos y se preparaba para armar un colosal berrinche. ¿Qué había pasado? Sin duda no había que pensarlo mucho para dar con los culpables o, por lo menos, Yuki tenía una leve idea de quién había sido: el trío de estrafalarios cazafantasmas. Ahora bien, por qué estaba el cartel, no tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero, de todas maneras, lo averiguaría más tarde.

Yuki le indicó al menor que sería mejor continuar la cita en la habitación del rubio, para así seguir con la charla que habían dejado pendiente en el jardín, claro que el joven heredero no tenía idea de los "planes" que Shuichi había creado para pasar una "linda velada", pues el pequeño ya tenía previsto pasar la noche con el sexy rubio.

Ya era de noche y todo el mundo dormía, exceptuando la linda parejita que hablaba animadamente mientras comían las frutas que Shuichi había mandado a pedir. Hasta el momento, Yuki y Shu se llevaban bastante bien aunque no tuvieran muchas cosas en común, pero se veían bien juntos.

Eiri seguía cuestionándose qué hacía con un fantasma en su habitación, sin embargo, fue algo que no tardó en descubrir al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Shuichi por pasar la noche con él. Por un momento no le encontró nada de malo a eso, pero al rato cayó en cuenta de algo MUY importante… ¿podría tener sexo con un fantasma? Lo meditó por largo rato, mientras fingía que ponía atención a las bobadas del pelirrosa, pero a pesar de cavilarlo tanto, no halló solución al problema, aunque todas sus respuestas llegaron cuando Shuichi lo tumbó a la cama y se sentó sobre él.

Yuki… Yo… ¿puedo darte un beso?- inocentemente y teniendo completamente acorralado al rubio, Shuichi acercó su rostro lentamente al de Yuki esperando alguna respuesta, pero Eiri quedó tan descolocado con la pregunta, que ni siquiera estuvo en condiciones de pronunciar alguna respuesta, dándole por hecho al pequeño que sí aceptaba su propuesta.

Shuichi posó sus labios lenta y suavemente sobre los del rubio, tratando de invadir su boca con su pequeña lengua y así tratar de sentir su sabor, pero, por otro lado, Yuki se sintió extraño al ser besado por el fantasma, aunque a eso ni siquiera le podía llamar beso, pues a lo más sentía un aire frío sobre sus labios y una extraña fuerza que le incitaba a abrir la boca. Cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por la rara sensación y así olvidar que estaba siendo besado por un fantasma, cosa que le resultó bastante bien, pues ni siquiera alcanzó a percatarse de que las frías manos de Shuichi ya habían desabotonado su camisa.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, vio con estupor como el niño acariciaba su pecho con su lengua, a la vez que sujetaba sus brazos con sus manos traslúcidas. Ahora entendía por qué no podía moverse: la energía de Shuichi era tanta que le impedía ejercer movimiento alguno, lo que comenzaba a acrecentar el pánico su pánico: ¡estaba a merced del fantasma! Eso no lo podía permitir.

¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!- vociferó enojado tratando de zafarse del agarre. Shuichi se asustó por el tono en que Yuki le había hablado e inmediatamente se alejó hasta el otro extremo de la cama

Yo…Yo pensé que te gustaba…- contestó apenado bajando su rosada cabeza para evitar la furiosa mirada del rubio- Lo siento…- sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas a las que no dejó salir.

No…no te disculpes…- algo arrepentido, se acercó al borde de la cama para quedar al lado del pequeño- Mírame- ordenó suavemente- Si quieres intentarlo, no hay problema- Shu asintió tímidamente, ruborizándose en el acto. ¿Había escuchado bien?

Yuki se quedó en silencio para meditar mejor que acababa de proponerle al pequeño, arrepintiéndose, luego, por haberlo hecho, pues era su primera cita, a penas se conocían y Shuichi era un ¡Fantasma! Sin duda DEBÍA pensarlo mejor. Dejar el sexo para la próxima cita era una muy buena opción, además que podría buscar la manera de poder tocar al pelirrosa, porque de lo contrario no tendría gracia alguna que uno disfrutara y el otro no. A eso debía agregarle el hecho de que ni siquiera estaba seguro de si podrían o no hacerlo.

Pensándolo bien, no tenía excusa para negarle a Shuichi una noche de "pasión", el problema radicaba en el simple hecho de no querer lastimarlo. Sabía de los sentimientos de Shuichi hacia su persona, por lo que imaginó que éste esperaría una noche llena de amor y dulzura, pero como él, el gran Yuki Eiri, aún no tenía claros sus sentimientos por el niño, se trataría sólo de una de las tantas noches en las que tuvo sexo con desconocidas: sólo sería sexo… ¿verdad?

Shuichi también pareció meditarlo. Amaba a Yuki con todo su ser, estaba bastante claro; pero tampoco podía hacerle las cosas tan fácil y comportarse como una vil meretriz, pues él era un niño educado, con clase, no una cualquiera. Tenía que guardar la compostura y no comportarse como una puta ¿verdad? "Al diablo con todo eso", pensó, "¡¡¡Quiero que Yuki me haga suyo ahora!!!", exclamó para sus adentros. Pero… ¡un momento! Shuichi acababa de caer en cuenta en un GRAN detalle, el mismo dilema que Yuki tenía: ¿Podrían tener sexo?

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró cansado. Habían pasado muchos años desde su muerte y desde ahí que no había incursionado en ese tema. Sino mal recordaba, en la "escuela de fantasmas" había escuchado una vieja leyenda de la edad media que hablaba de demonios adictos al sexo: los incubos, unos seres que le robaban la energía a los humanos teniendo sexo con ellos. No recordaba muy bien la leyenda pero si un demonio podía ¿por qué él no?

"Mmm… ahora que recuerdo… en el instructivo para fantasmas salía cómo materializarse… ¡¿Por qué nunca aprendí hacerlo?! ¡Justo ahora que más lo necesito! ¡QUIERO QUE YUKI ME TOQUÉ!", gritó para sus adentros, sacudiendo su cabeza como perrito, siendo observado incrédulamente por el rubio.

Una vez que se decidió por llevar a cabo la fantasía que tanto anhelaba, tumbó al rubio sobre la cama, otra vez. Se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él y, enseguida se acercó para besarle.

Como si fuera por costumbre, Yuki estiró los brazos buscando acercar más a Shuichi a sí mismo para profundizar el beso, pero antes de eso había notado que aquel beso era muy distinto al anterior, pues este se parecía más a un beso real y no era como si estuviese besando la nada. Así, rodeó el blanquecino cuerpo de Shuichi con su brazos, esperando inconcientemente atravesarlo igual que siempre, pero esta vez no fue así. Para su sorpresa, sus brazos se posaron en la fría espalda del menor y por primera vez pudo tocarlo.

Abrió los ojos para comprobar que sus sentidos no lo engañaban y pudo ver claramente como sus brazos rodeaban la fina cintura desnuda del menor. Cerró los ojos nuevamente y se dejó llevar por sus instintos.

Olvidándose por completo del niño bueno, educado e inocente que siempre solía mostrar, Shuichi dejó salir a la luz su lado más audaz y atrevido y, poco a poco fue despojándose de las prendas que cubrían su traslúcido y platinado cuerpo.

Yuki aún consternado por tanta "ansiedad", dejó que el pequeño "abusara" de él en cierta medida, pero ese lado osado que le mostraba el menor lo estaba asustando más de lo normal, pues siempre imaginó a Shuichi como un niño sumiso e ingenuo.

Se besaron una vez más tratando de olvidar por completo la condición en que se encontraba, dejando de lado la situación aberrante de la que eran partícipes: ¿Quién podría imaginarse algo tan insólito como esto? (N/A: Sólo yo, muajajaja!)

Las luces de la habitación bajaron su luminosidad inexplicablemente hasta apagarse, para que después, de la nada, un par de velas que estaban en el mueble junto a la cama, se encendieran. Esto le llamó la atención a Yuki, pero inmediatamente supuso que Shuichi era el responsable de aquel fenómeno paranormal.

El pelirrosa acarició extasiado el perfecto torso del rubio, mientras sus ojos se perdían en la profundidad de aquellas hermosas piedras doradas que le miraban con cierto dejo de extrañeza y cariño. Se sonrieron de forma cómplice y lentamente continuaron con aquel acto de "amor.

La erección del rubio ya era más que evidente y no había pasado desapercibida para el menor, quien después de posar un pequeño y casto beso en los labios del rubio, descendió hasta las piernas de éste para quitar el pantalón. Suavemente lo deslizó por sus piernas y asimismo, se acercó hasta la entrepierna de Yuki quedando frente a frente a su erección que ya empezaba a gotear.

- ¡Hazlo!- ordenó el rubio un tanto ansioso, recordando que no tenía sexo desde que salió de Japón, además de que su erección ya empezaba a doler y reclamaba alivio.

Shuichi admiró toda la extensión del rubio y, luego, acató la orden de su nuevo amante, saboreando con la lengua la rosada punta, hasta decidirse de una vez por meterla toda en su boca. Subió y bajó por ella en un lento y agonizante compás, pretendiendo que Yuki rogara más atención, pero el movimiento demandante de las caderas del rubio le obligó a aumentar el ritmo. Así, no tardó en lograr que Yuki alcanzara el orgasmo y su semen se esparciera por su boca, saboreando gustosamente aquella esencia aunque el líquido escurriera por toda su boca y varias gotas cayeran en la cama.

Shuichi terminó de desnudarse y esperó a que el rubio se recuperara de su orgasmo para continuar, dejando que en el acto, Yuki pudiera admirar su desnudez, sin poder evitar sonrojarse al sentir la mirada lujuriosa y llena de deseo que el rubio le dirigía.

Una vez que dejó de admirar el cuerpo desnudo del fantasma, se sentó apoyándose en respaldar de la cama, acomodando, primero, unos almohadones para quedar más cómodo. De esta manera, le indicó al pelirrosa que se acercara para que quedara sentado sobre sus piernas. Al acomodarse entre ellas, pasó a llevar intencionalmente el miembro del rubio, haciendo que éste emitiera un leve, pero audible gemido. Su pene comenzaba a despertar otra vez.

Sus labios se unieron apasionadamente, devorándose el uno al otro como si no hubiera mañana, tratando de fundirse, mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de su compañero, acariciando, sintiendo y buscando memorizar cada rincón de él.

Yuki acarició la espalda del pelirrosa bajando lentamente hasta llegar a sus glúteos. Los estrujó haciendo gemir a Shu, y, luego acarició su entrada intentando meter un dedo, presionando suave y lentamente, sólo para deleitarse con los sonoros suspiros que el fantasma dejaba escapar de vez en cuando.

Sin llegar a invadirlo con su dedo, recostó a Shuichi sobre la cama para disfrutar su oportunidad de saborear aquel cuerpo platinado que sudaba y se excitaba con cada caricia que le daba. Besó al menor para distraerlo y sus manos viajaron hacia sus pezones para estimularlos. Bajó por su cuello mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo, dejando pequeñas marcas a su paso que se borraban casi instantáneamente. Se detuvo frente a las pálidas tetillas del fantasma y de forma pausada fue lamiendo y succionando cada una hasta dejarlas completamente erectas.

Shuichi estaba en éxtasis, hacía tanto tiempo desde la última vez que hizo el amor con alguien que ya había olvidado lo que se sentía. Su cuerpo pedía y necesitaba más, de hecho, sólo quería que Yuki lo penetrara luego, pero poco a poco si había hecho la idea de que prolongaría aquel acto lo más que pudiera. Se estremeció al sentir la lengua de Yuki saboreando su hombría. Su respiración se hizo más rápida y menos profunda y sus gemidos se fueron escuchando por toda la habitación.

Yuki lamió de punta a punta todo el pene del menor, el cuál estaba semi-erecto y que ante el contacto con la caliente lengua del rubio terminó de "despertar". Besó la punta con lujuria y la lamió varias veces, hasta que- incitado por las manos del pelirrosa que empujaban suavemente su cabeza- metió toda la extensión en su boca, subiendo y bajando al ritmo que el propio Shuichi le indicaba.

Siguiendo un ritmo bastante frenético, Shuichi no demoró en derramar su esencia en la caliente boca del rubio, quien degustó entusiasmado aquel agridulce líquido. Subió nuevamente para besar al pelirrosa y hacerle probar su propio sabor, mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban en una pequeña batalla por obtener el control.

Suavemente, Eiri aprovechó la distracción de Shuichi para mover sus manos hacia su entrada, y así, ágilmente, meter un primer dedo.

¡Ah! ¡Yuki!- Gimió, arqueando la espalda e inconscientemente contrayendo su ano debido a la invasión

No aprietes, lo haces más difícil. Relájate- ronroneó suavemente en su oído mientras apartaba unos mechones rosados, para luego juntar sus labios con los del pelirrosa.

Metió un segundo dedo una vez que Shuichi se relajó, moviéndolos en círculos y como tijeras. La respiración del fantasma se hizo errática y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un adorable carmín y Yuki acariciaba la frente del pequeño buscando confortarlo.

Sus cuerpos perlados brillaban bajo la luz de las velas, la luna espiaba por la ventana y el inquietante silencio de la habitación era quebrado por los sonoros suspiros del pelirrosa.

Yuki sacó y metió sus dedos varias veces para asegurarse de que el ano de Shuichi estuviese bien dilatado y así no provocarle tanto dolor, pues lo menos que quería en ese momento era causarle algún tipo de daño al pequeño fantasma.

¡Yuki! Ya… no aguanto… ¡Métemela, por favor!- rogó entre gemidos, calentando aún más al rubio con las muecas llenas de deseo y regocijo que Shuichi le mostraba.

Se sonrió al ver las reacciones que su persona causaba en el fantasma, aumentando su ego al ser el objeto de deseo de aquel peculiar espíritu. Separó aún más las piernas del menor, elevándolas y apoyándolas en sus hombros. Se acercó para depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios y, luego de acomodarse entre las piernas del pelirrosa, le preguntó si estaba listo para recibirlo.

Shuichi asintió quedamente, afirmándose de las sábanas, mientras el rubio acataba su silenciosa orden, acomodando su miembro en a entrada del menor. Empujó suavemente logrando meter la punta, sintiendo como su pene era envuelto por una extraña frialdad, algo que su experiencia le indicaba que no era normal, pero el hecho de que su compañero fuera un fantasma, le daba explicación a muchas cosas.

Tratando de omitir ese pequeño detalle, terminó por dar una fuerte estocada e invadir completamente la humanidad del pelirrosa, sintiéndose raro no sólo por el frío que lo envolvía, sino también, por lo estrecho del lugar.

Shuichi gimió estruendosamente, tapándose la boca enseguida para evitar que el resto de la mansión se enterara. Sentía que se partía en dos, pues había olvidado que su sexy rubio tenía un miembro colosal en comparación al de él. Inconscientemente recordó la primera vez que fue poseído, pero aparte de ello, Shuichi se sentía, en realidad, como si fuera su primera vez.

¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado al ver que Shuichi no se inmutaba

Sí… Continúa…

Yuki comenzó a moverse lentamente, sacando y metiendo su miembro, hasta lograr que el interior de Shuichi se acostumbrara a la invasión. Continuó dando estocadas suaves y agonizantes, sólo para retardar el orgasmo, lo que más fuera posible. Shuichi, con la ayuda del rubio, quedó sentado sobre las piernas de éste y, asimismo se aferró a su espalda, gimiéndole en oído, escondiendo su sonrojado rostro en el cuello de su rubio.

Las embestidas fueron aumentando poco a poco conforme al paso del tiempo, siendo cada una más profunda que la anterior.

Yuki recostó al pelirrosa sin detener las embestidas y se acercó para besarlo profunda y apasionadamente, a la vez que Shuichi rodeaba el cuello del rubio con sus brazos, sólo para profundizar aún más aquel beso, deseando fundirse con el cuerpo de Yuki.

Sus agitadas respiraciones les impidieron continuar con el beso y, a cambio, Yuki tomó con su mano el olvidado miembro del menor, masturbándolo ágilmente al ritmo de las estocadas.

La habitación se inundaba con los gemidos de ambos, sumado al rechinar de la cama.

Shuichi sentía que pronto acabaría y, por ello, se aferró lo más que pudo a la ancha espalda del rubio, rodeando las caderas del rubio fuertemente con sus piernas y, así, dejó que Yuki terminara con su tarea.

Eiri buscó sus labios nuevamente, mientras las embestidas se volvían más y más frenéticas. Sentía que llegaba el orgasmo y a esas alturas no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

¡AH! Yuki… no aguanto… me vengo…aaahhh…Yuki- Shuichi se estremeció exquisitamente, arqueando su espalda y contrayendo su ano, envolviendo con fuerza toda la extensión de su rubio. Eiri gimió roncamente al sentir que su miembro era comprimido por esa fría cavidad, impidiéndole seguir manteniendo la cordura e incitándole a derramar su miel dentro del fantasma.

Shu…Shuichi…- Shuichi alcanzó el orgasmo sintiendo un golpe de corriente recorrer todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, a la vez que el rubio, no resistiendo más la fuerte opresión, terminó por derramarse también.

Suavemente salió del interior del pelirrosa y se recostó a su lado, depositando un pequeño beso en su frente, para luego acomodarlo entre sus brazos. Shuichi le sonrió tiernamente y asimismo se aferró al pecho del rubio para escuchar su corazón latir rápidamente y así, quedarse dormido envidiando a su nuevo amor por poseer aún el milagro de la vida…

Continuará…

Hola, aquí está la cita. Espero que les haya gustado ^^ Les agradezco por dejarme sus lindos comentarios, me hacen muy felices. Este capi va dedicado a esmeralda-chan, quien siempre me deja sus ánimos para que lo continúe y pues porque la página no me deja responder sus reviews u.u Gracias!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Ghost Love: Atrapando fantasmas

A comienzos de ese mismo día, el resto de los huéspedes disfrutaron de sus desayunos en sus respectivas alcobas, ajenos a todo lo que sucedía en la cita de cierta parejita, pues la tropa de invitados dedicaría su día a cazar fantasmas, o más bien, AL fantasma.

Así, antes del almuerzo, Hiroshi, Suguru y Ryuichi ya andaban en busca de almas perdidas al interior del castillo, acompañados por Noriko y Tatsuha. Éste último se las estaba dando de guía turístico, pues Williams le había encargado a él, exclusivamente, el uso del manojo de llaves que habría todas las puertas de la mansión.

Dedicaron gran parte de la mañana a instalar cámaras en puntos críticos del castillo, principalmente en los lugares donde los fenómenos paranormales eran más frecuentes; entre ellos, estaba la biblioteca, la habitación de Lord Shuichi, las escaleras principales, los corredores del segundo y tercer piso, la habitación de Tatsuha y la sala de música.

Suguru, quien era el experto en el manejo de tecnologías, coordinó cada una de las cámaras instaladas, las que incluían una cámara de alta velocidad y una de infrarrojos por habitación; de tal manera que pudieran ver lo que captaban- en tiempo real- en unos monitores que instalaron en el salón de baile.

Hiro, por su parte, recorrió el castillo trayendo puestos sus lentes especiales para detectar fantasmas, yendo en busca de algún rastro o manifestación ectoplasmática; pero hasta el momento no había encontrado indicios de actividad paranormal.

Por otro lado, Ryuichi acompañó a Suguru en la instalación del aparataje, claro que él y su Kumagoro andaban pendientes de cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con fantasmas, aparentemente…

Kumagoro traía amarrada, en una de sus manitas, una pequeña grabadora de audio, así que cada vez que entraban a una habitación del castillo, Ryuichi exclamaba un alegre "¡Hola!", seguido de un "¿Cómo estás?" y, luego de un "¿Quién eres?", para repetir lo mismo una y otra vez en cada sala.

Aunque Noriko no creía que las grabaciones de Ryuichi sirvieran de mucho- sobre todo porque se la pasaba hablando, quedando todo grabado en la cinta- se llevaron una grata… o mejor dicho… terrorífica sorpresa, cuando al final del recorrido revisaron las cintas de la grabadora. En una de las tantas habitaciones en las que Ryuichi había dicho "hola", recibió un a penas audible "hola" como respuesta, que se escuchaba claramente en la cinta y, que no provino de ninguno de los que estaban allí.

Todo parecía indicar que las psicofonías estaban funcionando y que el fantasma buscaba comunicarse con ellos.

Como todo parecía normal, los invitados decidieron darse un descanso una vez que terminaron de instalar todas las cámaras. Estuvieron un buen rato viendo las grabaciones, pero en vista de que no pasaba nada, pero, absolutamente nada, decidieron ir a almorzar. Sería un largo día…

Después del almuerzo, que curiosamente se llevó a cabo sin el mayor de los hermanos, el intrépido trío de cazafantasmas continuó con su insólita búsqueda de almas perdidas. Esta vez, Suguru y Hiro se dedicaron a observar las cámaras que grabarían, día y noche durante tres días, los puntos más "conflictivos" del castillo, mientras que Ryuichi y su Kumagoro, acompañados por Noriko y Tatsuha, continuarían tratando de comunicarse con los fantasmas, a la vez que Suguru les daba instrucciones por radio en caso de que divisaran algo en las cámaras.

Así, recorrieron sin éxito varias habitaciones- por no decir TODAS-, pero después de unas horas en las que, prácticamente dieron vuelta el castillo, se presenciaron extrañas manifestaciones en la sala de música.

A través del monitor, Hiro y Suguro divisaron unas sombras captadas por la cámara de alta velocidad y, de un momento a otro, inexplicablemente, el piano de cola se volvió de un intenso color rojizo en la cámara de infrarrojos. Al parecer, el piano estaba siendo objeto de cierta actividad paranormal, pues al ser una cosa inanimada no había razón para que acumulara tanto calor.

El menor de los cazafantasmas, llamó por radio al resto de la tripulación para avisar del suceso, con el objetivo de entrar en conjunto a investigar.

Ryuichi y compañía se dirigieron inmediatamente a la sala en cuestión, pero antes fueron en busca de un contador Geiger, para medir los campos electromagnéticos.

Al llegar a la sala de música, todo parecía tranquilo y normal, aunque el lugar gozaba de una inquietante atmósfera. Noriko recorrió la habitación en busca de la energía del fantasma, pero nada, ni siquiera el contador Geiger detectó anormalidades.

Resignados ante la falsa alarma, decidieron volver a sus puestos, pero antes de que pudieran salir, la puerta, que había quedado abierta, se cerró de golpe y no volvió a abrirse. "Genial", pensó Tatsuha, tratando de forcejear la cerradura, "¡Ese maldito de Klaude nos dejó encerrados!", se quejó. Intentó abrir la puerta con la llave, pero tampoco resultó.

Los presentes se miraron algo confusos. Estaban encerrados y claramente, se debía a la presencia del fantasma, pero aún no sentían su energía ni tampoco se manifestaba.

Hiro usó sus lentes rastreadores, pero tampoco funcionaban. ¿Qué harían ahora?

Parece que el fantasma quiere jugar con nosotros- reflexionó Suguru, mientras observaba periféricamente la vasta sala.

Entonces, sigámosle el juego- dijo Hiro preparando su "aspiradora" para combatir al espíritu.

¿Jugar, no da? ¿Quién va a jugar con quien? No entiendo- preguntó en faceta infantil, haciendo pucheritos mientras mordía una oreja de Kumagoro.

¡Ah, Ryu-chan! ¡Tú nunca entiendes lo que pasa!- Noriko le recriminó dándole un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza- Se refieren a que el fantasma quiere algo de nosotros.

Ya entendí, no da. El fantasma quiere un pato al horno

¡Qué NO, imbécil!- exclamó enojada, golpeándole la cabeza con fuerza

Mala ¿Por qué me pegas?- Ryuichi se sobó su chichón con ayuda del peluche y, cuando estaba a punto de comenzar con un nuevo berrinche, las luces se apagaron. "Genial", se quejó Tatsuha otra vez. "Lo que faltaba, encerrados y a oscuras ¿Qué está tramando Sir Winchester?"- ¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ¡¡A KUMAGORO NO LE GUSTA LA OSCURIDAAAAAD!!- el llanto de Ryuichi retumbó con eco en toda la habitación y causó molestia entre los presentes, pues la sala gozaba de muy buena acústica y sus gritos se escuchaban tres veces más fuertes de lo normal. Tatsuha se llevo las manos a los oídos para disminuir la intensidad del ruido y, a pesar de que Noriko trató de calmar al peliverde a punta de retos y golpes, no lograron callarlo.

¡¿Y ahora qué hacemos?!- gritó Hiro preguntándole a Suguru, pero éste, con los gritos de Ryuichi no logró escucharle bien

¿Qué a qué hora comemos? ¡Pero si hace una hora que almorzamos!- respondió

¡¡BUAAAAAAAA!! ¡¡RYU-CHAN TIENE MIEDOOO!!

¡¡SILENCIOOOO!!- Tatsuha gritó lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitían, logrando callar al instante a toda la tropa.- Si se ponen a gritar, no puedo pensar.

No es necesario que pienses- una voz extraña, grave, terrorífica y ajena al grupo, habló suavemente como si se tratara del susurro del viento, erizándole los pelos a todos los presentes.

¿Q-quién dijo eso?- preguntó Noriko asustada aferrándose al brazo del peliverde

La sala de música se inundó de un escalofriante viento helado, dejando a los huéspedes completamente petrificados. Ninguno era capaz de moverse y lo peor es que ni siquiera podían verse la punta de la nariz, todo estaba totalmente a oscuras.

El piano de cola comenzó a sonar con suavidad, inundando la sala, poco a poco, con una hermosa y suave melodía. De pronto, un haz de luz alumbró sólo el instrumento, dejando el resto de la habitación a oscuras, dejando ver a los presentes la majestuosidad del costoso instrumento.

Todos se voltearon a mirar el piano de cola, alumbrado por una cegadora luz blanca y siendo tocado por ¡NADIE!

Los presentes se miraron entre ellos con confusión, estando inmovilizados por el miedo mientras sus respiraciones se agitaban y sus corazones latían con más rapidez, preparando sus cuerpos para arrancar.

¡¿Quién tocaba el piano?! La respuesta era algo obvia, por lo menos para Tatsuha: el único fantasma que podía estar detrás de eso era Sir Winchester, ya que Shuichi era demasiado tierno y sociable como para querer asustarlos, aparte que en ese momento estaba en una cita con su hermano.

La sala volvió a quedar con un abrumador silencio y, la gente quedó medio asustada y media confundida, pues no entendían las intenciones del fantasma.

El haz de luz se apagó e inmediatamente las luces de la habitación se encendieron, pero fueron acompañadas por el fuerte sonido que emitían todos los instrumentos que había en la sala.

El ruido ensordecedor que producían, obligó a los presentes a tapar sus oídos para evitar que se rompieran sus tímpanos, pero fue en vano tomando en cuenta los cientos de instrumentos musicales que adornaban la sala, sumado a la acústica.

Cada instrumento salió de su respectivo puesto y comenzó a "danzar" al ritmo de los sonidos, levitando y volando por toda la sala, golpeando de paso, a los huéspedes que se cruzaban en sus caminos.

¡Qué lindo, no da! ¡¡A Ryu-chan le gusta la música!!- exclamó el peliverde bailando con el conejo un especie de vals, balanceándose lentamente de un lado a otro mientras giraba esquivando los instrumentos voladores.

Klaude miraba aburrido lo poco emotivos que eran sus víctimas, ya que esperaba gritos de horror y llantos de nena, pero en vista de que el "baile" de los instrumentos no había dado los resultados esperados, decidió pasar al plan B… ¡Un momento! No tenía un plan B. "¡Rayos!", se maldijo internamente mirando con fastidio a los huéspedes. ¡¿Por qué no había pensado en otro plan?!

En seguida detuvo el movimiento de los instrumentos, los cuales cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente, muchos de ellos, haciéndose añicos. Enojado, Klaude centró su atención en las cortinas que adornaban el escenario y con ellas, fue formando una especie de rostro humano ante la mirada atónita de los huéspedes. (N/A: imagínenselo como en la película La Momia, pero con cortinas)

Una vez que estuvo lista, la movió abalanzándola sobre los presentes, mientras movía la "boca" del rostro y gritaba con todas fuertes.

¡¡¡MALDITOS ENTROMETIDOS!!! ¡¡NO SALDRÁN VIVOS DE AQUÍ!! ¡¡¡LOS MATARÉ A TODOS!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!-gritaron al unísono viendo como el rostro se acercaba para tragarlos, sin atinar a correr hacia la salida, o por lo menos, buscar una. Los cazafantasmas siguieron gritando, mientras Ryuichi se aferraba a las piernas de Noriko y, Tatsuha se dirigía corriendo hacia la puerta para tratar de abrirla.

¡Es inútil, estúpido mortal! No podrás abrirla jamás ¡MUAJAJAJAJA!

¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!! ¡¡¡Vamos a morir!!!- gritó el pelirrojo

No seas idiota, es sólo una cortina. ¡¡Usa la aspiradora para atraparla!!

Buena idea, Sugu-chan- Hiro tomó la aspiradora y la encendió, apuntándola inmediatamente hacia la cortina. La ráfaga de viento comenzó a atraerla y aunque Sir Winchester intentó con todas sus fuerzas evitar que la máquina se la tragara, no lo consiguió y, el pedazo de tela terminó en lo más hondo de la aspiradora.- ¡Listo! ¡Ahora sigues tú, asqueroso fantasma! ¡No seas cobarde y muéstrate!- le desafió armándose de valor, mientras apuntaba con la aspiradora hacia todas las direcciones.

OK, I surrender (me rindo)… Nunca me había enfrentado a mortales tan aburridos como ustedes- dijo Klaude con tono decepcionado, saliendo de su escondite para mostrarse, pero sólo Noriko y Tatsuha podían verle, debido a que ambos ya habían tenido contacto con él, aunque aparentemente Ryuichi y Kumagoro también podían ver y sentir la presencia del rubio.

¡¡¡Ya puedo verle!!!- exclamó Ryuichi apuntando con su mano la dirección en la que el rubio se encontraba

¿Eh? Eso no es justo- se quejó Hiro- No puedo verle

Yo tampoco- Suguru miró para todos lados buscando ver al fantasma, pero tampoco pudo.

¡¡Nya!! ¡Kumagoro interrogará al fantasma, na no da!- exclamó en tono infantil corriendo hacia donde estaba Klaude, sentándose justo en frente de él.

Está bien, anda diciéndonos lo que te responda- le indicó Suguru a Ryuichi, mientras sacaba del bolsillo del pantalón, una mini libreta junto con un lápiz. Noriko y Tatsuha se miraron incrédulos y confundidos: sin duda alguna, los cazafantasmas eran algo extraños… y especiales.

Hola, Señor Fantasma. Me llamo Ryuichi, pero dime Ryu-chan y él es Kumagoro. ¿Cómo te llamas?- habló con el mismo tono infantil e inocente que le caracterizaba, mientras jugaba con las manitas del peluche.

Klaude… Sir Klaude Winchester

Dice que se llama Klaus- dijo en vista de que sus compañeros no podían ver ni escuchar al fantasma- ¿Eres Santa Klaus?- preguntó ilusionado a la vez que sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas de emoción.

Me temo que ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!- gritó tan fuerte que el viento producido por su voz, deslizó a Ryuichi varios metros atrás hasta botarlo de espaldas, mientras en la frente del fantasma y las de Noriko y Tatsuha caía una pequeña gotita de agua. "¿Qué clase de estúpido es este fenómeno?", se preguntó Sir Winchester mirando con fastidio a sus "víctimas".

¿¿Señor Fantasma?? ¿Cómo murió? ¿Por qué está aquí?- siguió preguntando el peliverde una vez que se reincorporó, arrastrándose por el suelo- estando sentado- hasta quedar frente al rubio otra vez

This is personal, I'll not tell you… Now… (eso es personal, no te lo diré…ahora…) ¡¡¡PIÉRDETEEEEEEEEE!!!- gritó nuevamente, pero esta vez mandó a volar al peliverde lejos de su vista, quien fue a parar al otro lado de la sala, siendo su viaje detenido por la pared. Su espalda golpeó con fuerza el frío cemento y, una vez en el suelo sintió que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas.

¡¡¡Ryuichi!!!- gritaron al unísono los cuatro "sobrevivientes", quienes corrieron, hasta donde había caído el peliverde, para socorrerle, pero cuando llegaron ya estaba inconsciente. Se había desmayado.

¡¡¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA!!!- sus risas de ultratumba hicieron eco en la sala, erizándole los pelos al grupo. El fantasma los había engañado con su supuesta rendición, para atacar justo en el momento en que estuvieran desprevenidos. Klaude se hizo visible, también, para los dos cazafantasmas y conforme se reía de la desgracia que le esperaba a sus víctimas, su cuerpo intangible iba aumentando considerablemente de tamaño, hasta alcanzar la altitud de la sala.

¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!- aterrorizados por el enorme ser frente a sus ojos, los cuatro huéspedes se abrazaron entre ellos buscando protegerse, mientras rogaban y se encomendaban a todos los dioses y santos existentes para que el fantasma no les hiciera daño.

Ahora no tienen escapatoria, malditos gusanos- siguió riendo como desquiciado, sólo para acrecentar el terror de sus víctimas, quienes aún seguían gritando resignados ante su horrible destino.

Cuando Klaude dejo de reír, comenzó a echar en marcha su plan C y, así, formó una pistola imaginaria con los dedos y les apuntó, imitando un disparo. Los cuatro huéspedes miraron con terror a su verdugo. No había nada ni nadie que pudiera salvarles.

Riendo como un loco, Sir Winchester comenzó a dispararles "balas" traslúcidas y blanquecinas, del mismo material que él, las cuales al golpear el suelo se desvanecían dejando pequeños piquetes en el lugar del impacto. Tras otro descomunal grito por parte de los pseudos-cazafantasmas, trataron de esquivar las "balas", corriendo alrededor de todo el lugar y saltando de vez en cuando, mientras Klaude destruía absolutamente todo a su paso con sus proyectiles fantasmales.

¡¡¡Hagan algo, cazafantasmas de cuarta!!! ¡¡¡Sir Winchester terminará mandándonos a todos al otro mundo y eso es lo que menos quiero!!! Para algo mi hermano los contrató- Tatsuha les recriminó, mientras corría detrás de ellos en su intento por evitar que le llegara un balazo. Estaba seguro de que si su hermano viera al trío de imbéciles, cobardes y holgazanes que había contratado, ya los habría puesto en la calle. ¿Qué clase de cazafantasma corría despavorido por tenerle miedo a un fantasma "armado"? ¿No se suponía que estaban allí para atraparlo, o en su defecto, espantarlo o enviarlo de vuelta al otro mundo?

¡¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?!- preguntaron al unísono

¡¡¡Yo qué sé, ustedes son los expertos!!!- el grupo se detuvo por unos momentos para descansar, aprovechando que Klaude había detenido los disparos para "cambiar" de arma.

Pero… ¡no tenemos implementos para atrapar un fantasma de tamaña proporción!

Entonces… ¿Por qué no pruebas otra vez con tu "súper" aspiradora?- preguntó el moreno en tono burlón, deteniéndose a admirar al fantasma, el cual esperaba pacientemente a que terminaran de discutir, mientras tomaba un refrescante jugo que nadie supo de dónde lo sacó.

Está bien, lo intentaré- Hiro cogió la aspiradora armándose de todo el valor posible, para luego, apuntarle con ella al rubio- ¿Señor fantasma? ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?- Klaude asintió algo confuso- Por favor…No se mueva- los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos ante la inesperada e insólita petición, quedando estupefactos al ver que el fantasma le hacía caso.

Hiro aprovechó el momento para encender el aparato y, así absorber lentamente al espectro, el que por estarse quieto, facilitó enormemente las cosas y, en menos de lo esperado, ya estaba en el fondo de la bolsa junto con la cortina.

Los demás suspiraron aliviados por haberse sacado de encima la amenaza de Sir Winchester, claro que ellos no sabían lo que estaba por venir.

Tatsuha se encaminó hacia la salida para tratar de abrir la puerta, mientras el resto iba junto a Ryuichi, quien ya se estaba despertando del desmayo.

Todo parecía indicar que la pesadilla se había acabado, pero…¡¡Horror!! ¡Seguían encerrados!

El menor de los herederos forcejeó con la puerta, incluso llegando a patearla… Pero nada. La pesadilla aún no se acababa.

Ryuichi volvió en sí con su habitual infantilismo, aunque se quejaba por el dolor en su espalda y porque Kumagoro no le había amortiguado la caída.

Todo estaba aparentemente normal, excepto porque… la aspiradora había empezado a moverse.

Con el terror a flor de piel, los cinco futuros mártires, voltearon sus rostros hacia el aparato, sólo para observar con horror, que la máquina explotaba y que el fantasma- ahora en su tamaño normal- quedaba liberado.

¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!- gritaron los tres cazadores al unísono, al ver la sonrisa malvada que se dibujaba en el rostro del fantasma

¿Creyeron que se librarían de mí tan fácilmente?- preguntó con su característica voz, mofándose de lo ilusos que habían sido sus víctimas, mientras sonreía satisfecho por las miradas de horror que le lanzaban. Amaba causar miedo en los mortales.- Fuiste muy valiente, Little red boy, pero no fue suficiente para detenerme. ¡Muajajaja! Ahora verán con quién están jugando…- una fuerte aura maligna se hizo sentir en toda la sala, oprimiendo con fuerza los débiles corazones de los mortales, invadiéndoles con sentimientos de odio y rabia, seguido de una fuerte angustia que les paralizaba.

Una ráfaga de viento, salida de la nada, remeció cada rincón de la devastada sala de música. Las luces del lugar pestañaron en repetidas ocasiones amenazando con apagarse, mientras el olvidado y, curiosamente, incólume piano comenzaba a tocar por sí solo, una escalofriante melodía.

La mirada llena de odio que Sir Winchester mostraba, helaba las puras e inocentes almas de sus víctimas, las que, paralizadas por el miedo, no atinaban a nada más que admirar la omnipotencia del fantasma. Su traslúcido y medio blanquecino cuerpo se fue oscureciendo mientras un viento le envolvía de pies a cabeza.

La luminosidad de las lámparas disminuyó sin llegar a apagarse, dejando la sala en penumbra, mientras los instrumentos musicales que estaban en el suelo, tiritaban por la descomunal energía que emanaba de aquel espíritu lleno de odio.

¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó Tatsuha, armándose de valor para enfrentarle, mientras caminaba decidido hacia la oscura alma- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué te volviste un espíritu malo? ¿Por qué no dejas a Shuichi en paz y a nosotros, también? ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para que te vayas?- Tatsuha se detuvo a varios metros lejos del fantasma, tranquilizándose al ver que la energía maligna disminuía, al punto de que la habitación volvió a la calma y Sir Winchester regresó a su forma habitual, pero esta vez, sus hermosos ojos azules, estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Yo… No estoy aquí porque quiera…-sollozó, azotando sus rodillas contra el suelo, mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro llorando desconsoladamente.- Tatsuha y los demás le miraron confundidos, pensando que tal vez se trataba de otro engaño, mas, una extraña aura de tristeza y amargura comenzó a invadir sus corazones, haciéndoles sentir compasión por aquella alma perdida.

Te entiendo- Noriko se acercó lentamente, tanteando terreno, haciéndose uso de sus dotes de médium para encontrar y curar la herida que ataba al fantasma al mundo de los vivos- Las almas que quedan atrapadas en este mundo, sufren de una manera insoportable. No pueden entrar al mundo a donde pertenecen, porque muchas veces les quedó algo pendiente o porque son incapaces de darse cuenta y de aceptar que están muertos debido a que tuvieron una muerte trágica y repentina. Puedo sentir tu dolor…Sé que no deseas estar aquí ¿Pero qué te impide abandonar este mundo?

Yo… Tengo…Tengo que hablar con Shuichi- dijo entre sollozos- Yo sólo…- su voz entrecortada le jugó una mala pasada y le impidió seguir hablando. Trató de respirar hondo para normalizar su respiración y continuar, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de caer y su voz se quebraba a cada instante. Los presentes fueron partícipes de su dolor, el cual les transmitían a través de su aura, al punto que Ryuichi se puso a llorar a mares.- Tengo que decirle la verdad… Sólo debo contarle lo que pasó… Él me odia… Shuichi es el amor de mi vida…- continuó entre sollozos, limpiándose las lágrimas de vez en cuando- Yo no tengo la culpa de nada… Sólo quiero… quiero decirle que yo… yo no lo ma…té…

¿Qué?- murmuró Tatsuha, quedando boquiabierto ante aquella confesión. ¿Habían escuchado bien o era una broma?- No puede ser…- sencillamente, no lo podía creer, pero ¿quién le aseguraba que Sir Winchester decía la verdad?

Los demás se miraron confundidos mientras contemplaban la triste escena…

Después de todo, el fantasma a capturar, sólo resultó ser un alma perdida, atada a este cruel mundo, sólo para aclarar una triste y reveladora verdad…

Continuará…


	11. Chapter 11

Ghost Love: La rival de Shuichi

La sala de música había quedado en completo silencio. Nadie era capaz de emitir palabras, ni siquiera podían moverse. La confesión del fantasma les había dejado en shock.

La mente de Tatsuha trabaja a mil por hora, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la pobre alma, que aún yacía en el suelo intentando detener su congoja. Su concepción del mundo, su torre de cartas, su castillo de arena, todo se había derrumbado estrepitosamente ante tal confesión, ya empezaba imaginarse cómo reaccionaría Shuichi cuando se enterara de la cruda verdad. Si tan solo el pequeño pelirrosa estuviera allí…

Debía aceptar que las palabras de Sir Winchester lo habían pillado desprevenido, pero es que jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que el rubio no fuera el culpable, es más, todas las supuestas pruebas que habían, lo apuntaban a él como el único e indiscutible responsable de la muerte de Lord Shuichi. Eso era lo que todos pensaban… Klaude era el único sospechoso… ¿Quién más podía ser? Si sir Winchester no lo asesinó... entonces ¿Quién lo hizo?

Tatsuha comenzó a repasar rápidamente todo lo que había sucedido en el castillo desde su llegada: los intentos de Shuich por asustarlo, la historia del taxista, el diario de Shuichi, el miedo irracional que Shuichi sentía por Klaude, el intento de este último por matar a su hermano y, ahora, esta confesión. Todo era tan raro. Quizás cuantos misterios más encerraba el enigmático castillo y la vida de sus antiguos dueños. ¿Por qué todos apuntaba con el dedo a Sir Winchester como responsable?

No estaba entendiendo del todo… pero faltaban muchas piezas del rompecabezas y, él debía encontrarlas para cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a Shuichi.

Los cazafantasmas ya se habían reincorporado y habían comenzado a recoger sus cosas. Estaban pensando seriamente en arrancar de ese lugar e ir a una parte que quedara muy, pero muy lejos de ese loco fantasma. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a seguir arriesgando sus vidas por un lío del ámbito espiritual. Sin embargo, Noriko al notar sus claras intenciones de escabullirse y escapar, los regañó a golpes y los obligó a quedarse allí hasta el otro día, para que por lo menos hablaran con el dueño de casa- Yuki- y le contaran lo sucedido.

Tatsuha siguió contemplando al fantasma, totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos, pero una voz femenina, más bien, una risa de mujer, le devolvió los pies a la tierra.

¡¡¡Jajajajaja!!! ¡Ay, Klaude! ¡No seas tan melodramático! ¿Sabías que eres un buen actor?- un fantasma femenino apareció de la nada al lado del rubio. Era una muchacha muy linda, de cabellos largos y castaños y, unos ojos marrones profundos. Era de baja estatura y delgada, esculpiendo su curvilíneo cuerpo con un inmenso vestido antiguo de color crema. En una de sus manos traía un abanico en versión fantasmal, que agitaba constantemente frente a su rostro, a pesar de que en la sala no hacía calor.

¡Prima Ayaka!- exclamó el rubio dejando el llanto y el drama de lado para abrazar a la fantasma, dejando atónitos a los vivos que no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando- ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! ¿Qué haces en Roseville?- preguntó alejándose de la muchacha, tomándole las manos

¿Tú qué crees? Vine a visitar a mis adorados primos ¿Dónde está Shuichi?

Después hablamos de Shuichi, por mientras vamos a servirnos algo- intentó cambiar de tema, jalando a la fantasma lejos de la sala, bajo la confundida mirada de los vivos. Tatsuha no tuvo tiempo de detenerle y así, una vez que los fantasmas desaparecieron, los huéspedes comenzaron a retirarse, echándole una mirada a lo que antes había sido una linda sala de música, decidiendo que sería mejor poner un aviso de no entrar, para evitar que alguien viera el desastre. Ninguno quería siquiera imaginarse lo que pasaría cuando Yuki o Shuichi supieran lo sucedido…

Después de una agitada noche para cierta parejita, la luz del sol se filtró entre las cortinas de la ventana para despertar a los bellos durmientes que estaban enredados en las blancas sábanas de la cama. Lentamente, Yuki se acomodó entre las sábanas tanteando con su mano el lado de la cama en el que supuestamente estaría su pelirrosa, pues según lo que recordaba, el pequeño fantasmita se había quedado dormido entre sus brazos. Su mano le indicó que estaba solo en el lecho, por lo que terminó de acomodarse apoyándose sobre su abdomen. Hundió la cara en la almohada con evidente molestia y sueño, pero como los rayos de luz que se colaban por la cortina igual llegaban a su rostro, decidió abrir un ojo.

Efectivamente estaba solo, no había rastros del fantasma y su habitación no daba señales de la agitada y alocada noche que había vivido. Todo estaba en completo orden y parecía ser una mañana normal.

Con fastidio, se dio vuelta y se sentó en la cama, bostezando exageradamente mientras estiraba sus brazos para desperezarse. Asimismo, restregó sus ojos, pero cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró con unos enormes ojos violáceos que le miraban con una boba sonrisa y, cuyo dueño parecía estar pasmado mientras volaba por las nubes, sin darse cuenta del hilo de baba que caía por la comisura de sus labios ni de los pequeños corazones rojos que aparecían a su alrededor explotando como fuegos artificiales.

Yuki levantó una ceja con cara de interrogación y fastidio. ¿Hace cuánto estaba ahí? No es que quisiera saberlo y tampoco se tomaría la molestia en averiguar cuánta tiempo llevaba el pelirrosa mirándolo, entonces, decidió que mejor le ignoraría y se levantaría para ir a desayunar como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque ya tenía en cuenta que su odioso hermanito lo bombardearía con preguntas sobre la cita. "¿Por qué a mí?", se quejó mentalmente mientras agitaba una mano enfrente de Shuichi para ver si reaccionaba y salía de su letargo, pero al no recibir respuesta, Yuki desistió en su tarea y bufó resignado.

Sin embargo, cuando hizo ademán de levantarse, el pelirrosa se arrojó a sus brazos y se aferró a él como una lapa, evitando que el rubio saliera de la cama.

¡Yuki!-exclamó sonriente- ¡Estuviste tan genial anoche que decidí traerte desayuno a la cama como premio!-continuó mientras que de la nada, sacaba un bandeja llena de comestibles que fue depositada en las piernas del rubio. Shuichi, que desbordaba felicidad con su amplia sonrisa, esperó expectante a que Yuki comenzara a comer, pero ese momento no llegaba- ¡Anda, come! Lo hice especialmente para ti, amor

¡¿Amor?!- preguntó atónito con cierto "terror"

Claro, Yuki. ¡Me has hecho tan feliz que he decidido que estaremos juntos por siempre! ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te gusta la idea?- preguntó ilusionado con ojos de estrellitas a la espera de que el rubio le respondiera con un sí, para así vivir feliz por siempre. Eiri quedó pasmado tragando saliva, mirando a Shuichi con cara de horror por el sólo hecho de imaginarse el resto de su vida junto a un loco-fantasma-pelirrosa-enamorado; pensando, por un instante, en vender su parte del castillo e irse a vivir con el dinero de la venta a la Antártida con los pingüinos. Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar, para siempre, atado a un muerto.

¡Olvídame, enano! Prefiero morir antes que compartir mi vida contigo

¡Yuki, malo!- exclamó inflando los cachetes infantilmente- No digas eso, tarde o temprano te vas a morir igual que yo y ahí sí que estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad- sus ojitos violáceos brillaron con una intensidad estremecedora, mientras su mente se echaba a volar imaginándose en el paraíso junto a una versión fantasma de Yuki. Éste sólo le miró como cara de cordero degollado, pues la brillante salida de su pelirrosa había sido un duro golpe bajo. Esta vez el fantasma había ganado. Con enojo mordió la rebanada de pan que recién había cogido y así sucumbió a los deseos de Shuichi.

Eres insoportable- susurró sin que el pequeño lograra escucharle, pues aún se encontraba soñando con su Yuki fantasmal corriendo por el verde césped del paraíso.

Yuki- le llamó cuando volvió a la realidad- Me estaba preguntando… ¿Tú crees que podría quedar embarazado?- Eiri se atragantó con un trozo de pan, tosiendo para calmar la picazón; bebiendo, después, un poco de jugo de naranja. Su rostro había pasado por una larga gama de colores y ahora, cuando se suponía que su rostro volvía a la normalidad, su piel lucía tan pálida como el papel. ¿Era broma, cierto?- ¡Sería lindo tener un bebé!- exclamó emocionado, mientras inflaba su panza para simular un embarazo, acariciándola enseguida con aire "maternal".

"Lo que me faltaba"- pensó el rubio enojado- "Un fantasma que quiere ser "madre". ¿Acaso se volvió loco?"- continuó pensando alzando la ceja izquierda en forma de desagrado. Ni loco pensaría en tener un hijo con un fantasma, aunque, tampoco es que se pudiera- Tienes que estar loco para pensar en que puedes tener un bebé- dijo con fastidio, alejando la bandeja con la comida para poder levantarse. No tenía intenciones de seguir escuchando las estupideces de Shuichi y, tampoco quería quedarse para saber que otras cosas más había pensado el pelirrosa. Ya había sido suficiente.

¿A dónde vas, Yuki? ¡Aún no has terminado de comer!

A donde no puedas encontrarme. Eres un fastidio- un fuerte portazo siguió a la voz del rubio, dejando a Shuichi solo y medio triste en la habitación. ¡Qué difícil era lidiar con ese rubio orgulloso, terco y huraño!

Para cuando Yuki terminó de vestirse y por fin bajó a la sala de estar, los invitados acababan de terminar su desayuno y cada uno se dirigía a realizar sus respectivas tareas. Por un lado, los fracasados cazafantasmas comenzarían el desmontaje de todos los aparatos instalados en la casa y, por otro, Noriko iría a preparar sus maletas y la de sus amigos. Después de todo, las faenas ya habían terminado y no había nada que hacer con el, ahora, trío de fantasmas. Eiri miró en silencio lo que sus invitados estaban haciendo y al darse cuenta que tenían toda la intención de largarse, procedió a detenerlos.

¡¿Qué creen que hacen, trío de idiotas?! Nadie se va hasta que yo diga- exclamó enojado

Pero es que ya no hay nada que podamos hacer- dijo Hiro reflexionando, mientras recordaba todos los sucesos del día anterior- Ése fantasma es invencible.

Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, Señor Uesugi- Suguru habló acercándose al rubio- Además, ahora que apareció otro fantasma, la tarea se hace más difícil

¡¿Cómo que apareció otro fantasma?!- inquirió sorprendido, mirando de reojo a su hermano, quien estaba ayudando a los cazafantasmas a desarmar el equipo, pidiéndole silenciosamente una explicación inmediata.

Verás, hermanito. Las cosas se complicaron un poco y pues… Apareció una fantasma… Muy linda, por cierto.- Tatsuha trató de explicarse temiendo que su hermano descargara su furia y descontento con él, pero el rubio sólo bufó con aire de frustración ¿Qué tendría qué hacer para deshacerse de los fantasmas?

En ese caso, nadie se mueve de aquí hasta que se hayan ido los fantasmas ¿Estamos?- enojado, Eiri salió del salón de baile dando un portazo. Estaba iracundo. Era justo lo que faltaba: UNA fantasma.

Adentro del salón, el cuarteto desistió en la tarea de desarmar, pues el "patrón" ya había dado su última palabra y, por lo tanto, aún no podrían irse. Tatsuha salió detrás de su hermano para hablar de cierto asunto altamente importante y, ya que Eiri se había enterado de la aparición de Ayaka, no tenía más opción que contarle a su hermano todo lo sucedido.

¿Eiri?- Tatsuha corrió hasta donde su hermano, quien se había volteado a mirarle y había detenido su marcha- Tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante. Es sobre lo que sucedió ayer. No me lo vas a creer.

Bien. ¿Qué es?- preguntó intrigado, tratando de imaginarse lo que sería.

Vamos a otro lugar- Tatsuha tomó la mano de Yuki y lo jaló hacia el jardín lejos de la mansión, para que Shuichi no pudiera escucharles.- Aquí está bien- dijo una vez que se sentaron cerca de la fuente- Ayer fue un día de locos

Ni me lo digas... También lo fue para mí.

¡Jajaja! Cierto… ¿Cómo te fue con Shu?- preguntó curioso con cara de pervertido, imaginándose millones de cosas

Primero, dime qué fue lo que pasó con Sir Winchester, después hablamos de mi "cita"- dijo con sorna, poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra, mientras encendía su adorado cigarrillo matutino

Pues, Sir Winchester nos atacó con todo su poder a tal punto que destruyó la sala de música- a Yuki se le cayó la quijada por la sorpresa. "Por eso el cartel de "no entrar"", pensó el rubio recordando el papel pegado en la puerta de la sala- Y… Lo confesó todo…-dijo conmocionado en tono de suspenso

¿Confesar qué?- preguntó curioso poniéndole toda su atención a las palabras del moreno

No me creerás… Sir Winchester nos dijo… nos dijo que él no había matado Shuichi… ¡¡Él no es el asesino de Shuichi!!

¿Qué? ¿No puede ser cierto?- Eiri quedó congelado con la información. Sonaba realmente increíble.- Entonces… ¿Quién lo hizo?- Yuki se preguntó susurrando siendo escuchado por su hermano

Yo me pregunté lo mismo… Hay que decirle a Shuichi, tenemos que contarle la verdad… No es justo que odie a Klaude por algo que él no hizo.

No, no nos corresponde contarle… Debemos dejar que Sir Winchester lo haga... Ésa es su misión- dijo pensativo comenzando a recordar todo lo que sabía hasta el momento de Lord Shuichi y su extraña muerte, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión aparente. ¿Quién lo había matado? El único sospecho que el gran Yuki Eiri tenía en mente era ni más ni menos que Yuki Kitazawa, el jardinero. Pero ¿Por qué razón habría decidido acabar con la vida de Shuichi?

¿Qué haremos ahora, hermano?- preguntó preocupado.

Debemos investigar. De seguro en el castillo deben haber pistas que nos lleven al asesino y al cadáver del Lord. Por lo otro… Sólo debemos esperar a que Klaude se decida a contar toda la verdad…

¡¿QUIÉN DESTRUYÓ MI HERMOSA SALA DE MÚSICA?!- un grito desgarrador proveniente del castillo, alertó a los hermanos, quienes corrieron inmediatamente a ver qué había sucedido, aunque ya tenían un idea de quién había gritado y porqué. Cuando llegaron al lugar de los hechos, había una multitud agolpándose a las fueras de la sala murmurando sobre lo que había ocurrido ayer.-¡¡¡EXIJO UNA EXPLICACIÓN AHORA!!!

Eiri y Tatsuha se acercaron con rapidez para ver el espectáculo que Shuichi estaba dando. Su voz se notaba muy furiosa y ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? La antes hermosa sala de música era un verdadero desastre. Parecía que un huracán había pasado arrasando con todo a su paso y, eso, no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Cuando Eiri se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre y logró ver lo mismo que su lindo fantasmita, se le cayó la quijada de la sorpresa y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Su lindo hermano le había advertido de la destrucción de la sala, pero nunca se imaginó algo así. Armándose de valor, caminó por el lugar esquivando trozos de instrumentos, hasta acercarse a Shuichi para tratar de tranquilizarlo, pues éste echaba fuego por la boca y sus ojos llenos de rabia brillaban enceguecedoramente, mirando con aires asesinos a todos los que observaban la escena

Tranquilo, mi amor.- dijo simulando ternura, acercándose al pelirrosa- No es para tanto. Podemos arreglarlo, es cosa de llamar unos albañiles y reponer los instrumentos- con voz tranquilizadora y aparentemente llena de amor, acarició los cabellos rosas de Shuichi con una ternura nunca antes vista por las demás, quienes quedaron atónitos al notar que el rubio heredero podía tocar al fantasma ¿Desde cuándo podía hacer eso? Todos se preguntaban lo mismo, sin poder entender qué era lo que había pasado o bien, ¿De qué se habían perdido?

¡¡¡Pero, Yuki!!!- Shuichi contempló con tristeza a su rubio amor, haciendo pucheritos amenazadores que advertían, silenciosamente, lo que estaba por venir- ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡MIRA CÓMO QUEDÓ! ¡BUAAAAAA, MI LINDA SALA!- Shuichi se largó a llorar estruendosamente en los brazos del rubio, aferrándose a su pecho mientras dejaba que unos enormes chorros de agua escaparan de sus acuosos ojos violáceos- ¡QUIÉN LE HIZO ESTO A MI LINDA SALA!- Eiri acarició los cabellos rosas tratando de que esto le reconfortara y dejara de llorar, pero tras varios minutos de estar así y no habiendo logrado su cometido, decidió apartarlo

Ya deja de llorar, mañana mismo llamo a alguien para que lo arregle y quedará igual a como era antes.

¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!! ¡YO QUIERO UN CULPABLE PARA MASACRARLO!- continuó lloriqueando agitando los brazos como si intentara volar, pero su llanto no siguió por mucho tiempo, pues Klaude apareció en escena junto a su a prima Ayaka.

My dear Lord, I come to apologize for destroying your music room- Sir Winchester se acercó hacia el pelirrosa y le hizo una reverencia, en tono de disculpa, mientras Shuichi se escondía detrás de Eiri y miraba a su EX-esposo, por encima del hombro del rubio.

¡TÚ, ASQUEROSO TRAIDOR, ASESINO DE SALAS DE MÚSICA! ¡¿QUÉ TE HIZO MI HERMOSA SALA PARA QUE LE HICIERAS ESTO?!- Shuichi le apuntó a Klaude de forma acusadora, sin siquiera salir de la barrera que la espalda de Yuki le brindaba.

I'm so sorry, my Darling. No fue mi intención, solo cumplía tus órdenes de exterminar a los intrusos- todas las miradas de los presentes se posaron sobre Shuichi, quien aún estaba escondido detrás de Yuki.

¡¡Ésa no es excusa para que hayas destruido mi linda sala!!- inquirió enojado, sin dejar de apuntarle.

Ya dejen de pelear- la fantasma se acercó a sus primos, volando suavemente, mientras agitaba frente a ella el abanico- ¿Vengo a verte y te pones a armar escándalo? ¿Qué clase de primo eres?- le preguntó al pelirrosa simulando molestia, a lo que Shuichi le miró desconcertado. ¿Desde cuándo estaba su prima allí?

¡¡Prima Ayaka!!- exclamó abalanzándose sobre ella para abrazarla con una fuerza sobrehumana, haciendo que la mujer comenzara a lanzar improperios para lograr que la soltara.

¡Shuichi, por dios, me estas estrangulando!- el pelirrosa la soltó enseguida, disculpándose con una linda sonrisa

¡Qué sorpresa! Hace tiempo que no vienes por acá- Ayaka le sonrió sin prestarle mucha atención, pues sus bellos ojos marrones contemplaban absortos a cierto rubio de ojos ambarinos. La fantasma acababa de hacer un fabuloso descubrimiento, algo que nunca había visto en su vida. Su mundo se iluminaba sintiéndose alcanzar el paraíso, deseando, con todo el fervor de su apesadumbrada alma, perderse en esos ojos gatunos. Por fin había encontrado al hombre de su vida ¿o muerte?

¡Hola, guapo!- Ayaka ignoró al pelirrosa, pasando por su lado, ubicándose frente al rubio que acababa de robarle el corazón. Observó a Yuki ilusionada, con los ojos brillosos por la emoción, imaginándose en el altar con aquel hombre que ni siquiera conocía. Así, tomó las manos de Yuki y contempló con regocijo la cara de malas pulgas que tenía el rubio- Acabo de encontrarme con el hombre que siempre he soñado. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan guapo, varonil, elegante e inteligente como tú ¿Tienes novia?- Yuki negó automáticamente sin entender del todo lo que pretendía la fantasmas- Entonces, ¿te casarías conmigo?

¡¿Qué?!- Yuki le miró aterrado. Esto no podía estar pasándole de nuevo, era como si una maldición hubiese caído sobre sus hombros. No podía ser. ¿Por qué a él? Si ya tenía suficiente con un fantasma ¿Por qué lo castigaban de esa manera? Claro, era lo último que le faltaba: ¡Dos fantasmas enamorados de él! Esto era el colmo, tenía que ser una broma ¿verdad? Sabía que era un hombre que gozaba de belleza y estilo y, que era muy popular entre las mujeres por eso, pero… ¡Maldición, son FANTASMAS!

¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA!! ¡NO TE ACERQUES A MI YUKI!- Shuichi la empujó, logrando separarla del rubio, para luego, aferrarse a un brazo de éste en forma infantil, marcando a Yuki como SU propiedad- Yuki es mío. MI-O ¿Te queda claro?

¡Ésa belleza no puede ser tuyo, porque ambos son hombres! No seas, tonto. Él tiene que estar al lado de una mujer bella y elegante como yo- Ayaka posó sus manos en su cintura y regañó a Shuichi como si fuera su mamá.

¡NO! NO TE DARÉ A MI YUKI- Shuichi jaló al rubio acercándolo más hacia él y Ayaka, con enojo, agarró el otro brazo de Yuki y lo jaló hacia ella.

El resto de los espectadores miraban atentos a todo lo que sucedía, siendo los únicos que se dieron cuenta de que Sir Winchester se había dado a la fuga antes de que Shuichi descargara su ira con él.

Los fantasmas tiraban del pobre Yuki de un lado a otro, mientras peleaban entre ellos diciéndose improperios y descalificaciones varias, tratando de adjudicarse el gran trofeo y, Yuki, por su parte, se unía a la pelea tratando de zafarse del agarre a la vez que le gritaba a los fantasma que él no le pertenecía a ninguno.

Así, en vista de que la pelea tendría para rato, el público presente se fue retirando a sus respectivos lugares para terminar las distintas tareas asignadas, dejando a Yuki a merced de los dos fantasmas. Tatsuha echó una última mirada antes de irse, rogándole a los dioses para que su hermano no lo matará una vez que se hubiese librado de las ánimas, pues ya intuía que Eiri estaría furioso con él por no haberle socorrido.

Por su parte, los cazafantasmas fueron a terminar de desmontar los equipos, pues a partir de ahora, tendría que empezar a idear un nuevo plan para atrapar a los fantasmas, aunque en realidad, aprovecharían la confesión de Sir Winchester para ayudarla a ver la luz.

Eiri continuó batallando con los dos fantasmas enamorados, aún maldiciéndose por ser el objeto de deseo de esos dos, pero ya estaba llegando a su límite y no estaba dispuesto a seguir soportando los gritos y tirones de ambos enamorados.

¡YA, BASTA!- Eiri gritó con tanto enojo que asustó a las dos almas, las que inmediatamente, lo soltaron, dejándolo libre- ¡Yo no soy tuyo!- exclamó hablándole a Shuichi- Y tampoco tuyo- le dijo a la muchacha- Ahora, olvídense los dos de mí. ¡¡No quiero saber nada de ustedes, sólo quiero que me dejen en paz y se vayan de una vez por todas de mi castillo!!- iracundo, sacudió sus brazos y dando media vuelta, salió de la destruida sala con rumbo indefinido, sólo quería alejarse de esos fantasmas dementes. ¿Qué se habían creído? Él no era un juguete para que lo jalaran de esa manera y, más encima lo reclamaran como propiedad. ¡¡Eiri Uesugi no era una cosa susceptible de apropiación!!

¡TONTA, MIRA LO QUE HICISTE! ¡AHORA, YUKI ME ODIA!- Shuichi se echó a llorar exageradamente, dejando que de sus ojos salieran chorros de lágrimas

No exageres, ya se le pasará. Sólo dale tiempo y, después vamos al ataque de nuevo. Más te vale que no te descuides, mi Lord, porque, de lo contrario, yo me quedaré con él- dijo en tono de burla para hacer enojar a Shuichi y, así éste pararía de llorar.

¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi Yuki!

¡Sí, sí! Lo que tú digas. ¡Jojojojo!- la mujer se rió con ironía desapareciendo lentamente, dejando que sólo se escuchara su risa burlesca alejándose. Shuichi volvió llorar e imitando a la mujer, también desapareció. Ahora tendría que rogarle de rodillas a Yuki para que lo perdonara por tirarlo como muñeco, al punto de casi descolocarle un brazo y, por si fuera poco, debería buscar la manera de ponerse en buena con él, antes de que la odiosa de su prima atacara de nuevo. Por nada del mundo dejaría que ella se quedara con su Yuki, no después de todo lo que había pasado para llegar hasta ahí.

Tras salir de la sala, Eiri pensó en buscar a su hermano menor para torturarlo y golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente. ¿Cómo se le ocurría dejarlo a merced de ese par de fantasmas locos, sin hacer nada? Estaba furioso, tenía ganas de patear algo. ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a él?

Sin saber en dónde podría estar el odioso de su hermano, decidió encerrarse en su habitación hasta el almuerzo, por lo que pensaba estar ahí escribiendo o leyendo algo tranquilamente, lejos de esos dementes que habitaban su castillo. Sin embargo, cuando entró a su habitación y dirigió su mirada hacia la cama, se encontró con una no muy grata sorpresa, aunque en realidad, aquella visión le había dejado pasmado y con un calorcito en la parte baja de su abdomen.

Cierto fantasma pelirrosa se hallaba recostado de lado sobre la ordenada y pulcra cama, vistiendo un modelito que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Su cabellera rosada era adornada por una par de orejas de gato que hacían juego con el color de su pelo; en sus manos y pies traía puestos guantes y zapatos atigrados con garritas; y, una diminuta tela, también de diseño atigrado y con cola incluida, tapaba el área de su zona íntima. De su cuello colgaba una cinta roja con un enorme cascabel y, entre sus manitas, una pelota de estambre en versión fantasmal, era movida, juguetonamente, de un lado a otro.

Sin duda era una visión excitante, tanto que el rubio heredero sintió unas ganas incontenibles de tirársele encima y hacer cosas indecorosas con él, pero una vocecita interna le gritaba que se controlara, aunque entre sus piernas se empezaba anotar, de forma disimulada, un pequeño bulto.

Shuichi miró a Yuki preguntándose porqué todavía no se decidía a entrar, pensando que tal vez aún estaba impactado por su trajecito.

¡Yuki! ¿Qué haces que no entras?- le llamó haciendo un gesto con la mano, invitándole a que se acercara.

¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!- exclamó simulando molestia.

¿Eh? Es obvio, de ahora en adelante ésta será mi habitación. ¡Dormiremos juntos!- exclamó poniéndose de pie, acercándose peligrosamente al rubio. Yuki se escabulló dentro de la habitación antes de que Shuichi llegara hasta donde estaba, alejándose lo más que pudo del pelirrosa, llegando hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. Sólo necesitaba tiempo para calmar las ansias de tumbar al fantasma sobre la cama y quitarle la diminuta prenda.

Oye, para el carro un momento. Yo no te he autorizado para que duermas conmigo- Shuichi le miró sin comprender, desapareciendo como si nada, para luego aparecer a escasos centímetros del rubio- Si quieres… Si quieres quedarte, dormirás en el suelo- titubeó al tenerlo tan cerca, al punto de poder oler su peculiar aroma a fresas

¡No seas malo con tu nena, Yuki!- dijo en tono meloso- Mira ¿Cómo me veo?- le preguntó cambiando de tema, a la vez que le modelaba

"Estás para comerte"- pensó mentalmente, admirando embelesado la estilizada figura del fantasma- Estas lindo- dijo calmadamente sin demostrar emociones, para luego, caminar hasta su cama y sentarse en ella. Shuichi le siguió.

¡Yuki! ¿De verdad no quieres dormir conmigo? Es normal que duerma con mi futuro esposo ¿No crees?- preguntó con cierta inocencia, poniendo carita de cachorrito para que el rubio se compadeciera de él

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Futuro ES-PO-SO?!- Eiri exclamó aterrado por la loca idea del fantasma- ¿Estás loco? Yo en ningún momento he dicho que me casaré contigo- se apuró a negar, rogando a los cielos para que sólo se tratara de una broma pesada.

¡Pero, Yuki! Después de lo que pasó anoche… Tú y yo… hicimos "aquello" y, entonces… Se supone que ahora deberías pedirme matrimonio- trató de explicarse, ruborizándose al recordar lo que habían hecho la noche anterior- Aunque en mis tiempos, "eso" se hace después del matrimonio…- reflexionó cayendo en cuenta del error que había cometido, había deshonrado a su familia de la peor manera- Así que… Te exijo que me pidas matrimonio- rogó apenado, disculpándose mentalmente con sus padres, por haber mancillado el nombre de su familia.

Eiri se quedó perplejo antes la inesperada exigencia del fantasma, enterneciéndose ante esa reacción ingenua e inocente. De cierto modo, no podía comparar las épocas en que ambos vivían, pues claramente, Shuichi tenía una formación valórica muy distinta a la de él y, aunque en lo más profundo de su ser deseara casarse con Shuichi, no podía acceder a esa petición. Le miró con ternura conteniéndose las ganas de reír, pues sus razonamientos y su forma de ver la vida eran bastante anticuados y eso le había causado mucha gracia.

Sin duda, los tiempos habían cambiado mucho y aunque el pelirrosa pensara que porque que hizo el amor con alguien tenían que casarse, los pensamientos del rubio estaban muy lejos de eso. Para él no necesariamente era así, pues era partidario de las relaciones libres y sin ataduras, teniendo como preferencia la posibilidad de tener sexo con cualquier sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie.

Se rió suavemente al notar el sonrojo del fantasma, pensando que era un ser adorable y lindo. Estaba empezando a encantarse con esa inquieto pelirrosa o tal vez, ya estaba muy enamorado de él y no se había dado cuenta.

¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿Por qué te ríes?- preguntó inflando los cachetes infantilmente

Porque eres lindo- dijo inconscientemente arrepintiéndose al instante de haberlo hecho, pues Shuichi había entrado en su característico letargo y babeaba de felicidad- Shuichi, no porque dos personas tengan sexo quiere decir que deban casarse. Actualmente, no es así. Pero ya que estamos en esa… Podemos…ser novios- susurró esperando que el fantasma no hubiese escuchado, pero lamentablemente no fue así.

Shuichi se abalanzó sobre él babeándole, repitiendo varias veces un "Acepto", seguido de un "Te amo" y, luego de un "Yuki es mi novio". Eiri le sonrió con cariño y en seguida, depositó un tierno beso en los labios de Shuichi, dando comienzo a una pequeño ronda de sexo matutino.

Continuará…

Holaaa!!

En esta oportunidad, haré una encuesta para que me digan que final les gustaría que tuviera el fic, pues ya no falta mucho para que acabe y tengo que empezar a armar el camino para el final y aún no decido cómo va a terminar. Esta encuesta también la estoy haciendo en Amor Yaoi y tienen este capi y el siguiente para decidirse por las siguientes opciones:

1- Que Yuki muera y sea feliz junto a Shu siendo ambos fantasmas

2- Que Yuki busque la manera de revivir a Shu para que este tenga otra oportuidad de ser feliz

3- Que las cosas se queden como estan y que Shu siga viviendo como fantasma junto a Yuki

4- Que Shu pueda descansar en paz y logré entrar al cielo, dejando a Yuki solo

5- Ninguna de las anteriores (indicar cómo sería el final que les gustaría)

Eso! espero que voten y ojalá les haya gustado este capi!!

Byeeeeee!!


	12. Chapter 12

Ghost Love: Buscando la verdad

Mientras Yuki y Shuichi daban rienda suelta a sus deseos carnales, el resto de los habitantes del castillo, se enfrascaban en una ardua búsqueda de información que los llevara a descubrir toda la verdad acerca de la muerte de Lord Shuichi.

Los cazafantasmas, Tatsuha, Noriko y unas cuantas sirvientas, habían subido a la biblioteca con el claro objetivo de ordenar y limpiar aquel desastroso lugar, para así tener una idea total de todas las cosas que había allí.

Debido a que no lograron capturar a Sir Winchester, seguido de la orden de Yuki de no abandonar el castillo hasta que los fantasmas se fueran y, en vista de que la única forma de lograr aquello era ayudando a los fantasmas a cumplir sus misiones, Noriko y el trío de cazafantasmas habían decidido ayudar a Tatsuha en su búsqueda del asesino de Shuichi o, por lo menos, encontrar vestigios del lugar en el cual estaba el cadáver del Lord.

Klaude observaba desde la oscuridad, sin dar a conocer su presencia, cada uno de los movimientos que realizaban los huéspedes, esperando que no encontraran indicios de la verdad, pues no podía dejar que otros cumplieran con su misión. Él era el único que podía contarle a Shuichi la verdad sobre su muerte, sólo él. Pensó, entonces, en sabotear la búsqueda, pero en vista de que sólo se estaban dedicando a ordenar, decidió ayudarles.

Así, se acercó sigiloso a la espalda de Tatsuha, haciéndose invisible para que nadie le viera…

Todos acarreaban muebles y objetos variados, mientras las sirvientas pasaban trapos y plumeros para quitar el polvo y toda la suciedad que cubría los antiguos objetos y los cientos de libros que albergaba la biblioteca.

Noriko abrió las ventanas, corriendo las deshechas cortinas para que entrara un poco de luz, teniendo que encender las lámparas igualmente, en vista de que la habitación seguía igual de oscura.

Afanosamente fueron ordenando y poco a poco la biblioteca iba luciendo más decente, sin que ninguno advirtiera la presencia del rubio fantasma.

¡Bu!- exclamó con voz de ultratumba posando sus manos traslúcidas sobre los hombros del moreno heredero, haciendo que éste pegara un salto y gritara del susto

¡WAAAA!- gritó volteándose enseguida, para contemplar los azulinos ojos del rubio- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a atacarnos de nuevo?

No, I want to help.- dijo sonriendo, simulando ser amistoso para que el moreno aceptara su ayuda, después de todo, sólo quería sabotear, un poco, sus planes e intentar acercarse a cierto pelirrojo que llamaba enormemente su atención.

Mmm…- Tatsuha pareció pensarlo, intuyendo las "oscuras" intenciones del rubio, aunque estaba completamente seguro que no querría destruir la biblioteca después del "reto" que se llevó hace un rato por la destrucción de la sala de música. Tal vez, sería bueno darle una oportunidad, pues así, aprovecharía para sonsacarle un poco de información.- De acuerdo. Empieza por levantar el estante que está en el suelo. Después ordénalo- dijo indicándole a Klaude un pequeño estante tirado en el suelo, recordándolo inmediatamente, como aquel que le había arrojado al enamorado de Shuichi hace algunos días. Una gotita de agua cayó en su frente, recordando que estuvo a punto de dejar aplastado bajo el estante, al otro heredero, pero que desgraciadamente había alcanzado a salvarse.

Con aire sombrío, se acercó hasta el lugar indicado, mirando con cierto fastidio el estante. ¿Por qué mejor no dejaban ese horrible lugar como estaba? Miró a su alrededor con nostalgia, recordando los bellos momentos que había pasado allí junto a su Shuichi. Ahora que lo pensaba, la biblioteca solía ser el lugar más tranquilo y hermoso de la casa, en donde era capaz de pasar horas y horas, revisando los tantos libros que había allí. Ese lugar le traía tantos recuerdos…

Su atención se desvió cuando divisó a cierto pelirrojo acarreando unos libros. Aquel cazafantasmas fracasado había llamado su atención desde ayer, cuando lo enfrentó para capturarlo. Se sentía atraído por esa larga cabellera rojiza y, aunque aún amara a su pelirrosa, ya no había mucho que pudiera hacer para recuperarlo. Entonces, ¿por qué no intentarlo con alguien más?

Desde el día anterior había estado pensando en esa posibilidad, pero no estaba muy seguro de lograr que el pelirrojo se interesara en él después del susto que se había llevado. Era una mala idea.

Hola, lindura- saludó con aire galante- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- Hiro se volteó asustado al reconocer aquella voz, mostrando en su rostro una expresión de miedo.

No, gracias. Puedo solito- ignorándolo, pasó por su lado hasta llegar a la estantería, en donde debía acomodar cada uno de los libros. Klaude sonrió para sí y, sin rendirse, se acercó flotando nuevamente, hasta el pelirrojo. Ese bello doncel, no se le escaparía tan fácilmente.

Te han dicho que tienes lindos ojos- ronroneó en su oído con voz seductora, erizándole todos los pelos del cuerpo al pelirrojo, mientras las mejillas de éste se teñían de un suave color rojo y su cuerpo empezaba a ser presa de una extraña mezcla entre miedo y regocijo. ¿Era su idea o el fantasma le estaba cortejando?

Etto… Señor Fantasma… ¿Está intentando ligar conmigo?- preguntó un tanto inseguro, sin atreverse a mirar al espíritu.

Me?!- exclamó fingiendo sorpresa- No, para nada. ¿Cómo puedes imaginarte esas cosas?- continuó fingiendo con cierto tono de burla- Trabajar tanto te está afectando el cerebro- reflexionó- Empiezas a imaginar cosas que no son…

Posiblemente…- susurró sin creer en las palabras del rubio, mientras una gotita de sudor recorría su frente. Definitivamente tenía una especie de "mal" presentimiento…

Bueno, si no quieres que te ayude, iré a vagar por el castillo, solo, triste y abandonado. Ya entendí que no soy bienvenido aquí. Nadie me quiere- dijo con falso drama, disponiéndose a salir de ahí con una nube negra sobre su cabeza y una extraña aura de tristeza.

Está bien, no es necesario que se ponga así, Señor Fantasma.- dijo resignado volteándose a ver al ser que ya estaba a su lado esperando ansioso que el pelirrojo le diera instrucciones.

Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga?- preguntó entusiasmado pensando en la posibilidad de robarle un beso al pelirrojo, pero no tardó en arrepentirse de su idea.

¿Yo no te había mandado a ordenar el estante?- Tatsuha se unió a la conversación regañando al rubio- Ve, muévete. Aún hay mucho por hacer- Sir Winchester frunció el ceño con molestia, cruzándose de brazos en forma de protesta para no tener que cumplir las órdenes del moreno. Tatsuha continuó con su camino y Hiro, terminando de poner los libros, se volteó hacia el fantasma.

Venga, Señor Fantasma. Yo le ayudaré- sonriendo caminó hasta el estante que estaba en el suelo

Excuse me, pretty boy. Don't tell me "Señor Fantasma", please. My name is Klaude Winchester- corrigió

De acuerdo…Klaude- el pelirrojo sonrió con cierta picardía y, así, comenzaron a ordenar el desastre que el mismo fantasma había dejado.

Mientras la mayoría de los huéspedes se quebraba la espalda tratando de ordenar la arruinada biblioteca, los novios y "futuros esposos" del castillo, comenzaban una pequeña ronda de sexo matutino para relajar tensiones.

Yuki recostó al fantasma en la cama, acomodándose entre sus piernas para luego gatear seductoramente sobre su cuerpo, atrapando los finos y suaves labios del pelirrosa. Shuichi le correspondió rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, profundizando el beso lo más que podía, mientras dejaba que el rubio invadiera su boca.

Las expertas manos del rubio recorrieron con deseo la esbelta figura de su amado fantasma, subiendo y bajando por su cintura, hasta detenerse en las rosadas tetillas que adornaban el pecho de Shuichi. Las torturó, jalándolas y torciéndolas sin detener el hambriento beso que buscaba devorar al pelirrosa, deteniéndose a la fuerza para poder recuperar el aliento.

Comenzó a bajar por su cuello mordiendo y lamiendo suavemente, dejando chupones en su camino que se borraban casi instantáneamente, a excepción de algunos que no tenían intenciones de desaparecer.

Shuichi se retorcía gimiendo tímidamente mientras acariciaba los hombros del rubio, quien seguía descendiendo lentamente hasta alcanzar sus pezones.

Cogió uno con sus labios y lo tiró, luego lo lamió y lo mordió hasta dejarlo duro mientras estimulaba con sus dedos el otro pezón, preparándolo para lo que estaba por venir. Dejó de lado su "entretención" y continuó bajando hasta llegar a su ombligo, jugueteando con él, lamiéndolo en varias ocasiones, provocándole a Shuichi un leve cosquilleo en su parte baja.

Las respiraciones de ambos se fueron volviendo erráticas, mientras el rostro del fantasma se teñía de carmín. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos ya no acariciaban al rubio, sino que se aferraban a las sábanas buscando controlar todas las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Ah…Yuki…Por favor…- gimió a modo de ruego intentando que Yuki dejara de torturarlo y pasara a la segunda fase, pero el rubio no tenía intenciones de hacerle caso.

Subió nuevamente atrapando con lujuria el otro pezón, haciéndole lo mismo que al otro, mordiéndolo, jalándolo y lamiéndolo como si fuera el más exquisito manjar. Succionó una y otra vez hasta dejarlo erecto y delicado, para luego bajar sus manos hasta las extremidades inferiores del pelirrosa.

Acarició lentamente las suaves piernas del fantasma, mientras miraba con lujuria lo que sus caricias provocaban en su niño, viendo detenidamente como se retorcía ante cada toque. Aún no tenía intenciones de hacer aquello que el pelirrosa tanto deseaba, pues primero tenía ganas de jugar un poco y torturar a su pequeño.

Alzó una de las piernas del pelirrosa quitando de paso el zapato con garritas, y así, pasó su lengua seductoramente por los dedos del pie, atrapando, luego el dedo gordo, para chuparlo y morderlo a la vez que le acariciaba la planta del pie, provocándole cosquillas.

Shuichi pataleó riendo para soltar su pie y, así, Yuki continuó con su juego haciendo lo mismo en la otra pierna. Subió por la extremidad lamiendo la piel expuesta, tocando con deseo ambos muslos mientras se turnaba para besarlos y lamerlos.

Miró fijamente la sensual expresión de su niño que le pedía a gritos poseerlo. Esos labios hinchados y suaves le incitaban a comer de la fruta prohibida, le llamaban con deseo pronunciando su nombre con suavidad, con aquel dulce sonido que embargaba su ser, excitándole de sobremanera. Shuichi abrió sus ojos para observar a su amado, sintiéndose cohibido y expuesto a la vez ante esa mirada felina y lasciva que le devoraba.

Yuki…Por favor…- Shuichi gimió guiando su mano a su zona íntima, estimulándose y dándose placer él mismo, buscando incitar a Yuki para que lo masturbara.

Estas ansioso, minino… ¿Tan pronto quieres tu lechita?- le ronroneó seductoramente acercándose a su rostro, para luego lamer sus labios y atraparlos en un delicioso beso, que Shuichi disfrutó dejando que el rubio invadiera su boca.

Una mano traviesa se coló por debajo de la delgada tela que cubría la hombría del fantasma, acariciando el pene de éste desde la base hasta la punta y viceversa, sólo con los dedos pulgar e índice.

Yuki detuvo el beso y se incorporó para alzar las piernas del pelirrosa y así, poder quitarle fácilmente la diminuta prenda que le impedía llegar a la gloria, cogiéndola de una orilla para luego sacarla de un tirón.

De esta manera, observó triunfante y lujurioso, el hermoso cuerpo desnudo de su amado pelirrosa. Sí, su amado pelirrosa, pues ya estaba empezando a admitir que lo amaba, pero no se lo diría, no aún.

Le sonrío con cierto deseo, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos amatistas entrecerrados que luchaban por abrirse, dándole a Shuichi una apariencia aún más sexy.

Nuevamente se besaron mientras Yuki tocaba descaradamente la intimidad del fantasma, masturbándolo con rapidez y urgencia. Enseguida, bajó por su cuerpo y se acomodó entre sus piernas olfateando el suave aroma que Shuichi desprendía, para luego tomar su erección y comenzar a meterla en su boca.

El rubio lamió la punta lenta y sensualmente, la besó y, luego, pasó su lengua por toda la extremidad para después meterla de golpe completamente, en su boca.

Shuichi se estremeció con cada lamida y su respiración errática le impedía seguir un ritmo adecuado, jadeando y gimiendo al compás de la boca del rubio que se movía de arriba a bajo con agilidad.

Sus caderas fueron siguiendo el ritmo que Yuki le entregaba, subiendo y bajando mientras sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a las sábanas. Sintió ganas de aumentar el ritmo intentando dirigir una mano a la cabeza del rubio, pero en vista de que pronto llegaría al éxtasis, desistió de su intento y continuó con sus gemidos.

Yuki detuvo su movimiento de improviso, segundos antes de que el fantasma llegara al clímax, para así poder torturarlo un poco más. Sacó el miembro de su boca y sonrió al escuchar la débil protesta de su niño, quien se fue incorporando para mirarlo con el seño fruncido en señal de regaño.

Por…qué…- articuló entrecortadamente mirando a Yuki algo desconcertado.

Para que juguemos un poco más- ronroneó- Ven, date la vuelta- Shuichi asintió con suavidad y se volteó lentamente hasta quedar en cuatro patas sobre la cama, dándole al rubio una vista privilegiada de su trasero.

Con deseo, se relamió los labios al ser testigo de tamaña vista. Se inclinó un poco y con sus manos acarició los suaves glúteos ante él, luego, los abrió un poco y, aproximando su rostro peligrosamente hacia ellos, lamió la entrada del fantasma. Formando círculos con su lengua, intentó introducirla al pequeño orificio para poder dilatarlo, metiendo su lengua lentamente y sacarla al rato, repitiendo lo mismo varias veces.

Shuichi se estremeció al contacto, arqueando levemente la espalda mientras gemía, sintiendo que iba a explotar cada vez que el rubio introducía la lengua en su pequeño ano. Llevó su mano hasta su pene buscando darse un poco de placer al ver que su Yuki estaba muy entretenido torturado su orificio como para atender su erección, comenzando a masajearla suavemente de arriba a bajo.

Dejó de lado el pequeño orificio y se concentró en sí mismo, desabotonando la camisa y bajando el cierre de su pantalón, para por fin liberar su creciente erección. La masajeó un poco con una de sus manos, mientras lamía la otra, para dilatar más la entrada de su niño.

Un dedo travieso se coló por la apretada entrada del fantasma, quien enseguida gimió de placer nombrando de paso a su adorado rubio. Éste dejó su miembro de lado y se dedicó a acariciar la tersa piel de la espalda de Shuichi para intentar distraerlo de aquella incomodidad, metiendo un segundo dedo cuando el pequeño se hubo relajado.

Movió sus dedos como tijeras en varias direcciones, mientras la dulce voz de Shuichi que inundaba la habitación en forma de sensuales gemidos, le excitaba aún más, terminando de endurecer su bien levantado miembro.

Sacó sus dedos liberando al pequeño de esa tortura. Le palmoteó un glúteo y con voz seca y ronca, le pidió que se volteara, quedando de espaldas con las piernas en alto.

Así, se acomodó entre las delgadas y traslúcidas piernas del fantasma, dirigiendo con la mano, su miembro hacia la pequeña entrada, pero la voz de Shuichi lo detuvo.

Es…pera…- logró articular- Me dejas- pidió indicando con el dedo índice el miembro del rubio. Éste sin intender mucho la petición de su niño, aceptó asintiendo con la cabeza.

Shuichi se acomodó sentándose sobre sus piernas para quedar frente al rubio, luego, se inclinó y con una mano, cogió el duro pene de su amado y lo llevó a su boca. Saboreó con la lengua la rosada punta, lamió toda la extensión y cuando volvió a la punta decidió meterla por completo en su boca. Subió y bajó por la enorme erección en un lento y agonizante compás, mientras Yuki intentaba ahogar un gemido que se agolpaba en su garganta, pero que al final no logró retener.

El pequeño se quedó satisfecho con esa respuesta y, enseguida, soltó el miembro y volvió a su postura anterior, dejando al rubio bastante desconcertado. Con sus piernas, le invitó a terminar lo que había dejado a medias, abriéndolas un poco para darle a Yuki una amplia vista de su intimidad. El rubio le contempló extasiado, respirando con dificultad, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de comerse a esa belleza y hacerlo suyo hasta que no pueda más.

Shuichi acarició seductoramente, el pene del rubio con uno de sus pies, acto que volvió loco a Eiri, quien se abalanzó sobre él atrapando sus labios mientras con su mano acomodaba su miembro justo en la entrada del pequeño.

De un empujoncito, metió la punta y lentamente introdujo toda su extensión hasta el tope, sintiendo deliciosamente, la caliente cavidad envolver su miembro. Se quedó quieto esperando a que el fantasma se acostumbrara, pero este mismo le dio pauta para que continuara al mover suavemente sus caderas.

En un frenético compás, fue metiendo y sacando su pene, dando profundas embestidas que hacían gritar a Shuichi a la vez que se retorcía de placer. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor del rubio y, así, buscó sus labios para entretenerse y no pensar en la molesta invasión.

Se besaron apasionados tocándose mutuamente, mientras las embestidas iban en aumento tanto en cantidad como en intensidad.

Los gemidos de ambos inundaron la habitación confundiéndose suavemente con el rechinar de la cama, mientras el cuerpo de Yuki se perlaba de sudor y su corazón latía rápidamente.

De un tirón, Eiri sentó a Shuichi en sus piernas, pasando sus manos por debajo de éstas, para tocar los glúteos del menor, y así, llevar de mejor manera las embestidas, desde esa posición.

Shuichi fue bajando y subiendo, pasando un brazo por el cuello del rubio para sujetarse, dirigiendo su otra mano, hacia su desatendido miembro para masturbarse.

El clímax se estaba acercando y ninguno de los dos deseaba que ese momento acabase, anhelando estar así para siempre, si se pudiera.

Las embestidas fueron aumentando y Shuichi también aumentó la rapidez de las caricias a su miembro, sintiendo que en cualquier momento tendría su tan anhelado orgasmo.

Yuki posó su cabeza en el hombro de su "novio" y así, se quedó esperando a que el orgasmo llegara.

El ritmo errático de las embestidas pronto acabó, la calma volvió a la habitación y los jóvenes amantes derramaron en conjunto su semilla. El semen "fantasmal" del pelirrosa, empapó el abdomen del rubio y manchó su blanca camisa con una sustancia escarlata, mientras Yuki, liberaba su semilla en el interior del fantasma, el cual escurría por las nalgas de Shuichi y por su propio miembro, hasta terminar en las albas sábanas.

Sacó su miembro y recostó a Shuichi sobre la cama, para luego acostarse a su lado. El pequeño se giró para quedar de lado y así, acurrucarse entre los brazos de Yuki, quedándose dormido en esa posición a los minutos después.

Yuki miró la hora calculando cuando tiempo faltaba para el almuerzo, llegando a la conclusión de que podría dormir un poco. Tapó su cuerpo y el de Shu, abrazándolo con cariño y acercándolo un poco más hacia él, para así también descansar y reponer las energías perdidas.

Después del almuerzo "familiar", en el que por primera vez todos los huéspedes se habían sentado a la mesa, las faenas en la biblioteca continuaron hasta muy tarde. Todo el lugar quedó limpio, ordenado y decente. Ahora sí parecía una biblioteca y era coherente con el resto del castillo.

Los trabajadores se sentaron a descansar esperando que las sirvientas llegaran con el té y con cosas para comer, pues el cansancio les había abierto el apetito y sus estómagos comenzaban a gruñir.

Hasta el momento no habían encontrado nada de utilidad, sólo libros, libros y más libros, además de cuadros, artefactos rotos y adornos varios que no servían de nada.

Las sirvientas limpiaron las ventanas dejándolas trasparentes al punto que los vidrios brillaban con una intensidad fulminante en donde te podías reflejar en ellos. Ahora ya no era necesaria la luz artificial, porque los rayos del sol se colaban alegremente por las ventanas alumbrando la habitación a la perfección.

Los muebles quedaron relucientes, el piso de madera quedó brillante y el lugar lucía espléndido. Habían hecho un gran trabajo como limpiadores y decoradores de interior.

Tatsuha se había levantado de su asiento hace unos minutos y se había encerrado en el que fuera el estudio de su fallecido padre. Algo le decía en su interior que ahí podría encontrar pistas de la verdad.

Observó con detenimiento la fotografía que había sobre el escritorio, la misma que Yuki había visto hace unos días atrás, en donde aparecía su padre junto a Shuichi. Esto le hizo preguntarse al moreno si acaso su padre habría intentado ayudar al pelirrosa en el poco tiempo que habitó el castillo, pues de ser así, seguramente habría descubierto algo.

Ya sabía que su padre tenía conocimiento sobre la existencia de ambos fantasmas, lo que le hacía intuir que también debería estar enterado de sus historias. Pero ¿habrá dejado algún registro de lo que sabía?

Pensó en la posibilidad de hablar con Sir Winchester para saber más sobre el pacto que había hecho con su padre, pero tenía la sensación de que el fantasma no hablaría. Mejor, comenzaría a buscar entre todos los papeles que allí había.

¿Necesitas ayuda, na no da?- preguntó el peliverde asomándose por la puerta.

Claro, no me vendría mal- dijo contemplando estupefacto la enorme cantidad de escritos que tenía su padre en ese lugar- ¿Cómo era que te llamabas?

¡Ryuichi, pero dime Ryu-chan!- Ryuichi entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, acercándose lentamente hasta donde estaba el moreno mientras recorría con su azulina mirada el despacho- ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

Estoy viendo si encuentro alguna información que sea útil. Mi padre vivió aquí y tengo entendido que pasaba mucho tiempo en este lugar haciendo sus investigaciones. Tal vez haya averiguado algo sobre la muerte de Shuichi que no sabemos.

¡¡Waaaa!! *v* Eso es genial. ¡Eres muy inteligente, Tat-chan!

¡Jeje! ¿Tú crees? Mi hermano siempre me dice que soy un idiota. Estoy empezando a creérmelo- Tatsuha comenzó a revolver los papeles y las anotaciones que tenía su padre, mientras Ryuichi investigaba entre los libros y carpetas que habían en el estante.

Entre tantas hojas, había mapas y anotaciones sobre unas excavaciones, pero entre los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio se habían colado cuatro bosquejos que detallaban las habitaciones del castillo y sus alrededores. Tatsuha separó las hojas del resto y las miró con detenimiento, dándose cuenta que a los costados de los dibujos había frases escritas por su padre.

Consternado, se dedicó a analizar los planos, apuntando con el dedo las zonas del castillo que conocía, llegando a la conclusión de que existían en la casa, dos habitaciones específicas a las cuales no tenían acceso. Rápidamente, su mente viajó al momento en el que Williams les hizo el mini Tour por el castillo mostrándole una a una las habitaciones del primer piso, recordando con mucha claridad, el momento en que pasaron por debajo de la escala.

Si su memoria no le fallaba, detrás de una de esas puertas estaba el sótano, el mismo Williams se los había dicho, pero la otra puerta estaba clausurada y cerrada con candado. ¿Acaso escondía algún secreto? ¿Qué había detrás de ella y por qué el mayordomo ni siquiera se había referido a ella durante el recorrido?

Ahí había algo raro y tendría que averiguarlo pronto, pues su sexto sentido le decía que estaba relacionado con Lord Shuichi.

Ryuichi le vio tan ensimismado mirando los planos, que se acercó a él con mucha curiosidad, queriendo saber qué era aquello que entretenía tanto al moreno. ¿Habría encontrado algo útil?

Se acercó por la espalda y se puso en puntitas para mirar por sobre su hombro, pudiendo así, observar los planos. No entendía nada de nada, pero parecía ser algo importante.

¿Qué es eso, no da?- preguntó con inocencia paralizando al moreno al sentir su cálida respiración rozar su cuello.

Tatsuha se estremeció sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer todo el largo de su espalda, despertando, inconscientemente cierta parte de su entrepierna. ¿Qué había sido eso? Inexplicablemente, se puso nervioso y las manos comenzaron a temblarle, mientras su respiración se agitaba y empezaba a sudar. Esa voz… Ese cálido aire que chocaba con su piel…Esa respiración pausada… ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Son unos planos del castillo que encontré…Al parecer los hizo mi padre…-contestó tratando de contener su creciente e inexplicable nerviosismo

Mmm… ¿Y para qué sirve un plano?- una pequeña venita palpitó en la frente del moreno. ¿Era posible que existiera alguien tan estúpido como él? Respiró hondo y suspiró resignado, empezando a explicar a Ryuichi qué era un plano y para qué servía.

Estaba en eso cuando la puerta se abrió de improviso, dejando ver a una de las sirvientas. La joven hizo una pequeña reverencia y les avisó que la cena ya iba a estar lista, para que comenzaran a bajar.

El resto de los huéspedes ya había descendido, así que se encontraban solos los dos en la biblioteca. Tatsuha enrolló los planos y luego caminó rápidamente para ir lo más pronto posible a su habitación y así, calmar los extrañas sensaciones que Ryuichi le había hecho sentir con tal simple acto.

Ryuichi le imitó para poder ir a comunicarle a sus amigos el gran descubrimiento que acababan de hacer, para así poder comenzar las faenas de descubrimiento de la habitación "oculta" que Tatsuha le había comentado…

En otro lado del castillo, Yuki y Shuichi pasaron su tarde en la destruida sala de música. Aprovecharon que el adorado piano del pelirrosa estaba intacto para poder disfrutar de un poco de música clásica, pues Shuichi se había comprometido a cantarle y dedicarle una canción.

Así, Yuki escribía en su portátil mientras escuchaba la suave melodía que el fantasma tocaba, dejando volar su imaginación al compás del suave sonido que percibían sus oídos, llegando a lo más profundo de su cerebro permitiendo que un cúmulo de inspiración le llegara de pronto.

Sus dedos sobre la laptop se movían tan rápido como los dedos de Shuichi sobre el piano, haciendo en conjunto una pequeña orquesta de suaves golpecitos que eran opacados por las delicadas notas que el piano entonaba. Era una canción melódica, lenta y algo triste, que expresaba un extraño sentimiento de soledad.

Eiri se dejó llevar por el sonido sin detener su tecleo, esperando inconscientemente a que algo más sucediera. Así, el piano cambió de melodía y ésta fue acompañada lentamente, por la dulce voz de Shuichi, quien incorporó su canto para demostrarle a su rubio cuanto lo amaba.

Crucify my love (Crucifica mi amor)

If my love is blind (Si mi amor es ciego)

Crucify my love (Crucifica mi amor)

If it sets me free (Si me libera)

Never know, never trust (Nunca creí, nunca confié)

That love should see a color (Que el amor deba ver un color)

Crucify my love (Crucifica mi amor)

If it should be that way (Si así debe ser)

Eiri detuvo el tecleo para poner atención a la hermosa voz de su niño, la cual inundaba cada rincón de la sala opacando el suave sonido del piano. Puso atención a la letra de la canción, pensando que tal vez la había escrito para él o posiblemente sólo se estaba imaginando cosas que no eran. ¿Podía ser que esa canción la hubiese escrito en un primer momento para Sir Winchester?

Swing the heartache (Mece el dolor de mi corazón)

Feel it inside out (Sientelo de adentro hacia afuera)

When the wind cries (Cuando el viento llora)

I'll say goodbye (Diré adios)

Tried to learn, tried to find (Intenté aprender, intenté encontrar)

To reach out for eternity (Alcanzar la eternidad)

Where's the answer (Dónde está la respuesta)

Is this forever (¿Esto es el para siempre?)

Sintió celos. Por primera vez en su vida, Eiri Uesugi sentía celos por alguien. Debía estar loco al pensar que Shuichi aún guardaba sentimientos para el otro fantasma, pero todo podía ser posible, después de todo, habían estado casados. Odió a Sir Winchester.

Despejó su mente de tantos malos sentimientos y se dejó llevar por la dulce voz del pelirrosa, tratando de no pensar en cierto fantasma y, así, sólo dedicarle su atención a Shuichi.

Like a river flowing to the sea (Como un río desembocando en el mar)

You'll be miles away and I will know (Estarás a millas de mi, y sabré)

I know I can deal with the pain (Sé que puedo aguantar el dolor)

No reason to cry (No hay razón para llorar)

Crucify my love (Crucifica mi amor)

If my love is blind (Si mi amor es ciego)

Crucify my love (Crucifica mi amor)

If it sets me free (Si me libera)

Never know, never trust (Nunca creí, nunca confié)

That love should see a color (Que el amor deba ver un color)

Crucify my love (Crucifica mi amor)

If it should be that way (Si así debe ser)

Till the loneliness shadows the sky (Hasta que la soledad oscurezca el cielo)

I'll be sailing down and I will know (Estaré navegando, y sabré)

I know I can clear clouds away (Sé que puedo quitar las nuves)

Oh! is it a crime to love (Oh, Amar es un crimen)

Lentamente, la sala de música se fue llenando de gente, la cual venía atraída por la voz de Shuichi y su piano. Eiri ya había dejado de lado su portátil y ahora sólo se concentraba en su adorado niño.

Las sirvientas, Noriko y los cazafantasmas, se adentraron a la destruida habitación para admirar el espectáculo y dejarse llevar por todos los sentimientos que la canción despertaba en ellos.

Swing the heartache (Mece el dolor de mi corazón)

Feel it inside out (Sientelo de adentro hacia afuera)

When the wind cries (Cuando el viento llora)

I'll say goodbye (Diré adios)

Tried to learn, tried to find (Intenté aprender, intenté encontrar)

To reach out for eternity (Alcanzar la eternidad)

Where's the answer (Dónde está la respuesta)

Is this forever (¿Esto es el para siempre?)

Tatsuha y Ryuichi se unieron a los espectadores, entrando a la sala con mucha curiosidad por saber qué sucedía, pues la puerta de la habitación se encontraba abierta y con ello, dejaba escapar la suave y armoniosa voz de Shuichi, haciendo que ésta inundara la mayor parte del primer piso del castillo.

Los otros dos fantasmas también hicieron gala de su presencia, sólo que ambos estaban escondidos esperando el momento para aparecer frente a los vivos, mientras tanto, admiraban la gran conmoción que el canto de Shuichi había causado.

Crucify my love (Crucifica mi amor)

If my love is blind (Si mi amor es ciego)

Crucify my love (Crucifica mi amor)

If it sets me free (Si me libera)

Never know, never trust (Nunca creí, nunca confié)

That love should see a color (Que el amor deba ver un color)

Crucify my love (Crucifica mi amor)

If it should be that way (Si así debe ser)

La voz del pelirrosa se apagó y con ello, la melodía del piano se fue haciendo lenta hasta cesar por completo. La muchedumbre aplaudió y vitoreó su presentación, mientras Yuki sólo le dedicó una hermosa y cálida sonrisa al pequeño fantasma.

Shuichi se sonrojó por la vergüenza y le dirigió una mirada cómplice a su amado rubio, acercándose a él, una vez que los aplausos cesaron. Se dieron un beso y el fantasma le dedicó un suave "Te amo", para luego dirigirse hacia los demás.

¡Qué bien Shuichi! Te luciste- le felicitó el menor de los Uesugi, intentando palmotear su hombro, sin advertir que su mano pasaría de largo. Shuichi le sonrió apenado- ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué mi hermano puede tocarte y yo no?

Porque… No sé- se excusó sacando la lengua de forma infantil

¡Qué lindo cantas, no da! ¡A Ryu-chan también le gusta cantar!- Ryuichi se acercó para felicitar al pequeño y, así, uno a uno, los huéspedes se acercaron al pelirrosa, hasta que una voz femenina, interrumpió el jolgorio.

¡Amor mío, estaba esperando por ti!- exclamó la fantasma acercándose al rubio, tomándole de las manos y parándolo del suelo de un solo tirón. Lo abrazó con fuerza y le arrebató un beso, despertando los enormes celos de Shuichi, quien voló para corretearla.

¡¡Deja a mi novio, maldita perra!! ¡No lo toques!- gritó volando hacia ellos, para empujar lejos a la muchacha.

¿Novios?- preguntaron todos al unísono sin entender mucho lo que estaba pasando, sobre Tatsuha, quien era el que menos estaba entendiendo. ¿Desde cuándo eran novios? ¿Por qué Yuki no lo había contado?

¡¡¡Sí, Yuki y yo somos novios y nos vamos a casar!!!- le sacó pica a la castaña, haciéndole gestos de burla

Oye, enano, yo no he dicho que me casaré contigo- corrigió el rubio con cierto enfado, acercándose, luego, a la fantasma- Señorita Ayaka- le llamó con tono gentil- Agradezco sus sentimientos hacia mi, pero desafortunadamente no puedo corresponderlos- intentó a modo de disculpa dándoselas de galán- Como acaba de escuchar… Soy el novio de su primo, lo siento- terminó con una falsa sonrisa coqueta, sintiéndose liviano al poder sacarse de encima a esa fantasma. Esperaba que con eso, la mujer no siquiera molestando y se devolviera por donde llegó. Pero…

Está bien, querido. Ya entendí, pero aún no me iré, si eso es lo que esperas. Yo no me muevo de aquí hasta que mi querido Primo Klaude, nos cuente a todos la verdad.

¿Qué verdad?- preguntó Yuki algo intrigado sin recibir respuesta.

¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ DESTRUCTOR DE SALAS DE MÚSICAS?!-Shuichi gritó con fuerza, recriminando al otro fantasma que recién daba la cara.

No te enfades, my Lord. En estos momentos estoy muy feliz debido a que has vuelto a cantar. Sigues siendo dueño de una hermosa voz- galanteó con frescura, como si tratara de ganarse el corazón del muchacho.

No me vengas con ese tipo de halagos. Ya te he dicho muchas veces que te vayas de mi castillo, ASESINO- todos los que miraban en ese momento, se quedaron callados y expectantes, sin tener idea de lo que estaba por venir.

Yuki intentó acercarse a Shuichi para sacarlo de ahí, sabiendo que le dolía encontrarse con Sir Winchester. La castaña lo detuvo y con una mirada le dio a entender que no debía. Al parecer se trataba de algo importante. ¿Qué sería? ¿Tenía relación con la muerte de Shuichi? ¿Por fin se revelarían todos los misterios de Roseville?

My Lord, please. Deja que me expli…

No quiero escucharte. No estás feliz con todo el daño que me hiciste cuando estuve vivo, que ahora vienes a fastidiarme cuando estoy muerto. Por tu culpa sigo aquí sufriendo de esta manera- unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron por sus bellos ojos violetas y un nudo se formó en su garganta.

¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! Deja que te diga la verdad- se defendió alzando la voz para que Shuichi le escuchara.

NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE. ¡QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS DE MI CASTILLO! DESAPARE…

YUKI KITAZAWA TE MATÓ- sentenció callando de golpe al pelirrosa y dejando a medio castillo en la completa estupefacción- Yo no te maté, Shuichi. Fue Yuki Kitazawa

Continuará…


	13. Chapter 13

Ghost Love: Vida

_Roseville… Un famoso castillo a las afueras de Londres… Una adinerada y antigua familia emparentada con la Reina María, había ordenado su construcción hace 30 años atrás…Esa misma familia hace casi tres años, había muerto en un terrible accidente, dejando a un niño de 15 años como el único heredero de la inmensa fortuna que ostentaban: Shuichi Roseville._

_A su corta edad y por ser el nuevo representante de la familia, adquirió el título de Duque de Roseville por ser familiar directo de la Reina, tomando bajo su poder muchas de las responsabilidades que su padre llevaba. Sin embargo, por no tener edad suficiente, James, el mayordomo de la mansión, se convirtió en su tutor y confidente._

_El simple hecho de haber heredado una gran fortuna y de ser a penas un adolescente, había creado la necesidad de casar al Duque con alguna o algún importante miembro de la nobleza, para que llevara las obligaciones del Señor y así agrandar aún más la importancia de la familia entre la nobleza de Inglaterra. _

_Así, en busca de un buen partido para su persona, el joven Shuichi asistía con mucha frecuencia a los banquetes que se ofrecían en el palacio real, hasta que por fin pudo dar con alguien que robó su corazón. Se trataba del Marqués de Irlanda Sir Klaude Winchester, un hombre perteneciente a una de las familias más antiguas de Irlanda y, aunque su fortuna había disminuido considerablemente en extrañas circunstancias, seguía haciendo gala de una ostentosa presencia._

_Era 15 años mayor que Shuichi, pero eso no impidió que terminaran casándose bajo el amparo de los Reyes al poco tiempo de haberse conocido. El heredero de Roseville cumplía a penas los 17 años…_

_Eran un matrimonio feliz y, aunque no podían tener hijos, siempre pensaron en la posibilidad de adoptar un niño para que la casa tuviera al menos un heredero y así conservar el nombre de ambas familia, pero Shuichi se negó a tener niños mientras no cumpliera al menos los 18 o__ los 20 años. _

_Sin embargo, el tiempo y las circunstancias dirían otra cosa…y Lord Shuichi con suerte alcanzó a cumplir los 18 años…_

Hace 300 años… Años 1709-1710

La luz del sol se colaba juguetonamente entre las altas ventanas de la sala de música. Allí, un hermoso joven de 17 años, cabellos rosas y unos intensos ojos violáceos, rozaba con sus delgados dedos las blancas teclas del piano de cola, que se encontraba en medio de la sala. Las notas que tocaba, formaban una lenta melodía que inundaba cada rincón del lugar, acompañando la música con el suave tono de su voz.

Cerca de allí, un hombre, algunos años mayor, de cabellos largos y rubios tomados en una coleta y dueño de unos llamativos ojos azules; contemplaba extasiado aquella majestuosidad con que su joven esposo paseaba sus delicadas manos sobre el instrumento musical, dándole una imagen angelical y apolínea. Estaba allí, esperando pacientemente a que el muchacho terminara de tocar la pieza musical, pues no quería interrumpirle y hacerle enojar.

Si había algo que le molestaba a ese bello ángel ojivioleta, era que le interrumpieran cuando dedicaba su valioso tiempo a crear acordes celestiales dignos de la gracia de Dios. Absolutamente nada se podía interponer entre su amado piano y él, ni siquiera los asuntos importantes de los cuales debía hacerse responsable como Lord. Su hora musical era sagrada.

Cuando la suave melodía acabó, el hombre mayor aplaudió a su anfitrión llamando su atención, quien asustado, volteó a mirar a su oyente.

Klaude, me asustaste- regañó a su espectador con voz infantil

Lo siento, My Lord. No quise interrumpir- se disculpó haciendo una reverencia

¿Pasó algo, amor?- el muchacho se acercó a su esposo y le rodeó por la cintura, acercándose a su rostro para besarle.

Quiero presentarte a alguien- el pelirrosa le miró sin entender- ¿Recuerdas que el otro día te quejaste porque el invernadero estaba seco?

Sí… Eso fue cuando bajé a buscar unas cosas de mi padre… Ese lugar me trae muchos recuerdos de mis padres- dijo con nostalgia mientras sus ojitos se aguaban

Entonces, te encantará conocer a esta persona. Ven- Klaude cogió el brazo de Shuichi con suavidad y, así lo llevó hasta el hall, para mostrarle al nuevo sirviente de la mansión.

En la entrada al castillo, un hombre de unos 25 años, estaba de pie contemplando el enorme lugar en el cual comenzaría a trabajar. Tenía el cabello largo de un castaño claro recogido en una coleta al igual que Klaude, sus ojos pardos contemplaban como niño pequeño su alrededor y, su cuerpo, largo y esbelto, estaba cubierto con andrajosos ropajes. James le acompañaba y le daba algunas indicaciones mientras esperaban que los señores aparecieran.

Cuando Shuichi lo divisó, le vio con algo de desconfianza al notar que aquella persona provenía de una familia pobre, pues él siempre había pensado que los indigentes sólo eran una manada de ladrones desafortunados.

El joven notó la presencia de sus patrones e inmediatamente se volvió hacia ellos para mostrar sus respetos, quedando impactado por la presencia de cierto pelirrosa. Acababa de confirmar que los ángeles sí existían.

Mi Señor, le quiero presentar a Yuki Kitazawa. Él será el nuevo jardinero- dijo el mayordomo, a lo que Shuichi formó en sus labios una sonrisa forzada.

Bienvenido a Roseville- saludó el pelirrosa

Muchas gracias, My Lord. Es un gusto para mí trabajar para usted- el muchacho hizo una torpe reverencia en forma de saludo

Siéntete a gusto. Está será tu nueva casa- Shuichi continuó con su falsa sonrisa sintiéndose altamente incómodo con la mirada del castaño sobre su persona- James, muéstrale su habitación y el lugar en donde trabajará- El anciano asintió y, los señores se retiraron hacia el despacho para hablar de ciertos asuntos, después tendrían la oportunidad de conocer mejor al jardinero.

¿Qué te pareció?- le preguntó el rubio una vez que estuvieron solos

No sé… Es guapo pero hay algo en él que no me agrada, deber ser idea mía- Shuichi se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a revolver los papeles que habían encima

Debe ser porque el muchacho es de origen pobre… Es difícil confiar en los plebeyos, pero no tienes porqué ser prejuicioso. Dale una oportunidad, hace un excelente trabajo- Sir Klaude tomó asiento frente al pelirrosa

¿Por qué confías tanto en él?- inquirió mirándole fieramente hacia los ojos

Un amigo me lo recomendó… Además, parece un buen chico y al igual que usted, perdió a sus padres- Shuichi le miró sorprendido y con algo de tristeza e inmediatamente, prefirió cambiar de tema

Por otro lado, James llevó a Yuki a recorrer los alrededores del castillo, le mostró su habitación, el invernadero, los jardines delanteros y el sótano en donde estaban sus herramientas de trabajo, pidiéndole que se pusiera a trabajar a penas terminará de acomodar sus cosas.

Así, el joven jardinero se instaló en el lujoso castillo con sus escasas pertenencias, ocultando un triste pasado que intentaba borrar formando una nueva vida lejos de aquellos lugares llenos de pobreza y depravación.

Su desafortunada vida había sido un completo asco del cual deseaba olvidarse y enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su consciencia, y ahora, que había conocido a ese ángel de ojos violetas, todo cobraba sentido.

Maldijo su vida al darse cuenta de su triste realidad. Ese bello doncel era completamente inalcanzable para él, un plebeyo de la más baja calaña, con un horroroso pasado y sin un lugar en donde caerse muerto. Pero… ¿Podría vivir con ese amor platónico una vez más?

Suspiró cansado… ¿Qué había hecho para sufrir tanto?

Cogió su ropa de trabajo y se cambió sin ánimos de trabajar. Amaba lo que hacía tanto como amó a esa persona, él había sido su maestro y por eso, la convivencia con las flores y las plantas en general le servía para recordarle y a la vez para olvidarle.

Bajó en busca de las herramientas de jardinería para comenzar las faenas en el desaliñado invernadero que mucho antes de su llegada había sido un lugar esplendoroso y lleno de vida, esperando cumplir el sueño de aquel adonis pelirrosado.

Al cabo de unos meses en los cuales laboró intensamente, el invernadero se llenó de color y de un exquisito aroma a flores, quedando completamente diferente a cómo estaba cuando llegó. El piso y las paredes brillaban reflectando la luz que entraba por las relucientes ventanas y el viento juguetón que entraba por ellas, mecía con gracia las diversas variedades de flores que se cultivaban en los maceteros de mármol.

Yuki se sentía feliz porque el mismísimo ser que acaparaba todos sus pensamientos, le había felicitado por su buen trabajo y diariamente entraba al invernadero, para saludar a las flores y encantarse con su dulce aroma. La sonrisa infantil que Shuichi siempre mostraba había vuelto junto con el recuerdo de sus padres, encantando inconscientemente, a aquel joven de ojos pardos.

Hola, preciosa- saludó alegremente acariciando los pétalos de una violeta. Yuki le contempló desde lejos intentando que el Duque no se fijará en su mirada, poniendo atención disimuladamente a la rosa que estaba podando- Hoy estás muy linda, veo que Yuki te está cuidando muy bien- Shuichi le sonrió a la planta y enseguida la dejó de lado para seguir mimando a sus "niñas".

Buenos días, Joven amo- saludó el castaño haciendo una reverencia.

Buenos días, Yuki. ¿Trabajando tan temprano?

Sí, señor. Es la mejor hora para dedicarles tiempo- Yuki le sonrió amistoso, contemplando con anhelo y deseo contenido aquellos inocentes ojos violáceos que parecían penetrar con su luz, en lo más oscuro del alma.

Curioso… Mi padre decía lo mismo… Klaude me dijo… que no tienes familia. ¿Es verdad?- preguntó intentando algún tema de conversación, pues cada vez que estaba junto al jardinero se sentía intranquilo.

Es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar… Yo… Mi pasado es tan triste…

A veces hace bien desahogarse… ¿Por qué no me cuentas? Me gusta saber sobre mis sirvientes… No quiero tener extraños trabajando aquí, porque… ahora somos tu nueva familia- dijo de forma conciliadora dedicándole una fraternal sonrisa capaz de expiar los pecados más espantosos del mundo. Ése simple acto inconsciente, desató en Yuki una furiosa pasión que no podía contener y que le estaba prohibido demostrar, enamorándose perdidamente de ese hermoso serafín.

Gracias… Yo… Soy huérfano… Mi padre mató a mi madre… Yo estuve ahí- recordó con voz quebrada tratando de no mostrarse débil ante su amo. Shuichi quedó sorprendido por su confesión y no supo qué hacer ni qué decir. ¿Qué se debía hacer en estos casos? Eso le pasaba por metiche- Pero… No recuerdo bien porque era un niño y… después viví en un orfanato hasta que me adoptaron pero… desafortunadamente, ellos murieron hacen poco de viruela.

¡Qué triste!- exclamó consternado- Debes estar muy afectado…

No se preocupe, My Lord. Ya lo estoy superando…- trató de sonreír para no preocupar a esa bello narciso, pues había notado un dejo de tristeza en su mirada.

Yo también perdí a mis padres hace un par de años… Los extraño mucho- los ojitos de Shuichi se aguaron al recordar a sus padres, pues aunque ya habían pasado más de dos años desde aquel desafortunado incidente, la herida aún seguía latente, siendo extremadamente dolorosa. Yuki entendió su sufrimiento y sintió enormes ganas de abrazar y consolar a ese querubín que le inducía al pecado, pero no podía, el maldito protocolo se lo prohibía, la estúpida segregación social se lo impedía.

No se angustie, Joven amo. Estoy seguro de que ellos siempre están a su lado cuidándole…- Shuichi le sonrió restregándose los ojos para no llorar, pero por alguna razón, cuando se quitó las manos del rostro, todo su alrededor dio vueltas y se sintió desfallecer- ¿Se siente bien, My Lord?- preguntó preocupado al ver que el Duque se balanceaba y parecía estar ido.

No es nada sólo… un mareo- alcanzó a decir antes de desmayarse en los brazos del castaño.

Desde hace algún tiempo, Lord Shuichi venía presentando síntomas de una rara enfermedad. Nadie sabía de ello, pues él se había dedicado a ocultar los síntomas tanto a sus sirvientes como a su propio esposo. Llevaba varios días sintiéndose mal y aunque no mostraba deterioro alguno, tampoco presentaba mejorías, pero el joven noble, creyendo que sería algo pasajero, decidió no consultarle a un médico.

Dolores de cabeza, mareos y dificultades para respirar en ciertas ocasiones, eran algunos de los síntomas que le afectaban a menudo y que exitosamente, había logrado ocultarle al mundo hasta ese día en el que se desmayó frente a Yuki.

Preocupado por el bienestar de su amado esposo, Klaude acudió a los desesperantes llamados del jardinero y con su ayuda logró llevarlo a la recámara, indicándole a James que se contactara inmediatamente con el médico de la familia.

Hace tiempo que Sir Winchester se había percatado de las extrañas actitudes de su niño. No había que ser adivino para darse cuenta de que el pequeño ocultaba algo y cada vez que intentaba preguntarle sobre qué era aquello que le molestaba, el pelirrosa cambiaba de tema.

El médico no tardó en llegar y tras revisar al joven Duque de pies a cabeza por casi una hora, concluyó que sólo se trataba de un desmayo normal, pero su diagnóstico respecto a lo que causó el desmayo fue lapidario e inquietante: enfermedad desconocida.

Una vez que el pelirrosa recuperó el conocimiento y pudo contarle al médico algunos detalles de sus síntomas, el sabio no supo a ciencia cierta qué tipo de enfermedad le aquejaba así que decidió hacerle unos cuantos exámenes, que en sí no sirvieron de mucho, salvo uno.

Pensando en la posibilidad de una enfermedad sanguínea, el galeno pinchó el dedo índice de Shuichi con un delgado alfiler. Un pequeño punto rojo apareció en seguida y tras ejercer un poco de presión, la sangre se esparció por el dedo en forma lenta.

Inmediatamente, el hombre notó algo raro. El color escarlata que caracteriza al líquido era más oscuro de lo normal y, no sólo eso, la sangre parecía ser más espesa. Era la primera vez que el anciano médico era testigo de algo como eso.

¿Qué tengo doctor?- preguntó con miedo al ver la expresión preocupada del sabio

No sabría decirle, My Lord. Su enfermedad… es algo que nunca había visto- dijo con tono sombrío- Tal vez se trate de un nuevo tipo de anemia o algo parecido…

¿Y eso es grave?- Shuichi estaba entrando en pánico, pensando en que moriría. Sus ojos violáceos se aguaron y un nudo se le formó en la garganta.

No creo… Si es un tipo de anemia bastará con que tome té de romero una vez al día y, para evitar los mareos y desmayos, una infusión de jengibre- el sabio guardó sus instrumentos y se despidió del muchacho dejándole una nota en donde le indicaba qué té tomar y cuántas veces al día debía hacerlo.

Aunque no pudo saber qué enfermedad tenía ni a qué se debía, se sintió un poco más tranquilo con las recomendaciones del médico, pero aún así estaba preocupado. ¿Qué tan grave podía ser? ¿Podría morir? Su cabecita se llenaba de preguntas sin respuestas mientras sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas… Su sueño de vivir muchos años se había visto truncado por la cruda realidad…

Con el paso de los días y gracias al té que tomaba a diario de forma sagrada, su ánimo se levantó y los síntomas eran cada vez más suaves, aunque su dificultad para respirar seguía igual. Además, dos nuevos síntomas habían aparecido y aunque el médico le había recetado nuevas infusiones, la enfermedad avanzaba irremediablemente y Shuichi ya se había resignado a morir por su culpa.

Como todas las mañanas después del desayuno, Sir Winchester iba a la ciudad para cumplir con las obligaciones de la familia en vista de que su joven esposo estaba muy aproblemado con su enfermedad y por ello, no se encontraba en condiciones de asistir a las reuniones con los nobles, ni menos realizar los deseos y/o pedidos de la Reina.

Así, como esposo y tutor del Duque, debía cumplir con las obligaciones que el menor no podía realizar y debido a esto solía ausentarse durante todo el día o, semanas si la situación lo requería.

Shuichi pasada todo el día en la mansión ya sea leyendo, tocando música o admirando el invernadero. Sus sirvientes eran la única compañía que tenía, en especial, Yuki Kitazawa, con el cual pasaba horas y horas hablando sobre la vida y las flores. Extrañaba la compañía de su esposo aunque entendía su ausencia, así que intentaba suplir su falta con la compañía del jardinero.

A pesar de los primeros prejuicios, el Duque se había dado cuenta de que las palabras de Klaude eran ciertas, ya que había descubierto que Yuki era una buena persona. Tenía un pasado bastante triste y solitario, pero siempre estaba de buen humor para hablar con el Lord y hacerle compañía.

¿Por qué sería que Yuki siempre estaba dispuesto a atenderle? La respuesta era muy simple, porque se había enamorado de él… Así es… El pobre plebeyo se había enamorado de un noble y, no de uno cualquiera, sino que de ni más ni menos que el Duque de Roseville… Por segunda vez se conseguía un amor imposible, pues, aunque Shuichi fuese amable con él, no significaba que sintiera algo más allá de una relación amo-sirviente.

Dime, Yuki. ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?- preguntó Shuichi con curiosidad y cierta inocencia, sin imaginar las consecuencias que aquella pregunta generaría.

¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser así? Yuki se sintió incómodo. Jamás habría pensado que aquel ángel le haría esa clase de pregunta. ¿Por qué le interesaba? Si tenía más que claro que el Lord no sentía y nunca sentiría algo por él. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? ¿Por qué lo torturaba de esa manera? Pensó por un momento en declarársele y hacerle saber a Shuichi todos los sentimientos que despertaba en él, así se sentiría más tranquilo, pero sabía que le rechazaría… Estaba conciente de ello y, lo que menos quería era que lo volvieran a rechazar. Eso sería doloroso…

Hace mucho tiempo… Yo tenía más o menos su edad y él… Él era jardinero como yo. Por él aprendí todo sobre las plantas, fue él mismo quien me enseñó todo lo que sé- contó con expresión soñadora, recordando con nostalgia a aquel hombre que alguna vez robó su corazón- Siempre le amé, pero… Él no me correspondía

¡Qué triste!- exclamó acongojado sintiéndose mal por haber formulado una pregunta que le traía recuerdos tan dolorosos.

Yo lo amé tanto y… Él me rechazó. Recuerdo que lloré mucho… Puede que parezca masoquista el ejercer la misma profesión que él, pero me ha ayudado mucho a superar esa pena- Yuki contempló con tristeza el rosal que tenía frente a él.

Shuichi se quedó en silencio mirando la triste expresión del castaño, sintiéndose muy arrepentido por lo que había provocado. No había sido su intención sacar a la luz recuerdos dolorosos, pero esa confesión le había servido mucho para entender un poco más la personalidad del jardinero. Sentía lástima por él…

Intentó una disculpa, quizás, darle algunas palabras de aliento, pero la entrada de una sirvienta, le impidió llevar a cabo sus propósitos. Era la hora del té.

Salió del invernadero diciéndole a la mujer que le llevara el té a su despacho, así podría leer un poco. Se lamentó por no haberle pedido disculpas a Yuki y pensó en la posibilidad de hacerlo más tarde. Ya tendría tiempo.

Sinceramente, echaba de menos a Klaude y más porque no lo vería hasta el día siguiente, pues tenía una reunión muy importante al otro lado de Londres y no alcanzaría a volver el mismo día. Odiaba estar solo.

Mientras el joven amo buscaba un libro para leer, Yuki, quien se había quedado en el invernadero, cortó unos cuantos hongos que había plantado hace unas semanas, y se encaminó hasta la cocina. Tenía pleno conocimiento de que a esa hora, el joven Duque tomaba su té medicinal y este simple hecho le había ayudado a maquinar un plan macabro.

Su inmenso amor por Lord Shuichi, quien, claramente, no le correspondía, había despertado en él un fuerte odio hacia Klaude. Por un lado, envidiaba la felicidad de ambos, pero en sí, lo que más odiaba era que el maldito rubio pudiese poseer el cuerpo de Shuichi y él no.

Había decidido que tenía que separarlos a como diera lugar y ya tenía varias ideas en mente. Shuichi Roseville tenía que ser suyo, SUYO y de nadie más. Pero, si no conseguía que aquel delicioso ángel fuese de su propiedad, sencillamente tampoco sería de nadie. Lord Shuichi sólo podía tener un dueño o, en su defecto, ninguno.

"Si no eres mío, My Lord, tampoco serás de él. Te lo juro"- pensaba mientras iba de camino hacia la cocina, cruzando los dedos para que la sirvienta aún no tuviera listo el té.

Entró con rapidez a la habitación justo en el momento en que la sirvienta preparaba el té, acabando de poner unas hojitas de romero en el agua hirviendo. Yuki se acercó a ella y le preguntó si acaso podría agregar a la infusión los hongos que había arrancado del invernadero, excusándose diciendo que había sido el mismísimo Lord quien se lo había pedido.

La muchacha aceptó despreocupadamente y, confiando en las palabras de Yuki, cogió el ramillete que le había entregado y, enseguida escogió unos cuantos que fueron arrojados a la olla.

En cosa de cinco minutos, el dicho té estaría listo…

Una sonrisa macabra se apoderó del rostro del castaño, mientras su mente daba marcha a un siniestro y maléfico plan que a todas luces no conduciría a nada bueno y que posiblemente llevaría sus vidas a un trágico final.

Un suave aroma inundó la cocina, dándole entender a la sirvienta de que el agua estaba lista.

Había llegado la hora, la hora en que Shuichi Roseville sería despojado poco a poco de su cordura, la hora en que su frágil cuerpo sería mancillado por las toscas manos de un plebeyo, la hora en que su inocencia quedaría enterrada en lo más profundo de su corazón…

La mujer vertió un poco de té en la fina taza de porcelana que tenía preparada de antemano, agregó un poco de azúcar y, a continuación, dejó la taza sobre una bandeja.

El castaño le preguntó si ya estaba listo el té y le pidió amablemente que dejara que él se lo llevara al Lord, inventando una excusa para que la mujer aceptara.

Cuando ésta se descuidó, cogió los hongos cocidos y los molió para luego agregarlos a la infusión, intentando que éstos pasaran desapercibidos

Así, tomó la bandeja y salió rumbo al despacho de Shuichi, sonriendo satisfactoriamente durante el camino, sin poder creer que fuese tan fácil engañar a la sirvienta. Sus planes estaban saliendo a la perfección.

El pequeño amo se encontraba detrás de su escritorio ojeando un libro distraídamente. Llevaba un sombrero de media copa de un color carmesí con retazos de tul negro, el cual hacía la combinación perfecta entre su camisa de seda negra y su carísimo traje de color rojo sangre. Tenía la mirada perdida entre las palabras de cada hoja, paseando sus ojos con suma calma por cada línea. Su expresión seria le daba un cierto aire de madurez, pero sus expresivos ojos amatistas iluminaban su rostro juvenil con un suave toque de inocencia.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al castaño sosteniendo una bandeja, sin lograr acaparar la atención del menor, pues estaba demasiado sumido en su lectura. Se acercó a paso lento, posicionándose frente al escritorio, a la vez que dejaba sobre él la bandeja de plata y alzaba la taza de té para acercarla al pelirrosa.

Espero que sea de su agrado, My Lord- dijo con un suave tono cargado de amabilidad y una falsa sonrisa para esconder sus oscuras intenciones. Shuichi alzó la mirada confundido al darse cuenta que el mismísimo Kitazawa le servía su té, hecho que le incomodó de cierta manera. ¿Por qué no era su sirvienta la que lo hacía como era de costumbre?

¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó cogiendo con recelo la pieza de porcelana, acercándola a su nariz para oler el suave aroma de las hierbas.

Lilium me pidió que viniera a dejarle su té, mientras ella terminaba de limpiar- mintió a modo de excusa, justificando así su inusual labor, cruzando los dedos para que el pequeño se la creyera.

Tiene un olor raro…- reflexionó agudizando su olfato para distinguir mejor los aromas- Parece que le agregó otra hierba… ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó al observar en el agua unas pequeñas cositas que flotaban

Son unos hongos que planté hace poco en el invernadero. Los conseguí en el mercado hace algunas semanas y el vendedor me dijo que cura todo tipo de enfermedades… Es una seta traída de América, allá la usan como medicina. Pensé que sería útil para usted, mi Señor- contó sonriente y con tono amable, ocultando a la perfección su sonrisa maléfica bajo una falsa careta de preocupación.

Mmm…- Shuichi pareció pensar en la información recibida, tratando de encontrar algo que impidiera tomar aquel néctar. Confiaba en Yuki, pero en contadas ocasiones se sentía raro cuando estaba cerca de él y, ésa era una de esas ocasiones- Espero que sea tan maravillosa como dices- Shuichi le dio un sorbo al agua de hierbas, saboreando gustosamente la dulce textura del té, como si fuera el más exquisito néctar.

El castaño fijó su mirada en él sonriendo de forma satisfactoria. La primera parte del plan ya estaba lista.

Shuichi le pidió amablemente que se retirase para poder seguir leyendo, sintiéndose extrañamente incómodo ante la presencia del rubio. Por un momento, su mirada se tornó borrosa y sin querer alcanzó a ver al jardinero cuando salía de la habitación.

Mirado desde atrás, Yuki guardaba cierto parecido con su amado Klaude, aunque tal vez podría tratarse de una confusión o una mala jugada de su mente, producto de su disminuida visión y sus inmensas ganas de ver a su amado. Por nada del mundo confundiría a su tierno marqués, pero si lo pensaba con detenimiento, tanto Yuki como Klaude traían el pelo recogido en una cola, eran de la misma estatura y complexión y, sus voces eran algo similares.

Bebió un poco más de té y, haciendo caso omiso a las locas ocurrencias que llegaban a su cabecita, continuó su lectura como si nada, hasta que un horrible mareo le invadió de pies a cabeza. Su visión se tornó borrosa y la percepción de su entorno se vio alterada por distorsiones y colores brillantes, casi psicodélicos. No entendía que le estaba pasando, se sentía confuso y desorientado. ¿Qué había tomado? ¿Sería otro síntoma de su enfermedad?

Extrañamente se sintió eufórico y excitado, mientras todo le daba vueltas. Dejó el libro sobre el escritorio y trató de pararse clamando por ayuda.

La puerta se abrió y el jardinero entró a ver qué pasaba, encontrándose a Shuichi agachado a un lado del escritorio agarrándose la cabeza con fuerza, dejando que sus manos hicieran presión sobre sus sienes a la vana espera de que el mareo acabara. Estaba a punto de desfallecer.

¡Shuichi!- exclamó simulando preocupación, acercándose con rapidez al pelirrosa para luego cogerlo por los hombros y volverlo hacia él- ¿Qué te pasa, Shuichi? ¿Qué tienes?- Shuichi alzó la mirada tratando de identificar a la persona que le estaba ayudando. No podía ver ni oír bien, su visión era borrosa y los sonidos llegaban distorsionados a sus oídos. No podía saber con claridad quién era aquella persona, pues divisaba una silueta algo fornida, unos cabellos claros recogidos y una tez blanquecina.

¿Eres tú… Klaude?- preguntó con voz débil y suave, tratando de asegurarse que sus ojos veían bien. El hombre sonrió.

Tranquilo, mi pequeño. Vas a estar bien…

¿Qué me pasa? Me siento mal…- susurró con la voz afligida

Son los efectos del hongo que te dí…- susurró con voz siniestra. Shuichi se sorprendió

Tú no eres Klaude… ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué me diste?- comenzó a preguntar desesperado, forcejeando con el hombre que le sostenía con fuerza. Estaba aterrado. El castaño sonrió desquiciado.

A ti… Ahora eres mío…- Shuichi comenzó a temblar, negando con miedo a cada palabra que el hombre le decía.

¿Quién era? Sus sentidos estaban tan agobiados y desorientados que no estaba seguro de lo que veía, ni de lo que escuchaba o sentía. Todo era tan raro que ni siquiera podía entender por qué aquel hombre se parecía tanto a su esposo. ¿Era Yuki o era Klaude? ¿Era un mal sueño o la realidad?

Sintió que alguien lo jaló hacia la salida. Perdió el conocimiento por unos minutos y, cuando volvió en sí, estaba desnudo y amarrado sobre su cama y, ahí, junto a él, el hombre de cabellos claros que aún no podía identificar con claridad. Sea lo que fuese que haya tomado aún se encontraba bajo sus efectos…

Continuará…


	14. Chapter 14

Ghost Love: Muerte

Suavemente, se movió entre las sábanas con suma flojera sin intenciones de abrir sus hermosos ojos. Sentía su cuerpo cansado y desorientado, ignorando totalmente cuánto tiempo había dormido. Bostezó estirando los brazos y sus joyas violáceas se abrieron lentamente enfocando el techo de la blanca habitación. Estaba solo.

Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía raro. Su cuerpo dolía un poco, pero no lograba darle una explicación. Trató de rememorar lo que había sucedido o, por lo menos, recordar cómo había llegado ahí, sin embargo, las últimas imágenes que llegaban a su cabeza, eran de sí mismo, tomando el té en su estudio. El resto era oscuridad. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Se habría desmayado? ¿Por qué no lograba recordar nada?

Se quitó de encima las sábanas que lo cubrían y se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Llevaba su ropa puesta, tal como lo recordaba y su sombrero de media copa estaba sobre el velador. Justo en el momento en que se prestaba para tocar la campanilla y así llamar a un sirviente, James, el mayordomo, apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

Veo que ya despertó, Mi Señor. ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó amablemente, acercándose al joven amo

¿Qué me pasó, James? No lo recuerdo- preguntó el pelirrosa con la voz áspera, mientras se sobaba la cabeza

Se desmayó, Mi Señor. El joven Yuki lo encontró tirado en el suelo de su despacho y lo trajo hasta acá.- le explicó el anciano

Ya veo… Recuerdo que Yuki me llevó el té y bebí un poco… Después no recuerdo nada.

Hace un rato llamé al doctor, pero aún no ha llegado, así que le recomiendo que se quede aquí hasta que llegue. Necesita descansar.

Gracias… Tráeme un té… Y algo para comer.

Yes, My Lord- el hombre hizo un reverencia y enseguida se retiró, dejando al pequeño pelirrosa con un mar de confusiones en su cabecita.

En otro lado del castillo, Yuki había vuelto como si nada a su trabajo en el invernadero, recordando satisfactoriamente y con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, el hermoso regalo que le había arrebatado a su amor platónico.

Aún podía escuchar los suaves y sonoros gemidos de su amado pelirrosa, retorciéndose de placer bajo su cuerpo, quejándose a la vez de su brutalidad mientras rogaba por más contacto. Había sido el momento más glorioso y esperado de su vida, aunque se arrepentía de haberlo tomado a la fuerza y sin que su amado estuviera presente con sus cinco sentidos.

Se regañó a sí mismo por haber sido tan bruto con el pequeño, pero asimismo se excusaba pensando en que el deseo que Shuichi despertaba en él hacía aflorar su lado más animal. Para su suerte, había logrado calmar casi en su totalidad los deseos carnales que sentía y se había abstenido de marcar como suya la blanca y tersa piel del Duque, por lo que nadie se daría cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

Precisamente, se había encargado de tapar todos los indicios que pudieran llevarlo a la culpabilidad del hecho, sin dejar rastro alguno de lo que había sucedido en la habitación.

A esas alturas, Lord Shuichi ya se debería estar recuperando de los efectos alucinógenos del hongo y lo mejor, es que no se acordaría de nada.

Ahora, sólo tenía que esperar para hacer su siguiente jugada.

Entada la noche, cuando el joven amo se prestaba para ir a dormir, Sir Winchester volvió de su viaje al centro de Londres. Había tenido que hacer algunas investigaciones para la Reina, respecto a un tráfico clandestino de esclavos que se transaba en el bajo mundo a los alrededores de la capital, lo que le había ocupado gran parte del día y retrasado su llegada.

James lo recibió con un rostro preocupado, informándole enseguida de la desmejorada salud del joven amo, relatándole de forma resumido los sucesos ocurridos durante su ausencia.

Cuando el rubio marqués cruzó la puerta de su dormitorio, contempló a Shuichi simulando estar dormido, acurrucado entre las sábanas en busca de calor. Tomó asiento a su lado y le acarició los suaves cabellos rosados, tratando de no despertarlo, pero al sentir el contacto, Shuichi despertó sobresaltado.

¿Klaude?- preguntó en tono asustado contemplando con anhelo y necesidad los profundos ojos azules del rubio, abalanzándose a sus brazos buscando su protección. El mayor, confuso y asustado por la reacción del pequeño, le acogió entre sus brazos y rodeó su espalda con ellos, acercándolo con fuerza hacia su pecho para brindarle con ese acto todo el amor que sentía por él- Te extrañé tanto…- articuló entre diminutos sollozos aferrándose a la blanca camisa del rubio, mientras escondía el rostro entre su cuello.

Descuide, My Lord. Ya estoy contigo, no va a pasar nada- habló de forma conciliadora en un intento por calmar los espasmos del menor

No vuelvas a dejarme solo…

Tranquilo, Shuichi. Voy a estar contigo siempre ¿Pasó algo mientras no estuve?- Shuichi meditó la pregunta tratando de buscar la forma correcta para comunicarle a su esposo ciertos sucesos extraños que le habían ocurrido, pero por alguna razón, prefirió omitirlo y quedarse callado.

No… Sólo me desmayé y me trajeron a la habitación. El doctor me revisó y dijo que era normal que me desvaneciera de repente por la enfermedad- explicó sin separarse del rubio.

Bueno… Supongo que debe ser así… Deberías descansar más y no pasearte tanto por la casa. No estás en condiciones de hacer mucha fuerza o ajetrearte tanto…

Lo sé, pero ya sabes que soy muy inquieto y me aburre estar encerrado- explicó con voz infantil, separándose de Klaude para poder atrapar sus labios entre los suyos.

El rubio rodeó sus brazos por la espalda del menor y profundizó el beso introduciendo su lengua lentamente en la boca de su esposo, quien la dejó entrar mientras aferraba sus manos a la camisa de seda. Se besaron apasionadamente dejando que sus lenguas se entrelazaran en una lenta y armoniosa danza que parecía no querer acabar, pero que la naturaleza decidió terminar para poder recuperar el aire que habían dejado de respirar.

Las mejillas de Shuichi se tiñeron de un leve y tierno carmín, sus labios entre abiertos lucían hinchados y su respiración se volvió rápida. Era una visión divina, un ángel caído del cielo a punto de ser corrompido que rogaba misericordia. Estar con Shuichi era como comer de la fruta prohibida, era un ser que incitaba al pecado a cualquier persona que estuviera junto a él. No existía nadie en el mundo que pudiera resistirse a sus encantos.

Klaude contempló extasiado la irresistible imagen que el pequeño le ofrecía, sintiéndose agradecido de ser el único que poseía a ese hermoso ángel.

Suavemente lo recostó sobre la cama y se acomodó sobre él abriéndole las piernas, para luego, acercarse hasta su rostro y besarlo nuevamente. Sus grandes y expertas manos recorrieron con agilidad la delgada y frágil figura del lord, acariciando por sobre la tela aquella piel delicada y suave, que tanto le gustaba tocar.

Shuichi se dejó hacer dedicándose a disfrutar plenamente de esas caricias que tanto extrañaba, rodeando al rubio con sus brazos y piernas para acercarlo más hacia él. El roce entre sus cuerpos los fue excitando poco a poco hasta que llegó un momento en el que no pudieron resistir más.

La camisa que el pelirrosa usaba para dormir, fue arrojada lejos de la cama dejando a la vista, en un instante, el hermoso y perlado cuerpo del duque.

Sir Winchester repartió besos a lo largo de todo su cuello y pecho, dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva en su camino, el cual se iba secando conforme seguía avanzando. Con una de sus manos acarició el sexo del menor y lo masajeó de arriba a bajo, aumentando el ritmo paulatinamente, mientras se deleitaba con los suspiros y gemidos que empezaban a escaparse de los carnosos labios de Shuichi.

Todo iba marchando bien, a la perfección, pero cuando el rubio introdujo un primer dedo ensalivado a la estrecha entrada del menor, éste comenzó a desesperarse. Dolía y mucho, como si algo desgarrara sus entrañas y eso le parecía sumamente raro, pues claramente no era su primera vez. ¿Por qué dolía? Sin que Klaude lo advirtiera, el ano del pequeño comenzó a sangrar levemente, dejando salir unos delgados hilillos de sangre que apenas escurrían por su espesor.

Un cúmulo de imágenes indescifrables apareció de la nada en la mente de Shuichi, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, mientras veía pasar las imágenes como si estuviera viendo fotos o como si fuera una grabación a alta velocidad cuadro por cuadro. Eran ilustraciones confusas de situaciones que no recordaba haber vivido y que al parecer eran recientes, pero que no comprendía de dónde habían salido.

En ellas aparecía Yuki con su habitual sonrisa y sus amadas flores, pero también aparecía alguien muy similar a Klaude que abusaba de él sexualmente de forma despiadada.

En un raro instinto de autodefensa, tratando de impedir que aquel hombre irreconocible llevara a acabo su cometido, forcejeó con él repartiendo patadas y manotazos, mientras gritaba cosas como "Déjame", "No me toques" o "Suéltame". Tanta fue su desesperación y confusión, que terminó por acertarle un golpe a Klaude en la cara.

Sorprendido por lo que había hecho, abrió los ojos y vio a su amado rubio con una mano sobre la mejilla lastimada, con los ojos llenos de confusión y una mente que buscaba una respuesta lógica para el accionar de su niño.

Shuichi quiso pedir disculpas y ayudar a Klaude para ver si el golpe había sido muy fuerte, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, debido a que el rubio le propinó una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla derecha. Klaude estaba enojado.

¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- dijo exigiéndole una respuesta con tono autoritario, dejando que de él emanara un aura negativa en la cual canalizaba todo la rabia que sentía en ese momento. ¿Cómo era posible que se atreviera a levantarle la mano cuando él lo único que hacía era preocuparse por su salud?

Perdóname… Yo no quise hacerlo- se disculpó entre sollozos acariciándose lastimeramente la mejilla golpeada. Ambos estaban totalmente confundidos por lo que habían hecho, extrañándose de sí mismos, sin lograr comprender cómo era que habían llegado a golpearse mutuamente.

Se miraron por unos minutos tratando de buscar la respuesta en los ojos de otro, intentando descubrir en ellos el porqué de su actuación.

Shuichi volvió a rememorar las raras imágenes en las que aparecía siendo poseído por aquel enigmático rubio de pelo largo y coleta, dándose cuenta de que por ello, pensó inconscientemente que Klaude lo intentaba violar y que por eso había reaccionado pegándole para que lo dejara, dándose cuenta luego, de que su mente le había jugado una mala pasada. ¿Cómo le explicaría ahora a su amado esposo lo que realmente había pasado?

Su ángel bueno le pedía de rodillas que le contara a Klaude sobre las imágenes de esa violación, para así poder esclarecer el porqué venían esas imágenes a su mente y poder saber quien era aquella persona. Sin embargo, su ángel malo le recomendaba que no lo hiciera, explicándole que si le llegaba a contar al rubio lo que veía, cabía la posibilidad de que sencillamente lo creyera loco, porque, después de todo, esas imágenes sólo eran producto de su imaginación o quizás, fueran síntomas de su enfermedad. ¿Verdad?

Klaude se recriminó a sí mismo por haber sido capaz de cometer semejante bestialidad contra aquel hermoso querubín que lo único que hacía era amarlo incondicionalmente, auto-convenciéndose de que la reacción de Shuichi podría deberse a las hierbas que el médico le había recetado, de las cuáles, seguramente, alguna tendría una especie de efecto sedante.

Así, totalmente arrepentido, se disculpó con su niño y le prometió que nunca en su vida volvería a ponerle una mano encima bajo ninguna circunstancia, dejando al pelirrosa más tranquilo. Por lo menos podría estar seguro de que Klaude jamás lo violaría.

Con el paso de los días, el joven Lord parecía estar mejor de salud. Había retomado sus compromisos para con la Reina e, incluso, había asistido al concurso de cacería para apoyar a su amado esposo.

Todas las mañanas, salía a pasear al jardín, buscando perderse en la inmensidad de aquel lugar, mientras vagaba sin rumbo dentro del laberinto hasta llegar sin querer a su lugar secreto.

Inconscientemente evitaba estar muy cerca de Yuki o pasar mucho tiempo con él, por lo que sus visitas al invernadero habían disminuido considerablemente, pues algo en su interior le advertía del peligro que significaba aquella persona, aunque su simpatía hacia el jardinero no había disminuido.

Para no levantar sospechas, Yuki no había vuelto a mezclar los hongos en el té o en la comida del Lord, porque primero estaba ideando un plan para no ser descubierto antes de tiempo. No quería que nadie se diera cuenta de sus enfermizas intenciones con el niño, porque de lo contrario sólo le bastaría dar un paso en falso para que lo corrieran de su trabajo.

Afortunadamente, la sirvienta que había mezclado los hongos en la primera oportunidad, había sido despedida por Sir Klaude porque la que muy estúpida había roto un valioso, mejor dicho, un invaluable jarrón de la familia Roseville, que había pasado de generación en generación durante siglos y cuyo valor sentimental y pecuniario era simplemente incalculable. Con ello, Yuki tenía el camino libre para llevar a cabo su plan, pues aquella mujer era la única posible delatora que podría tener y para su fortuna ya no estaba.

Así, después de estar varias semanas sin atreverse a seguir con su plan, volvió a la carga administrándole al pelirrosa una dosis pequeña de hongos, que mezcló meticulosamente y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, en la comida servida durante la cena. Esa noche, Sir Winchester estaba en casa, lo que impedía que Yuki se acercase a Shuichi, pero precisamente era esa la idea que tenía contemplada. Sería el Marqués quien tendría que afrontar los síntomas que la droga le provocaría al pequeño.

Esa noche, la cena transcurrió con suma normalidad, lo sirvientes se fueron a dormir temprano, y rápidamente los señores de la casa quedaron solos. Subieron al cuarto que compartían dirigiéndose miradas cómplices y furtivas, llenas de amor y deseo que iban aflorando poco a poco a medida que se acercaban a la habitación que compartían.

A penas hubieron entrado en el dormitorio, las ropas que cubrían el cuerpo del pelirrosa desaparecieron por arte de magia y fueron a dar al suelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, quedando cubiertas sólo sus partes íntimas. Entre besos y risas, cayeron sobre la cama, acomodándose rápidamente en ella, mientras se repartían caricias mutuamente, a medida que Shuichi quitaba con cierta dificultad, la ropa que su esposo llevaba puesta.

La temperatura de sus cuerpos iba aumentando poco a poco, así como también aumentaba el ritmo de sus respiraciones. La necesidad de tocarse, de unirse y de sentirse amados, se notaba a leguas, pues su vida de pareja había decaído notablemente tras el descubrimiento de la enfermedad del Lord. Era momento de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Sin embargo, de pronto, el pelirrosa comenzó a sentirse mal. Su visión se tornó borrosa y la percepción de su alrededor se vio distorsionada por fuertes y brillantes colores. Otra vez habían aparecido esos raros síntomas y, aquella sensación de desorientación, le hizo sentirse mareado. Trató de disimular esas sensaciones para no alertar ni menos preocupar a su amado esposo, pensando en que los síntomas sólo eran pasajeros. Quiso creer que todo era producto de su imaginación y gracias a la gran cantidad de placer que sentía en aquel momento, logró sobrellevar los raros síntomas.

No podía distinguir con claridad el rostro de Klaude, todo era borroso y daba vueltas, pero sin duda, se sentía bien, no era una sensación desagradable. Por alguna razón, se sentía eufórico, tenía ganas de gritar, pero por sobre todo, un exquisito calor que subía y bajaba por su cuerpo, lo tenía vuelto loco. Estaba tan excitado, tan ardiente que lo único que deseaba en ese momento era sentir a aquel hombre, que le besaba apasionadamente, en su interior.

Por su parte, Klaude notó rápidamente un cambió en su amado, pues de la nada, su Shuichi se había vuelto bastante osado y fogoso. Se sintió confundido por el radical cambio de actitud de su niño, pues el pelirrosa solía ser bastante sumiso e inocente a la hora del sexo. ¿Le habría pasado algo?

El joven Lord a esas alturas había perdido totalmente la consciencia sobre sus actos. No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba haciendo ni de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sólo deseaba sentir placer y más placer. Aquel hombre que se asemejaba tanto al que recordaba en esas extrañas imágenes, le brindaba una sensación indescriptible que lentamente le hacía alcanzar el cielo. ¿Acaso serían la misma persona?

Lentamente sintió que llegaba al clímax y después de que ello ocurriera, todo se volvió oscuridad.

Así, la primera parte del plan de Yuki se había realizado satisfactoriamente y, en vista de que el Marqués no había prestado mucha atención a los efectos de la droga, siguió con su plan.

De forma sagrada, suministraba a Shuichi una dosis baja de hongos una vez por semana estuviera o no Sir Winchester, de tal manera que investigaba qué días el rubio se iba de viaje, para saber cuándo podía drogar al pequeño. Así, una semana le tocaba a Klaude afrontar los efectos de la droga y, a la semana siguiente se aseguraba de hacerlo un día en el que el rubio no estuviera, para poder drogar al pelirrosa sin problemas y asimismo aprovecharse de él.

Con el paso de los días, los extraños recuerdos de las violaciones de Yuki y las noches de amor con Klaude, se fueron mezclando en la cabecita de Shuichi al punto de confundirlo tanto que todos los recuerdos parecían conformar uno solo. Para el pequeño, no había dos personas, sólo una que lo violaba y que al mismo tiempo le brindaba noches llenas de dulzura. Los efectos de la droga sólo habían logrado empeorar el estado psicológico del pequeño, de tal forma que había comenzado a rasgar sus brazos con objetos filosos, para escapar de la realidad con ayuda del dolor.

Aquellas sensaciones extrañas se comenzaron a presentar con mayor frecuencia y ahora, aquel hombre rubio de cabellos largos no sólo lo violaba, sino que también lo golpeaba. Shuichi ya no sabía que pensar, pues quería creer que Klaude no era aquella persona, pero le parecía imposible que fuese Yuki. Entonces, ¿quién?

Rápidamente, Shuichi cayó en cuenta que la aparición de esos síntomas traía consigo la aparición de su violador, por lo que cada vez que comenzaba a sentirse raro, un terror indescriptible se apoderaba de él y lo peor era que no se atrevía a contárselo a nadie por temor a que lo creyeran loco o a quedar en ridículo.

Se sentía solo e indefenso y con el paso de los días, empezaba a temer por su vida. ¿Cómo podría saber quien era aquella persona?

Por otro lado, Klaude había comenzado a sospechar de las extrañas actitudes de su niño, sin lograr encontrarle una explicación razonable. No entendía qué había pasado con su alegre y juvenil esposo, pero trataba de autoconvencerse de que la enfermedad que le aquejaba tenía toda la culpa. Sin embargo, cuando comenzaron a aparecer los primeros vestigios de maltratos, como golpes y moretones varios, la intriga invadió al rubio por completo e intentó explicarse el origen de los golpes.

Ya tenía más que sabido que el pequeño se cortaba las muñecas con cierta frecuencia, pero eso no explicaba que tuviera moretones en los brazos, torso y piernas. Había intentado preguntarle a Shuichi en varias ocasiones sobre el origen de ellos, pero el muchacho sólo respondía con un "Me caí". En conclusión, el origen de los golpes era un completo misterio ¿Podría ser que alguien golpeara a su esposo durante sus ausencias? Pero… ¿Quién podría ser?

Así, con la intriga y la preocupación a flor de piel, Sir Klaude se vio en la obligación de viajar a Irlanda a atender unos asuntos muy importantes relacionados con su familia, lo cual tardaría alrededor de dos semanas. Lamentablemente no podía llevar al pelirrosa consigo y, con el dolor de su alma, tuvo que dejarlo en Roseville durante todo ese tiempo, sin imaginar siquiera la gran tragedia que estaba por venir, sintiéndose mal por tener que abandonarlo justo en el momento en que más lo necesitaba.

Shuichi despidió a su amado con lágrimas en los ojos, queriendo rogarle que no le dejara solo o que por último lo llevara con él, pero Klaude se negó al no querer exponer al pelirrosa aún viaje tan largo tomando en cuenta su estado de salud. Shuichi debía descansar y alimentarse lo mejor posible y, eso no lo lograría en un viaje que duraría días.

El carro en el que iba su esposo se comenzó a alejar lentamente, dejando atrás a un compungido y destrozado pelirrosa, sintiéndose débil y a merced de algo desconocido, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de cierto rubio que desde la oscuridad contemplaba con satisfacción la triste escena, mientras una sonrisa maquiavélica se apoderaba de su rostro. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Fue un día de esos, en los que Lord Shuichi paseaba por los alrededores del castillo, que el joven jardinero puso en marcha la última parte de su plan. El amor enfermizo, casi obsesivo, que sentía por el pelirrosa, presionaba su pecho de manera tal que cada vez que se cruzaba con su amado, le costaba aguantarse las ganas de hacerle saber todo lo que sentía por él. Necesitaba declararle a Shuichi su amor, llegando al punto de imaginarse aquel momento un sin fin de veces a toda hora del día.

Podía escuchar en su mente, las bellas palabras llenas de afecto y ternura con las que Shuichi aceptaría sin reparos su amor incondicional, aventurándose a tener un idílico romance a escondidas de todo el mundo. Su mente desequilibrada daba forma a una imagen idealizada de aquel instante, imaginándose al pelirrosa aferrándose a su pecho diciéndole que él también lo amaba, para después sellar el momento con un beso.

Yuki ya no podía más, no podía seguir escondiendo aquel amor que sentía. Tenía que contárselo por fin… Necesitaba sentirse querido… Necesitaba sentirse correspondido… ¿Qué haría si su amado pelirrosa le rechazaba? Muchas veces había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero siempre había considerado una mayor probabilidad de aceptación que de rechazo, ahora bien, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, no permitiría que Lord Shuichi le rechazara… Aquel ángel pelirrosa sólo podía pertenecerle a él, a nadie más… Si no era correspondido, Shuichi Roseville tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias… Nada ni nadie en el mundo, podría separarlo de su amado. No lo permitiría.

Mi señor- le llamó el rubio acercándose alegremente al joven amo, quien olía con una agradable sonrisa, la gama de rosas rojas, lilas y amarillas, que se agolpaban a la orilla del macetero central del invernadero.

Yuki… No te había visto- se disculpó con una sonrisa nerviosa ¿Por qué, desde hace un tiempo, se sentía incómodo cuando el jardinero estaba tan cerca de él?

Veo que hoy está de muy buen ánimo

Sí… Hoy me he sentido bien…- sonrió

Yo… Quería decirle que he estado muy preocupado por usted. Me alegra que ya se siente mejor- dijo sonriente tratando de ser amable, siendo que por dentro, las ganas de apresarlo entre sus brazos y hacerle saber todo el amor que sentía por él, le devoraban las entrañas. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar esa situación?

Gracias, Yuki- Shuichi hizo ademán de irse, pues por alguna razón sentía náuseas, pero la mano de Yuki lo detuvo. Había llegado el momento.

My Lord… Yo… Hay algo que desde hace tiempo he querido decirle, pero… no había tenido el valor de hacerlo- el jardinero observó con deseo los bellos ojos amatistas que le miraban confundidos.

¿Qué cosa? Puedes decirme- Shuichi sonrió cálidamente, intentando darle al rubio la confianza suficiente para que se confesara.

Mi señor… Yo… Estoy enamorado de usted desde la primera que le vi. No me imagino mis días sin poder observar su bella sonrisa y sin escuchar su dulce voz. Usted es el amor de mi vida… Jamás pensé volver a amar a alguien de esta manera… Lo amo más que a nada en el mundo, más que mi propia vida. Desearía… por un momento estar en el lugar de Sir Klaude- los ojos del pelirrosa se abrieron de par en par sin dar crédito de lo que escuchaba, viendo como al rubio le brillaban los ojitos con sólo verle.

Yo no sé qué decirte…- pronunció con la voz débil tratando de salir de su desconcierto- Me pillaste desprevenido…- Yuki le miró expectante esperando escuchar aquellas palabras que tantas veces se había imaginado, sin embargo, pronto llegó la desilusión más grande de su vida- Agradezco lo que sientes por mi, Yuki, pero… estoy casado con Klaude y lo amo con toda mi alma… Lamento no poder corresponder tus sentimientos. Lo siento, lo nuestro puede ser…- dijo con la voz acongojada, arrastrando algunas palabras, mientras le dirigía una mirada triste y compasiva al jardinero, quien se encontraba en un choque emocional, mostrando en el rostro una expresión de incredulidad tal, que le impidió detener al pelirrosa cuando éste comenzaba a alejarse hasta salir del invernadero.

Aquellas palabras suaves y aparentemente inocuas, habrían causado un daño irreversible en el corazón del rubio, el cual se había roto en miles de millones de pedacitos que difícilmente se volverían a unir. Por segunda vez habían despedazado su corazón y roto sus ilusiones, por segunda vez, sus esperanzas de ser amado se habían ido al carajo. Pero esta vez, no lo permitiría. Está vez nada ni nadie le arrebataría lo que más amaba en el mundo, porque Lord Shuichi sólo podía ser de él. Nadie le separaría de su amado Shuichi. NADIE…

Furioso, con los ojos desorbitados y con una maléfica sonrisa en el rostro, hizo añicos el rosal que más le gustaba a Shuichi y, en seguida, se dedicó a arrancar las rosas mientras juntaba los pétalos en una caja de madera. En un estado de completa manía y confusión, cuando ya no podía ser consciente de sus actos, arrancó con fuerza la última cosecha de hongos alucinógenos que quedaba, pues había llegado la hora del acto final, en vista de que el plan A no había dado los resultados esperados.

Shuichi, aún consternado por la repentina confesión del rubio, subió a su habitación a descansar. Era hora de la siesta.

Los tres primeros días sin Klaude pasaron sin novedades, sin contar la declaración de amor. Shuichi había estado muy tranquilo al respecto, sobre todo porque le pareció que al rubio no le había afectado tanto como esperaba, su rechazo. Hablaban en varias ocasiones de cosas triviales sin volver a tocar aquel tema prohibido, intentando forjar una especie de amistad. Pero, poco a poco se acercaba lo inevitable…

Un día de aquellos, cuando ya había pasado una semana desde que Klaude había partido a Irlanda, Yuki dio marcha a su plan.

Poco antes de la cena, sin que nadie lo advirtiera, se escabulló en la cocina y preparó los hongos para mezclarlos con la comida que le sería servida al pelirrosa, asegurándose de que las setas se confundieran con el resto de los ingredientes.

Las dos sirvientas de la casa, prepararon la mesa para el señor y sin demora, sirvieron la cena, sin darse cuenta de que la comida había sido ligeramente alterada.

Yuki tenía preparado absolutamente cada detalle y, ya que las dos sirvientas y el mayordomo estorbaban en sus planes, también había ideado algo para deshacerse de ellos. El jardinero sabía que los tres sirvientes antes de irse a dormir bebían el té, y gracias a ello, se le había ocurrido la genial idea de buscar en el mercado de París alguna sustancia que pudiera mezclar en el agua para hacerlos dormir. Su idea había sido estupenda, incluso se había alabado por ello, pues un día que fue a la plaza a comprar unas semillas para plantar, se le ocurrió pasar a preguntar en el herbolario si tenían alguna sustancia para dormir, yendo con la excusa de que padecía insomnio.

Ahora, sólo debía mezclar el líquido que venía en el frasquito y el resto, se haría solo. Según el hombre que le había vendido la sustancia, una vez que se la bebiera no despertaría con nada, por lo menos durante unas cinco horas, tiempo suficiente para llevar a cabo su maléfico propósito.

Ajeno a cualquier estrategia maligna, el pequeño pelirrosa subió a su cuarto tras la cena, con la esperanza de leer un poco antes de dormir. Se quitó la ropa y cogió su camisa para dormir, yendo luego en busca de un libro y su amado diario de vida. Abrió la cama y, metiéndose en ella, se acomodó para leer, abriendo el libro en la última página que había leído.

Todo era tan tranquilo y silencioso que el pequeño jamás pensó que sus horas estaban contadas, hasta que después de unos minutos, los hongos empezaron a surtir efecto y, Shuichi entró en pánico.

Si todo daba vueltas, sentía náuseas, empezaba a ver borroso o veía luces de colores brillantes, a escuchar voces extrañas, entre otras cosas; sólo podía significar una cosa, la cual el pequeño ya tenía más que identificada: en cualquier momento haría aparición su agresor… aquel hombre inidentificable, muy parecido a Klaude, que lo agredía y lo violaba…

En otro lado del castillo, Yuki se alistaba para la escena final. Se quitó sus prendas andrajosas, se dio un baño y, luego, se vistió para la ocasión con un conjunto de ropa carísima con bordados en hilo de oro, que había sustraído del guardarropa de Sir Klaude, durante la tarde, cuando el pelirrosa andaba de paseo por el jardín y las sirvientas preparaban el almuerzo. Peinó sus cabellos con cuidado, recogiéndolos en una coleta, para después aromatizar su cuerpo con un perfume que también se había robado de la habitación de los amos y, que pertenecía al Marqués.

Ya estaba listo, ahora sólo le faltaba verificar que la chusma estuviese durmiendo. Salió de su habitación y caminó por el pasillo, yendo puerta por puerta para ver si los sirvientes ya dormían. Para su suerte, todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio. Había llegado la hora fatal.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y, así se dirigió a la habitación central: el dormitorio de Lord Shuichi.

El pequeño pelirrosa, al ser totalmente consciente del aumento progresivo de los característicos síntomas, cogió su diario y se escondió al lado de la cama, para plasmar con rapidez los últimos pensamientos que llegaban a su mente de forma lúcida, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas producto de la desesperación por no poder escapar de su triste destino. Sus sentidos extremadamente alterados y sensibles, le permitían escuchar a lo lejos, los pasos lentos y armoniosos de su agresor acercándose hasta él, haciéndole saber con impotencia que pronto estaría a merced de aquel sujeto.

La puerta se abrió con parsimonia justo en el momento en que Shuichi terminaba de escribir, metiendo el diario debajo de la cama, lo más lejos que pudo para que no fuera encontrado. Intentó ponerse de pie para encarar al sujeto, pero se sentía tan débil y mareado, que a lo sumo, pudo recostarse sobre la cama. Sus sentidos estaban tan bloqueados por los efectos alucinógenos del hongo, que ya no podía distinguir nada ni ser consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Sólo sintió las manos de su agresor sobre su cuerpo, abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras llenaba su cuello de besos necesitados y lujuriosos. Trató de resistirse a las caricias, pero no podía hacer nada, sus extremidades respondían escasamente. Rindiéndose, dejó de luchar y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del hombre desconocido, sintiendo un aroma familiar que jamás confundiría… El perfume de Klaude… ¿Acaso su amado había vuelto sin que él se enterara?

Los pensamientos desorganizados que llegaban a su cabeza, no le permitían generar frases coherentes o análisis más profundos, sólo podía identificar vagamente, la ropa, el cabello y el perfume de su amado Klaude. Si en ese momento alguien le hubiera dicho que no era él, probablemente pensaría que era imposible… Ésa persona frente a él, sólo podía ser Klaude ¿verdad?

Yuki tomó en brazos el lánguido cuerpo del pelirrosa y, lo arrastró hasta el invernadero, llevándolo a un lugar desconocido que él había descubierto por casualidad hace un par de días. Era una especie de mazmorra… un lugar que Yuki tenía casi asegurado de que nadie conocía su existencia. Allí dejaría que el cuerpo del pelirrosa se consumiera lentamente.

Con las fuerzas totalmente debilitadas por la droga, Shuichi se dejó hacer sin protestar ni resistirse, sólo deseaba sumirse en la inconsciencia para no ser testigo de su trágico destino. A duras penas sintió que era arrojado contra el frío suelo de cemento y, luego sus muñecas eran apresadas en la pared por unos enormes grilletes de metal, impidiéndole la movilidad de sus brazos. ¿Cuál sería su destino?

El cansancio y la tristeza fueron ganando terreno en su actuar y, lentamente, el pequeño pelirrosa se dejó guiar a los brazos de Morfeo, en una búsqueda por escapar de su horrible presente, sin embargo, un fuerte golpe en su mejilla que le hizo sangrar, lo obligó a abrir los ojos y contemplar con terror y aflicción la figura difusa de su futuro victimario.

Esta vez no te dormirás, Mi Amado Shuichi… Hoy serás mío y debes estar consciente para recordarlo el resto de tu vida- dijo en tono desquiciado riéndose de forma burlona, mientras acariciaba la misma mejilla que segundos antes había herido- No intentes resistirte… sino… te irá mucho peor…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el pijama del pequeño fue rasgado de punta a punta dejando al descubierto la blanca y tersa piel de su cuerpo, el cual se estremeció ante el frío que inundaba aquella mazmorra.

El rubio comenzó a acariciar su pecho, mientras llenaba de besos su cuello y comenzaba a bajar lentamente por su cuerpo, hasta atrapar uno de los pezones del pelirrosa. Lo succionó con fuerza y lo tiró, dejando marcados sus dientes en la frágil piel, reclamando como suya aquella pequeña parte del cuerpo bajo él.

Shuichi gimoteó debido al dolor causado, agitando sus manos en vano, en un intento por liberarse. Con asco sintió unas manos recorrer sus piernas hasta llegar a su sexo, el cual fue masajeado de forma rápida y efectiva, aunque el pequeño intentara mover sus piernas para evitar las caricias en esa zona. Otro golpe en su rostro le hizo desistir de sus intentos y se entregó completamente a su agresor, aunque aún pensaba en la pequeña posibilidad de deshacerse de él.

Deseó no excitarse con aquellas caricias, trató de dormirse y no ser partícipe de su horrible destino, pero los efectos de los hongos no le ayudaban en nada. Su pene fue apresado por unos labios, siendo acariciado por una suave lengua, en un lento y agonizante vaivén, que lo llevaba al éxtasis que tanto deseaba evitar.

Cerró sus ojos violáceos y dejó caer una lágrima solitaria, esperando ilusamente que toda esa tragedia fuera un mal sueño.

Llegó al clímax sin darse cuenta siquiera y, luego sintió unos labios sobre los suyos que dejaban en su boca un sabor entre amargo y agridulce. Dejó besarse por unos segundos y, luego reunió las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban y, así, mordió vigorosamente, el labio inferior de su agresor haciéndolo sangrar a mares.

Yuki se alejó con espanto del muchacho y llevó su mano al labio herido, constatando con horror que sangraba y, mucho. Furibundo y, totalmente, fuera de sí, cegado por la furia y la demencia, cogió con sus manos el delgado cuello de Shuichi y aplicó en él toda la fuerza que la rabia contenida le brindaba, estrangulándolo lenta y dolorosamente, mirándolo fijo a los ojos, regocijándose del espanto y la congoja que aquellos ojos violáceos transmitían. Sus manos se cerraron totalmente en el terso cuello del pelirrosa, hasta que su pecho dejó de subir y bajar, hasta que el aire dejó de entrar en sus pulmones.

Temeroso, alejó sus manos y contempló su bestial obra… Esta vez, no sólo había sido rechazado hasta el final por la persona que más amaba en el mundo, sino que además, había acabado con la luz de su vida. Él había asesinado con sus propias manos, al ser que amaba con todo su corazón… igual como su padre lo hizo con su madre, cuando él era a penas un niño. ¿Acaso estaba condenado a repetir la historia? ¿Acaso jamás en su vida encontraría la felicidad? ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Cuando la razón volvió a su cabeza, y cayó en cuenta de su brutal acción, incontables lágrimas rodaron por su rostro, cegándole completamente. ¿Qué había hecho?

La desesperación, el remordimiento y la culpa, comenzaron a devorar sus entrañas, obligándole a buscar una salida, para detener esa gama de sensaciones que se agolpaban en su pecho y que no deseaba sentir.

Salió de la mazmorra, cerrando de inmediato el pasaje oculto que conducía a ella. Fue a la cocina para conseguir un papel y una pluma. Garabateó unas cuantas frases y se echó el papel en el bolsillo. Luego, se dirigió al sótano en busca de una soga, haciendo un nudo en ella que calzara a la perfección en su cuello.

En un estado de consternación total y con el alma en un hilo, subió las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo. Ató un extremo de la soga a la baranda, acomodó el otro extremo en su cuello y, sin dudar siquiera un segundo, se lanzó al vacío.

Al día siguiente, cuando los sirvientes despertaran, descubrirían la enorme tragedia…

Continuará…

dejen sus comentarios! ^o^


	15. Chapter 15

Ghost Love:

De un momento a otro, el castillo en su totalidad, se vio embargado por una densa atmósfera llena de silencio. Una nube negra, invisible para todos los presentes, pareció formarse sobre sus cabezas para cubrirlos con una oscuridad electrizante y angustiosa. Aquellas devastadoras palabras que gozaban de total veracidad, habían calado hondo en las mentes de cada uno de los que se encontraban en ese momento, contemplando la singular confesión con tintes de tragedia griega, que se llevaba a acabo en la asolada sala de música.

Ninguno de los que allí estaban fue capaz de romper el angustioso silencio que llevaba minutos embargando con su frialdad la atmósfera que cubría la escena, pues se encontraban ensimismados, tratando de procesar y darle sentido a las determinantes palabras pronunciadas por Sir Winchester.

Así, todas las miradas se posaron sobre cierto pelirrosa, aquel que contemplaba con espanto a su supuesto verdugo, dejando ver en su rostro la enorme confusión que había desatado la simple frase "Yo no te maté". Su bellos ojos yacían perdidos en el horizonte, viendo la nada mientras sus oídos intentaban dar crédito a lo que había escuchado, a la vez que su mente le repetía constantemente "no lo creas, no le creas".

Sentía que su pequeño mundo de fantasía, en el cual había vivido tanto tiempo, se había derrumbado estrepitosamente en cosa de segundos gracias a la inesperada confesión que él se negaba a aceptar.

¿Cuántos años estuvo creyendo que aquel rubio frente a sus ojos había sido el culpable de su muerte? ¿Cuántas injusticias había cometido con él por culpa de su convicción? ¿Por qué nunca había tratado de corregirle y había esperado todo este tiempo en decirle la verdad? ¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes?

La cabeza del pelirrosa se llenaba de preguntas que no encontraban respuesta lógica y, a cambio, sólo surgían dudas y más dudas. Su cuerpo traslúcido se vio cubierto por una débil aura negra, mientras que la ropa con la cual se había vestido para la ocasión, desaparecía lentamente, dejando ver su usual imagen con la camisa de dormir y los grilletes en sus pies y manos.

La angustia que invadió su pecho fue tan grande que cientos de lágrimas cayeron incesantemente de sus ojos y, su cuerpo se sintió tan frágil que se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, haciendo que el ruido estrepitoso de las cadenas chocando con el suelo, sobresaltara a los presentes.

Su llanto descontrolado inundó la sala y su aura se extendió por el castillo, haciendo sentir a los presentes toda la intensidad de su angustia.

¿Era verdad lo que había escuchado? Tal vez se negaba a aceptar la realidad, pero es que la versión del rubio no encajaba con lo que lograba recordar. Aquellos momentos en que su agresor se aprovechaba de su debilidad, se comenzaron a agolpar en su mente y sintió que ésta iba a explotar. Aquel aroma, aquella ropa, aquel cabello largo y rubio… Todo lo que lograba recordar sólo le indicaban que aquel fantasma frente a él, tenía que ser su agresor…

¿Por qué? Yuki era una buena persona… Siempre fue atento y amable. Él no sería capaz de hacerle daño… ¿Qué razones tendría para querer matarlo?

¡NO ES CIERTO!- gritó entre sollozos- ESTÁS MINTIENDO- los presentes miraron a Shuichi con lástima, intentando comprender el porqué le costaba tanto darse cuenta de que había vivido engañado durante tantos años- ¡TÚ ME MATASTE!

No…Tienes que creerme, Shuichi…- intentó convencerle

¡CALLATE!- agachado en el suelo, el pelirrosa se llevó las manos a los oídos para no escuchar la voz del rubio, sin dejar de lado su angustioso llanto.

Todo se había vuelto negro para él… Aquel sol que le iluminaba se había apagado, llevándose con él toda la felicidad, ilusiones y recuerdos que poseía, dejando a su paso, tristeza, soledad y desolación. Su pecho se oprimía con fuerza y la angustia que le invadía estremecía sus entrañas, impidiéndole aceptar su cruel realidad.

El llanto amargo y desolado no era suficiente para acallar todo el dolor que sentía. Su mundo ya se había derrumbado y la destrucción le había arrastrado a él también.

Yuki sintiéndose impotente por no poder ayudar a su pelirrosa, miraba desde lejos a su pequeño, pensando que tal vez sería buena idea acercarse a él y sacarlo de allí, para darle tiempo a reponerse de la noticia y así hablar las cosas más tranquilamente en otra oportunidad. Sin embargo, cuando llegó junto al fantasma e intentó tocarlo, su mano pasó de largo, dándole a entender que Shuichi no quería que lo toquen.

Shuichi… vamos a la habitación- habló el rubio con voz suave, esperando calmar a la agitada alma.

Déjame…- sollozó bajito con la voz quebrada- Déjame solo, Yuki…- Shuichi no necesitaba la ayuda ni la lástima de nadie, menos la de su adorado rubio. No quería que él le viera en ese estado, no quería que Yuki le tuviera lástima, sólo quería estar solo y sumirse entre sus propias lamentaciones. El heredero le miró con tristeza y, al ver que no conseguiría nada, se alejó.

My Lord- Klaude se acercó un poco más hacia el pelirrosa- Yo entiendo que le cueste creer en mis palabras. Pero… es la verdad. Yo no tuve la culpa de tu muerte…

No… No sigas… No es cierto… Yo lo recuerdo… Fuiste tú…Yo lo sé…- decía el pequeño entre los leves sollozos, escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas, sin dejar de taparse los oídos con las manos, negándose a creer en la verdad.

Shuichi…Por favor… Yuki te drogó para hacerte creer que era yo… Tan sólo piénsalo un momento, My Lord… Cuando eso pasó, yo estaba de viaje. Es imposible que yo te haya matado ¡Entiéndelo!

¡CÁLLATE! No sigas… Fuiste tú… Era tu ropa, tu perfume…Eras tú, siempre fuiste tú… ¡NO LE ECHES LA CULPA A YUKI!- la voz entrecortada del pequeño se fue haciendo apenas audible para los presentes, quienes comenzaron a acercarse lentamente hacia donde los fantasmas mantenían su disputa, mientras que Ayaka ya se había esfumado de la escena.

Sir Winchester- Yuki llamó la atención del rubio pelilargo- Creo que es mejor dejarlo hasta aquí… Yo… Entiendo su necesidad por hacerle creer a Shuichi que usted no fue, pero no es fácil hacerlo cambiar de opinión tan rápido, después de creer durante tantos años que… usted fue su asesino.

Lo sé, Mr. Eiri…- Sir Winchester quedó cabizbajo, contemplando con tristeza la deprimente imagen de su amado- Cuando usted crea que es el momento más adecuado… Entréguele esto- el fantasma le extendió a Eiri un papel doblado en cuatro y cuando éste lo cogió y guardó, desapareció y luego, volvió a aparecer junto a Hiro- Nos vemos al rato- le susurró al pelirrojo, para después desvanecerse lentamente hasta no dejar rastros.

Un inquietante silencio volvió a reinar en la destruida sala de música. Los mudos espectadores se dirigían miradas confusas unos a otros, haciéndose preguntas que nunca llegaron a pronunciar. Los frágiles sollozos de Shuichi completaban el angustioso cuadro y actuaban como música de fondo, a la espera de que alguien dijera o hiciera algo.

Yuki se acercó a Shuichi y tocó su hombro. Esta vez, su mano no pasó de largo, sino que se posó suavemente sobre la tela semitransparente de la camisola. Al no ver respuesta por parte de su niño, se agachó para quedar a su altura y así, acarició los suaves cabellos de un color rosa desteñido, intentando que con ese simple acto, pudiera reconfortar su abatida alma. Aquel leve contacto había sido suficiente para que los lastimeros sentimientos del fantasma se transmitiesen al rubio, quien rápidamente, sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, mientras le invadía una angustia enloquecedora que le provocó un nudo en la garganta, impidiéndole realizar algún tipo de sonido.

Déjame solo…- susurró el pequeño sin dirigirle la mirada, para luego desvanecerse lentamente hasta desaparecer.

Shuichi- Yuki trató de detener su escape, pero cuando pudo hacerlo, ya era demasiado tarde: Shuichi se había esfumado.

Un tanto abatido, el rubio se puso de pie y volteó a ver a los demás, quienes también mostraban en sus rostros un estado de pesadumbre cuyo origen era claramente descifrable.

Pobrecito…- susurró Noriko

¡Sí, pobre fantasmita!- se lamentó Ryuichi mordiendo la oreja de su peluche

Es una lástima que haya estado sufriendo tantos años. Debe ser doloroso para él darse cuenta que su esposo no lo mató…- reflexionó Suguru

Es cierto… Pero ése Kitazawa, era un mal nacido, merecía morir, aunque mínimo debió dejar un indicio de dónde dejó el cuerpo del pobre fantasma para que podamos encontrarlo- se quejó el pelirrojo

Yuki…- Tatsuha se acercó a su hermano- ¿Qué fue lo que te entregó Sir Winchester?- preguntó curioso

No sé… Es un papel, pero no lo vi bien- dijo el rubio, buscando el dicho papel y cuando lo encontró, se lo entregó a su hermano. Con la curiosidad comiéndole las entrañas, el moreno desdobló el papel. Era una carta, escrita con una letra desordenada y cuyo autor, según ahí decía, era ni más ni menos que Yuki Kitazawa.

Esto es…- susurró el moreno totalmente sorprendido, tras leer el contenido de la nota

Una carta para Shuichi- completó el rubio arrebatándole la hoja para poder leer mejor- Esta es la prueba que Shuichi necesita para creer en las palabras de Sir Klaude

Pero puede ser que el otro fantasma lo haya escrito- dijeron al unísono Suguru y Hiro, quienes se hallaban a cada lado del rubio leyendo el mensaje, sin que ninguno de los dos hermanos lo advirtiera.

Aunque yo lo hubiese hecho, Shuichi sabría reconocer mi letra- el rubio fantasma hizo acto de presencia, demostrándole a los huéspedes que jamás se había ido de la sala de música, sino que sólo estaba escondido.

Klaude- Eiri se acercó al rubio con paso decidido- ¿Sabes dónde podría estar Shuichi? Él tiene que ver esto.

No lo sé. Hay muchos lugares en donde podría estar- se excusó

¡¿Dónde?- le exigió cogiendo al fantasma de los brazos, agitándolo con suavidad

Pues… En la torre, en la biblioteca, en el jardín, en el invernadero o… en el cementerio

¡CEMENTERIO!- exclamaron los huéspedes al unísono. Yuki soltó al fantasma

Claro. El panteón familiar. A veces va a dejar flores a la tumba de sus padres y… a la de Yuki…- explicó el fantasma.

¡Entonces, que esperan manada de inútiles!- Eiri regañó a los cazafantasmas- ¡Sepárense y busquen a Shuichi, debemos entregarle esta carta!

¡Sí, Señor!

Eiri suspiró con pesadez, llevándose los dedos a las sienes para masajearlas suavemente, mientras los demás se repartían ansiosos los diversos lugares de búsqueda. Así, Tatsuha y Ryuichi se fueron al invernadero, Noriko y Suguru subieron a la biblioteca, Sir Winchester y Hiro salieron a mirar en el cementerio y, Eiri fue a darse una vuelta por el jardín, con la esperanza de encontrar a su pequeño Shuichi en el bello lugar en donde habían pasado parte de su cita.

Por una parte, Ryuichi, Kumagoro y Tatsuha, se aventuraron a ingresar en el deshecho y olvidado invernadero, pero para ello, debieron ir en búsqueda de Williams, para que les indicara en dónde estaba. Así, el mayordomo los dirigió hacia la habitación contigua al comedor, aquella habitación oculta tras la famosa puerta sellada. Ayudado con un hacha, Williams rompió el candado que impedía la entrada y, luego, Tatsuha Y Ryuichi se dedicaron a quitar las tablas que mantenían sellada la puerta.

Tras varios intentos, lograron tener acceso hacia el otro y lo que vieron los dejó pasmados.

A sus narices llegó un desagradable olor a encierro y humedad que los obligó a retroceder unas pasos, mientras se apretaban la nariz con una mano para no oler el "ambiente".

Las luces fueron encendidas por el mayordomo y, el invernadero se iluminó mostrando una imagen desoladora, lejos de toda la majestuosidad y hermosura de la cual una vez gozó. El lugar estaba desecho y sucio. El polvo, los hongos, las plantas secas y las telarañas cubrían cada rincón, pero Shuichi no estaba ahí ¿En dónde estaría?

Debido a lo tarde que era y a la poco luz que entregaban las lámparas, Ryuichi y Tatsuha decidieron que era mejor explorar al día siguiente aquel lugar, para ver si encontraban algo que les sirviera de ayuda para encontrar el cuerpo del pelirrosa. Por ahora, verían si los demás lo habían encontrado y sino, mejor habría que ir a descansar.

Noriko y Suguru tampoco tuvieron suerte y al poco rato bajaban las escaleras mostrando en sus rostros una profunda decepción por no poder ser útiles en la búsqueda y así se juntaron con los demás sólo para comprobar que nadie había tenido suerte.

Hiro y Klaude, se perdieron por largo rato, y aunque tampoco lograron ver a Shuichi en las cercanías del panteón, si obtuvieron un poco más de acercamiento entre ellos, lo cual, claramente no tenía nada que ver ni con Shuichi ni con la dichosa pesquisa.

Por otro lado, Eiri salió al jardín en busca del pelirrosa, tratando de recordar el camino que habían tomado para llegar al lugar favorito del fantasma. Así, se fue internando en lo más profundo del laberinto, teniendo prácticamente que adivinar el camino que conducía hacia el centro del lugar. En varias oportunidades se había topado con pasajes sin salidas, viéndose obligado a volver sobre sus pasos, perdiéndose en el camino de regreso.

La noche caía lentamente y la luna en su cuarto creciente poco alumbraba, por lo que en vista de la falta de luz, Eiri tuvo que volver a la mansión, esperando que los demás tuviesen más suerte que él.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó, se enteró de que ninguno había tenido éxito en la búsqueda y que sólo había sido una pérdida de tiempo. Shuichi no estaba en ninguna parte y, aparentemente, no tenía intenciones de aparecer, así que, por mientras, los huéspedes decidieron ir a cenar y reanudar la búsqueda al día siguiente, aunque Klaude tenía la misión- encomendada por Yuki- de buscar al pelirrosa durante la noche.

Así, tras la sabrosa cena que las sirvientas habían preparado, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación completamente exhausto, pues prácticamente había dado vuelta la casa intentando dar con el dichoso fantasma, sólo para terminar sin encontrar rastro alguno de él.

Hola, lindura- susurró cierto fantasma pelirrubio, en la oreja de cierto muchacho pelirrojo

Se-señor fantasma…-articuló con voz entrecortada- ¿Qué hace aquí?- inquirió con tono de regaño

Don't call me "Señor fantasma", please. Call me Klaude- le dijo haciéndose el desentendido con la pregunta formulada

Está bien. Ahora dime ¿qué haces aquí?

Pues… ¡Vine para secuestrarte!- exclamó apuntando al pelirrojo con una pistola transparente, mientras su rostro se adornaba con una amplia y picarona sonrisa.

¡¿QUÉ?- Hiro no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Klaude lo cogió en sus brazos sin darle tiempo a resistirse y se lo llevó…

Hace un rato, Eiri había llegado a su habitación y se había instalado sobre la cama para leer con detenimiento la carta que Yuki había dejado para Shuichi. Antes de abrirla, suspiró con pesadez y dejó que su mente volara hacia lugares insospechados, pensando en cómo y en dónde estaría su adorado fantasma pelirrosado.

Después de todo lo sucedido y, aunque odiara tener que hacerlo, debía aceptar que aquella ternura e inocencia que emanaba de esa adorable alma en pena, había calado hondo en su corazón a un nivel tal, que cada vez que pensaba en él, su ritmo cardíaco se agitaba y por alguna extraña razón, una felicidad indescriptible le embargaba.

Shuichi se había convertido en una especie de sol que alumbraba su turbio camino y, ahora, él tenía en sus manos la única manera que existía para evitar que ese bello sol se apagara. Tenía que ayudar a Shuichi a encontrar el camino hacia la felicidad, tenía que devolverle todo el amor que el pequeño le había brindado en esos pocos días y, para ello debía ayudarlo a descansar. Aunque le doliera, aunque el alma se le partiera, debía aceptar que Shuichi no era de este mundo, tarde o temprano tendría que dejarlo partir, ¿verdad?

¿Qué haría cuándo Shuichi y los demás fantasmas abandonaran la mansión? Su corazón se estremeció por unos segundos tan sólo al imaginarse lo que pasaría cuando todos se hubieran ido, cuando su hermano y él, fueran los únicos habitantes de la casa. Volvería el silencio, volvería la soledad, volverían los días aburridos, volvería la monotonía… Con el paso de los días, se estaba acostumbrando al bullicio, a los intentos por atrapar fantasmas, a las locuras de Shuichi, a su compañía, a sus besos, a sus caricias, a sus gemidos… a su voz… a su amor incondicional… ¿Desde cuándo su vida había empezado a girar en torno a esa bola pelirrosa semitransparente?

Sonrío con ternura al recordar las ocurrencias del pequeño, pensando que tal vez no sería mala idea cumplir sus sueños, después de todo, Shuichi se iría para no volver… ¿Qué mejor que dejarle un lindo recuerdo de su estadía? Tal vez, podría planear una boda… ¿Pero cómo le daría un hijo a Shuichi? Eso ya era más difícil…

Y si… No… eso es imposible…- susurró mientras se acariciaba la barbilla. Su mente se había iluminado y había llegado a él una idea insólita, imposible e irreal… Según él, descabellada- Tal vez… Tal vez si se pueda… Mmm... Le preguntaré a Noriko, a lo mejor ella sepa algo…- continuó hablando para sí, pero una nube blanca se posicionó junto a él y fue tomando forma hasta que apareció ante sus ojos cierto fantasma femenino.

¡Hola, guapo! ¿Me extrañaste?- la castaña se acercó al rubio para depositar un rápido beso en su mejilla

¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con voz molesta.

Vine a verte… Aprovecho que el tonto de Shuichi no está para robarte- informó con voz emocionada, mientras sus ojitos marrones se iluminaban.

Ya le dije que entre usted y yo no puede haber nada- Yuki intentó ser amable. ¿Cómo podría deshacerse de esa mujer?

No digas eso, guapo. ¿Qué le ves al soso de Shuichi?- se quejó en tono dramático.

Shuichi no es soso- le defendió- Y ya te dije que no me interesas. ¡No insistas! Ahora, vete- oficialmente, Eiri Uesugi estaba enojado.

Esa fantasma no hacía más que molestar e insistir en ligárselo y, por supuesto, él no estaría dispuesto a "darle la pasada" a otro fantasma, menos ahora que su pequeño pelirrosa estaba desaparecido. Tenía muchas ansias por verlo y entregarle la hoja que tenía entre sus manos, pero por ahora sólo tenía algo en mente: deshacerse de la castaña. ¿Pero cómo?

Muy cerca de ahí, más bien, cerca de la ventana, un lindo fantasma contemplaba la escena con enojo, tristeza y felicidad… Tal vez parezca raro, pero lo que veía le causaba un mar de sensaciones contradictorias. Estaba enojado porque la castaña molestaba al rubio; triste, porque acababa de enterarse de que Klaude no era un asesino y; feliz, porque Yuki le amaba y le defendía.

Sus ojitos brillaron con intensidad al ver los vanos intentos de su rubio por hacer que su prima se fuera y, en vista de que la muy terca no se iba, él tenía que hacer algo. No podía dejar que la desabrida de su prima, le hiciera ojitos a SU rubio gruñón.

¡No te acerques a MI YUKI!- exclamó. El rubio y la castaña voltearon a ver al dueño de esa voz, encontrándose con la mirada furiosa de Shuichi. ¿En dónde había quedado toda la angustia y los llantos de hace rato?

Shuichi…- susurró el rubio

Sal de aquí- le exigió a la castaña- Déjame a solas con Yuki- su voz ya no se mostraba enojada sino que sonaba seria y un tanto deprimida

Esta bien, pero no demores. Yuki y yo tenemos una cita- la fantasma le guiñó un ojo al rubio con cierta coquetería, para luego tirarle un beso y desaparecer. Shuichi se acercó a la cama en donde estaba su rubio, ocultando sus ojitos para que éste no le viera llorar.

¿Dónde estabas?- le preguntó con voz suave, recibiendo como respuesta un largo silencio.

Siempre estuve aquí… Pero, Yuki…- pronunció por fin después de varios minutos. Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez. Por un lado, estaba triste por la noticia, pero por otro, se sentía feliz de contar con el amor de su rubio. Era como si su mundo se iluminara otra vez- Yo te amo- le dijo de improviso, mientras un sin fin de mariposas se agolpaban en su estómago- Desde que te vi entrar en la mansión, yo me enamoré de ti… No sé porqué pero… Sentí una fuerte conexión contigo…

¿De qué estas habando? ¿Por qué me dices esto?- estaba confundido.

¿Tú crees en lo que dijo Klaude? ¿Crees que él es inocente?- la voz del pequeño se quebró y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer otra vez, junto con los angustiosos sollozos del pequeño

Shuichi… Yo también… Te amo…- los ojos de Shuichi se abrieron sorprendidos- Y entiendo que no quieras creerlo…Pero piénsalo un momento. Klaude no tenía razones para matarte

No… No puede ser… Yuki tampoco tenía razones para hacerlo… ¿Por qué querría hacerme daño?- dijo entre sollozos, negándose a mostrarle su rostro al rubio

Porque Yuki te amaba… y no estaba dispuesto a compartirte con Klaude- Yuki cogió entre sus manos el helado y pálido rostro del pelirrosa, obligándole a que lo mirara, para depositar en sus labios un tierno y corto beso.

Yuki se me declaró… Pero…- Shuichi se limpió las lágrimas y abrazó a su rubio buscando refugio entre sus brazos.

Tú lo rechazaste… Por eso decidió matarte…- le ayudó a completar la frase, recordando lo que había leído en la carta.

¿Cómo sabes eso?- le preguntó alzando la mirada al tiempo que se separaba de él, preguntándose asimismo cómo era que su rubio estaba tan bien informado de su situación.

Porque Yuki te dejó una carta- Shuichi le miró a los ojos tratando de descubrir a qué se refería, pero todo cobró sentido cuando Eiri depositó en sus manos el papel que Klaude le había entregado.

Sin lograr entender del todo lo que el rubio se traía entre manos, cogió el papel y lo desdobló con cierta ansiedad y desesperación. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y miró a Yuki mostrándole con sus ojos la inseguridad que sentía, haciéndole ver que en realidad tenía miedo de aquello que pudiera estar escrito ahí. Si fuera por él, preferiría no saber la verdad.

Así, desvió su mirada hacia el papel y comenzó a leer para sí, con el corazón en la boca y el alma en un hilo.

"_Mi querido Lord:_

_Desde que te vi supe que estábamos destinados a estar juntos y doy gracias al destino por brindarme la oportunidad de conocer a un ángel que lleno mis días de luz y paz. Tú, mi querido Shuichi… Tú eras el ángel que alumbraba mis días, haciéndome olvidar la soledad y tristeza que inundaban mi corazón._

_Enamorarme de ti fue algo tan natural. Tu bella sonrisa y la enorme amabilidad con la que siempre me trataste, fue encantando mi corazón con cada día que pasaba a tu lado. Así, te entregué todo mi esfuerzo y mi amor a través de mi trabajo, sólo para verte sonreír. Pero tú… Tú nunca supiste valorar lo que hacía por ti. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te enamoraste de mí?_

_Cada vez que te veía junto a él, la rabia me carcomía y me preguntaba porqué él podía gozar de tu compañía y no yo. Fue entonces que tuve una idea…Una gran idea_

_¿Quieres saber lo que hice? Te engañé… Te drogué para tenerte sólo mío y, así poder tenerte a mi lado y disfrutar de tu cuerpo… Pensé que así llegarías a quererme, pero…Cuando te dije que te amaba ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?_

"_Lo nuestro no puede ser" Esas palabras retumban aún en mi cabeza… No entendía porqué me rechazabas… Pero eso ya no importa… Ya no importa, porque cuando decidí que si no eras mío, tampoco serías de él, tu suerte ya estaba echada…_

_Te maté…Te arrebaté de su lado para siempre… Tú me obligaste a hacerlo… Y aunque me arrepiento…Estoy feliz porque ya no estarás a su lado… _

_Ahora, estaremos juntos para toda la eternidad…Iré a reunirme contigo en el más allá y por fin, serás mío, MÍO y de nadie más…_

_Adios, Yuki K."_

Shuichi arrugó la hoja entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar con una intensidad y un desconsuelo, que estremeció al rubio por el sólo hecho de estar cerca, sintiendo como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo y retorcía sus entrañas, sintiéndose invadido por unas enormes ganas de llorar junto a su pequeño fantasma.

Con amargura, apretó el papel y soltó todas las lágrimas que podía derramar, mientras su cuerpo se remecía en espasmos producto de la falta de aire.

Sin embargo, aunque su débil alma ya había aceptado la trágica verdad, su mente no se cansaba de negar todo lo que le habían dicho y leído, porque de ser verídico todo aquello, habría cometido una injusticia terrible e imperdonable, aunque para lo que había hecho, la palabra injusticia se quedaba corta… Eso era un pecado… Un crimen que lo condenaba al peor de los infiernos…

No puede ser… No…- gimió amargamente negándose a creer en la realidad

Shuichi, por favor…- Yuki trató de calmarle, acogiéndolo entre sus brazos para consolarle y ver si así, podría hacer entrar en razón a su pequeño.

¡NO, YUKI!- gritó entre sollozos- Tú no lo entiendes…- suspiró cogiendo con fuerza la camisa del rubio, mientras hundía su rostro en su pecho- No puede ser verdad…- sollozó.

¿Por qué? No es difícil de entender… ¡Acéptalo de una vez!- dijo con voz calmada, acariciando los rosados cabellos.

Es que… No puede ser porque… porque yo…hice algo terrible- dijo echándose a llorar con más fuerza, gimiendo por el dolor que sentía su alma al saberse el autor de un terrible delito

¿Qué puede ser tan terrible?- preguntó con la curiosidad a flor de piel, a fin de entender el porqué Shuichi se negaba a aceptar la verdad.

Yo… yo lo maté…- dijo con la voz entrecortada y casi en un susurro a penas audible, pero que fue suficiente para despertar la atención del rubio. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿A qué se refería?

¿De qué estás hablando Shuichi?- preguntó algo indeciso, con el corazón en la mano, nervioso por lo que aquellas palabras podrían significar

¡YO MATÉ A KLAUDE!- gritó con el alma desgarrada sin soltar la camisa de su amante, dejando al rubio en shock…

Continuará…

Hola! lamento haber tardado pero he estado demasiado ocupada u.u Espero que les guste este capi y ojalá comenten, porq de lo contrario dejaré de actualizar el fic en esta pagina, ya que para mi supone una perdida de tiempo, tener que actualizar aquí y en amor-yaoi.

Bueno, cuídense!

saludos!


	16. Chapter 16

Hola, niñas! Aquí les dejo el siguiente capi ^^ Le agradezco a Mariohn, Esmeralda-chan, Itzel y a Chemical Bubble por sus comentarios ^^

Les dejo también una pequeña encuesta respecto a qué desean que pase con Sir Winchester. Tienen 3 opciones:

1) que se vaya y no vuelva

2) que vuelva y se quede como fantasma para siempre

3) que vuelva y reviva al igual que Shu

Bueno, ahoras las dejo leer! comenten! ^^

* * *

Ghost Love: Adiós a Sir Winchester

¡Eso sí que no se lo esperaba!

Eiri se quedó en shock, sudaba frío y su respiración se hizo errática. Estaba sorprendido y su cerebro se negaba a dar crédito a las palabras del fantasma. Sus manos dejaron de acariciar los sedosos cabellos rosas y su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil en un intento por procesar cada palabra que el pelirrosa había pronunciado. Lo que su niño había dicho no podía ser verdad… ¿O si?

¿Qué?- se atrevió a peguntar en tono incrédulo, agitando suavemente su cabeza esperando a que sus oídos hubiesen captado mal el mensaje; rogando para que no fuese verdad

Yo maté a Klaude…- aclaró en un suave susurró lo suficientemente audible para el rubio, mientras apretaba con fuerza y frustración la blanca camisa de su compañero.

Yuki se había quedado sin palabras, no sabía qué decir ante tamaña confesión y, ciertamente, su mente no lograba pensar con claridad. La confesión del fantasma lo había pillado totalmente desprevenido. ¿Qué harían? ¿Qué debería decir en un momento así?

¿Estás seguro?- susurró estando aún consternado por la confesión. No podía creer que Shuichi fuese capaz de hacerlo algo así, aunque no sólo eso era lo que le incomodaba sino que también le surgía una gran interrogante ¿Cómo pudo matarlo si él estaba muerto?

Yo… lo empujé… de la torre…- murmuró con la voz quebrada sin soltarse del agarre, mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho del rubio. Estaba tan arrepentido de lo que había hecho, que aún no lograba procesar al cien por ciento la realidad que se le presentaba

"…_saltó desde la torre del castillo. Nadie sabe porqué" _Las palabras del taxista resonaron en la cabeza del rubio, en una implícita invitación a recordar la historia del castillo que aquél día había escuchado de la boca del chofer. Si recordaba con detenimiento lo que el hombre les contó aquel día, todo empezaba a adquirir sentido, aunque también, de forma rápida, se comenzaban a distinguir las diferencias entre la historia real y el mito que circulaba en torno al castillo.

La realidad distaba bastante de la historia que contaban los pobladores y que había pasado de generación en generación, quienes modificaron el mito a su conveniencia hasta llegar a la versión actual. El verdadero relato del castillo y de la familia Roseville, había quedado completamente en el olvido…

Sin embargo, aunque Yuki le diera vueltas y más vueltas al asunto, no podía explicar el cómo le hizo Shuichi para empujar a Sir Winchester desde la torre, pues a esas alturas, el pelirrosa ya estaba a muerto. Entonces, ¿cómo lo hizo? Tal vez, el pequeño ya era un fantasma en ese momento, pero aún sonaba descabellado pensar y más, afirmar, que un espíritu fuese capaz de matar. ¿Se podía hacer eso?

Shuichi…- le llamó con voz suave- Tienes que hablar con Klaude y aclarar todo de una vez…-

No puedo…- logró pronunciar antes de echarse a llorar con más amargura, inundando la habitación del rubio con sus sollozos y suspiros.

Yo no creo lo que dijiste… No te creo capaz de matar a alguien… Y menos a Sir Winchester quien fue… el amor de tu vida…- le habló con cariño y voz calmada, haciendo uso de toda su paciencia y comprensión para confortar con sus palabras a la dulce alma que tenía entre sus brazos. No le gustaba ver llorar a Shuichi y, por ello, se sentía comprometido a aplacar su pena- Tú eres el ser más inocente, ingenuo y tierno que he conocido… Tu alma es pura… No te creo capaz de cometer una atrocidad como esa…-

Shuichi abrió sus ojitos empañados por las lágrimas y se dejó llevar por la suave y varonil voz de su amado Yuki. Por alguna razón siempre se sentía protegido y querido por aquellos fuertes brazos y, esa misma seguridad que el cuerpo del rubio le entregaba, le servía para calmar su angustia. Ser cobijado por esos brazos era una experiencia maravillosa que le inducía a olvidarse de los problemas y calmaba su ansiedad.

Tras escuchar sus palabras, pensó que el rubio tal vez tenía razón y él no era un asesino, que posiblemente se podía tratar de un malentendido o de una jugarreta de su traviesa mente, pero para saber y entender la verdad, debería recurrir a Klaude, su otrora esposo y, lamentablemente, no tenía las agallas suficientes para hacerlo. ¿Cómo miraría al rubio pelilargo a los ojos después de siglos de desprecio y odio? Sencillamente, no se sentía capaz de enfrentarlo.

No puedo, Yuki… Klaude debe odiarme…- dijo angustiado, levantando la vista para ver al rubio, recibiendo de su parte una mirada llena de amor y comprensión.

No creo que Klaude te odie. Si hizo todo esto para explicarte que en verdad él no fue tu asesino, es porque aún te ama… Y tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarlo. No podrás esconderte de él para siempre-

Yuki…- Shuichi miró a su amado con ojos brillantes y enamorados como forma de agradecimiento por apoyarlo. Su corazoncito empezó a latir con rapidez y sintió mariposas en su abdomen, siendo invadido por un gran sentimiento de admiración al bello adonis que tenía enfrente. Su Yuki era lo máximo.

Veo que ya te sientes mejor- dijo dedicándole una tierna sonrisa al pequeño, notándolo levemente más animado que al principio.

Sí, ya me siento mejor… Gracias, Yuki… No sé que haría sin ti- le dijo un tanto apenado a la vez que sus mejillas adquirían un intenso color carmesí. Aquel hombre que tenía frente a sus ojos era lo mejor que le había pasado en su años como fantasma, tanto así, que se sentía el fantasma más feliz del universo.

Eres muy tierno, Shu-i-chi- Yuki revolvió los finos cabellos rosados mientras le dedicaba a su pequeña alma, una hermosa y cálida sonrisa capaz de derretir hasta un témpano.

¡TE AMO, YUKI!- exclamó con entusiasmo lanzándose a los brazos de rubio para apretujarlo con fuerza, a la vez que le tumbaba en la cama- ¡Iré a buscar a Klaude para que resolvamos todo de inmediato y, así tu y yo podremos ser feliz por siempre!- exclamó con alegría.

Se alejó del rubio sin antes depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios, para luego, irse atravesando la pared, en busca de Klaude. Mientras antes resolvieran todos sus problemas, sería mejor para él y para su amado Yuki.

No muy lejos de la habitación del rubio heredero, Tatsuha había metido a Ryuichi y a Kumagoro en su dormitorio, con la excusa de "jugar". Por supuesto, los altos índices de ingenuidad del cazafantasmas peliverde, le ayudaron a caer en la trampa del moreno, pues se imaginaba que jugarían a algo entretenido… Jamás pensó que el menor de los hermanos tendría otro tipo de intenciones.

Recapitulando un poco, el pequeño Tatsuha había comenzado a sentir cierta atracción hacia el cazafantasmas. Se podría decir que le gustaba pero no tanto como para decir o afirmar que le amaba, aunque eso poco le importaba al moreno. Él sólo deseaba pasar una ajetreada y alocada noche de sexo desenfrenado, sin importarle las consecuencias. No obstante, el destino le tenía preparada otra cosa… Tatsuha jamás imaginó que domar a un "conejo" cazafantasmas, sería una tarea tan difícil que ni siquiera el sex appeal característico de los Uesugi, le sería de ayuda.

¡Tat-chan, na no da! ¿A qué jugaremos?- le preguntó emocionado, mientras sus ojitos verdes brillaban de alegría

Mmmm… Tal vez podríamos jugar al papá y a la mamá…- se le insinuó de forma seductora y para nada inocente, mientras tomaba a Ryuichi por la cintura y lo acercaba hacia él. Así, se acercó peligrosamente al rostro del peliverde con la clara intención de darle un beso, pero de la nada, apareció Kumagoro frente a él y terminó dándole un beso al conejo de felpa

¡Ya, pero Kumagoro será la mamá y Tat-chan será el papá! Y Ryu-chan será el lindo hijo de los dos- dijo de forma alegre disimulando su incomodidad.

Después de todo, el "conejito" cazafantasmas no era tan tonto como uno podría pensar, al contrario, era bastante inteligente y ya se había dado cuenta de las oscuras intenciones del moreno. Tatsuha bufó algo decepcionado. Su estrategia no estaba funcionando y, por lo visto, tendría que buscar la manera de deshacerse de Kumagoro para tener a Ryuichi entre sus brazos.

Pero Ryu-chan, la idea es que tú y yo seamos el papá y la mamá- se quejó, intentando convencer al esquivo "conejito"

¡Noooooo, Ryu-chan quiere ser el hijo!- le gritó amenazando con ponerse a llorar si no aceptaba

Pero así no es el juego- le replicó, mientras los ojos del peliverde se llenaban de lagrimones

Entonces, Ryu-chan no quiere jugar…- sollozó, para luego dejar salir su estruendoso llanto

Al parecer, la noche del pequeño Tatsuha sería muy larga…

Ajenos a la mini tragedia que le ocurría al menor de los herederos, Sir Winchester y el cazafantasmas se encontraban disfrutando de una romántica velada a la orilla del río Támesis, junto a una hermosa vista panorámica de Londres.

Klaude había planeado una romántica cena bajo las estrellas para su "Little Ghostbusters", con el objetivo de conocerlo un poco más y, así, por último, ver si sus horóscopos eran compatibles. El fantasma albergaba una pequeña esperanza de poder conquistar el corazón de Hiro y, para ello, iba a recurrir a todos sus encantos, pero como él era un hombre de clase, de buena crianza y, por cierto, un caballero, no se le iba declarar tan pronto, porque eso sería una bajeza tremenda para alguien de su estirpe.

Primero, debía conocer muy bien al objeto de sus deseos y, por supuesto, causar una buena impresión, aunque después de la destrucción de la sala de música, el pelirrojo ya tenía más o menos una idea de cómo era el temperamento del rubio fantasma.

Por otro lado, Hiro estaba encantado con la sorpresa que el rubio le había preparado. Era la primera vez que alguien se mostraba tan atento con él… Lástima que fuera un fantasma. Ése era un gran problema para Hiro, pero no era por el prejuicio de enamorarse de un fantasma lo que lo molestaba, sino que el hecho de que aquella alma tarde o temprano tendría que partir y lo dejaría solo. Por ello, tenía miedo de enamorarse, aunque no podía negar que el rubio era bastante guapo. Se podía decir que le atraía…

Brindemos, My Little Ghostbusters- le dijo, entregándole un copa con champagne

Gracias- la recibió con gusto- ¿Por qué vamos a brindar?

Mmm… Por esta mágica velada- le dijo de forma seductora- Para que ésta sea inolvidable…

Suavemente chocaron sus copas y bebieron de ellas, tratando de olvidarse por unos momentos, de sus distintas realidades.

Háblame un poco sobre ti- le pidió amablemente al pelirrojo, sin quitarle sus hermosos ojos azules de encima, mientras el líquido ambarino traspasaba su cuerpo como si nada y llegaba al suelo.

Bueno, pues soy huérfano. Mis padres murieron hace 5 años en un accidente y, desde entonces, vivo con mis compañeros

Vaya… Discúlpame, no quise hacerte recordar algo tan doloroso…

Descuide, Señor Fantas...- detuvo abruptamente sus palabras al recordar que el fantasma le había pedido que no le llamara así- Digo, Señor Klaude…

Jajaja, no te preocupes, pequeño Hiro. Puedes llamarme como más te acomode- pidió en tono divertido, dedicándole un amplia sonrisa. Hiro asintió apenado.

¿Aún amas a Lord Shuichi?- le preguntó de improviso, pues desde hace rato, aquella pregunta calaba hondo en su corazón, porque de cierta forma, le molestaba que el fantasma le coqueteara cuando él tenía un esposo

Jamás dejaría de amar a Shuichi, pero lo nuestro ya no puede ser. Digamos que el amor que siento por él ha derivado en un cariño muy grande… En este momento, estoy interesado en ti…- le dijo guiñándole un ojo de forma galante y, luego de la nada, apareció a su lado.

Señor Klaude…- susurró un tanto nervioso por la excesiva cercanía del fantasma, sintiendo que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y un calorcito indescriptible le recorría de pies a cabeza. Sentía que su cuerpo se derretiría si el rubio le tocaba.

Sin embargo, aquellos brillantes ojos azules eran hipnotizantes. Su hermoso color te llevaba a un mundo desconocido, en donde todo era felicidad… Hiro se dejó seducir por esos profundos ojos y cayó redondito a los pies del fantasma. Klaude aprovechó el momento y, así, pudo robarle un beso…

Después de varios minutos, en los cuales, Yuki se había puesto su pijama y se preparaba para dormir, un decepcionado y lloroso fantasma pelirrosa ingresó a la habitación atravesando la misma pared por la que se había ido. Ya no poseía el mismo ánimo con el que salió, de hecho parecía que tenía ganas de llorar.

Shuichi traía un aspecto terrible, como si un camión le hubiese pasado por encima. Sus cabellos estaban revueltos y su camisa de dormir estaba algo sucia, al igual que su rostro. Unos grandes lagrimones se agolpaban en las orillas de sus ojitos amatistas y la expresión que adornaba su cara reflejaba una profunda decepción… Todo indicaba que había fracasado en su búsqueda.

¡Yuki, no encontré a Klaude por ningún lado!- gimoteó dejando escapar un estruendoso llanto que era audible hasta en China, dejando que de sus ojos cayeran cientos de lágrimas en forma de cataratas.

Mmm… ¡Qué raro! ¿A dónde habrá ido?- se preguntó el rubio llevándose una mano al mentón

¡No sé! ¡Yo me pregunto lo mismo! ¡¿Klaude, dónde estás?- siguió llorando de forma exagerada, pero esta vez se echo a llorar entre los brazos del rubio- ¿Qué haré ahora, Yuki?- preguntó en tono dramático, dirigiéndole al rubio una mirada de cachorrito abandonado.

Ya es muy tarde, Shu-chan. Tal vez Sir Winchester tenía sueño y se fue a dormir. Tú también deberías descansar un poco. Ha sido un día muy largo- Yuki acarició la mejilla traslúcida para luego acercarse al rostro del pequeño y depositar un beso en su frente

Sí… Tienes razón… Mejor hablo con él mañana…- suspiró volviendo a estrechar al rubio. Necesitaba sentir la calidez de sus brazos para pensar con tranquilidad.

Ven, vamos a dormir. Acuéstate a mi lado- Yuki se acomodó en la cama y le hizo un espacio al fantasma, quien inmediatamente y con una alegría avasalladora, se recostó a su lado y se pegó al rubio como chicle.

Con calma, Yuki apagó la luz y se acomodó junto a Shuichi, abrazándolo por la cintura mientras lo acercaba a su cuerpo, para caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo a los pocos minutos…

Un nuevo día llegó y el ajetreo dentro del castillo no tardó en comenzar. Como siempre, las sirvientas fueron las primeras en levantarse junto al mayordomo, quienes tenían una ardua tarea que cumplir. Por un lado, debían preparar el desayuno y por el otro, harían el intento de limpiar un poco el invernadero, por órdenes del amo Tatsuha, ya que durante esa jornada, pretendía dar comienzos a sus investigaciones respecto del lugar en el cual posiblemente estarían los restos del fantasma pelirrosa.

Así, la luz del sol fue penetrando lentamente por las diversas ventanas de la mansión y, con ello, los huéspedes comenzaron a abrir sus ojitos para dar comienzo al nuevo día.

Shuichi se movió algo inquieto al sentirse apresado por los brazos del rubio, aunque más bien se sentía sofocado. Se hizo impalpable para poder atravesarlos y, así, tras ser libre, se sentó a un lado del rubio para verle dormir. Sin duda era una visión angelical ante los ojos amatistas.

"Yuki se ve tan lindo cuando duerme", pensó emocionado, sintiendo cómo su corazón se hinchaba de alegría. Para él, Eiri era el hombre más hermoso que jamás había visto, una especie de héroe divinizado, el cual con un solo toque de sus manos, podía derretir su alma. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al pensar en él y en el rubio haciendo cositas pervertidas, pero inmediatamente recordó la misión que debía cumplir aquél día y, con ello, su alegría se esfumó.

Shuichi…- susurró el rubio con voz somnolienta, abriendo sus ojos ámbar con parsimonia, mientras se estiraba.

Lo siento, Yuki… No quise despertarte- se disculpó apenado, a lo que el rubio le miró confundido

Descuida… No me despertaste…- se apresuró a decir- ¿Por qué esa cara tan triste?- le preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama. Acto seguido, Shuichi escondió su rostro para que su amado no viera las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer

No es nada- trató de seguir sin que se notará que tenía la garganta apretada.

Bien… Vamos a desayunar- dijo sin darle mucho importancia, pues prefería no ahondar más en el tema, para no lastimar a Shuichi.

Al fin y al cabo, ése día terminarían de aclarar todos lo secretos que rondaban al castillo y a ambos fantasmas, por lo que era de suponer, que posiblemente saldría a la luz otra terrible verdad.

Yuki trató de animar al pelirrosa con un beso, pues no le gustaba que aquella expresión de tristeza y dolor adornaran su rostro. A Shuichi le sentaba mejor una sonrisa y el rubio estaba muy consciente de ello, por eso, si con un beso podía entregarle al fantasma un poco de felicidad, él haría eso y mucho más. Ahora se podía decir con total seguridad que Yuki Eiri estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de ver una sonrisa en el bello rostro de su niño.

Shuichi se alegró enormemente con el dulce acto que el rubio había hecho, pensando con emoción en lo adorable que podía ser Yuki cuando se lo proponía. Así, quiso mostrar su mejor rostro para no seguir preocupándolo, pues amaba al rubio con todo su ser, aunque una parte de él siempre le hacía ver que no podía hacerse muchas ilusiones de estar con su amado. Le aterraba perderlo, pero tarde o temprano eso sucedería y, cuando ello ocurriera, tendría que ser fuerte. Si las cosas seguían a ese paso, muy pronto estaría lejos del rubio.

Mientras tanto, en el comedor, los huéspedes se estaban acomodando para comer. Varios de ellos no tenían un rostro muy agradable, haciendo pensar a los demás que habían pasado muy mala noche. Ryuichi, Hiro y Tatsuha tenían unas ojeras horrendas, pero claramente no fueron producto de un mal dormir, sino que provenían del recuerdo de la mejor noche de sus vidas.

Cuando Eiri y Shuichi asomaron sus narices por el comedor, los demás ya estaban devorando sus desayunos. Ryuichi y Tatsuha se dirigían miradas cómplices de vez en cuando, despertando en Eiri-de forma inmediata- una irresistible curiosidad. Algo le decía en su interior que el cazafantasmas y su hermano tenían una relación "especial" o, por lo menos, algo había pasado entre ellos durante la noche. Sin embargo, no se apresuraría a averiguar lo que había pasado entre ellos, pues esperaría a que el mismísimo Tatsuha se lo dijera, aunque tarde o temprano acabaría enterándose.

Oye, Shuichi- le llamó el moreno- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? Ayer nos dejaste muy preocupados e incluso salimos a buscarte y no te encontramos ¿Dónde estuviste?

Yo… Estaba en la habitación de Yuki…- respondió algo apenado, sonrojándose en el acto

¡Adorable! ¡Shuichi es muy adorable! ¿Verdad, Kuma-chan?- Ryuichi intervino con su usual buen humor, sintiéndose encantado con la tierna reacción del fantasma

Ya estoy mejor, Tat-chan. Gracias por preocuparte.

Descuida. De seguro mi hermanito cuida bien de ti- le dijo insinuando cosas pervertidas, imaginándose a Yuki y a Shuichi en la cama haciendo cosas para nada inocentes

Cállate, Tatsuha- Eiri le dio golpe en la cabeza, con enojo- No es momentos para que te pongas a imaginar perversiones- el moreno se llevó sus manos a la zona herida

Es cierto, Tat-chan. Debemos encontrar a Klaude- Shuichi intervino cogiendo las manos del moreno entre las suyas, para luego mirarle con ojitos de cachorro- ¿Me ayudas?

¿Para qué necesitan al "Señor Fantasma"?- preguntó Hiro con curiosidad

Shuichi necesita hablar con él ¿Lo has visto?- Yuki habló con cierta urgencia, llevándose a la boca una rebana de pan. El pelirrojo asintió

Me dijo que estaría en la biblioteca por si lo necesitaban- las palabras del cazafantasmas provocaron que el corazón de Shuichi diera un vuelco y comenzara a latir más rápido.

Ésa era la información que necesitaba y ahora que la tenía, no sabía qué hacer. Se había quedado paralizado. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba y, su mente se bloqueó por culpa del miedo. Una parte de él quería correr a la biblioteca y decirle a Klaude de una vez por todas cada una de las palabras que tenía atoradas en la garganta, pero la otra parte, le pedía a gritos que no fuera.

El comedor se sumió en el silencio y todas las miradas se posaron sobre el pasmado pelirrosa, quien yacía con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo de la pared frente a él. Expectantes, los huéspedes esperaron una reacción por parte del fantasma, pero Shuichi no se movía ni por si acaso. Su cuerpo sólo temblaba y su mente se debatía entre ir o no ir a la biblioteca.

Cansado de tanto silencio, Eiri golpeó la mesa y se paró de su asiento. Las miradas se posaron sobre él, pero el rubio sólo tenía una idea fija en la mente: coger al pelirrosa y llevarlo a la biblioteca, era lo único que podía hacer para que por fin, los fantasmas pudieran hablar. Sabía que Shuchi no contaba con las agallas suficientes para subir por sí solo y enfrentar al rubio fantasma. Así que si no iba por las suyas, irías por las de él.

Subamos, Shuichi. Yo te acompañaré- le dijo, cogiendo la fría mano semitransparente para luego, jalarla con suavidad y así caminar hasta la biblioteca.

Shiuichi no dijo ni hizo nada, sólo se dejó guiar por su amado, mientras los demás comenzaban a ponerse de pie uno a uno y, así unirse a la procesión. Ninguno de ellos quería perderse el desenlace de la historia, aunque más bien, los siguieron sólo para saber qué era aquello tan importante que Shuichi debía hablar con Sir Winchester.

Eiri subió las escaleras con agilidad y determinación, sintiendo cómo Shuichi temblaba tras él y, poco a poco, se apegaba a su espalda, transmitiéndole su nerviosismo.

Llegaron a la biblioteca en cosa de minutos y cuando ingresaron a ella, se encontraron con un lugar completamente diferente al de hace algunos días. La habitación estaba reluciente y ordenada. Ya no había polvo ni cosas tiradas. Todo estaba en perfecto orden.

Klaude estaba sentado en un sillón viejo de color rojo, leyendo un grueso libro sobre historia universal. Sus ojos azules se dirigieron con fastidio hacia los intrusos que interrumpían su lectura, pero al distinguir el cabello rosado de su esposo, su mirada se suavizó y dejó el libro de lado para acercarse a ellos.

My Lord…- susurró un tanto sorprendido. Eiri y los demás terminaron de ingresar a la biblioteca

Shuichi tiene algo muy importante que hablar contigo… Es hora de aclarar todo- habló el rubio, jalando al fantasma pelirrosa para que enfrentara al otro.

Klaude… Yo…- trató de decir, mas, su garganta estaba apretada.

Tranquilo, Shu-chan- Yuki le susurró para calmarle, al notar que temblaba de pies a cabeza

Klaude, perdóname por todo lo que te hice…- dijo de sopetón antes de largarse a llorar con amargura, dejando que su cuerpo cayera al suelo. La horrible opresión que sentía en su pecho no le dejaba hablar y tenía tanto miedo de la respuesta que Klaude pudiera darle, que sencillamente su cuerpo se paralizaba.

No fue tu culpa… Shuichi- la voz del rubio sonó apenada- Nada de esto fue tu culpa... No tienes que pedir perdón…- Klaude se agachó para quedar a su altura y así, alzar el rostro del pequeño para mirarle a los ojos.

Claro que fue mi culpa… Yo… Siempre pensé que tú habías sido… Y te hice pagar de la peor forma… Es mi culpa que tú estés así…- su voz sonaba afligida y se detenía entre frases para suspirar.

No es verdad… Yo jamás te he culpado de lo que sucedió.

¡PERO YO TE MATÉ!- le gritó con el alma desgarrada, haciendo que su llanto fuese más desconsolado. Sentía como si su corazón fuese arrancado sin piedad.

Al contrario de lo que Eiri esperaba, Sir Winchester no se mostró sorprendido ni nada, sólo le dirigió a Shuichi una mirada llena de amor, comprensión y tristeza. El rubio fantasma no le guardaba rencor a su esposo, es más, daba la impresión de que las cosas no fueron como el pelirrosa pensaba.

Los demás huéspedes se miraron confundidos con la inesperada confesión de Shuichi. Ninguno de ellos se esperaba algo como eso, porque sencillamente se hacía difícil pensar que un ser tan adorable como el pelirrosa pudiese cometer un crimen tan atroz.

Tatsuha se negaba rotundamente a creer en ello, aunque no olvidaría lo malo que había sido Shuichi con él, cuando recién habían llegado a la mansión. Pero una cosa era asustar y, otra, matar a alguien.

No, Shuichi. No me mataste… Fue un accidente…- le dijo en tono comprensivo, pasado su mano sobre los traslúcidos cabellos rosas.

¡Yo te maté! Yo te empujé de la torre…- vociferó casi sin fuerzas, cogiendo al rubio de la ropa, mostrándose arrepentido por lo que había hecho. Su mirada rogaba por ser perdonado.

El frío silencio inundó la habitación y la atmósfera se tornó incómoda y pesada. Sólo los suaves sollozos del pelirrosa hacían eco y generaban lástima entre los huéspedes. Eiri sólo mirada la escena sintiéndose morir al imaginarse el terrible dolor del cual era presa su amado pelirrosa y, lo peor, es que no podía hacer nada para mitigarlo. Estaba con las manos atadas y odiaba no tener el control de la situación.

Klaude miró a su esposo con una sonrisa en los labios. Era una sonrisa algo triste pero que expresaba con claridad que él no tenía nada que perdonarle a Shuichi.

Te contaré como sucedieron las cosas… Pero te digo desde ya, que tú no hiciste nada…- le habló con tono suave y calmado, sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza del menor. Shuichi asintió levemente y así, comenzó su relato.

"_Yo estaba de viaje en mi tierra natal, Irlanda, cuando ocurrió la tragedia. Recuerdo que el viaje fue más corto de lo que había pensado y los trámites que debía hacer no tardaron mucho, así que en unos cuantos días pude volver a Roseville. _

_Llegué a los tres días después de tu muerte… Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…"_, hizo una pausa para tomar aire y sentarse en el suelo

"_Recuerdo que James salió a mi encuentro cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente a la puerta… Parecía que hace días no dormía, porque no tenía muy buen aspecto. Supe de inmediato que algo malo había pasado durante mi ausencia. Lo podía ver en su rostro… Sus ojos mostraban duda y tristeza…_

_Durante todo el viaje tuve un mal presentimiento, pero jamás lo atribuí a una tragedia como aqu__élla. En un principio me pareció raro que estuviera la policía, pero cuando James me comentó que Yuki se había suicidado… Todo empezó a adquirir sentido… en especial… tus ruegos para que no me fuera de viaje…_

_El oficial, habló conmigo y me comunicó los detalles de lo sucedido. Dijo que mi jardinero se había colgado de la baranda de una escalera y que había dejado una carta confesando un crimen… Dijo que tú habías desaparecido y que ellos suponían que Yuki te había matado y había escondido en tu cuerpo en algún lado del castillo… Nunca lo encontraron… Pasaron meses buscándote… pero jamás te hallaron…_

_Yo… me sentí tan culpable de tu muerte… Pensaba que si yo no me hubiera ido, tú jamás te habrías ido de mi lado… Si hubiese hecho caso a tus ruegos en aquella oportunidad, nada hubiera sucedido. Y así, intenté seguir con mi vida, mientras la culpa y la tristeza me comían por dentro…_

_Con el paso de los días, todo volvió a ser normal… La reina me envió sus condolencias y en el pueblo se rumoreaba sobre tu desaparición… Los días se volvieron oscuros con tu ausencia y, aunque intentaba sobreponerme, me dolía no tenerte junto a mí… Me fui sumiendo en la depresión… hasta que un día… Te vi…"_, hizo una pausa para ponerle más misterio a su relato. Shuichi le miró sorprendido al escuchar la última frase, preguntándole con la mirada a qué se refería con eso de "Te vi"

"_Te me apareciste, Shuic__hi… Fue una noche de invierno. Habían pasado tres meses desde tu muerte… era la época en que los rosales del invernadero florecían… _

_Recién me había acostado cuando escuché ruido en el pasillo…Alguien decía mi nombre… Y cuando le puse atención, pude distinguir tu voz… Tú me llamabas… No sé porqué, pero me levanté y salí al pasillo siguiendo tu voz… bajé las escaleras… y tu voz pronunciando mi nombre se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Cuando bajé, vi una sombra corriendo hacia el invernadero y la seguí… La puerta estaba semiabierta y tú estabas ahí en la entrada, mirándome…llamándome…"_, suspiró con pesadez, haciendo notar el gran esfuerzo que realizaba para poder contar su versión.

"_Me sentí emocionado de verte… Te veías muy feliz y parecía que querías decirme algo… Pero cuando llegué al invernadero y entré… No había nadie. Eso se repitió durante varias noches… Me llamabas para que saliera tras de ti hacia el invernadero y desaparecías antes de que yo pudiera llegar… Creí que me estaba volviendo loco… _

_Con el paso de los días ya no sólo eran tus visitas nocturnas… sino que también, los sirvientes decían escuchar cadenas arrastrándose durante la noche e, incluso, James, llegó a aseverar que cuando yo no estaba en casa, el piano de cola sonaba por sí solo. Fue ahí que supe, que no podías descansar en paz… Así que, decidí llamar a un espiritista._

_Era una persona muy conocida en el pueblo por sus habilidades especiales… Fue a la casa e intentó comunicarse contigo para saber qué necesitabas para irte de este mundo… Pero el espiritista sólo logró que le dijeras algo sobre un diario… un diario de vida… _

_Entonces, r__ecordé que casi a diario escribías allí… y lo busqué… hasta que lo encontré debajo de la cama…" _

¿Y qué hiciste cuando lo encontraste?- le preguntó con miedo, imaginándose lo que había sucedido después- Lo leíste…- se respondió a sí mismo, pensando en que era obvio.

"_Lo leí… __Desde la primera hasta la última hoja… Y mi corazón se destrozó… _

_Me di cuenta que ahí estaba todo lo que necesitaba y debía saber… Allí escribiste cada una de las atrocidades que Yuki te hizo, sin omitir detalles… Cosas de las que jamás me dí cuenta… Y la culpa volvió invadirme… Porque no fui capaz de interpretar todas las señales que me diste. Debí intuir que algo malo te pasaba, debí siquiera preguntarte si todo estaba bien… Pero nunca lo hice… Y ese día me arrepentí enormemente de mi error…_

_Tú creías que yo era aquel monstruo que abusaba de ti… Y la realidad me golpeó con un balde agua fría… Ahí, empecé a sumar todo lo que sabía… y aunque en un principio vinculé tus apariciones a tu necesidad de encontrar tu cuerpo… pronto caí cuenta de algo peor… Moriste pensando en que yo te agredía y no sólo eso, descubrí que tal vez pensabas que yo era tu asesino…_

_No supe qué hacer… Tenía toda la verdad en mis manos, pero no me servía de nada si no podía contártela. Así que empecé a buscar la manera de comunicarme contigo… Sentí la necesidad de demostrarte que estabas en un error. Tenías que saber que YO no te había matado…"_, la voz de Klaude fue subiendo de tono, liberando con ello, toda la rabia y el dolor que le causaba recordar aquellos instantes

"_Después de intentar e intentar, sin tener éxitos… Caí en una profunda depresión de la cual ya no pude salir… _

_Sentía impotencia de no poder mirarte y decirte a la cara todo lo que sabía… Quería gritarte y hacerte entender de que yo era inocente y que toda la culpa fue de ese estúpido jardinero. Me arrepentí tanto de haberlo llevado a casa… _

_Me arrepentí tanto…"_, la voz del fantasma se quebró y dejó escapar unos cuantos lagrimones, mientras Shuichi le miraba con los ojos llorosos y el alma destrozada.

"_Con el paso de los días ya no sólo fue el arrepentimiento y la tristeza… sino que también, sentí rabia… Rabia, porque te quedaste callado, porque en tu ciega creencia de que yo era tu agresor tuviste miedo de contarle a alguien lo que sucedía, porque no me di cuenta a tiempo de lo que __pasaba… _

_Un día… Hice un último intento por comunicarme contigo… Hice una segunda sesión de espiritismo… y lo único que logré fue despertar tu enojo y tus deseos de venganza…_

_Y me sentí atormentado… soñaba contigo, te veía en cada rincón de la casa… Tú estabas en todos lados, atormentándome… demostrándome que tu odio hacia mí por algo que no había hecho era inmenso… Me estaba volviendo loco… Pero un día decidí acabar con todo…_

_Pensé que en algún momento tendría la oportunidad de hablar contigo… Siempre mantuve la esperanza de encontrarte y de decirte la verdad… Por eso, se me ocurrió una idea… Si no podía hablar contigo en esa vida, lo haría en otra… Y decidí suicidarme…"_

Klaude… Eso no es verdad… Yo te maté…- le dijo Shichi haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar lo que había pasado aquél día.

No, Shuichi… Tú estabas ahí… Pero no me mataste…

Yo… Estaba ahí… Siempre estaba contigo…- dijo recordando vagamente sus primeras experiencias como fantasma- En un principio… Yo también quería saber la verdad y por eso, me acerqué a ti con la esperaza de descubrir algo… Pero… Cuando te tuve cerca, sólo pensaba en vengarme…- Shuichi se sintió algo confundido, debido a que no lograba recordar con claridad su pasado.

"_Ese día, hablé con los empleados y les di instrucciones para que cuidaran el castillo. Escribí mi testamento y se lo entregu__é a James sin decirle nada, sólo le pedí que lo guardara… Pasé la tarde en el invernadero, tal como lo hacías tú, intentando hacerme del valor suficiente para cumplir con mi objetivo. Hubo un momento en que me arrepentí, pero cuando tomé el diario por última vez, supe que era mi última opción para acercarme a ti. _

_Sin decirle nada a nadie, subí hasta la biblioteca… Guardé el diario en un estante y contemplé desde la ventana el jardín… por última vez…_

_Después de eso, subí a la torre, allí donde tu padre solía guardar sus preciadas armaduras… Observé a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que ése era un buen lugar para darle fin a mi vida y, así, me acerqué a una de las ventanas para mirar…_

_Durante todo ese tiempo, dudé enormemente de lo que estaba por hacer. Si bien pensaba que era lo mejor, tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar después… Tenía miedo de morir… Como seguramente tú también lo tuviste… Pero el sólo hecho de saber que existía la posibilidad de encontrarte en la otra vida y lograr que pudieras saber la verdad de tu muerte, era el móvil que necesitaba para querer acabar con mi vida… Y así lo hice…_

_Me arrojé desde la ventana de la torre…"_

No…- susurró el pelirrosa quedando en shock. ¿Cómo podía ser eso si él estaba casi seguro de que lo había empujado por la ventana?

Tú estabas ahí… Estabas frente a mí… Me extendiste tu mano y me dijiste que todo estaría bien… No sé si fue una ilusión o si en verdad eras tú… Pero te hice caso e intenté alcanzar tu mano…

Era yo…- dijo con la voz quebrada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas otra vez. Había logrado recordar bien aquel momento y eso le destrozaba el alma- Yo te dije… Te dije que tomaras mi mano porque yo no quería que saltaras… Te dije que no era necesario que lo hicieras… Que podíamos hablar…

Pero salté… Y no alcancé tu mano…- la voz del fantasma se apagó y el silencio se apoderó de la biblioteca por varios minutos.

Todos los presentes habían quedado mudos, con un sabor amargo en la boca y un nudo en la garganta que no los dejaba hablar. Se sentían abrumados, consternados por aquel relato y, sus cuerpos se rodeaban de una fina aura de angustia que calaba sus huesos y los oprimía por dentro.

La tragedia que rodeaba al castillo por fin se había revelado por completo, pero nadie imaginó la envergadura que podría tener aquella catástrofe. Era una cruel verdad, cuyos protagonistas eran invadidos por un dolor indescriptible, tan inmenso, que impedía hasta el descanso de sus lánguidas y penosas almas… Pero ahora que ya todo se sabía, sólo podía suceder una cosa… Aquellas ánimas afligidas podrían gozar del descanso eterno… Por lo menos, una de ellas ya había cumplido su misión…

El estentóreo y desconsolado llanto del fantasma pelirrosa quebró el frío silencio que se había formado en la biblioteca e instó a los presentes a salir de su profundo letargo. Las miradas se posaron sobre la triste escena, pero el fantasma pelirrubio sólo podía pensar en la manera de acallar el llanto de su pequeño esposo.

Shuichi… Yo no te guardo rencor… Jamás lo he hecho y jamás lo haré… Yo te amo, nunca podría odiarte… y si necesitas que te perdone, lo haré… Pero no llores- Klaude cobijó al pelirrosa entre sus brazos bajo la celosa mirada de Yuki, quien vio sorprendido cómo Shuichi correspondía aquél abrazo con necesidad. Aunque ardiera en celos, Eiri sabía que no era el momento para berrinches.

Perdóname, Klaude… Perdóname…- clamó entre sollozos aferrándose al fantasma

Tranquilo, mi pequeño… Te perdono…- le susurró tiernamente acariciando con suavidad los rosados cabellos.

Tras unos minutos, los llantos del fantasma cesaron y se separó del rubio. Ya no tenía ganas de llorar, porque por fin había aceptado su triste realidad y, no había nada más satisfactorio que saber que el único amor de su vida era inocente de todos los cargos que él le imputaba. Su alma se sentía liberada de toda la duda, confusión y temor que sentía y, ahora sí, era capaz de darse una nueva oportunidad, sólo que está vez no sería con su amado Klaude.

Yo no recuerdo cómo fue que después fui presa de un miedo horrible que me impedía acercarme a ti… Pero… ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en decirme esto?- le preguntó mientras limpiaba su rostro

Por eso, Shuichi. Porque tú tenías miedo de mí y yo lo que menos quería era dañarte… Por eso le prometí a Uesugi-san que no me acercaría a ti hasta que perdieras aquel miedo que te inspiraba…

¿Uesugi-san? ¿Mi padre?- preguntó el rubio

Así es… Él sabía la verdad y al ver que Shuichi se negaba a hablar conmigo, me hizo prometerle que no me acercaría a él mientras viviera en la casa. Por eso cuando él murió, pensé que era el momento para acercarme a Shu…- explicó

Comprendo… él lo sabía y tampoco me lo dijo…- dijo Shuichi con un dejo de tristeza.

No lo hizo porque yo se lo pedí. Ésa era mi misión y no podía dejar que otra persona la cumpliera…- Shuichi sonrió con ternura

Parece que por fin todo acabo…- Yuki intervino en un intento por separar a su bola rosa del fantasma pelilargo- Te dije que sería buena idea hablar con Sir Winchester- le dijo a Shuichi

¡Sí, Yuki! Gracias- le sonrió volando hasta él para robarle un beso

¡Vamos a celebrar, entonces!- el moreno se acercó a la parejita, mientras lo presentes también se acercaban. Klaude se incorporó y sonrió con tristeza, pues lamentablemente no podría celebrar con ellos.

¡Señor fantasma!- Hiro se acercó a él- ¿Se encuentra bien?- le preguntó al notar que el fantasma no estaba feliz

Descuida, My Little Ghostbusters. Soy invencible- le sonrió de forma galante

La biblioteca se llenó de murmullos, gritos y risas. La tristeza había quedado atrás y ahora, todo era alegría. Sin embargo, aquella felicidad que embargaba el lugar se vería interrumpida por un hecho irremediable… Había llegado la hora de partir…

De pronto, una luz blanca e intensa, iluminó el cuerpo de Klaude sin que los demás lo advirtieran, pero los gritos de aviso del pelirrojo lograron alertar al resto, quienes enseguida se voltearon a ver que sucedía. El cuerpo de Klaude se elevaba y Shuichi al notar qué era lo que sucedía, sintió que su pecho se oprimía. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto justo ahora que las cosas se habían arreglado?

¡Klaude, no!- exclamó Shuichi acercándose con rapidez al rubio fantasma, en un vano intento por detener su partida. Cogió sus blancas manos y le miró con ojos llorosos y suplicantes- No me dejes, Klaude. Por favor, no te vayas

I'm sorry, My Lord. Pero ya no tengo nada que hacer en este mundo, cumplí con mi misión y, aunque me gustaría quedarme aquí, ni tú ni yo pertenecemos a este lugar. Debo irme… Y en algún momento también tendrás que hacerlo- le explicó con cierta ternura

¡No te vayas, Klaude!- le suplicó- Por favor…

Shuichi, déjalo…- Yuki intervino tomando al pelirrosa de la cintura y así tirar de él, para alejarlo del fantasma

Suéltame, Yuki- le dijo con tono suplicante, sin soltar las manos del otro fantasma

Te estaré esperando, Shuichi- le dijo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer, deshaciéndose como la arena, a la vez que Eiri lograba que el pelirrosa lo soltara.

Klaude, no…- suplicó de forma añorante, dejando que algunas lágrimas escaparan de sus amatistas. El rubio sonrió

Fue un gusto estar contigo, My Little Ghostbusters. No lo olvidaré- le sonrió al pelirrojo de forma coqueta y, luego agregó- Me hubiera gustado estar contigo un poco más, pero espero que podamos conocernos mejor en otra oportunidad- le dijo, guiñándole con un ojo a la vez que le tiraba un beso, lo que hizo sonrojar al pelirrojo.

Shuichi quiso rogarle una vez más que no se fuera, pero Eiri le detuvo y le abrazó de forma posesiva. El silencio se apoderó del lugar mientras uno a uno, los huéspedes se fueron despidiendo del fantasma que tantos problemas les había provocado y, que ahora que se iba, dejaría un gran vacío en la casa, que sería difícil de llenar.

Klaude le dirigió una última mirada a su amado pelirrosa y le sonrió con un suave "Nos vemos", para luego desaparecer por completo. La luz blanquecina también se esfumó y sólo dejó una suave estela que se fue apagando poco a poco, hasta confundirse con la oscuridad del lugar, mientras que el silencio era quebrado por los suaves sollozos de cierto fantasma.

Ahora, sólo quedaba Shuichi y Ayaka, aunque la segunda no importaba tanto como el dueño de casa. Sólo faltaba encontrar el cuerpo de Shuichi y darle una digna sepultura y, así, al fin, todo terminaría y, con ello el misterio del castillo embrujado sería historia…

Continuará…


	17. Chapter 17

Ghost Love: Dudas y Peticiones

El inquietante y angustioso silencio que había invadido la biblioteca tras la partida de Sir Wichester, fue abruptamente quebrado por los incesantes golpes en la puerta, que asustaron a los que allí estaban. Era el mayordomo de la mansión, quien había subido para buscarlos y avisarles que el almuerzo estaba servido. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? Lo cierto es que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de la hora. Ésta había pasado tan rápido y habían estado tan involucrados escuchando el relato de Sir Winchester, que nadie se percató de que ya habían transcurrido varias horas desde el desayuno.

Shuichi seguía aferrado al pecho de su rubio sollozando levemente, intentando calmar su angustia aunque sentía el alma desgarrada. Perder a Klaude en ese momento, había significado para él uno de los momentos más tristes de su vida después de la muerte de sus padres. Sin embargo, no sólo eso era lo que le inquietaba, sino que también aún seguía presente el sentimiento de culpa por haber estigmatizado al rubio como un asesino durante tantos siglos.

¿De qué forma podría expiar ese sentimiento de culpa? Ni él lo sabía, pero sí estaba consciente de que necesitaba tener a Klaude frente a él y estar juntos de nuevo… o, por lo menos, disfrutar un poco más su reconciliación. Hubo un instante en el que se sintió mal por pensar en estar junto a su esposo mientras Yuki lo abrazaba con tanto amor, siendo invadido abruptamente por un sentimiento de angustia mezclada con confusión.

Si bien ya había aceptado que su relación con el rubio fantasma no daba para más, no podía negar que lo extrañaba con todo su ser ni menos, podría decir con total convicción que no lo amaba, porque la verdad es que le seguía amando como si fuera ayer. Sin embargo y tras regañarse a sí mismo por pensar en eso, se puso como meta olvidarse completamente de Klaude y dar vuelta la página, porque aquel sexy rubio que lo envolvía con sus cálidos brazos, era su nueva realidad y, haría todo lo posible por ser feliz junto a él.

Amaba a Yuki tanto o más que a Klaude, pero la gran diferencia es que al rubio lo deseaba y lo veía como pareja, en cambio, al fantasma, sólo podía imaginarlo como un amigo a quien quiso mucho. Si tuviera que retroceder el tiempo, le habría gustado no ser tan ciego y haberle creído a su esposo desde el principio. Así tal vez no se habría enamorado de Yuki, pero ahora que lo tenía a él, sólo podía imaginar el resto de sus días como fantasma junto a su rubio heredero.

Shuichi…— susurró el rubio al notar que el pequeño no se separaba de él

Mfehamenf— balbució de forma ininteligible

¿Qué?— preguntó confundido mientras seguía intentando separarse del pequeño,

el cual estaba pegado a él como chicle.

No quiero…—murmuró aferrándose aún más al cuerpo del rubio.

Yuki suspiró con pesadez y observó con fastidio como todos los demás ya se habían ido a comer, mientras él seguía intentando deshacerse de aquella cosa pelirrosa con complejo de lapa. Con un suave "está bien", el mayor de los herederos se dio por vencido y decidió bajar junto a su "lapa". ¡Ni que fuera una roca!

Tratando de contener sus ganas de mandar al pelirrosa al carajo, llegó al comedor con cara de pocos amigos. Los comensales le miraron en silencio, aunque Tatsuha no pudo contener las ganas de reírse de su hermano por tener un "prendedor" en el pecho, pero la risa sólo le duró hasta que Yuki le dirigió una mirada híper encabronada.

Tras el almuerzo, los distintos habitantes de la mansión se dedicaron a realizar actividades de esparcimiento. Mientras algunos daban vueltas por el jardín, corriendo y riendo, otros continuaron sus investigaciones respecto al fantasma pelirrosa, pero sin él, ya que éste había salido a pasear con su amado Yuki.

Nadie supo a dónde fueron, sólo se enteraron de que Shuichi le había encargado a Williams un ramo de rosas rojas, pero nada más. El resto era un misterio para ellos. Así que, mientras Shuichi y Yuki tenían paradero desconocido, Tatsuha se había alejado del grupo de cazafantasmas para adentrarse en el invernadero, el cual estaba un poco más decente que la noche anterior, pues las sirvientas habían intentado limpiar un poco.

Las ventanas estaban relucientes y gracias a ello, los rayos del sol entraban con júbilo al lugar, iluminando cada rincón de él, para entregar una agradable vista de las cosas que allí había. Así, teniendo una excelente iluminación, el pequeño Tatsuha pudo recorrer el invernadero sin problemas, además de que éste, había sido ordenado prolijamente por las sirvientas, aunque de todos modos, aún habían partes sucias, llenas de polvo y telas de araña.

Aquella habitación, de por sí, no era la gran cosa. Por un lado, el evidente abandono del lugar había cobrado sus consecuencias, lo que hacía del invernadero un lugar poco agradable, sin contar además, que los años de encierro, eran fácilmente apreciables, debido al repugnante aroma que allí se respiraba, a pesar de los intentos de las sirvientas por hacerlo desaparecer.

A paso lento recorrió los pasillos mirando atentamente los alrededores como si intentara grabarse mentalmente cada rincón, como si se tratara de una fotografía.

Sin embargo, bastó con una simple panorámica periférica, para que el moreno diera con una enorme puerta de vidrio que daba a una especie de patio trasero y que se encontraba al otro lado del lugar.

Con intriga, se acercó a mirar y, desde allí pudo divisar dos figuras conocidas para él. Se trataba de Yuki y Shuichi, quienes se encontraban de pie entremedio de un mar de ¿lápidas? Tatsuha cayó en cuenta que aquel lugar tras la puerta de vidrio era ni más ni menos que el panteón familiar nombrado por Sir Klaude el día anterior. Lo anecdótico era pensar en qué hacían los "enamorados" en aquel paisaje poco romántico, pero lamentablemente, el pequeño moreno no conseguiría su respuesta quedándose allí.

Trató de abrir la puerta pero ésta ni siquiera se inmutó y, ante esto sólo cabían dos posibilidades: o estaba cerrada o, estaba abierta pero por la enorme cantidad de años en que estuvo cerrada, ahora no se podía abrir. Suspiró resignado dejando de lado la dichosa puerta, pensando que tal vez intentaría abrirla más tarde o, en su defecto, hablaría con Williams sobre el asunto para ver qué podrían hacer.

Así, se alejó para contemplar de cerca los deshechos maceteros, dedicándose a arrancar de raíz, de vez en cuando, las plantas secas que adornaban la tierra. Fue que entonces, llegó al macetero central del invernadero, un lugar que solía estar cubierto de hermosos y coloridos rosales, pero que ahora, sólo era un montón de tierra árida y sin vida.

Una suave brisa de origen inexplicable, meneó los negros cabellos del menor, quien un tanto asustado se volteó a mirar su alrededor para identificar el lugar de dónde provenía el viento, encontrándose con la horrible realidad de que las ventanas estaban cerradas. ¿Entonces, cómo era posible que apareciera viento de la nada?

Sus vellos se erizaron y su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre más rápido, preparando a su cuerpo para enfrentarse a una situación de peligro que nunca llegó. Su respiración se agitaró y empezó a sudar frío sin lograr explicarse el porqué, como si aquel lugar en el que estaba parado tuviera un "no se qué" que lo hacía distinto al resto de la habitación. ¿Qué sería?

Haciendo gala de unos nervios de acero a prueba de fantasmas impulsivos como Shuichi, se aguantó las ganas de salir arrancando y se quedó allí observando detenidamente el macetero de cemento, hasta que algo llamó su atención.

Entremedio de toda la tierra, al centro de la maceta, había un pilar de fierro de color dorado, como si estuviera bañado en oro y, de un costado, sobresalía una hermosa manilla que se asimilaba a un ramo de rosas. La pequeña escultura era simplemente admirable. Tenía pequeñas incrustaciones de algo que parecían ser diamantes y estaba exquisitamente forjada en oro puro.

Tatsuha se quedó embelesado admirando el diminuto artefacto, siendo víctima de la tentación de acercar su mano y palpar su textura. Lentamente, la acercó para acariciarla, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una voz familiar le hizo detener su intento.

¿Qué haces, Tat-chan na no da? — Ryuichi se acercó al moreno, trayendo en brazos a Kumagoro, quien aún portaba la grabadora de sonidos.

Nada— mintió escondiendo las manos en su espalda, mientras se mordía el labio inferior para contener los nervios que le invadían. Estar tan cerca de Ryuichi le producía un sin fin de sensaciones que no podía explicar y, que ciertamente, le gustaban.

¿Por qué no vienes a jugar con nosotros, no da? Kumagoro y yo estamos en busca de más fantasma— le comunicó en un tono lleno de entusiasmo, dejando al moreno un tanto confundido ¿Acaso aún era necesario buscar más fantasmas?

Claro, yo te ayudo— le dijo, sonriendo.

Siendo sinceros, en aquel momento poco le importaba saber si habían más espíritus o no en Roseville; total, uno de ellos ya había pasado a mejor vida, la otra andaba desaparecida y la pelusa rosa volaba en su nube de corazones junto a su enamorado. Por lo tanto, ya era momento de que Tatsuha Uesugi se diera un poco de tiempo para él y, esta vez, el escurridizo "conejito" no se escaparía de su jaula…

Lejos de allí, el suave viento susurraba en los oídos de los amantes, meciendo juguetonamente los cabellos de ambos. Estaban ahí, de pie, respirando la dulce paz que embargaba al panteón familiar, contemplando con un dejo de tristeza la lápida grisácea en la que se leía: Sir Klaude Winchester.

Yuki tenía a Shuichi a su lado, bien cerca de él, apresando su cintura con un brazo como si estuviera tratando de que el pelirrosa no escapara, mientras el susodicho, sólo contemplaba con tristeza el lugar en donde yacían los restos del hombre al que tanto amó, oprimiendo contra su pecho, el ramo de rosas rojas que había traído para él.

El pequeño aún se sentía culpable por la muerte de su otrora esposo y, lo peor es que acababa de darse cuenta que jamás, en todos los años que llevaba siendo fantasma, había ido al panteón a dejarle flores a Klaude. Ahora sí, se sentía miserable, peor que una cucaracha. ¿Cómo era posible que nunca hubiese sido capaz de llevarle una rosa siquiera? Shuichi se sentía fatal, es más, le llegaba a dar vergüenza estar de pie frente a su tumba como si nada hubiese pasado.

Por supuesto, el pelirrosado fantasma no habría tenido el coraje de ir al panteón a dejarle flores a Klaude, si no fuera gracias a su amado Yuki, quien le había animado y aconsejado para que fueran a visitar la tumba del ex fantasma. La idea era intentar remediar todos esos años de indiferencia a través de unas cuantas flores, de las que, seguramente, Sir Winchester estaría muy agradecido.

El pequeño corazón fantasmal de Shuichi era invadido por una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, entre ellos: culpa, angustia y arrepentimiento. Porque sí, estaba muy arrepentido, tanto que sentía que no podría seguir viviendo en esas condiciones y, lo que más le afligía, es que a esas alturas, ya no podía hacer nada para remediar tantos años de sufrimiento. ¿Cómo podría seguir adelante con su rutina de fantasma sabiendo que se había comportado tan injustamente con la persona que tanto le amó y que él mismo amó?

Si bien se podía decir que Klaude le había perdonado, Shuichi no era capaz de perdonarse a sí mismo y, a través de aquel atado de rosas, intentaba deshacerse de una parte de su culpa o, por lo menos, esperaba lograr sentirse un poco mejor. Sin embargo, dentro de su lastimado corazón, sabía que la única manera de remediar todo aquello era viendo una vez más a Klaude y asegurarse de que en realidad todo estaba bien, porque de lo contrario, moriría de pena y ni todo el amor que su Yuki podía darle, le sería de ayuda para superar aquel impasse.

La partida de Sir Winchester le había afectado de sobremanera, más que nada porque había sido en el momento justo en el que por fin se había revelado toda la verdad. Shuichi habría deseado tener unos minutos más para hablar con su esposo, pero todo había sucedido tan rápido, había tenido que enterarse de tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, que no tuvo momento para procesar con detenimiento toda la información que había adquirido.

Es más, ahora que ya la calma había vuelto, su cuerpo transparente se había llenado de confusión y arrepentimiento. Ahora, llegaban a su mente, todas y cada una de las palabras que debió decirle a Klaude y que no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo. ¡Si tan sólo pudiera estar junto a él un par de minutos más!

¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día, mirando la lápida como estúpido?— preguntó Yuki con tono evidentemente molesto, pues ya llevaban varios minutos en el mismo lugar y en la misma posición y, el pelirrosa aún no se dignaba a dejar las flores sobre la tumba—. Ya sé. Las rosas son tan lindas que te las quieres dejar para ti— concluyó en el mismo tono de fastidio, pero el pelirrosa estaba tan abstraído de la realidad que no escuchaba lo que el rubio le hablaba.

Al ser ignorado de manera olímpica por su pelusa rosa, Yuki bufó con cierto enojo y se cruzó de brazos de la misma manera, lanzando improperios de forma mental, mientras sus ojitos dorados observaban con rabia y celos las letras que formaban el nombre del fallecido Sir. En sí, no es que odiara a Klaude, sino que lo que realmente molestaba al rubio, era saber que aquel hombre significaba una parte muy importante en la vida de Shu y, lo peor, era caer en cuenta que su niño aún guardaba sentimientos hacia él. Yuki Eiri era presa de los celos y, por si fuera poco, sentía celos de un muerto

¿Me hablaste, Yuki?— preguntó con inocencia, al cabo de un rato, pensando que tal vez, se había imaginado escuchar la voz de su rubio, pues su mente había divagado tanto en sus sentimientos que se había olvidado de su alrededor.

Tsk— masculló con rabia, volteando la mirada hacia otro lado

¿Qué? ¿Por qué te enojas, Yuki?— le preguntó sintiéndose extrañado por la reacción de su amado

¡Llevo rato hablándote pero parece que tú estás en Plutón!— le gritó airado—. Deja esas estúpidas flores ahí y, vámonos de una vez— le ordenó en el mismo tono, mostrando su enojo en su máximo esplendor.

Eiri ya estaba aburrido de estar ahí, aunque más bien, estaba harto de que Shuichi le siguiera dando vueltas al asunto de Klaude. Sí, estaba celoso, ¿y qué?

Shuichi no le hizo el más mínimo caso al rubio y, sólo se limitó a inflar los cachetes como niño berrinchudo. A su parecer, Yuki no tenía motivos para estar molesto o algo parecido, pues él había sido el que prácticamente lo llevó arrastrando hasta el panteón. Entonces, ¿Por qué quería irse? Trató de darle vueltas al asunto pero la actitud del rubio se había vuelto un tanto incomprensible para él, así que prefirió no hacerle caso y concentrarse en la tumba de Klaude. Sólo tenía que dejar las flores encima y listo… O eso creía…

Klaude…— susurró hincándose frente a la fría lápida, mientras el viento mecía sus rosados cabellos—. Ya sé que nunca te había traído flores, pero… nunca es tarde para hacerlo… ¿verdad?— continuó, haciendo notar su tristeza, depositando las rosas con sumo cuidado para que el ramo no se desarmara. Yuki se le quedó mirando, atento a cada palabra que pronunciaba su pelirrosa, intentando alejar de sí mismo los crecientes celos que le invadían—. ¿Por qué te fuiste tan pronto? Tenía tantas cosas qué decirte, Klaude… No me basta con tener tu perdón por todo el daño que te hice… Yo…Te necesito… Te necesito a mi lado…— Su suave voz se quebró y un leve sollozo escapó de sus labios.

Algo en el interior del pecho de Yuki, se oprimió con fuerza al escuchar aquella inocua frasecita, tanto así, que sintió que el aire le faltaba. Dolía… y mucho. Por primera vez, su alma de hierro se retorcía en un no muy agradable ni menos placentero, dolor. Era como si su alma fuese desgarrada lentamente. Y todo por culpa del amor…

Jamás creyó que se enamoraría completamente de esa pelusa rosada, al punto de sentir que le rompían el corazón en pedacitos, gracias a la frase que recién había escuchado: _"Te necesito"_. Sin duda, a Eiri le habría encantado ser el receptor de esas simples palabras, pero no. No iban dirigidas a él, sino que estaban dedicadas y escritas con fuego, sólo y exclusivamente para Klaude Winchester. Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan ¿o no?

Shuichi siguió hincado frente a la tumba del ex fantasma, ajeno a los tortuosos pensamientos de su amado Yuki, dedicándose a sollozar de vez en cuando, entre cada palabra que pronunciaba. Un nudo en su garganta le impedía la misión de soltar todas aquellas dudas, preguntas y respuestas que iban dirigidas a Klaude, aunque hubiese sido ideal que el susodicho estuviera ahí materialmente para escuchar. Pero no, sólo tenía la fría y grisácea lápida de mármol frente a él.

Klaude… Gracias por todo… A mi me hubiera gustado mucho ser feliz contigo por siempre… Llegar a viejito estando a tu lado…Habría sido la vida ideal…Pero, la vida fue tan injusta con nosotros…— Hizo una pausa para desahogarse y, luego, volvió su atención hacia la tumba. En ese momento, sólo era él y la lápida, el resto no existía—. Siempre me he preguntado por qué las cosas tuvieron que ser así… éramos tan felices y nos amábamos tanto… Sin duda eras la persona que más amé en la vida…

De acuerdo. Ya había entendido el mensaje, o más bien, la indirecta. Sencillamente, el saber que él no era el gran amor de su cosa pelirrosa, le dolía de una manera insoportable y, ya había sido suficiente. Había aguantado demasiado y por fin, se había dado cuenta de que él sobraba en esa relación. Lo más lógico era que Shuichi fuese feliz junto a su esposo y, por tanto, Yuki Eiri estaba demás. Por lo menos, eso era lo que creía y, lo que el fantasma le había dado a entender. SU Shuichi, aún amaba a Klaude.

El vaso se había rebalsado con esas palabras y, Eiri comprendió de inmediato que lo mejor para su integridad emocional, era alejarse del panteón y dejar al pelirrosa allí. Tal vez, el menor sólo quería desahogarse un poco y, después, volvería a sus brazos como si nada.

Suspiró resignado y se alejó a paso lento, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que era lo mejor, aunque una parte de su cerebro le decía a gritos que agarrara al fantasma y lo sacara de allí, pues éste era suyo, suyo y de nadie más y, por supuesto, no iba a dejar que un muerto se lo quitara. Pero ni modo, esta vez le había tocado perder y, él aún tenía un poco de dignidad. Ya tendría tiempo para hablar con su pelirrosa.

Pero sabes… Ya entendí que lo nuestro no puede ser…— dijo por fin después de un largo rato de silencio y, para ese entonces, Yuki ya estaba lejos de ahí—. Yo me enamoré de otra persona… Amó a Eiri tanto o más de lo que te amé. Él es mi vida… Es lo mejor que me ha pasado durante todos estos siglos. Y quiero darme una oportunidad con él, aunque sé que lo nuestro no durará mucho…— La última frase la dijo con notoria angustia, pues tarde o temprano tendría que irse al cielo y, él no quería alejarse de Yuki.

Sus delgados labios formaron una triste sonrisa y, así, lentamente se incorporó y se alejó de la tumba para contemplarla desde lo alto.

Nos vemos en el cielo, Klaude…— murmuró con algo de resignación, para luego suspirar sonoramente. Ya había cumplido con su misión de dejar las flores, por lo que ahora podía irse en paz—. ¿Y Yuki?— se preguntó ladeando la cabeza de forma infantil haciendo notar su confusión, mientras daba vueltas sobre sí mismo, buscando a su rubio—. Debe haber regresado…— se respondió a sí mismo—. ¡Iré por él!— exclamó con ánimo, dándose impulso para volar rápidamente hasta el castillo.

Mientras tanto y, en vista de que la búsqueda de nuevos fantasmas, por parte de Tatsuha y Ryuichi, había terminado en un besuqueo candente sobre la cama del moreno, aunque sin pasar a mayores debido a la presencia de Kumagoro, se podía decir que todos los huéspedes de la casa, habían dado por terminada la historia de los fantasmas, pues al fin y al cabo, poco les importaba si Shuichi seguía siendo fantasma por el resto de sus días, ya que viendo lo muy enamorado que estaba del mayor de los hermanos, lo más lógico era que se quedara una buena temporada, para disfrutar su felicidad.

Después de todo, el misterio del castillo se iba descubriendo poco a poco y estaban casi seguros de que ya no les faltaba nada para encontrar los restos del pelirrosa, y de ser así, lo más probable era que el pequeño fantasma también partiera y abandonara por fin este mundo. Desde luego, eso sería muy triste para todos.

Dejando aquello de lado, Yuki había llegado maldiciendo a medio mundo a la sala de estar, en la cual estaban todos reunidos comiendo palomitas de maíz mientras veían una película de terror. El rubio se desplomó en un sillón de mala gana y miró con recelo el sangriento film que sus huéspedes observaban con gran devoción, quienes a apenas habían advertido la llegada del "jefe" del hogar.

Eiri estaba tan enojado consigo mismo y con Shuichi, que francamente, no tenía ganas de nada, es más, hasta se le habían quitado las ganas de hablar con Tatsuha sobre la preparación de una boda ficticia para él y Shuichi. Ahora que pensaba en ello, se había percatado de que ni su hermano ni el cazafantasmas del conejo se encontraban en la sala, lo que le llevó a preguntarse de forma inmediata, en dónde diablos se habían metido.

Con aire detectivesco y una curiosidad casi maniática, se escabulló fuera de la sala y subió las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de Tatsuha, imaginando que tal vez, el precoz de su hermano ya le estaba corriendo manitas al peliverde. Para no llevarse una desagradable sorpresa, golpeó la puerta por si acaso, y esperó pacientemente una respuesta hasta que su mismísimo hermanito, le abrió.

Tenía la esperanza de que habías desaparecido— le dijo de forma sarcástica apenas el moreno hubo asomado su cabeza por el espacio de la puerta.

Para tu desgracia, sigo aquí— le replicó con sorna— ¿Qué necesitas?

Tengo que hablar contigo. — Yuki empujó la puerta haciendo a un lado a su hermano, para poder entrar en la habitación y, así, se encontró con un sonriente Ryuichi y un sucio Kumagoro, sobre la cama desarmada— ¿Qué pasó aquí?— preguntó notando el desorden que había.

Tat-chan y nosotros estábamos buscando fantasmas, no da— exclamó con aire infantil, a lo que Tatsuha sólo pudo formar una boba sonrisa.

No importa— dijo el rubio suspirando—. Necesito que me ayudes en algo, Tatsuha. — El moreno le miró algo extrañado, mientras el mayor se acomodaba a la orilla de la cama

¿Qué genial idea se te ocurrió ahora, aniki?— preguntó tratando de no reír, aunque en su voz se notaba cierta ironía. ¿Qué idea estúpida tendría ahora su adorado hermano? Es decir, primero le dio por hacer un sahumerio; después, recurrió a un sacerdote para bendecir la mansión; de ahí, hicieron una sesión espiritista y, por último, contrataron a los cazafantasmas. ¿Qué le seguía ahora?

Me voy a casar con Shuichi y quiero que tú planees la boda "ficticia", para mañana— soltó de improviso sin darle mucho tiempo a su hermano para reaccionar y hacerse una leve idea de lo que le estaba diciendo

¡¿QUÉ?— exclamó incrédulo— ¡¿Estás loco?— le preguntó exaltado— ¡Ya sé, la estupidez de Shuichi se pega!— Eiri le dirigió una mirada llena de enojo, pero al moreno no le hizo ni cosquillas— ¡Tú no eres mi hermano! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi aniki?— dramatizó, apuntado el rubio de forma acusadora

¡YA BASTA! ¿Harás o no lo que te pedí?— vociferó en tono muy enojado, cruzándose de brazos y endureciendo la expresión de sus ojos.

Espera— dijo más calmado— ¿Qué te pasó?— preguntó, en un intento por comprender la insólita decisión de su hermano mayor, pretendiendo saber cuáles eran los motivos que lo habían llevado a eso

Sólo… Quiero que Shuichi se lleve un lindo recuerdo para su "otra vida"… Quiero que sea feliz mientras siga aquí… con nosotros…— Su voz se volvió seria y un tanto apagada—. Además, el quiere casarse conmigo y… me pareció buena idea, cumplir su deseo. Aunque sea una farsa— explicó un tanto desganado, sintiéndose aún afectado por las palabras que había escuchado en el panteón.

En ese caso, me parece buena idea. Shuichi necesita tener buen ánimo, porque quedó muy triste con la partida de Sir Klaude— reflexionó

¿Entonces, lo harás?

¡Claro! ¡Déjaselo a Tatsuha!— le dijo dándole una palmada en el hombre en señal de aprobación, mientras le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa.

Bien, encárgate de todo

Sin decir nada más, Eiri se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, para que su hermano pudiera comenzar a planear lo que sería su boda con Shuichi. De esta manera, el rubio heredero ya tenía listo una parte de su magnífico plan para hacer feliz a su bola rosa, aún sabiendo que el pequeño no le amaba o, al menos, eso era lo que creía.

Ahora, debía hablar con Noriko para llevar a acabo la segunda parte, aunque, más bien, Eiri sólo quería hacerle un par de preguntas y así, resolver unas dudas que le estaban dando vueltas por la cabeza desde hace tiempo; y la pelilila era prácticamente la única que le podría ayudar. Desde hace tiempo, el rubio se había estado instruyendo en las artes paranormales, gracias a los cientos de libros sobre aquel tema que habían en la biblioteca, con el deseo de saber más sobre ciertos fenómenos y de cómo ayudar a Shuichi a descansar en paz.

Entre todas las cosas que había leído, el asunto sobre la reencarnación había acaparado su total atención, tanto así, que se había leído varios libros sobre ello. Sin embargo, todo lo que había leído no le servía para nada, es más, todos decían lo mismo y la mayoría se trataba de meras especulaciones y unos que otros hechos reales que fácilmente podrían ser inventados.

Independiente de ello, la gran interrogante se refería a la posibilidad de que Shuichi reencarnara, poseyera otro cuerpo o simplemente, reviviera. ¿Podría ser posible o eso sólo pasaba en las películas y en los cuentos? Por supuesto, Eiri aún se mantenía escéptico en algunos temas, pues la existencia comprobada de los fantasmas no avalaba todos los fenómenos paranormales que había y, entre ellos, estaba la reencarnación. Se podía decir que el rubio creía imposible el que alguien pudiera revivir. Pero… No perdía nada si lo intentaba ¿verdad? Shuichi sería una suerte de conejillo de indias…

Noriko— llamó a la pelilila en un tono un tanto urgente. La muchacha en tanto, estaba disfrutando de los últimos minutos de la película de terror.

¿Qué sucede?— preguntó alejándose del "cine" para ir a hablar con Yuki.

Me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas. ¿Podemos ir a otro lado?— le comunicó de forma seria.

Claro. ¿De qué se trata?— le preguntó confundida, pareciéndole raro que el dueño de casa quisiera hablar con ella.

Así, salieron de la sala de estar y se encaminaron hacia la habitación del rubio para hablar de forma privada y a solas, mientras en el camino, Yuki introducía a la muchacha, al tema del cual hablarían.

Últimamente estuve leyendo unos cuantos libros respecto a un fenómeno llamado Reencarnación— le informó en un tono casual, mientras subían las escaleras

Es un tema muy interesante. Hay varios estudios importantes al respecto y, también, hay religiones que avalan este fenómeno, aunque no hay nada claro. Ni mucho menos comprobable.

Comprendo

Llegaron al pasillo del segundo piso y, así, caminaron hasta la habitación del rubio. Yuki le abrió la puerta a la muchacha de forma gentil, pidiéndole amablemente que entrara. Rápidamente, se sentaron en la orilla de la cama y, una vez ahí, continuaron con la conversación.

¿Por qué me sale con este tema, así de repente?— le preguntó con curiosidad.

Voy a ser directo contigo, Noriko. ¿Tú crees que podamos revivir a Shuichi?— Su tono serio, aunque algo vacilante, le indicaron a la muchacha que no se trataba de una broma.

Bueno… No sé que decirle… No tengo tantos conocimientos en ello, pero si quiere puedo investigar y consultarle a gente que conozco. Desde ya le digo, como opinión personal, que dudo muchísimo que algo como eso pueda ser posible.— Un leve suspiro por parte del rubio, le hizo ver a la mujer que había roto las esperanzas que tenía.

¿De ninguna forma?— preguntó intentando averiguar si siquiera existía una pequeñísima posibilidad

Conozco hechizos y pócimas antiquísimas con las que se intentaba revivir a la gente, pero no tengo antecedentes de que alguna vez hayan resultado— le informó para hacerle recobrar las esperanzas.

Haz todo lo que sea necesario. No importa lo que sea, pero quiero que hagas todo lo posible por revivir a Shuichi. Aunque sea… Inténtalo— le dijo en un tono que parecía ser una súplica.

¡Como ordene, jefe! Haré todo lo que pueda, aunque no le prometo que lo conseguiré, pero como usted dice, por último lo intentaré. — Noriko le sonrió con aire jovial y, así se levantó de la cama para irse.

Gracias…— susurró antes de que la mujer se fuera, haciendo que ésta, le dedicara otra sonrisa en señal de aceptación.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, había llegado la noche otra vez.

Recién habían terminado de cenar y cada uno de los huéspedes se encaminaba hacia sus habitaciones, aún con el alma oprimida debido a la triste partida de uno de los fantasmas. Ciertamente, ahora que Klaude se había ido, el castillo Roseville se sumía en una profunda tranquilidad y silencio, haciendo notar de forma evidente que poco a poco la soledad se iba a ir apoderando lentamente de todos sus rincones. En pocas palabras, se podía decir que extrañaban a Klaude, aunque ninguno de ellos se atreviera a aceptarlo o decirlo, abiertamente.

Shuichi, quien ya se había perdonado a sí mismo por todo el daño causado al pobre de Klaude, se había sentido muy mal, porque a su regreso, su amado Yuki le ignoró por el resto de la tarde, sin darle ninguna explicación. Su dulce rostro semitransparente lucía decaído, triste, por ser incapaz de adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de su rubio y, en vista de que había sido ignorado de forma olímpica, decidió alejarse de Yuki y esperar a la noche para hablar con él.

Así, cuando Yuki se disponía a ponerse pijama, el pequeño fantasma se escabulló por la muralla y se sentó a los pies de la cama, mientras buscaba la manera de iniciar la conversación, sintiéndose nervioso al creer en la posibilidad de no ser tomado en cuenta.

Yuki… ¿Estás enojado conmigo? ¿Hice algo malo?— murmuró con tristeza y con miedo, más que nada, porque temía ser rechazado por su Yuki y que, de ser así, su frágil corazón se rompería en pedazos—. ¿Por qué me ignoras?— Volvió a preguntar, al no tener respuesta—. Respóndeme…— Su voz se quebró de forma casi imperceptible, sintiéndose dolido ante el prolongado silencio del rubio.

No quiero que te vayas— dijo de improviso— pero es algo que no puedo evitar… Tarde o temprano te irás igual que Sir Winchester… Y no quiero que ese momento llegue— dijo en tono reflexivo, sin atreverse a mirar al pelirrosa.

Por primera vez en años, Eiri temía perder algo que realmente apreciaba y, ese algo, era su amado fantasma de pelo rosado. No se atrevía a ver esos hermosos e hipnotizantes ojos violetas, por miedo a perderse en ellos y, asimismo, perder el control de sus actos. Tenía que mantenerse frívolo por unos instantes o el tiempo que fuese suficiente para controlar sus impulsos y, así, no terminar exigiéndole a gritos—al pobre fantasma—que le explicara con detalles, qué era eso de que aún amaba a Klaude.

La respuesta era tan obvia para Eiri, que aunque deseara con todas sus fuerzas escuchar la explicación de su Shuichi, no sería capaz de aguantar que aquellas palabras que no deseaba escuchar, salieran de la boca de su amado fantasma. En sí, quería una explicación; quería escuchar de esos dulces labios la afirmación de que aún amaba al rubio fantasma; pero a la vez, se rehusaba a aceptar una verdad que el rubio heredero ya daba por cierta.

Yo entiendo que estés así, Eiri…— susurró con voz vacilante, mientras su humanidad se acercaba lentamente al rubio—. Yo también tengo miedo… No quiero irme y dejarte solo…— Sus bellos ojitos, se llenaron de inmensos lagrimones que rodaron por sus mejillas de forma inmediata.

Shuichi…— susurró, observando, por fin, el rostro del menor, sintiendo una leve opresión en el pecho

Yo quiero compartir todo lo que me queda de "vida" junto a ti- dijo en un tono algo divertido, soltando entremedio una risita nerviosa—. Quiero ser feliz a tu lado

Pero… Tú le dijiste a Klaude que lo necesitabas…— reflexionó un tanto confundido, recordando lo que había escuchado en el panteón—. Dime, Shuichi, ¿aún amas a Klaude?— preguntó, logrando deshacerse por fin, de aquella angustia que oprimía su corazón.

Tenía esa pregunta atorada en la garganta desde hace un par de días, quemándole las entrañas por la incertidumbre de no conocer con exactitud, los sentimientos que el fantasma aún guardaba para el otro espíritu. Si bien Shuichi, en varias ocasiones le había dicho a Eiri que lo amaba, no había sido así, en cuanto a sus sentimientos por Klaude. Ello causaba cierta duda en el interior de Yuki, incitándolo a imaginarse una multiplicidad de razones por las cuales Shuichi no se había pronunciado al respecto.

Eiri necesitaba saber qué sentía su pelusa rosa por el rubio fantasma y, una vez que consiguiera eso, se podría decir que dormiría en paz. La duda le carcomía, pero lo que más atormentaba al rubio era el temor de no saberse totalmente correspondido. No estaba dispuesto a compartir el amor de su niño de pelo rosa, con un fantasma medio sádico.

Yuki… Yo…— intentó decir, dudando por un momento, de sus propios sentimientos. A decir verdad, aquella pregunta le había pillado desprevenido—. Creo que ya te lo dije. Yo te amo, Yuki. Y aunque amé a Klaude como no tienes idea, en este instante, él sólo me inspira un enorme cariño. Lo amaba, pero ya no— le dijo en tono serio y con plena seguridad, para sí darle confianza y credibilidad a sus palabras—, ahora eres tú la persona a la que amo…— El niño abrazó el cuerpo de Yuki para transmitirle con ese acto todo el amor que sentía por él, y así, lograr despejar las dudas que inundaban el corazón del rubio. Yuki sonrió con alivio.

Me alegra escuchar eso... Shuichi— dijo en tono pausado y serio, sintiéndose liberado del peso que arrastraba su alma. Ahora se sentía mejor y con fuerzas renovadas. Eiri estaba listo para confesarle a su pequeño, aunque más que confesarle, se trataba de una petición muy importante—. Yo quiero pedirte algo— continuó en tono de duda—, pero no sé cómo lo irás a tomar

¿Qué cosa, Eiri?— preguntó con cara de no entender, separándose del pecho del rubio para admirar con devoción los bellos ojos dorados de éste

¿Quieres casarte conmigo?— soltó de improviso, esperando ansioso una pronta respuesta, mientras cogía las manos de Shuichi entre las suyas.

¿Qué?— preguntó confundido pensando que tal vez había escuchado mal

No me hagas decirlo otra vez— se quejó, bufando sonoramente, para hacerse del valor suficiente y así poder repetir aquella petición—. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Los ojos dorados contemplaron expectante la reacción del fantasma de cabellos rosas, mientras el cuerpo del rubio se dejaba llevar por la emoción del momento, expresando su ansiedad en el ritmo agilizado de sus latidos. Sentía que su corazón iba a explotar, pero con el correr de los segundos, Eiri se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Shuichi no le respondía. ¿Será que el muchacho no deseaba casarse? ¿O quizás, se había quedado estupefacto debido a la confesión?

Mirando detenidamente los ojos violáceos de Shuichi, el rubio heredero cayó en cuenta de que el niño no reaccionaba. Al parecer la opción dos había ganado y el fantasma se había quedado pasmado por la impresión.

¿Shuichi?— llamó— ¿Qué te pasa, Shuichi?— Eiri zamarreó el frágil cuerpo semitransparente con delicadeza, buscando que con ese acto, el pequeño lograra reaccionar. Sin embargo, su intento fue en vano.

En seguida, movió una de sus manos frente a los ojos del niño para ver si así conseguía alguna respuesta ocular o de reflejo, pero nada. Definitivamente, Shuichi no reaccionaba. ¿Qué haría ahora? Tras un par de intentos más, sin obtener resultado, Eiri decidió ir en busca de ayuda. Tal vez así, lograría sacar al pequeño de su estado de estupefacción. Por ahora, la tan anhelada respuesta a su pregunta, quedaría en suspenso…

Continuará…

_

* * *

_

Hola, chicas! como están?

espero que les haya gustado este que capi, que por lo demás, yo lo encontré un poco aburrido xD

agradezco enormemente a las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios y, pues, para ustedes va dedicado este capi ^^

nos vemos!


	18. Chapter 18

Hola, niñas!

Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí les dejo el nuevo capi ^^ Ya queda poquito para que acabe el fic, así que este vendría a ser el ante penúltimo capi ^^

espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios!

* * *

Ghost Love: Regreso/Una boda ficticia

En la oscuridad de una habitación, iluminada tan solo con la blanquecina luz de la luna que se colaba juguetonamente por la ventana, dos cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos danzaban armoniosamente sobre las sábanas de la cama. Suaves gemidos inundaban el lugar generando una armoniosa música al compás del rechinar de la cama, mientras algunos suspiros cargados de placer, entibiaban el aire que los rodeaba.

Las anchas manos del moreno recorrían el cuerpo delgado de cierto cazafantasmas, palpando su tersa piel a medida que aumentaba el calor corporal. Sus caderas se movían ágiles, ayudándole a penetrar aquel frágil cuerpo que sentía que se partía en dos con cada arremetida, mientras susurraban tímidas palabras de amor.

El muchacho de cabellos verdosos, se aferró a la espalda de su amante dando suaves gemidos cargados de placer, buscando desesperadamente, el rostro de su acompañante para poder atrapar sus labios.

Ryuichi…— gimió el moreno, dando una profunda estocada, abriéndose paso en la tibia cavidad de su amado.

Ya no… puedo más…— dijo con voz entrecortada, aferrando sus manitas a la espalda del menor.

Sin embargo, antes de alguno de los dos pudiera siquiera, lograr el tan ansiado orgasmo, un insistente golpeteo en la puerta los interrumpió.

¡Abre la puerta, Tatsuha!— La voz de Eiri resonó en las paredes del dormitorio, alertando a Tatsuha de la inesperada visita de su hermano.

¡Ya voy!— exclamó desesperado revolviendo las sábanas para tapar su intimidad, no vaya ser que su hermano mayor se diera cuenta de que estaba en la mejor parte de su fantasía.

¿Qué tanto haces allá dentro, mocoso?— preguntó en tono "cariñoso", mientras que con su mano daba vuelta la manilla para abrir la puerta, dándose cuenta de que estaba abierto.

Espe…— Iba a decir, pero la entrada triunfal del rubio lo interrumpió, pillándolo justo cuando intentaba envolverse la sábana en la cintura, dejando al descubierto su esplendorosa erección.

¿Te estás masturbando, pervertido?— preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, pues no había que ser adivino para darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo el menor.

No es tu problema— respondió avergonzado, sintiendo su rostro arder.

Deberías buscarte una novia, pervertido— le regañó—. Te espero en mi habitación. — Hizo ademán de salir, pues claramente no tenía la intención de quedarse allí después de haber pillado a su hermano in fraganti—. Y más te vale que hagas algo con eso— dijo indicándole su entrepierna, para luego abandonar la habitación, bajo la mirada atenta de un sonrojado Tatsuha.

Unos minutos más tarde, el menor de los Uesugi ingresaba con sigilo a la habitación de su hermano, muriéndose de la curiosidad por saber qué era lo que quería. Al entrar contempló a su hermano sentado frente a un petrificado Shuichi, mientras hacía gestos con las manos frente a su rostro inerte y a veces lo zamarreaba con suavidad en busca de despertarle.

¿Qué le pasó?— preguntó el moreno acercándose a su hermano.

Eso quisiera saber. Se quedó así cuando le dije que se casara conmigo. Supongo que se quedó en shock por la emoción o algo parecido— le comentó.

La vez que vino el cura a hacer el exorcismo le pasó algo similar, pero… salió por sí sólo de ese estado— recordó, mientras hacía su intento por despertar a Shuichi, pero para variar y por razones que aún no podía explicar, su mano traspasó el cuerpo blanquecino del fantasma.

Entonces, ¿crees que sea pertinente dejarlo así?— preguntó con tono inseguro.

Pues ni modo, hermano. No hay nada que podamos hacer— le dijo en tono resignado, con toda la intención de volver a su habitación y seguir con su indecorosa fantasía de cogerse a Ryuichi. Al parecer, Tatsuha Uesugi necesitaba una novia o un novio de forma urgente, así que a partir del día siguiente haría todo lo posible por conquistar al escurridizo conejito.

¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!— El enorme grito que pegó el fantasma después de una larga letanía, prácticamente dejó sordos a los dos hermanos, quienes de un puro salto se volvieron a mirar, con cara de espanto, al espíritu—. ¡Yuki, te amo!— exclamó de forma enérgica, arrojándose a los brazos del rubio tumbándolo en la cama, mientras restregaba su cuerpecito en el del rubio

Creo que mejor los dejo solitos— Tatsuha aprovechó el momento para escabullirse fuera del dormitorio y, así dejar a los tortolitos para que hicieran sus travesuras, aunque de ser por el menor, le hubiera gustado quedarse para ver cómo le hacía su hermano para tirarse al apetecible fantasmita.

¡No lo puedo creer, Yuki! ¡Me haces tan feliz!— exclamó con los ojitos brillosos de tanta alegría, separándose de su ahora novio, para contemplarle con devoción. Ahora más que nunca, podía decir con total convicción que aquel mortal que tenía ante sus ojos, le había robado el corazón que hace años había dejado de latir. Así es. Lo amaba, amaba a Eiri con locura y, sin duda, era el fantasma más feliz del mundo.

Entonces, ¿Te casarás conmigo?— preguntó dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa a su niño, pues debía admitir que esa pelusa rosada le había embrujado con sus locuras y desplantes, con su voz y bella sonrisa, pero por sobretodo, esos inmensos ojos violetas lo tenían hipnotizado.

Por supuesto, mi amor— le dijo con un tono de voz cargado de amor, cogiendo entre sus manos el fino rostro del rubio, para fundirse con él en un largo y tierno beso— Te amo, Yuki.

Te amo… Shuichi…

Con un apasionado beso, sus bocas se fundieron dejando que sus lenguas se exploraran mutuamente, mientras las manos del rubio comenzaban a acariciar el traslúcido cuerpo del menor por sobre la ropa. El roce entre sus cuerpos fue aumentando la temperatura de ambos, llevándolos directamente a aquella danza llena de placer que tanto disfrutaban. Sin embargo y, a pesar de la enorme calentura que se acumulaba en sus cuerpos; Shuichi se separó de Yuki y le miró de forma seria.

No podemos hacerlo— le dijo con seriedad.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— preguntó incrédulo, dirigiéndole al fantasma una mirada confundida

Porque no está bien, Yuki. Debemos casarnos primero, sino la noche de bodas será aburrida. Además, no es bien visto que la "novia" tenga relaciones con el novio antes de casarse— explicó en tono apenado, causándole gracia su amante, quien se largó a reír.

¿Es una broma, Shuichi? No me vengas con esos discursos de castidad, porque, que yo sepa, de virgen no tienes ni el pelo y, entre tú y yo ya ha pasado de todo. ¿Qué hay de malo?— dijo en tono burlón, sonriendo.

No digas eso, Yuki. Dejémoslo así, ¿está bien?— pidió avergonzado

De acuerdo— respondió sin ánimo, tratando de ser "comprensivo", pues ya se había hecho la idea de montarse a su fantasmita, pero en vista de lo ocurrido, tendría que quedarse con las ganas y aguantar hasta la noche de bodas. Menos mal que ésta era al día siguiente, sino dudaba el poder aguantarse las ganas por más tiempo.

Así, los futuros esposos, se recostaron en la cama para, por fin, poder dormir, después de un largo día en el cual habían sufrido tantas emociones juntas que, sin duda, se sentían abatidos, cansados. Shuichi se acomodó entre los brazos de su amado, intranquilo por la presencia de una extraña energía que sentía muy cerca y que se le hacía muy familiar. Intentó no tomarla en cuenta, pero se le hacía casi imposible. Le incomodaba, pero no de mala manera, sino que más bien, le causaba curiosidad el saber de dónde provenía esa energía que él conocía tan bien. ¿Será que…?

"_No, no puede__ ser él… Es imposible… Yo lo vi irse… ¿Habrá olvidado algo?"_, pensó el pelirrosa mientras intentaba quedarse dormido. Tal vez sólo era imaginación suya, así que tras unos minutos de constantes movimientos destinados a acomodarse entre las sábanas, por fin se quedó dormido junto a su amado. Seguramente, al día siguiente tendría tiempo para investigar el origen de la extraña energía.

Al día siguiente, a eso de las ocho de la mañana, comenzaron los primeros atisbos de movimiento en la mansión. Como todos los días, las empleadas eran las primeras en levantarse junto al mayordomo, pero como era un día especial, todo el castillo se levantó temprano, excepto, claro, Yuki y Shuichi, quienes fueron los últimos en bajar a desayunar.

El pequeño Tatsuha acompañado del equipo de cazafantasmas, se alistaron prontamente para llevar acabo los preparativos de la boda, consistentes principalmente en adornar el salón de baile, pues era el único lugar en el cual podrían aspirar a realizar una ceremonia. Estaba más que claro que todo eso del casamiento era una farsa, pero como había que hacer feliz a Shuichi, harían cuenta de que todo era real y por ello, todos estaban dispuestos a dar lo mejor de sí para tener listo el salón de baile antes del almuerzo, ya que según los planes del moreno, la boda debería realizarse al medio día.

Mientras la mansión era objeto de un intenso ajetreo, Noriko había estado gran parte de la mañana en la biblioteca, analizando unos libros de brujería y de alquimia que había encontrado por casualidad. Para su fortuna y de acuerdo a las órdenes de Yuki, la muchacha había encontrado unas pociones que apuntaban precisamente, a revivir muertos, aunque su criterio y lógica le decían a gritos que esas cosas no funcionarían. Sin embargo, y como no tenía nada que perder, intentaría preparar la poción y luego, vería que sucedería.

Así, la mujer había emprendido la búsqueda de los materiales necesarios para la poción, los cuales no eran muy extraños ni menos difíciles de encontrar, pero que de todas maneras, la habían obligado a ir de compras a la ciudad, de manera tal, que la poción estaría lista para después de la boda.

Por otro lado, Shuichi y Yuki abrieron sus ojitos a esos de las 10 de la mañana. El mayor se dio un baño de forma rápida y se vistió, para luego, bajar junto a Shuichi a desayunar, quien le seguía para todos lados con una boba expresión de adolescente enamorado.

¡Yuki, soy tan feliz!— le dijo, mirándole emocionado, mientras el rubio se llevaba una rebanada de pan a la boca—. Aún no puedo creer que nos casaremos. —Sus ojitos brillaron de forma intensa. Yuki respondió con una suave sonrisa.

Tatsuha me dijo que al mediodía tendrían todo listo, así que sólo restan un par de horas para que estemos "casados"— le informó en tono amable, sorbiendo un poco de café.

¡Genial!—exclamó—. ¡Soy el fantasma más feliz del mundo!

Me alegro. Espero hacerte más feliz todavía— le dijo de forma tierna, estirando su brazo para así alcanzar el rostro platinado del menor y acariciarlo suavemente.

Muchas gracias, Yuki. Yo…No sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi— Su voz se entristeció.

No tienes que agradecerme, yo lo hago con mucho gusto… Porque te amo, Shuichi…

¡Yuki!— exclamó embelesado, admirando a su amado como si fuese un dios. Sus ojitos violáceos brillaban intensamente y su rostro se había iluminado inexplicablemente, mientras a su alrededor las hadas cantaban felices y los corazones con alitas revoloteaban por su cabeza.

Yuki no pudo evitar esbozar una hermosa sonrisa, enternecida por las curiosas reacciones que podía tener su amante. Así, terminó de devorar su desayuno y, consiguientemente, fue junto a Shuichi a inspeccionar las "faenas". Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al salón de baile, se encontraron con un roñoso papel estampado en la puerta con una gran advertencia: "NO ENTRAR". Lo anecdótico es que debajo de ello y escrito con letras pequeñitas, se leía: "en especial, Yuki y Shuichi".

La mirada del rubio se descolocó ante el mensajito, pero ni modo, no tenía más opción que esperar hasta la hora de la boda y, ahora que lo pensaba, sólo quedaba una hora para ello y él ni siquiera tenía previsto qué se pondría. Por otro lado, el fantasma miraba el papelito con la decepción a flor de piel, haciendo pucheritos y poniendo cara de cachorrito con la esperanza de que su amado no hiciera caso a la dichosa advertencia y entraran a investigar qué tanto estaban haciendo allí dentro.

¡No es justo!— se quejó—. Yo quiero ver cómo está quedando—lloriqueó.

Lo sé, Shuichi, pero no se puede. Hagámosle caso al cartelito y esperemos a la ceremonia. De seguro los chicos están haciendo un gran trabajo—trató de convencerlo.

Pero ¿por qué lo están haciendo en el salón de baile? ¿No hay otro lugar?

Mmm… Parece que no. Recuerda que la sala de música está destruida— le recordó.

Es cierto. Todo por culpa de Klaude— rememoró con cierto dejo de tristeza, aunque en sus palabras se podía notar cierta rabia contenida. Jamás olvidaría que su preciada sala había sido cruelmente masacrada por ese fantasma destructor.

Mejor vamos a alistarnos— sugirió, haciendo ademán de irse.

¡Pero, Yuki! Yo quería que practicáramos el vals de los novios. —El rubio se atragantó con su propia saliva ante la ocurrencia de su pequeño espíritu errante—. Tenemos que ensayar, sino terminaré pisándote o nos caeremos o qué sé yo— continuó.

Shuichi… ¿Eres consciente de lo que me estás diciendo?— El pequeño le miró confundido, sin entender a qué se refería el rubio— Recuerda que tú flotas, hay cero posibilidades de que me pises y viceversa. Además, tendría que estar loco como para pretender bailar "vals". ¡Ni siquiera sé bailar! Así que mejor, olvídalo.

Pero, Yuki— exclamó, amenazando con armar un berrinche.

Nada de peros. ¡Olvídalo!

Un tanto airado, el mayor se alejó del lugar dispuesto a subir por las escaleras hasta su habitación. En poco más de media hora se casaba de forma ficticia con su lindo fantasma de cabello rosa y, por lo tanto, no estaba dispuesto a seguir discutiendo por un estúpido "vals". ¡Ni siquiera sabía que existía un baile llamado así!

Suspiró resignado adentrándose en su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sin advertir que el pequeño fantasma venía detrás de él haciendo pucheritos, pero como no habían posibilidades de que el menor chocará con la puerta, simplemente la traspasó.

¿Qué harás, Yuki?— le dijo abrazándole por la espalda.

Voy a cambiarme para nuestra boda, así que deberías hacer lo mismo— le informó con tranquilidad—. Ya no queda mucho tiempo para ello.

Bueno… me voy…— dijo apenado devolviéndose, mientras se desvanecía camino a la puerta, sin darle tiempo a Yuki para detenerlo

Pero ¿qué le pasa a ese niño?— se preguntó confundido, pero luego, prefirió ignorar las palabras del niño y dedicarse a ponerse guapo para su boda ficticia.

Así, llegó el medio día. Todo estaba listo para celebrar la grandiosa "boda", incluso, la servidumbre tenía listo el banquete que se serviría a los "invitados". El salón de baile estaba hermosamente decorado con ramilletes de flores por doquier, sillas dispuestas de forma horizontal dejando un pasillo al medio, una mesa al final del pasillo con un mantel blanco y un libro y, por última, otras cuantas mesas por lo alrededores, con champaña, vasos y canapés.

Los invitados, o bien, los cazafantasmas, Noriko, Tatsuha, Ayaka y las sirvientas; estaban en sus puestos respectivos esperando a que ingresaran los novios, mientras Williams estaba tras la mesita, pues sería quien oficiaría la boda.

Yuki ingresó elegante y soberbio, vestido con un fino traje negro y una camisa blanca. Sus cabellos rubios caían de forma ordenada y parsimoniosa, mientras sus ojos gatunos observaban el trabajo hecho por su hermano. Llegó junto al altar con un poco de nerviosismo, esperando impaciente a que su pequeño llegara, rogando que no demorara tanto para dar comienzo a la ceremonia.

Hermano, te ves genial— exclamó el moreno a modo de recibimiento, dándole un fuerte abrazo como felicitación—. ¿Estás nervioso?

Un poco… Me transpiran las manos—comentó

Tranquilo, de seguro Shuichi ya debe estar por venir. Noriko dijo que estaba listo para bajar— le informó

Quiero que esto termine pronto— contestó observando su alrededor con ansiedad— Hicieron un buen trabajo

Gracias, ni te imaginas todo el jaleo que armamos para que quedara decente, además, tuvimos que "sobornar" a Williams para que oficiara como ministro de fe— comentó con gracia, riéndose al recordar todo lo que habían pasado para preparar la ceremonia.

Un suave murmullo junto a algunos gritos y risas, alertaron a los hermanos dándoles a entender que el novio hacía su gran entrada. Ambos herederos voltearon a mirar y la sorpresa que se llevaron, por lo menos para el rubio, fue bastante impactante, más bien, desagradable. ¡¿Qué diablos hacía Shuichi metido en un vestido de novia?

La mirada de Eiri se descolocó y su quijada prácticamente se desencajó. ¿Era un sueño, cierto? ¿O tal vez, una mala broma?

Shuichi volaba radiante y a paso lento por el largo pasillo hasta el altar improvisado, mirando todo con los ojitos emocionados, irradiando una felicidad tan grande e indescriptible, que inundaban la habitación completa. Si había algo que Eiri debía aceptar, era que, a pesar del vestido, Shuichi se veía hermoso, parecía un ángel, pero no, eran un fantasma dentro de un vestido de novia, bromeó para sí de forma mental, mientras en sus labios se formaba una mueca de desagrado.

Ni pienses que me casaré contigo vestido así— le advirtió una vez que el pelirrosa llegó a su lado, apuntándole de forma despectiva.

¿No te gustó mi sorpresa?— le preguntó con los ojos llorosos amenazándole con hacer un berrinche de proporciones colosales, mientras hacía pucheritos y su cara mostraba decepción.

¡Quítate eso de inmediato, Shuichi! Te lo advierto.

Pero Yuki… Yo pensé que te gustaría…—lloriqueó.

¡Pensaste mal! Yo no me voy a casar contigo si no te sacas ese estúpido vestido de novia. —La voz del rubio sonaba realmente molesta.

Pero…— intervino con la voz quebrada, suspirando suavemente para luego dejar escapar un sollozo.

Pero nada. ¡Olvídame!— le gritó molesto, dispuesto a irse del salón. Sin embargo, la mano del pequeño lo retuvo.

Está bien… Ya vengo…— susurró entristecido, quedando cabizbajo, para luego, desvanecerse.

Las miradas de odio de los invitados se posaron sobre el rubio, generando un aura negra y pesada a su alrededor, como si se tratara de una densa nube oscura cargada de lluvia. Todos le recriminaban su fría actitud hacia el fantasmita, quien, sin duda, lo único que pretendía con el dichoso traje, era agradarle a su novio. A más de alguno se le cruzó por la mente que Yuki debería arder en las llamas del infierno por toda la eternidad, por hacer a llorar a la pobre alma vagabunda.

Ignorándoles olímpicamente, Eiri se hundió en sus pensamientos esperando que su niño recapacitara y decidiera usar un traje de novio más decente, porque el modelito que el fantasma se había puesto no le había gustado para nada. Debía admitir que el vestido era lindo, pero Shuichi era un niño, un hombre y, por ende, debía vestirse como tal. Yuki acababa de descubrir que odiaba a los travestis.

¿Te gusto más así?— se escuchó de pronto la voz de Shuichi, quien posteriormente, apareció de la nada en medio de la sala, modelando un traje de novio de color blanco.

Yuki quedó estupefacto. Shuichi se veía realmente hermoso, pues el traje resaltaba aún más su belleza natural. Es decir, si desnudo ya era lindo, con ese trajecito que destacaba perfectamente su fina figura, se veía simplemente apolíneo. Eiri se había quedado mudo ante aquella visión casi celestial.

El traje consistía en unos pantalones cortos de color blancos que le llegaban a la rodilla; una camisa blanca con vuelos en las mangas que dejaba al descubierto casi la mitad de su pecho y; sobre ella, se ceñía una chaqueta, la cual formaba una especie de vestido a la altura de las caderas, llegando hasta el suelo. Tenía dos filas de 3 botones plateados cada una, portando en el borde de la solapa tres rosones blancos. Sus pies estaban cubiertos por unas botas con tacones que le llegaban a media pantorrilla y, por último, sobre su cabeza, había un sombrero tipo fedora- también de color blanco- con tres rosas blancas de tela dispuestas a un solo costado y, además, un pequeño velo de tul que le cubría la mitad del rostro.

¿Ya podemos empezar la boda?— preguntó el mayordomo, cansado de estar de pie. Eiri salió de su sopor de inmediato y, así, medio nervioso asintió. Shuichi se acercó a su lado, sonriendo satisfecho debido a la gran impresión que le había dado a su novio, pues el traje de novia que había utilizado era sólo una broma que le tenía preparada.

Yuki, soy feliz— le susurró, cogiendo con suavidad la mano de su novio. Éste sólo sonrió.

Bien, daremos comienzo a la unión en matrimonio del señor Eiri Uesugi y el señor Shuichi Roseville— anunció Williams, improvisando.

Williams— llamó Yuki— ¿Podrías adelantarte todo el sermón y pasar directamente a la parte en que decimos "sí, acepto"?— preguntó inquieto

Pero Yuki. ¿Cuál es el apuro?—reclamó el menor— Deja que Williams haga la ceremonia. Por último, deja que pregunte si alguien se opone a nuestro matrimonio

Sí, claro, como si alguien se fuese a oponer— dijo con ironía. Shuichi bufó.

Entonces—prosiguió el mayordomo—, si alguien se opone a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre—sentenció.

Un silencio algo incómodo se apoderó la sala, pero no por las palabras del anciano, sino que porque una extraña fuerza escalofriante y, curiosamente, conocida por todos, había inundado el salón. Los invitados y los novios se miraban confusos, buscando el origen de aquella energía y, por supuesto, mirando por si alguien se atrevía a interrumpir la boda. Al ver que nadie decía nada, Williams se dispuso a continuar, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por una voz.

¡DETENGAN ESTA FALSA BODA!—exigió la voz de un hombre, la cual, por alguna razón, se le hacía muy familiar a Shuichi

¡Pero qué rayos!—exclamó el rubio volteándose a ver quién había sido. Y allí lo vio, a la entrada del salón de baile.

¡¿Klaude?— articuló el fantasma estupefacto— ¿Klaude eres tú? Pero, ¿cómo?— preguntó. Los invitados se voltearon a ver al recién llegado, quedando tan sorprendidos como Shuichi ¿Qué hacía el fantasma de Klaude de regreso? ¿No se había ido?

My Lord, no te cases con Mister Yuki—le pidió, acercándose al otro fantasma

Pero, Klaude ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Creí que te habías ido?— preguntó el pelirrosa

Es una historia muy larga, pero en parte, no podía perderme vuestra boda— dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a Shuichi

¿Eh? Decídete, Klaude. ¿Quieres que me case o no con Yuki?— preguntó notando la evidente contradicción.

Pues, acabo de decidir que dejaré que te cases con Mister Yuki, al fin y al cabo, lo nuestro se acabo y tanto tú como yo, ya tenemos nuevas parejas— reflexionó, guiñándole un ojo a Hiro, quien, de inmediato, se sonrojó.

Bien, reanudemos la ceremonia.

Williams ignoró lo sucedido y continuó con el discurso y, así, tras la repentina interrupción de Sir Winchester y, luego de que ambos novios dijeran "Sí, acepto", sellaron su unión con un apasionado beso, el cual fue abiertamente ovacionado por los presentes.

Tras la emotiva ceremonia, las sirvientas se dispusieron a servir el banquete, repartiendo bocadillos mientras se preparaba la mesa para almorzar.

Shuichi no cabía en sí de la emoción y daba vueltas por la habitación diciendo un montón de cosas difíciles de entender. De tanto en tanto se arrojaba a los brazos de Yuki y daba vueltas con él, pero en vista de que al rubio no le hacía mucha gracia, el pequeño decidió dejar de hacer eso y se quedó tranquilito junto a su novio.

Todo era felicidad en el castillo Roseville, pero demás está decir que pronto las cosas darían un nuevo vuelco y, por ahora, lo que más incomodaba a los personajes era el porqué Sir Winchester había vuelto. Como era de esperarse, no se quedarían con la duda, así, apenas terminó el banquete, Shuichi-con la ayuda de los cazafantasmas- amarraron a Klaude a una silla, empezando con una suerte de interrogatorio, en medio d el sala de música.

Explícame qué rayos está pasando, Klaude. ¿Por qué volviste?— preguntó Shuichi en tono enojado

¿No te alegra verme, My Lord?— inquirió en tono dramático—. Y yo que tenía tantas ganas de volver a verte después de todo lo que dijiste frente a mi tumba—continuó.

¡¿Qué? ¿Escuchaste todo lo que dije?

Por supuesto, My lord. Por eso volví— respondió

No me mientas, Klaude— bufó molesto

Está bien, les contaré lo que pasó—dijo resignado, mientras Shuichi daba un bufido en señal de aprobación—. Yo no tenía intenciones de volver, pero cuando llegué a la sala de espera del cielo, el ángel me negó la entrada y me dijo que no podía entrar porque aún tenía algo pendiente. Así que me envió de regreso. — Los presentes le miraron perplejos, en especial, el pequeño de pelo rosa, quien no podía creer en lo que Klaude había dicho.

¿No puedes inventar algo mejor?— le preguntó de forma acusadora, presuponiendo que el rubio le estaba mintiendo.

Pero esa es la verdad, My Lord. Me dijeron que debo ayudarte a encontrar tu cuerpo, porque yo puedo servir mucho en la búsqueda— dijo en tono serio, demostrándole a su ex esposo que no se trataba de ninguna broma.

La sala se sumió en el silencio y un frío intenso los envolvió de forma inexplicable, produciendo un escalofrío en cada uno de los presentes que aún tenían la suerte de conservar sus vidas.

¿Qué les parece si dejamos a los novios solos?— sugirió Noriko— De seguro quieren pasar un rato solitos. — Shuichi se sonrojó ante el comentario de la mujer.

Si, es verdad. Al fin y al cabo, ya es tarde. — Tatsuha se dispuso a retirarse a su habitación y, así, uno a uno, los invitados se iban yendo, mientras Shuichi seguía discutiendo con Klaude por el asunto de su "nueva misión".

Jefecito— llamó la pelilila dirigiéndose al rubio—, ya tengo listo lo que me pidió.

Perfecto, ¿crees que funcione?— Yuki le miró un tanto indeciso.

Lo dudo, pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo. Además, he estado averiguando diversas maneras y he encontrado muchas cosas, pero hasta ahora no hay registros de hayan funcionado— le informó

Sigue buscando, Noriko, porque tengo que el presentimiento de que Shuichi se irá pronto

Descuide, haré todo lo que pueda. — Noriko sonrió de forma fraternal, para luego entregarle al rubio un pequeño frasquito que contenía un líquido verdoso—. Suerte— le dijo antes de marcharse también.

Shuichi, ya deja a Sir Winchester y vamos a dormir— le ordenó viendo con una gotita en la frente cómo Shuichi estrangulaba al rubio fantasma para sacarle la verdad del porqué y cómo había vuelto.

¡Ya voy, mi amor!— respondió en tono meloso, tras soltar y empujar al otro fantasma.

Así, bajo la mirada de un aturdido Klaude debido a los constantes zamarreos a los que fue sometido, la parejita de recién casados -aunque de forma ficticia- subió hasta su nido de amor, para disfrutar de lo que sería su magnífica noche de bodas.

Con Shuichi en brazos como es la tradición, Eiri ingresó a su dormitorio admirando sorprendido la decoración que las sirvientas habían hecho a pedido de su hermano menor. La habitación estaba iluminada sólo con velas aromáticas, en el suelo se apreciaba un camino de pétalos rojos y blancos y, por último, sobre la cama, se dibujaba un corazón con pétalos rojos.

El fantasma observó su alrededor totalmente maravillado con lo que veía, sus ojitos brillaban de forma intensa con evidente emoción, conmovido por todas las molestias que su actual esposo se había tomado, con el único objeto de hacerlo feliz. Lo cierto, es que lo había logrado satisfactoriamente, con lo que el fantasma le estaba muy agradecido, tanto así que creía que después de tener un día tan lindo como aquel, podría subir al cielo en completa paz.

Gracias…— susurró aferrándose al aterciopelado cuello de su rubio esposo—. Hoy me has hecho muy feliz…

No tienes que agradecerme. Soy capaz de hacer muchas cosas más por ti— expresó sin pensar siquiera en lo que estaba diciendo. Esas palabras salieron de lo más profundo de su ser. Shuichi le contempló emocionado, mientras el rubio lo depositaba sobre la cama.

Yuki…—susurró sonrojado.

Quiero que esta noche sea inolvidable para ti, para que te lleves un lindo recuerdo de mí…

No, no digas eso, Yuki. Yo no me quiero ir… No quiero irme ahora que soy tan feliz…— dijo en tono de ruego, aferrándose a la camisa del rubio, mientras el bello traje de novio que traía Shuichi desparecía y, la camisa de dormir que siempre llevaba, reaparecía—. Yo quiero quedarme a tu lado para siempre…

Shu…— Eiri se sentó a su lado y le miró con lástima— Tú no eres de este mundo y, lo mejor para ti es que te vayas, aunque me duela…

Pero… Yo no quiero dejarte… Entiendo que debo irme porque no pertenezco a este lugar, pero yo te amo. Quiero estar contigo para siempre…— le suplicó

Lo sé. Yo también quiero estar contigo, pero no se puede. Y aunque no quieras volver, yo haré todo lo posible para que vayas al cielo— le dijo con suavidad, mientras acariciaba la mejilla del fantasma— Te amo…

Los finos labios del rubio se unieron a los dulces labios de Shuichi, mientras sus brazos se entrelazaban tras sus espaldas. Sus lenguas se rozaban juguetonamente haciendo que el beso fuera cada vez más profundo, mientras que un agradable calor invadía sus cuerpos, subiendo por sus pechos para luego bajar hasta sus zonas íntimas. Sin embargo, Eiri detuvo el roce de improviso y su mirada se unió a la de Shuichi.

Espera, hay algo que quiero que tomes— dijo de forma seria buscando en sus bolsillos el frasquito que Noriko le había entregado.

¿Qué es, Yuki?— preguntó mirando con reticencia el líquido verdoso, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

Le pedí a Noriko que investigara sobre la posibilidad de revivirte o algo parecido y, ella encontró una poción. No sabemos si funcionará, pero de todos modos, ¿quieres intentarlo?— explicó resumidamente, para terminar entregándole a su pequeño el dichoso frasquito con la poción. El fantasma le miró poco convencido, desviando sus ojos desde el frasco hasta el rostro expectante del rubio, en repetidas ocasiones, antes de por fin ingerirlo.

¡Qué asco!— exclamó arrugando la nariz en señal de rechazo. Eiri sonrió con gracia al ver que el líquido simplemente terminaba desparramado sobre la cama—. ¿Ya reviví?— preguntó tras unos segundos, como si esperara a que la poción surtiera efecto.

Creo que no— dijo en tono de decepción, aunque aquel resultado era más que esperable— Mejor sigamos en donde nos habíamos quedado…— insinuó acercándose peligrosamente al muchacho, hasta conseguir atrapar los carnosos labios del espíritu.

Eiri… Hazme tuyo…— susurró un tanto agitado, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la cama, mientras el rubio recorría su cuello dejando un imperceptible camino de saliva.

¿Dónde quedó el virginal doncel que se negó a hacer el amor conmigo la noche anterior?— preguntó sarcástico, esbozando una sutil sonrisa, sin dejar de lado su tarea de besar y morder la aterciopelada piel expuesta.

Ahora… es… distinto. Somos esposos… Puedes… hacerme… lo que… quieras…— dijo con dificultad, debido a que respiración comenzaba a ser más errática.

¿Lo que yo quiera?— preguntó, deteniendo sus labores para encarar al de pelo rosa. Shuichi asintió tímidamente, logrando que Eiri sonriera con cierto dejo de malicia.

Su pervertida cabecita ya había maquinado toda un sesión de tortura y, ya que el fantasmita se le ofrecía en bandeja, lo aprovecharía a toda costa. ¡Manos a la obra!

Eiri se separó del pequeño indicándole que se quedara tal cual, mientras él, revolvía el cajón de la mesa de noche, buscando algo que le pudiera ser de ayuda. En vista de que no encontró nada que le sirviera, se decidió a quitarse la chaqueta, la corbata y la camisa, utilizando la fina tira de tela para amarrar las muñecas del pequeño al respaldar de la cama.

No va a funcionar— le advirtió percibiendo las intenciones de su esposo, sin conseguir que el rubio le hiciera caso—. Puedo "desatarme" si quiero— le dijo una vez que sus manos quedaron bien atadas a la cama—. Mira.

Como si nada, Shuichi traspasó la tela de la corbata y sus manos quedaron libres, demostrándole a su esposo, que sus advertencias eran reales. Yuki bufó medio decepcionado, maldiciéndose mentalmente por no recordar que la "cosa" frente a él era un genuino fantasma y no una persona de carne y hueso como él.

Entonces, procura no desatarte— le recomendó, mostrándole una sonrisa fingida y media malvada, a lo que el pequeño asintió asustado. Su Yuki a veces daba miedo.

Tras asegurarse de que su fantasma no se desatara de nuevo, el rubio continuó con su tarea. Besó apasionadamente los labios de Shucihi y, luego, bajó por su cuello con suavidad, mordiendo y chupando la piel a su paso. Con algo de brusquedad, se deshizo de la camisa de dormir de su pequeño, dejando al descubierto todo su frágil cuerpo y, enseguida, se abalanzó sobre él para atrapar con sus dientes una de las sonrosadas tetillas.

El fantasma se retorció arqueando suavemente la espalda, dando un quejido reprimido en muestra de excitación. El rubio, con su mano, jugueteó con una tetilla, dejando por mientras, que con sus besos, lamidas y mordidas la otra se pusiera erecta. Una vez que lo logró, bajó por el abdomen del muchacho depositando pequeños besos, deteniéndose en el ombligo para meter la lengua con la clara intención de causar a su niño un agradable cosquilleo. Shuichi soltó una risita tímida, moviéndose inquieto, tratando de que su esposo se alejara de su ombligo y siguiera adelante.

Las grandes manos de Eiri delinearon el fino cuerpo del menor llegando hasta los muslos, los cuales masajeó suavemente, repartiendo besos en toda la extensión, deleitándose con los suspiros que se escapaban de los labios de su fantasma.

Ah… Yuki… por favor…— pronunció con la voz entrecortada, moviendo sus caderas de forma sugerente para que su esposo atendiera a su semierecto miembro.

¿Qué es lo que quieres, "amor"?— preguntó de forma burlona, haciéndose como el que no había entendido el mensaje.

Yuki… No seas malo conmigo…— rogó notando los rastros de maldad que había detrás de la pregunta— Sólo hazlo…

Pero si no me dices qué quieres, no lo puedo saber— respondió de forma inocente

No lo diré…

Entonces, no lo haré— dijo, haciendo ademán de levantarse, pero Shuichi le detuvo, envolviendo sus piernas en la cintura del rubio.

Por favor, Eiri… Hazme… sexo oral…— pidió apenado, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. La vergüenza que sentía le obligó a esconder su rostro entre la almohada y su axila, para que así, su esposo no viera el rubor en sus mejillas.

Shuichi a veces podía ser tan adorable, que Yuki se creía incapaz de poder negarle algo a su fantasmita, por lo que aquella reacción que el niño había tenido al pedirle algo "indecente", había enternecido el corazón del rubio. Accedió en seguida, sonriendo con satisfacción, mientras bajaba lentamente hasta quedar frente a la prominente erección del chico.

Pasó su lengua por la punta, de forma juguetona, repitiendo el mismo acto varias veces, para luego atrapar la rosada punta con los labios y, así jugar con ella. Besó la extensión con delicadeza, disfrutando encantado los suaves gemidos que emitía el pequeño, metiendo el miembro en su boca hasta el tope, con una angustiante lentitud. Así, comenzó el vaivén, subiendo y bajando con agilidad, dejando un notorio rastro de saliva en la piel.

El fantasma se retorcía de placer, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para darse un mayor disfrute, procurando a la vez, no desatarse. Sus labios hinchados y entreabiertos dejaban escapar numerosos suspiros y gemidos sugerentes, pronunciando, a veces, cosas inentendibles, causándole gracia a su esposo. A Eiri le encantaba tener a su niño en ese estado de éxtasis, era algo adictivo.

Después de varias lamidas, la esencia dulce del fantasma, inundó la boca del rubio, escurriendo también, a través del pene, hacia las sábanas.

Relamiéndose los labios de manera seductora y lasciva, Yuki fue en busca de su presa, para cazar los labios sonrosados del pelirrosa, besándolos con pasión mientras sus manos recorrían con necesidad, cada centímetro de piel expuesta. Su miembro dolía y rogaba por una atención urgente, así que el rubio se dispuso a preparar la entrada de su fantasma.

Una de sus manos se coló por el trasero de Shu, mientras él se entretenía besando los labios del rubio y, así un dedo previamente ensalivado se adentró en el estrecho orificio, causándole incomodidad al pelirrosa.

Tranquilo— le susurró al oído al notar la inquietud del pequeño, depositando un pequeño beso en sus cabellos rosas para distraerlo mientras metía un segundo dedo.

De este modo, la entrada del menor no tardó en dilatarse lo suficiente, por lo que tras unos cuantos segundos, Eiri ya estaba posicionándose entre las piernas de Shuichi. Éste, alzó las piernas para rodear al rubio por la cintura y así acercarlo a él, momento que su nuevo esposo aprovechó, para dirigir su miembro hacia el orificio del otro, empujando suavemente.

Ahh… Yuki…— gimió al sentir el duro miembro de su esposo abrirse paso dentro de él.

Tranquilo, Shu… Ya casi entra toda— avisó, acercándose para besar los labios de su niño y, así poder entrar completamente.

Una vez que el espíritu se hubo acostumbrado a la invasión, Eiri comenzó a moverse lentamente de forma que su miembro entrara y saliera de aquel orificio, disfrutando plenamente de la calidez que le envolvía. Shuichi gemía con los ojos entrecerrados, conteniéndose las ganas de abrazar a su rubio debido a las "amarras" (inútiles) que apresaban sus muñecas. Sin embargo, le había prometido a Yuki que procuraría no "desamarrarse", así que no le quedó más opción que quedarse en esa pose.

Yuki le sonreía con lascivia admirando el bello cuerpo del chico, deseando por un momento- de forma casi inconsciente- que su niño fuese de carne y hueso. ¿Qué podría hacer para que su deseo se volviese real?

Sus embestidas suaves fueron aumentando en intensidad y rapidez a medida que el placer que le inundaba le indicaba que tarde o temprano llegaría al clímax, aunque si fuera por él, desearía quedarse unido a su pequeño para siempre.

Su mano izquierda viajó por el pecho del pequeño acariciando sus tetillas, para luego bajar por el abdomen hasta tomar entre sus dedos, el desatendido miembro de Shuichi. Masturbándolo de forma errática, con movimientos ascendentes y descendentes de su mano, el fantasma se sintió invadido por una ola de sensaciones placenteras, como por ejemplo, un pequeño calorcito que viajaba por su tórax hasta su vientre.

Yuki… más rápido— pidió entre gemidos sonoros, mordiéndose el labio inferior para reprimir sus gritos de placer.

Eiri le hizo caso y aumentó aún más las embestidas, adentrándose profundamente en esa caliente cavidad, pasando a llevar deliberadamente aquel punto en el que Shuichi tocaba el cielo.

Aaahh… Yuki…— gimió de forma estruendosa.

Olvidándose de que sus manos estaban "atadas", Shuichi estiró sus brazos para atraer al rubio y así darle un beso apasionado y profundo, sintiéndose en éxtasis. Su respiración agitada chocaba con la nariz de Yuki causándole cosquillas y, éste, totalmente fuera de sí, besaba sus labios entre gemidos roncos y cohibidos, adentrándose fuertemente en aquella cavidad con cada embestida.

El clímax se estaba acercando y ninguno de los dos deseaba que ese momento acabase, anhelando estar así para siempre, si se pudiera. Las embestidas fueron aumentando y Eiri también aumentó la rapidez de las caricias al miembro de su pequeño, sintiendo que en cualquier momento tendría su tan anhelado orgasmo.

Yuki posó su cabeza en la frente de su esposo y así, se quedó esperando a que el orgasmo llegara.

El ritmo errático de las embestidas pronto llegó a su fin, ambos derramaron en conjunto su semilla, dando un sonoro gemido, acompañado del nombre del otro.

El semen del pelirrosa, empapó el abdomen del rubio y la mano de éste, mientras Yuki, liberaba su semilla en el interior del fantasma.

Tras el orgasmo se quedó quieto por unos segundos esperando que los espasmos se calmaran, para después sacar su miembro y recostarse junto a Shuichi sobre la cama.

Te amo, Yuki…— susurró, acurrucándose entre los brazos del rubio.

Te amo, Shuichi…— Yuki besó la frente del menor y le abrazó con cariño, aspirando suavemente el aroma de sus cabellos

Quisiera que esto no se acabará nunca…— le dijo después de varios segundos— Pero he sido tan feliz estos últimos días que, si me tuviera que ir ahora mismo, no me importaría… Gracias Yuki

No me lo agradezcas, amor… Yo también he sido muy feliz contigo…

Se miraron por unos segundos dedicándose recíprocamente una cálida sonrisa. Se besaron una vez más, y luego, se rindieron al cansancio y al sueño, durmiéndose profundamente hasta el día siguiente, el cual les aguardaba una jornada llena de sorpresas.

Continuará…


	19. Chapter 19

Hola, lamento haber tardado con este capítulo, pero que les guste ^^

* * *

Ghost Love: El cadáver y la profecía

Después de aquella agitada noche de bodas, las cosas en el castillo volvieron a la relativa calma. La inesperada presencia de Sir Winchester mantenía a todos alerta, pues algunos tenían miedo de que sólo hubiese vuelto para hacerles la vida imposible.

Hiro estaba encantado con su regreso, aunque le apenaba el que los demás supieran de su furtivo y prohibido idilio con el espíritu, ya que aún le costaba aceptar sus sentimientos por Klaude. Es decir, él le gustaba, era recíproco, pero de ahí a estar perdidamente enamorado, la diferencia era mucha, así que, podría decirse que Hiro sólo se daría una oportunidad con el fantasma. Después de todo, estaba claro que Klaude aún amaba a Shuichi, aunque ese amor solamente había cambiado de forma.

Las faenas para encontrar los restos de Lord Shuichi, continuaron durante toda la mañana, movilizando a medio castillo, claro que, cabe destacar, que los recién casados no se hicieron parte del trabajo. Estuvieron gran parte del día acurrucados en la cama, haciendo quizás qué cosas, por lo que sólo se les vio a ratos y durante la cena. Ninguno de los huéspedes se vio interesado en saber que hicieron durante todo el día.

Ahora que recuerdo, en la biblioteca hay unos planos del castillo— dijo Tatsuha haciendo memoria del lugar en donde los había dejado.

¡Eso es cierto! Tat-chan y yo los vimos en la biblioteca— exclamó el peliverde avalando lo dicho por el otro.

¿Y para qué queremos los planos del castillo?— preguntó Suguru poniendo cara de confundido, ya que no entendía las intenciones del moreno.

Ya veo, ¡Qué inteligente eres, Black Boy!— Sir Winchester le dio una palmada en el hombro al menor de los Uesugi. Al parecer, él había sido el único que había entendido el porqué necesitaban los planos, pues los demás, miraban confundidos la escena.

Yo tampoco entiendo para qué nos sirven los planos— dijo el pelirrojo

It's simple, My Little Ghostbusters. Recuerdo que Shucihi una vez me comentó que en el castillo habían muchos pasadizos secretos. Si los restos de Shuichi están en algún lado del castillo, deben estar en alguno de esos lugares escondidos. ¡Qué mejor que tener los planos de Roseville para encontrarlos!— explicó emocionado, sintiendo que toda su existencia adquiría sentido, mientras los otros le miraban con los ojos brillosos y esperanzados, pensando que el fantasma era un genio por llegar a semejante conclusión.

¡Genial!— dijeron al unísono, admirando al fantasma.

¡Entonces, vamos a buscar los planos, na no da!

Ryuichi fue el primero en salir del invernadero rumbo a la biblioteca, llevándose de paso, a Tatsuha, pues lo tenía agarrado fuertemente de un brazo. Así, la tropa de "buscadores de cadáveres"- como les había apodado el propio Tatsuha-, subió las escaleras rápidamente para echarle una miradita al "mapa" del castillo, con la esperanza de encontrar en ellos, los innumerables pasadizos secretos que escondía el lugar.

Aquí no hay nada— se quejó Noriko, luego de un largo rato de extenuante búsqueda. Habían revuelto toda la dichosa biblioteca y los famosos papeles que buscaban, no estaban en ningún lado.

Estoy seguro de que los vi por aquí…— reflexionaba el moreno forzando insistentemente a su memoria, a recordar el lugar exacto en donde habían dejado los planos.

¿Tat-chan?— le llamó Ryuichi—. Kumagoro recordó que vimos los planos en el despacho de tu papá— informó, observando al conejo rosado que tenía en las manos.

El rostro de Tatsuha se iluminó como si le hubiesen revelado el gran secreto de la humanidad, haciendo memoria al instante de aquel momento en que junto al peliverde cazafantasmas, habían descubierto esos papeles, siendo incapaz de ocultar su sonrojo, al recordar además, lo que había sentido al estar tan cerca de Ryuichi. Rápidamente, se escabulló dentro del despacho de su padre bajo la expectante mirada de sus intrépidos ayudantes, saliendo de allí a los pocos segundos, trayendo en sus manos un rollo de papel. Efectivamente y de acuerdo a lo dicho por Ryuichi, los planos estaban sobre el escritorio que había pertenecido a su padre.

Dame eso— le exigió el rubio fantasma, arrebatándole los papeles de un solo tirón, para luego, alejarse de él y poner los planos sobre la mesa de la biblioteca

Curiosos, uno a uno, los "buscadores de cadáveres" se acercaron hasta el mesón para observar los mapas, los cuales detallaban cuidadosamente cada habitación del castillo.

Tatsuha y el fantasma, identificaron una a una las habitaciones que conocían, marcándolas con un lápiz que Hiro había encontrado. Una vez que dicha actividad fue completada, procedieron a inspeccionar los lugares a los cuales no tenían acceso conocido o, en su defecto, simplemente desconocían su existencia. Así, encontraron cuatro lugares que de alguna u otra manera, estaban ocultos completamente.

Bien, hay cuatro lugares en total, de los cuales desconocemos su acceso— dijo Tatsuha explicándole la situación a sus ayudantes—. Si los restos de Lord Shuichi se encuentran en el castillo, estarán en una de estas cuatro habitaciones— continuó, observando como los muchachos le escuchaban atentos.

Lo más acertado por ahora, es que nos dividamos en dos grupos. —Klaude intervino para hacer su aporte—. En el primero, estarán Tatsuha, Ryuichi y Noriko y, en el segundo, Suguru, Hiro y yo— indicó mientras sus oyentes asentían levemente con la cabeza.

Entonces, las cuatro habitaciones parecieran tener un acceso oculto en los siguientes lugares: el invernadero, la sala de estar, el sótano y el salón de baile— comunicó indicando en los planos los lugares a los que se refería—. Ryuichi, Noriko y yo, revisaremos el invernadero y el salón de baile. Ustedes, encárguense del sótano y la sala de estar— ordenó.

¡Sí, señor!— exclamaron al unísono los tres ayudantes, cuadrándose como si fueran militares.

¡Manos a la obra!— exclamó satisfactoriamente, enrollando los planos para dejarlos en el lugar en el que habían sido encontrados, para luego, disponerse a bajar, en busca de los lugares secretos, seguido por sus fieles ayudantes.

Al pie de las escaleras, se separaron en los grupos indicados, dirigiéndose en primer lugar, al sótano y al salón de baile.

Con la ayuda de Williams, Hiro, Suguru y Klaude, pudieron ingresar al sótano, ya que la puerta de acceso se encontraba cerrada con un grueso candado. Como si nada, el anciano abrió el candado con la llave que estaba en su posesión y así, el trío pudo ingresar al frío y oscuro lugar.

A un costado de la puerta, se encontraron con el interruptor de la luz. Tanteándolo, Suguru, el más valiente de los tres, lo apretó y el lugar se alumbró como por arte de magia, mostrándoles una panorámica bastante desagradable. Se notaba que desde hace siglos nadie entraba al sótano. Era un paisaje desolador.

El asqueroso olor a encierro y a humedad, les obligó a taparse la nariz, para poder ingresar. Montañas de polvo y telas de arañas cubrían los enseres que yacían abandonados desde hace siglos, siéndoles dificultoso el poder descifrar que objetos había allí. A paso lento y vacilante caminaron por el lugar tratando de no pisar las cosas regadas por el suelo y, aunque les causaba repulsión todo el panorama que tenía frente a ellos, tuvieron que ensuciarse las manos y empezar a remover todo lo que allí había, con la esperanza de encontrar la puerta del pasadizo secreto.

¡Este lugar apesta!— se quejó el pelirrojo.

Ni lo menciones— le reprochó Suguru con cara de desagrado.

No sean tan llorones y pónganse a trabajar mientras yo los miro. — Klaude se instaló, con aire de líder, en una mesa que estaba al rincón del sótano.

Claro que no, Señor Fantasma, digo, Klaude— dijo Hiro corrigiéndose a sí mismo—. Ya que puedes atravesar las paredes, lo mínimo que puedes hacer por nosotros es buscar el lugar en el que está la dichosa habitación escondida— le regañó.

Pero…

Nada de peros, te lo ordeno. —Hiro miró al fantasma desafiante. Sus ojos refulgentes de los cuales casi salían llamas de fuego, intimidaron a la pobre alma, al punto de resignarse a cumplir los deseos de su lindo pelirrojo.

Está bien— aceptó a regañadientes, volando hacia las paredes con el fin de atravesarlas y así encontrar lo que buscaban.

Mientras tanto, el grupo que investigaba el salón de baile, ya había dado vuelta el lugar buscando una entrada que los llevara a la habitación secreta, y francamente no había nada. Cansados de buscar, Ryuichi, Tatsuha y Noriko se sentaron a orillas del escenario, contemplando con frustración la inmensidad de aquella sala.

Jamás encontraremos el dichoso pasadizo— se quejó la mujer, suspirando resignada.

Este lugar es demasiado grande, el acceso puede estar en cualquier parte.

¡Sigamos buscando, no da! ¿Qué tal si nos dividimos para buscar?— sugirió

Eso estábamos haciendo— dijeron Noriko y Tatsuha al unísono, mirando al peliverde con cara de pocos amigos.

Entonces, continuemos— exclamó con tono infantil, cogiendo a Kumagoro para dar vueltas con él por el salón, mientras sus compañeros le miraron resignados.

Una vez comenzaron a buscar por el salón la dichosa entrada, pero esta vez, al líder se le había ocurrido una genial idea. Mientras sus compañeros buscaban, Tatsuha fue en busca de los planos con la sensación de que en éstos pudiese encontrar el lugar en el cual podría estar el acceso al pasadizo. Así, cuando volvió al salón y verificó que sus ayudantes no habían tenido éxito en la busca, decidió abrir los planos y examinarlos.

Veamos… Estamos en el salón de baile— dijo en tono pensativo, apuntando el lugar en el mapa—. El cuarto secreto está aquí—indicó en el papel—, entonces… el acceso debería estar… ¡En el escenario!— exclamó de pronto, con evidente emoción. Sus ojitos grises se iluminaron como si hubiese encontrado el sentido de su vida, mirando a sus acompañantes con un aire de satisfacción indescriptible.

Con una muda orden, Ryuichi y Noriko corrieron al escenario para inspeccionarlo, mientras Tatsuha dejaba de lado los planos y corría a ayudarles. Así, luego de varios minutos de búsqueda incansable y, gracias a la torpeza del peliverde, una misteriosa compuerta se abrió en el suelo del escenario.

Pero cómo…—susurró el moreno estupefacto, viendo como algunas tablas de la madera del escenario eran removidas por arte de magia, para dar lugar a un oscuro orificio—. ¿Qué hiciste?— preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

Sólo jalé esta palanca, no da— explicó Ryuichi en tono infantil, indicando una manivela escondida dentro de una caja.

Miren, hay una escalera— dijo Noriko, quien se había acercado al borde del lugar para contemplar lo que había. En efecto, la compuerta había dado lugar a una escalera que posiblemente conducía a un subterráneo, lo que hizo dudar al moreno sobre si acaso ése era el pasadizo que buscaban.

¡Bajemos, no da!— exclamó animado cogiendo una linterna que nadie supo de dónde la sacó, para, así, ser el primero en bajar por la escalera.

Noriko y Tatsuha se miraron inseguros y reticentes, pero en vista de que Ryuichi ya había bajado, no les quedó de otra que hacer lo mismo.

Así, se encontraron frente a un oscuro y estrecho pasillo que expedía un horroroso aroma a encierro. Tratando de hacer caso omiso de ese pequeño detalle, se adentraron por el lugar lentamente, siguiendo los pasos del autodenominado "Guía Kumagoro", quien iba delante de ellos alumbrando el camino.

Sin darse cuenta, caminaron por varios minutos, hasta que por fin llegaron frente a una puerta. Se detuvieron delante de ella y Tatsuha se acercó a abrirla. La puerta estaba atorada, así que entre los tres la empujaron hasta lograr derribarla.

Mientras tanto, en el sótano, Klaude ya había encontrado el lugar en el que se encontraba el pasadizo, sin embargo, aún no podían hallar el acceso.

¿Y si derribamos la muralla?— sugirió Hiro.

No creo que sea algo viable de realizar— dijo Suguru analizando la situación.

Tranquilo, My Little Ghostbusters. Debe haber alguna manera de entrar allí— dijo acariciando el hombro del pelirrojo, mientras le dedicaba una suave sonrisa.

Entonces, sigamos buscando—dijo desanimado, alejándose del fantasma y de su amigo para buscar por su cuenta, mientras éstos le siguieron silenciosamente.

Con cuidado, Suguru y Klaude removieron los muebles deshechos y unas herramientas de jardinería que obstaculizaban el paso hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba la entrada al pasadizo, para poder buscar en los alrededores, algún mecanismo que activara la apertura de la muralla. Dieron vuelta toda la habitación buscando alguna palanca, un botón o algo similar, pero no dieron con nada.

Ya no sé dónde podamos buscar— se quejó Suguru apoyando su mano en la muralla, mientras Hiro tomaba asiento en el suelo y el fantasma se paseaba por la habitación con un aura negra y deprimida.

De pronto, el bloque de ladrillo en el que el cazafantasmas estaba apoyado, cedió, seguido de un estruendoso crujido que asustó a los tres, obligándoles a mirar hacia el lugar en donde lentamente, se abría un pasaje. Suguru alejó su mano del muro, mirando estupefacto, el ladrillo que yacía hundido.

¡Eres un genio!— exclamó el pelirrojo, poniéndose de pie para felicitar a su amigo.

¡Pero si no hice nada!— alegó.

¡Qué importa! ¡Encontramos la entrada al cuarto secreto!— dijo animado, abrazando a su amigo con euforia, para luego caminar junto a él hacia la entrada del pasadizo. Klaude se acercó a ellos.

Andando, muchachos. —El fantasma los empujó para que se adentraran en el pasillo, en vista de que ninguno de los dos se movía.

Así, comenzaron a caminar por el oscuro corredor, escasamente alumbrado por la tenue luz que emanaba del fantasma. Tras unos segundos, llegaron frente a una puerta. La abrieron lentamente, sin problemas e, ingresaron uno por uno con suma cautela. Aquella habitación a la que habían llegado, yacía a oscuras. La luz no se filtraba por ningún lado, pues no tenía ventanas, así que rápidamente, buscaron por las paredes algún interruptor de luz. Estaban en eso, cuando del otro lado de la habitación divisaron una luz blanca circular, proveniente de una linterna.

¿Quién anda ahí?— preguntó Klaude mirando hacia la fuente de luz.

¿Sir Winchester?— preguntó la voz juvenil de un hombre—. ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Señor Tatsuha— exclamaron al unísono, Suguru y Hiro, quienes luego, fueron alumbrados por la linterna.

El pasadizo que encontramos en el sótano nos trajo hasta aquí. Al parecer, a ustedes les pasó lo mismo— concluyó el fantasma.

Entonces, el cuarto secreto está conectado a ambos lugares… Pero en el plano no salía nada— reflexionó el moreno, acercándose con su grupo hacia los otros.

Tal vez, esta habitación no figuraba en los planos del castillo. Seguramente, se construyó después…— Klaude sobrevoló el lugar, investigándolo; encendiendo la luz, de paso.

Ante los ojos de todos, se extendió una habitación extraña, llena de curiosos utensilios cuya utilidad era inimaginable. Parecía el laboratorio de un alquimista o de un científico. Frente a ellos había un largo mesón, en el cual había una fila de tubos de ensayo, probetas, jarrones y líquidos extraños, además de papeles y libros. El resto de las mesas de la habitación lucían igual. Las paredes no estaban decoradas y las pocas sillas que había, estaban frente a los mesones.

¿Qué clase de lugar es este?— se preguntó el moreno acercándose a una mesa para inspeccionar.

Veo libros de química y alquimia… Y también hay unos que hablan sobre la cábala y sobre demonología…— dijo Noriko hojeando un libro sobre cómo invocar demonios.

Tengo entendido que el padre de Shuichi gustaba de las ciencias y el ocultismo— habló el fantasma recordando lo que sabía sobre los Roseville—. Desde antes que me casara con Shuichi, se decía que el castillo estaba maldito, incluso había rumores de que el señor Roseville tenía un pacto con el demonio; claro que sólo eran rumores, nunca se comprobó si eran ciertos— dijo con voz sombría.

Con razón todo Londres tiene miedo de este lugar— exclamó Tatsuha, haciendo memoria de aquel día en que ningún taxista los quiso traer al castillo.

Así es. Cuando me casé y me vine a vivir aquí, tenía miedo de los rumores. Pensé que era verdad que el castillo estaba maldito, pero al tiempo, deseché los rumores— recordó.

Entonces… ¿Esta habitación perteneció al padre de Shu?— preguntó.

Es posible— Klaude miró su alrededor como buscando una pista que le permitiera afirmar lo que había dicho.

Bueno, no hay nada que ver aquí. Sigamos con los dos cuartos que faltan— ordenó el moreno dirigiéndose hacia una de las salidas.

Mientras los demás se disponían a salir, Noriko aún inspeccionaba una de las mesas. Recién, algo había llamado su atención, así que aprovechó que Tatsuha y Klaude hablaban, para ella poder investigar ese algo. Se trataba de una extraña tabla circular, con símbolos raros y partes móviles. Era algo así como una tabla Ouija, sólo que tenía forma de disco, no estaba el abecedario y, a cambio, estaban escritos los días, meses y años. La mujer nunca en su vida había visto algo similar y, tampoco le encontró utilidad al artefacto, por lo que, aunque le causaba curiosidad, decidió dejarlo de lado.

Aún intrigada por la dichosa tabla, salió del cuarto en busca de sus amigos, quienes ya estaban al pie de las escaleras, decidiendo qué harían ahora. En vista de lo sucedido anteriormente, Tatsuha decidió que tal vez era mejor que todos fueran en busca de los otras dos habitaciones secretas, pero debido a que el almuerzo ya estaba listo, tuvieron que dejar las exploraciones para después.

¿Eiri y Shuichi no bajarán a comer?— preguntó Tatsuha al mayordomo.

Así es, señor. El joven Eiri pidió que le llevaran el almuerzo a la habitación— respondió amablemente, mientras servía el vino.

Ya me imagino que estarán haciendo esos dos— dijo con voz burlona, imaginándose todas las perversiones que, seguramente, Eiri estaba llevando a cabo con el fantasma.

Joven Tatsuha—llamó Suguru—, ¿será necesario que vayamos todos a inspeccionar la sala de estar? ¿No deberíamos seguir con el plan original? Así avanzaremos más rápido.

Lo sé, pero si vamos todos juntos tal vez encontremos los accesos de forma más rápida, ¿no crees?— Suguru asintió no muy convencido, pero ya que eran las órdenes del jefe, no le quedaba de otra más que acatar su decisión.

Sir Winchester— le llamó Noriko—, ese día en que nos contó su pasado, usted dijo que Lord Shuichi se le aparecía. ¿Podría contarnos de nuevo esa parte?— preguntó—, es que no la recuerdo muy bien y creo que tal vez nos pueda brindar alguna pista.

Descuida, no hay problema— respondió de forma coqueta—. Verás, lo que recuerdo es que solía ver a Shuichi yendo hacia el invernadero. Él me llamaba en la noche para que yo saliera a perseguirle. Todas las noches durante varios días, salía al pasillo e iba detrás del fantasma de Shu. —Los comensales posaron sus miradas sobre el rubio fantasma, poniendo atención a sus palabras—. Bajaba las escaleras y lo seguía hasta el invernadero… Él me miraba y me sonreía desde el umbral de la puerta, para luego adentrarse en la habitación.

Y cuando entrabas al invernadero, Shuichi ya había desaparecido— completó Noriko. Klaude asintió levemente.

Algunas veces, cuando entraba al invernadero, podía ver algo así como una estela que se esfumaba cerca de la maceta central. Creo que esa estela era Shuichi…— concluyó con la voz apagada, siendo observado atentamente y en completo silencio.

Noriko se quedó pensativa analizando la información obtenida, mientras que los demás continuaban comiendo. Algo en su cabeza había echo clic y, de repente, tanto la historia de Shuichi como las palabras de Klaude, cobraban sentido. Hasta el momento nadie se había dado cuenta, pero el fantasma le acababa de dar una pista muy importante. Noriko ya tenía una idea de dónde podrían estar los restos de Shuichi.

Al terminar de almorzar, se dirigieron en grupo hacia la sala de estar. Ni Suguru ni Noriko estaban muy contentos con la idea, pues, el primero creía que era mejor separarse para buscar y; la segunda, estaba segura de que encontrarían lo que buscaban en el invernadero. Tatsuha no prestó atención a ninguno de los dos, era tan terco como su hermano, así que obligó a sus asistentes a buscar en la sala. Al final, lo único que lograron encontrar, fue una sala de juegos escondida detrás de un estante.

Bien… Eso nos deja el invernadero como última opción— dijo Tatsuha con voz cansada, arrojándose sobre el sillón de la sala.

Te lo dije— le regañó la mujer—. Era casi obvio que el invernadero es el lugar que buscamos— exclamó enojada.

No sé… ¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que ni siquiera esté allí?— le preguntó desesperanzado.

Yo estoy segura… Algo me dice que allí encontraremos a Shuichi…— Los hombres y el fantasma le miraron desconfiados—. Digamos que es intuición femenina.

¡Está bien! Vamos a buscar— Tatsuha le sonrió con cierto aire de agradecimiento, sintiendo que necesitaba algo así como unas palabras de aliento, para continuar.

En manada, se dirigieron al invernadero, pero en el camino se encontraron con ciertos acaramelados esposos.

¿Qué rayos andan haciendo?— preguntó el rubio con mal humor, tomado de la mano de Shuichi.

¡Andamos en una misión secreta, no da!— exclamó el peliverde, mientras Kumagoro iba aferrado a su cabeza.

¡¿Misión secreta?— exclamó emocionado el fantasma pelirrosa, mirando a Ryuichi con los ojitos vidriosos de alegría— ¡Yo también quiero ir!— Eiri le dirigió a su esposo una mirada descolocada, preguntándose mentalmente en qué momento se había rodeado de tanta gente chiflada.

Mejor no. Tú y mi hermano tienen que disfrutar su primer día de esposos— reflexionó esperando convencer al fantasma—. Déjanoslo a nosotros y si pasa algo interesante, les avisamos. —La carita de Shuichi entristeció y, aunque Tatsuha se sintió mal por ello, creía que no era conveniente involucrarlo en la búsqueda de su propio cadáver.

Luego de deshacerse de los recién casados, llegaron al invernadero. Entraron con cuidado, observaron el lugar y, tras examinarlo, Noriko tuvo una sensación extraña. Ella era una medium experta, podía dejar que los espíritus se apoderaran de su cuerpo, podía comunicarse con ellos, pero también podía sentir otras cosas.

Mientras sus amigos removían objetos, escarbaban en la tierra de las macetas y observaban el panteón familiar desde la puerta de vidrio, Noriko se paseó lentamente por la habitación. A cada tanto, posaba sus manos en algo que estuviera al alcance y trataba de sentir, de encontrar algún indicio, alguna señal que le avisara del lugar que buscaban. Con sus ojos cerrados, inspiró hondo y exhaló con calma, siendo invadida por una sensación extraña, indescifrable.

Una ola de frío recorrió su espalda, como si de la nada, la temperatura hubiese bajado a su alrededor. Su mano, tocó un rosal marchito y, de repente, unas imágenes pasaron por sus ojos como una película en cámara lenta. Se quedó inmóvil por unos momentos. ¿Qué era aquello? En esas imágenes, Shuichi sonreía, Shuichi cantaba, Shuichi hablaba, Shuichi lloraba, Shuichi rogaba. Y el paisaje tras el rostro del fantasma, era el mismo: la maceta central del invernadero.

Como si se tratara de una revelación, Noriko se dirigió al lugar que había visto, aquella maceta árida y sin vida, que en el centro tenía un pilar de hierro bañado en oro y una pequeña manilla con forma de rosas. Apenas puso sus pies allí, la atmósfera a su alrededor cambió, como si de repente, el día se hubiese nublado. Algo había en ese lugar que lo hacia diferente.

Aquí es…— susurró perpleja— Este es el lugar…— Sus manos acariciaron el costado de la maceta y, nuevas imágenes llegaron a ella. Shuichi era arrastrado por su victimario hacia un oscuro lugar, pudo identificar una especie de roca de concreto que se movía y que, luego, dejaba ver unas escaleras.

Noriko, ¿te sientes bien, no da?— preguntó Ryuichi con tono preocupado, acercándose a ella lentamente— ¿Sentiste algo?— No recibió respuesta. La mujer se quedó quieta en el mismo lugar bajo la intensa y preocupada mirada de su amigo, mientras ella buscaba la manera de acceder a las escaleras que vio.

Es aquí…— susurró. Sus ojos admiraron el pilar dorado y su mirada se posó sobre la manilla— Es hermosa…— Ryuichi también dirigió su vista hacia la manilla.

¡Es cierto, es preciosa!— exclamó.

Como si estuviera hipnotizada, Noriko sintió la tentación de palpar la exquisita joya, llevando su mano hasta ella lentamente. Sus dedos rozaron la superficie e inmediatamente, un dolor agudo se apoderó de su pecho. Su grito de dolor alertó a los demás, quienes acudieron hasta ella para saber qué sucedía. Ella sólo sentó en el suelo y con su respiración agitada, intentó dar señales de lo que sabía.

¿Esta bien, Noriko?— preguntó Ryuichi asustado, abrazándola.

¿Qué pasó?— dijo el moreno con voz urgente.

No lo sé, Tat-chan. Noriko sólo tocó la rosa del pilar y de repente gritó— explicó el peliverde, mientras, de inmediato, las miradas de todos se posaban sobre la dichosa manilla de oro.

Es aquí, Tatsuha. Aquí está Shuichi… Debajo de eso— explicó apuntando la maceta, bajo la mirada incrédula del moreno.

¿Estás segura?

Sí, lo vi. Tuve una visión cuando me acerqué aquí— explicó sintiendo que su pecho aún dolía—. Esa manilla, tiene algo raro. Tal vez…

Sea lo que nos llevará a Shuichi— completó el fantasma con voz seria, acercándose al pilar. Su mano cogió la rosa de metal y apretándola con fuerza, la movió.

Un estruendo tan potente como el rugido de una bestia, inundó el invernadero, haciendo tiritar los innumerables vidrios del lugar. La enorme maceta comenzó a moverse de forma pausada, dando paso, poco a poco, a una especie de subterráneo, del cual apenas eran distinguibles unos peldaños.

Boquiabiertos e incrédulos, los "buscadores de cadáveres" observaron cómo la masa de concreto se movía y sintieron que de repente, el aire alrededor de ellos se volvía pesado. El ruido cesó, la maceta dejó de moverse y ante ellos apareció un hueco con unas escaleras que conducían a un piso inferior.

Lo encontramos…— susurró el moreno, aún atónito por lo que había presenciado.

Al final de estas escaleras, encontraremos a Shuichi…— susurró el fantasma apenado, reticente a bajar. Tenía miedo de no encontrar a su ex-esposo, pero también tenía miedo de lo que pasaría si lo encontraban.

Kumagoro tiene una linterna, no da— exclamó, sacando una linterna de sus bolsillos.

Bien… Bajemos…— Indeciso, Tatsuha tomó la linterna que su conejito le ofrecía y, caminó hasta el comienzo de las escaleras.

Déjame ir primero— pidió el fantasma.

Él sentía la necesidad, el deber de ser el primero en ver los restos de su amado, sabiendo que aquello le partiría el corazón y le haría recordar aquellos angustiosos instantes de su vida sin saber en dónde estaría su esposo. Con un leve movimiento afirmativo, Tatsuha dejó que Klaude se adentrara escaleras abajo, siguiendo sus pasos con temor, mientras los demás, esperaraban arriba por noticias suyas, cruzando los dedos esperanzados para que por fin aquella alma perdida pudiera descansar en paz.

Aquel pasadizo era un lugar estrecho, pero lo suficientemente grande como para que una persona pudiese arrastrar a otra hasta abajo. Olía a humedad, pero no sólo eso, olía a muerte… Un aroma intenso y putrefacto llegó hasta a las fosas nasales del moreno, quien llevándose la mano libre a la boca intentó aguantarse las ganas de vomitar. Sin duda, aquel hedor era similar al de un cuerpo en descomposición, aunque a esas alturas, era posible que sólo encontraran un par de huesos.

Al llegar abajo, se encontraron con que el camino se dividía en dos pasillos, al final de los cuales, había una puerta. Aquel lugar era como una mazmorra, una especie de celda de castigos. Tatsuha no logró dilucidar el motivo por el cual aquellos cuartos estaban ahí, ya que lo más importante era encontrar a Shuichi o lo que quedara de él. No tuvo tiempo para preguntarse la razón por la que en un castillo tan suntuoso como Roseville, hubiera una especie de cárcel. ¿Para qué la utilizarían?

Tras la primera puerta, al final del pasillo derecho, sólo encontraron un lugar vacío. Allí, había una cama de piedra y unos grilletes adheridos a la pared, pero no había rastros de que hubiese habido un cuerpo. Decepcionados, regresaron sobre sus pasos y tomaron el camino del pasillo izquierdo, llegando a la otra puerta. Tras ella debiese estar el cadáver de Shuichi, sí o sí.

Con temor y nerviosismo, Tatsuha giró la manilla de la puerta y la empujó con suavidad, mientras cerraba sus ojos para no ver lo que había detrás. ¿Qué pasaría si ese lugar estuviese vacío igual que el anterior? ¿Qué harían?

Sus párpados se abrieron lentamente, dejando que la luz entrara en ellos. Su corazón se desgarró, sintiendo que su pecho se comprimía de dolor, de angustia. Sus ojitos grisáceos se llenaron de lágrimas, su respiración se detuvo y sólo un pequeño quejido escapó de sus labios, el cual no se hizo audible debido a que su mano tapaba su boca.

Klaude se quedó en silencio e inmóvil, pero no porque no supiera qué decir o hacer; sino porque estaba estupefacto. Su alma se había destrozado a tal punto que no tenía ánimos para nada, era como si hubiese vuelto a morir. Aquel paisaje desolador era lo que tanto habían buscado, aquello que durante siglos había permanecido oculto, pero que en ese momento, Sir Winchester hubiese preferido no encontrar jamás. Una especie de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, cientos de ellas que simbolizaban el enorme dolor que sentía y que de cierta manera, le servían para acallar la enorme rabia que le invadía.

Allí, en esa fría y húmeda celda, lejos de la cama de piedra, en el lugar en donde estaban los grilletes se apreciaban unos huesos regados en el suelo. Un cráneo con restos de lo que parecían ser cabellos, se encontraba cerca de la pared; los huesos de lo que era un antebrazo, colgaba de un grillete; un par de fémures yacían esparcidos en el suelo; y el resto sólo eran un par de huesos irreconocibles.

Tatsuha sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban y, sin tener intenciones de seguir admirando ese paisaje aterrador, retornó sobre sus pasos tambaleantes, hasta llegar a la superficie. Arriba, sus ayudantes le esperaban con evidente ansiedad, pues estaban deseosos por saber qué habían encontrado escaleras abajo; aunque eso fuera algo obvio. Sin embargo, el moreno estaba tan sumido en sí mismo, impactado por lo que había visto, inmerso en una especie de mutismo crónico como si su voz se hubiese apagado, que fue incapaz de dar una idea de lo que habían encontrado.

Sir Winchester apareció tiempo después, viéndose tan abatido como el moreno, incluso su semblante parecía mucho peor. No tenía ganas de nada, ni siquiera de bromear o de coquetear con Hiro. Ahora sí parecía un alma en pena, con una fría aura gris rodeándole.

Intrigados por el estado de choque de los "jefes de la expedición", uno a uno, los ayudantes bajaron a las profundidades del funesto calabozo para encontrarse cara a cara con la cruel realidad. Desmoralizados y abatidos, regresaron al exterior, con el semblante pálido y conmocionado, aunque por una parte, estaban felices de haber cumplido con la misión. Aquella panorámica los había tomado por sorpresa, pero en sí, lo terrible no era haber contemplado los restos de Lord Shuichi, sino que, el verdadero drama, era lo que se avecinaba… La inminente partida de esa adorable alma de pelo rosa…

Iré a buscar a mi hermano— susurró dirigiéndose al fantasma, quien aún sumido en sus pensamientos, no hizo caso a sus palabras.

Como si fuese un alma en pena, recorrió el castillo buscando a su hermano y a la pelusa rosada que le acompañaba. Preguntó a los sirvientes en dónde los podía encontrar y, así, llegó al comedor, donde allí, Eiri y Shuichi disfrutaban de una suerte de "última cena", como antesala de lo que pronto ocurriría.

¿Te paso algo, Tatsuha?— preguntó—. Luces horrible— agregó en tono preocupado.

Eiri… Se acabó…— susurró

¿Qué se acabó, Tat-chan?— Shuichi le miró confundido, intentando desentrañar el significado de aquella frase.

La búsqueda se acabó. Lo encontramos. —Su voz apagada y su aspecto de funeral, sumado a lo que acaba de decir, fue suficiente para que el rubio se pusiera de pie impresionado, mientras Shuichi miraba a los hermanos con gesto encaprichado, no entiendo a lo que se referían.

¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde lo encontraron?— pidió con urgencia, sintiendo que su corazón se saldría de su pecho debido a la rapidez con que latía.

Su respiración se volvió errática y una rara sensación de angustia se apoderó de su ser. Por fin había llegado el día en que todo el misterio sería resuelto, por fin había llegado el momento en el que los fantasmas de Roseville podrían descansar en paz. Pero tenía miedo. En ese preciso momento, Eiri hubiese preferido que ese día no llegara… jamás. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar ahora que era tan feliz con Shuichi? ¿Por qué?

¡No! Se resistía a creer que todo había acabado, se resistía a la idea de que en unos minutos más, Shuichi, ¡SU SHUICHI!, se iría para siempre de su lado. Tenía que ser un sueño, una mala pesadilla de la que quería despertar; pero no era un sueño, era la cruda realidad. Su lindo pelirrosa se iría al más allá en el momento en que vieran su restos… o tal vez, en el momento en que éstos fuesen enterrados. De uno u otra manera se iría… para siempre.

La aterradora idea de no volver a ver al amor de su vida, contradijo fuertemente su anterior pensamiento de dejar que su esposo descansara en paz. Aunque fuese un ser que no pertenecía a este mundo, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir. Ahora que se enfrentaba a la realidad, se arrepintió de aquellos pensamientos que firmemente le impulsaban a que dejase que Shuichi volviese al mundo de los muertos. No quería, no quería perder a Shuichi. ¡Tenía que haber una forma de que su esposo se quedara con él! ¡La vida no podía ser tan injusta!

Con el alma en un hilo, Eiri apenas escuchó de los labios de su hermano, el nombre del lugar que tanto habían buscado, saliendo enseguida del comedor. _"Invernadero"_, era la palabra que se repetía en la mente del rubio mientras caminaba hacia ese lugar, sin darse cuenta siquiera, que su lindo esposo le seguía en silencio, aún preguntándose qué había pasado y por qué Eiri se había puesto tan alterado. Shuichi ni siquiera intuía de qué se trataba el asunto, ni una corazonada, ni un presentimiento. Nada le avisó lo que estaba por suceder.

Ingresaron al invernadero y vieron a los ayudantes sentados en el suelo, esparcidos por diferentes lugares, con el rostro apagado y triste. Parecía un campo de batalla, después de una ardua guerra en la que todos resultaban perdedores.

Conmocionado y con el corazón oprimido, Eiri contempló el hueco en el suelo, divisando las escaleras que conducían al calabozo. Por un tiempo, se quedó inmóvil, dudoso de bajar, con miedo de lo que encontraría, batallando con sus sentimientos encontrados, contradictorios. ¿Bajar o no bajar? Esa era la gran pregunta. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Por su parte, Shuichi observó petrificado, el suelo del invernadero. No se movía, no hablaba, no reaccionaba. Como una película, los recuerdos de aquel fatídico día, llegaron a su mente, haciéndole revivir lenta y dolorosamente todo lo que había pasado. Ahora lo recordaba bien… El invernadero, la maceta central, la manilla de rosa, unas escaleras, un lugar oscuro, los grilletes y el suelo gélido. Todo, absolutamente todo volvía a su cabeza.

Es aquí— dijo de pronto, sobresaltando a su rubio esposo y a los demás—. Ya lo recuerdo. Bajo esas escaleras… estoy yo. —Su voz se quebró y sus ojos llorosos dejaron escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Sentía como si estuviese viviendo, nuevamente, el momento en el que Yuki Kitazawa lo arrastraba escaleras abajo. Eiri y los demás contemplaron al fantasma con lástima, con un profundo dolor que les comprimía el pecho, desgarraba sus almas y apaga la luz de sus vidas. Un dolor tan intenso, que lograba someter hasta el más fuerte de ellos.

"_Ese día… yo estaba en mi habitación, esperando que él fuera a por mí… Me sentía mareado, todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor. Veía luces extrañas, las cosas se distorsionaban… Eran unos raros síntomas que desde hace tempo estaba teniendo"_, relató con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

"_Intuí que otra vez pasaría, otra vez vendría mi agresor a abusar de mí, pero… algo me dijo que esta vez sería diferente… algo mi interior me dijo que no habría un después…"_, su voz se quebró y más lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, mientras que sus palabras conmovían a sus oyentes, quienes, con un nudo en la garganta, sólo podían ser testigos mudos de aquello.

"_Me desesperé. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo… Y lloré, lloré porque sabía que nadie me salvaría, no había nadie que pudiera ayudarme… Estaba solo, a merced de ese sicópata. Cogí mi diario y me escondí en un costado de la cama… Allí escribí lo que pude. Tenía la esperanza de que alguien lo encontrara. No recuerdo bien lo que escribí, pero recuerdo que la tinta se corría porque mis lágrimas caían en el papel…"_, se detuvo por unos momentos para recobrar el aliento, mientras una extraña mueca de tristeza se dibujaba en sus labios.

"_Podía escuchar sus pasos acercándose a mí mientras escribía. Tenía tanto miedo, estaba tan desesperado, que cerré el diario y lo metí debajo de la cama antes de que él llegara. Intenté pararme, intenté correr…pero me sentía débil, mis piernas tambaleaban y mis reflejos eran traicioneros… Estaba tan aterrado cuando me cogió del brazo para atraerme hacia él, que hubiese gritado por ayuda, pero sabía que no serviría de nada…_

_Intenté resistirme, intenté alejarme de él, pero mi cuerpo no me respondía. Las fuerzas me habían abandonado y apenas podía distinguir lo que pasaba… Me dejé llevar por sus brazos a pesar del miedo… Me tomó en brazos y me trajo hasta aquí…"_, su voz se apagó y unos cuantos sollozos inundaron el lugar. Era tan doloroso recordar aquello, pero necesitaba desahogarse; necesitaba que alguien supiera su experiencia; necesitaba quitarse esa sensación de angustia que le llenaba; necesitaba, de alguna manera, olvidarse de ello, antes de partir.

"_Bajamos esas escaleras… Yo no entendía sus intenciones, no sabía qué era lo que iba hacer. ¡¿Cuál era su propósito?, me pregunté sin tener respuesta, mientras sentía que caminaba a mi calvario… Por un momento, pensé que aquel lugar oscuro en el que nos adentrábamos, sería mi tumba… Y no me equivoqué…"_, un suave sonrisa llena de tristeza y con cierto dejo de burla se dibujó en su rostro.

"_Tenía tanto miedo… Lo peor es que no podía hacer nada, no tenía fuerza ni para moverme…Yo quería dormir… Quería dormir y no saber que me pasaría… No quería ver, no quería oír, no quería sentir… Quería dormir…pero no pude… él no me dejó. Me arrojó al suelo, apresó mis muñecas en la pared…"_, su relató se detuvo sólo para dejar escapar más sollozos, sólo para deshacerse de su tristeza. Lloró amargamente por varios segundos, bajo el agonizante mutismo de cada uno de los oyentes.

Eiri se acercó para abrazarle y compartir su dolor, sintiendo suya cada gota de sufrimiento. El pequeño se dejó cobijar por los cálidos brazos de su esposo y así, se deshizo de toda la amargura que le causaba el recuerdo de su doloroso final.

"_El resto es difuso… Mis ojos y mi mente estaban nublados… Recuerdo que él me golpeó unas cuantas veces… Recuerdo sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo… Después, con mis últimas fuerzas, le mordí el labio… Sangraba mucho y eso le hizo enojar… Sus manos cogieron mi cuello y se cerraron en él… Y de ahí… ya no recuerdo más…" _

Aún sollozando, se abrazó al cuerpo de su esposo para llorar un poco más. Su pequeña alma se sentía más aliviada por poder deshacerse, en parte, de todo ese dolor y de todo ese cruel recuerdo. A pesar de todo, no guardaba ningún remordimiento. Por más que quisiera, no podía odiar a su victimario, al contrario, sentía lástima por él y, rogaba por su pobre alma, para que ésta encontrara la paz.

Tranquilo, mi amor— le dijo al oído con cariño, acariciando los mechones rosas.

Eiri… ¿Quieres que bajemos?— preguntó deshaciendo el abrazo para restregar sus amatistas.

El rubio se quedó mudo. No esperaba esa pregunta, le había caído como un balde de agua fría. ¿Qué le diría? Tragó duro y miró a su pequeño con un dejo de duda. Quería bajar y ver qué había, pero a la vez, tenía miedo.

Si tu quieres, lo haremos— dijo como excusa para no responder. Shuichi asintió levemente.

Si quiero… Quiero saber que queda…—dijo con determinación, sin acabar la frase—. Quiero ver que queda de mí…— susurró de forma apenas audible, aguantándose las ganas de volver a llorar.

Así, inseguros, tomaron la linterna y bajaron por las escaleras, con el corazón en la garganta y tomados de la mano. Sus pasos tambaleantes resonaban con suavidad haciendo eco en sus desgarrados corazones.

Aún había tiempo para arrepentirse, aún podían volver a la superficie y no ver lo que había, pero Shuichi estaba tan decidido a ir al calabozo, que incluso, apretaba la mano de Yuki con fuerza, para que no escapara. Podía sentir el temor de su rubio esposo, podía sentir como suyos los nervios que invadían su cálido cuerpo, pero a pesar de ello, él tenía que seguir adelante. Shuichi quería, necesitaba saber qué había sido de su cuerpo.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la mazmorra, fortaleciendo el agarre de sus manos como si temieran que el otro se escurriera entre ellas como la arena. Eiri sudaba frío, algo en su pecho le decía a gritos que no entrara, que no viera, que no permitiera que Shuichi entrara, pero ¿qué sacaba con seguir retrasando ese momento? Suspiró profundo, resignado. Dio un paso y, así, Shuichi le siguió, adentrándose lentamente a la celda.

Dudoso, alumbró la habitación y, así, la luz blanca fue a parar al lugar exacto en donde se encontraban los restos de Shuichi: una diminuta rumba de huesos desgastados, con un cráneo a la cabecera y un hueso del antebrazo colgando de un grillete.

Inmediatamente y de improviso, el pequeño fantasma se soltó del agarre de su esposo y voló hasta quedar frente a sus huesos, dejando a un Eiri pasmado con aquella cruel visión. Eso que estaba antes sus ojos ambarinos, había sido-hace muchos años- el cálido cuerpo de su amado Shuichi.

No sabía qué pensar, no sabía qué decir ni qué sentir, como si la panorámica que se extendía frente a sus ojos le hubiese quitado hasta el más pequeño hálito de vida. Se sentía destruido y conmocionado, tenía ganas de llorar sin saber porqué, pero las lágrimas no caían. Sus ojos estaban secos…

Por su parte, Shuichi sentía que su pecho semitransparente era oprimido por una fuerza extraña y que era invadido por un raro sentimiento de alegría. No sabía como interpretar las emociones que inundaban aquel corazón que hace siglos había dejado de latir, era como una extraña mezcla de felicidad, añoranza y un dejo de angustia. Increíblemente, las ganas de llorar habían desaparecido y ahora, su alrededor era cubierto por una atmósfera llena de paz… Shuichi respiraba tranquilidad… Era como si estuviera en un lugar en donde sólo existía silencio, calma, amor y luz…Mucha luz…

Su cuerpo traslúcido se iluminó y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, éste se desintegraba lentamente como si se tratara de arena. Eiri contempló estupefacto cómo SU Shuichi desaparecía, sin tener oportunidad de hacer nada.

¡Shuichi!— gritó desesperado, con el alma en un hilo, viendo como su amado desaparecía para no volver.

Gracias, Eiri— le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. Lamentaba no poder quedarse aunque sea un día más con su amado, pero estaba tan agradecido de todo lo que había hecho por él y por su pobre alma, que aquella tranquilidad que le ofrecía esa luz enceguecedora, le hacía aceptar con más facilidad el momento de su partida. Al final y al cabo, él no pertenecía a ese mundo.

¡Shuichi!—gritó.

Te amo— susurró con el semblante tranquilo.

Sin que Eiri pudiese alcanzar a decir algo más, el platinado espectro se esfumó y la calma volvió a inundar la celda, dejando al rubio completamente solo y sumido en la oscuridad y la tristeza.

Con el corazón destrozado, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo debido a que sus piernas le tambaleaban. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer incesantemente de sus ojos dorados, sintiendo un enorme desconsuelo por perder a su amado, un dolor que invadía cada milímetro de su ser. Estaba abatido…

Shuichi…— sollozó con evidente sufrimiento, apretando sus párpados para deshacerse de las gotas saladas que se agolpaban en sus ojos. Apretó los puños con impotencia, maldiciendo con toda su alma el momento en el que bajó a ese lugar.

Ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse. Su lindo fantasma de pelo rosado se había ido, había subido al cielo por fin, ahora descansaba en paz, pero a cambio, había dejado un camino de tristeza y dolor en su corazón. ¿Qué haría sin Shuichi? ¿Cómo podría vivir sin él? ¿Por qué no podían estar juntos? Siguió lamentándose por su triste realidad, llorando a su lindo niño, creyendo ingenuamente que su desaparición sólo era un mal sueño.

En la superficie, el silencio aún inundaba el invernadero y el paisaje seguía siendo tan desolador como antes. Los semblantes lánguidos e infelices de los muchachos habían creado una sensación de derrota en sus corazones. Eran ajenos al dolor que en aquel momento invadía a Eiri, ignoraban la partida inesperada de Shuichi y, también, ignoraban que cierto fantasma de pelo rubio había desaparecido silenciosamente.

El desánimo se esfumó de forma sorpresiva, cuando una tenue luz alumbró el pilar de oro en el maceta central. Las miradas curiosas se posaron en él y, uno a uno, se acercaron para leer unas raras letras que yacían grabadas a lo largo del pilar.

_Cuando la paz vuelva al castillo,_

_La rosa blanca del laberinto_

_Teñida de rojo a la luz de la luna_

_Rogará, el amante, a Azrael,_

_Retroceder el reloj de la vida_

_A cambio del olvido eterno_

_Para que su amado regrese de los cielos._

Continuará…


	20. Chapter 20

Hola!

se supone que este sería el último capítulo, pero me quedó tanto por aclarar, que decidí hacer un epílogo. El capi me quedó bastante largo =P y pues espero que les guste este final ^^

Agradezco a todas las que me leyeron y, en especial, agradezco a los que me dejaron comentarios!

saludos!

* * *

**Ghost Love:**** La reencarnación de un amor**.

La suave brisa de aquella noche pareció colarse por las ventanas del invernadero, congelando el silencioso ambiente que en ese momento cubría la habitación.

Hasta el momento nadie había pronunciado ni una sola palabra. Estaban absortos contemplando las brillantes letras que adornaban el enorme pilar de oro, tratando de entender no sólo el significado de esos extraños versos, si no que también intentaban buscar una explicación para la inesperada aparición de éstos. ¿Siempre estuvieron escritos ahí o sólo habían aparecido debido a algún suceso que desconocían? ¿Qué significaban esas frases? ¿Por qué habían aparecido? ¿Tendrían alguna relación con el cadáver de Shuichi?

Cientos de preguntas irrumpían en los pensamientos de cada uno de los que observaban el pilar, lo que les impedía ocupar sus neuronas en otra cosa. Ninguno de ellos se había percatado de ciertos desgarradores sollozos que provenían de lo más profundo de la mazmorra, los cuales rebotaban en las frías paredes causando un doloroso eco que sólo lograba asolar aún más el destruido corazón de cierto rubio.

Éste había perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo, ignorante de cuánto rato había pasado desde que su amado Shuichi se había desvanecido convirtiéndose en luz, desconociendo la cantidad de minutos en los cuales había llorado amargamente, allí, arrodillado en el helado suelo del calabozo. Sentía que su alma se desgarraba con cada lágrima y con cada gemido de dolor, pensando que ese era el peor día de su vida.

¿Por qué tenía pasar esto cuando al fin había encontrado a alguien a quien amar y, ese alguien, a pesar de ser un fantasma, también le amaba enormemente? Ahora, la pequeña luz que alumbraba su oscuro espíritu y que alegraba sus días con hermosas sonrisas y bobas ocurrencias, había sido alejada de él para toda la eternidad. Eso era lo que más dolía, lo que más le despedazaba el alma y el corazón… La horrible eternidad…

Su llanto y su sufrimiento se intensificaron con la sola idea, con esa terrorífica idea de la eternidad. ¿Podía existir dolor más grande que aquel que inundaba su ser en ese espantoso momento? ¿Por qué no simplemente moría y se iba junto a su amado a disfrutar de esa eternidad? ¿Por qué el inmenso amor que se profesaban se tornaba imposible por el sólo hecho de pertenecer a uno u otro mundo?

En cosa de minutos su más enorme felicidad se había convertido en una especie de tragedia griega, siéndole inevitable recordar el famoso mito de Orfeo y Eurídice. ¿Podría él ir al mundo de los muertos para traer de regreso a su amado? A pesar de que la idea sonaba descabellada, deseó por un momento que su sueño se hiciese realidad… Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por volver a ver a su niño, aunque ello pareciese imposible.

Se puso de pie tambaleante, haciendo un leve esfuerzo por mejorar su abatido estado de ánimo, reuniendo fortaleza de todos lados para poder ser capaz de enfrentar ese duro momento. Sus bellos ojos dorados no pudieron evitar observar el montón de huesitos que quedaban de su amado, terminando de destruir lo que quedaba de su espíritu y su corazón. Eso que estaba frente a sus ojos, era lo único que le quedaba de Shuichi…

Suspirando profundamente mientras volvía sobre sus pasos y limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas que surcaban por sus mejillas; salió a la superficie, para encontrarse con miradas ansiosas y a la vez atónitas. Se preguntó mentalmente qué era la que pasaba, sin entender la razón por la cual, cada uno de los que allí estaban, observaban absortos el pilar. Esto, hasta que Tatsuha se acercó a su hermano al verlo tan compungido.

―Eiri, ¿y Shuichi?― preguntó mirando a su alrededor por si encontraba al pequeño.

―Se fue… ―susurró con tristeza.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó sin comprender. ¿A dónde se había ido?

―Se fue, Tatsuha. Shuichi se fue para siempre… ―dijo con la voz triste y quebrada, dejando que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas que se negaban a caer. El angustioso nudo que se formó en su garganta le impidió seguir hablando y, sintió ganas de volver a llorar. Pero no, no lo haría. Al menos, no enfrente de todos.

―No puede ser… ―murmuró incrédulo―. ¡Pero cómo es posible! Ni siquiera nos dio tiempo de despedirnos ―exclamó con cierto tono de rabia y dolor.

―¿Shuichi se fue? ―preguntó Ryuichi, quien se había acercado a los herederos junto a los demás. Tatsuha sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

―Sir Klaude también desapareció ―anunció el pelirrojo con desánimo al notar que el rubio fantasma no se encontraba con ellos.

―Ambos ya están descansando en paz… Puedo sentirlo ―dijo Noriko―, la atmósfera del castillo ha acambiado. Todo se siente muy tranquilo.

―Lord Shuichi y Sir Klaude se fueron por fin ―habló Suguru―, eso era lo que queríamos, ¿no? Y sin embargo, se siente tan triste.

Quedándose tristes y cabizbajos, cada uno de ellos pensó detenidamente en lo que Suguru había dicho. Tenía mucha razón… El objetivo era lograr el descanso eterno de ambos fantasmas, deberían estar felices de haber logrado la meta, pero sólo habían obtenido a cambio una profunda desolación, un vacío imposible de llenar, pues Shuichi y Klaude se habían llevado con ellos un pedazo de sus corazones.

Roseville se sumía en una tranquilidad indescriptible. Ahora, la paz envolvía al castillo, pero no así la felicidad que antes se respiraba en aquel lugar. ¿Qué harían? ¿Qué pasaría ahora que los fantasmas se habían ido? Era doloroso el solo hecho de pensar en que no volverían a ver a esas dulces almas en pena, pero más doloroso aún era darse cuenta de que ya no había motivos para seguir en el separación era inevitable, pero tarde o temprano tenía que llegar. Los cazafantasmas y Noriko debían regresar a sus propias vidas, mientras Yuki y Tatsuha deberían quedarse rodeados de esa fría soledad que les envolvía en aquella inmensa mansión.

―¿Qué haremos ahora, hermano?― preguntó el menor, sin recibir respuesta. Eiri sólo quería subir a su habitación, desahogarse y lamentarse por su desgracia.

―Lo mejor es ir a descansar. Tal vez, Eiri quiere estar solo― sugirió Noriko, notando el deplorable estado del rubio. Sin decir nada más, Eiri salió del invernadero a paso lento, como si fuese un muerto en vida, sintiendo que sus piernas le temblaban y que su corazón dolía.

―Yo también me retiraré― anunció Tatsuha siguiendo los pasos de su hermano, sólo que, a pesar de que pensó en la posibilidad de hacerle compañía, prefirió desviarse hacia su habitación, recordando las palabras de la mujer. Lo mejor era dejar al rubio solo, por ahora.

―El castillo se siente solo― se quejó Ryuichi haciendo pucheritos.

―Es cierto, Shuichi y Klaude le daban un toque especial. Es una lástima que las cosas tengan que ser así― dijo Suguru.

―No sean tan pesimistas, muchachos―intervinó Noriko―; estoy segura de que este epitafio tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de ambos fantasmas. Tal vez sea la clave para que ellos vuelvan.

―¿Tu crees?―preguntó el pelirrojo esperanzado―. Me gustaría que Klaude volviera, quiero que vuelva.

―Entonces, ya que todos queremos que vuelvan, tratemos de resolver este acertijo― sugirió la mujer.

―¡Sí, a Kumagoro le gustan las adivinanzas, no da!―exclamó entusiasmado.

Ya que los cuatro se había autoimpuesto la tarea de resolver el "acertijo", Suguru decidió escribir en su computadora cada uno de los versos para así analizarlos detenidamente, pero debido a que ya era tarde, decidieron irse a descansar y continuar al día siguiente.

Eiri, enclaustrado en las paredes de su amplia y vacía habitación, se hallaba aferrado a las sábanas de la cama con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, sintiendo que su mundo sin Shuichi se desmoronaba lenta y dolorosamente. Lo peor es que hace tan sólo unos cuantos minutos estuvo por última vez junto a su amado y, en aquel momento lo extrañaba demasiado, al punto de no poder imaginarse su vida sin él. Quería estar con Shuichi una vez más… Añoraba escuchar su voz y contemplar su hermosa sonrisa… Eiri tenía ganas de morir y, reencontrarse con él en el más allá…

Poco a poco, el sueño, el cansancio y el inmenso dolor que le embargaba, le fueron sumiendo en un sueño profundo con la esperanza de despertar al día siguiente para comprobar que todo lo que había pasado había sido una muy mala pesadilla…

Con los primeros rayos del sol, los intrépidos cazafantasmas salieron temprano de sus cuartos para ponerse a trabajar con el fin de descubrir el significado de los extraños versos que habían aparecido el día anterior. Con el computador portátil en mano, el trío junto a la médium, subieron a la biblioteca para tener un poco más de privacidad y gozar así, de un ambiente lo suficientemente tranquilo como para dejar que sus neuronas trabajaran al máximo y no se desconcentraran por nada del mundo. Como ninguno de los cuatro era bueno resolviendo acertijos, debían dar lo mejor de sí mismos para lograrlo, pero por suerte, los dichosos versos no parecían tener una complejidad extraordinariamente superior.

Por otro lado, Eiri permaneció encerrado la mayor parte del día, recostado sobre la cama y tapado hasta la cabeza. No tenía ánimos para nada y hasta el hambre había desaparecido, verdaderamente parecía un zombie, un muerto en vida. Sus ojos rojos e hinchados habían perdido aquel brillo hipnotizante y, a cambio, se habían apagado igual que las estrellas cuando mueren. Se sentía muy deshecho, tanto que sus ganas por vivir se desvanecían lentamente. Necesitaba la sonrisa y la voz de Shuichi para iluminar su razón de ser.

―¡Hermano, no puedes estar toda una vida así!―le regañó―. A Shuichi no le gustaría verte triste, por eso tienes que salir adelante de alguna manera. Además, si esos versos significan algo importante, quiere decir que no todo está perdido.― Tatsuha llevaba varios minutos intentando animar al rubio, pero hasta ahora, apenas había logrado que comiera un poco. Era la primera vez en su vida que el moreno veía a su hermano tan desmoralizado y desdichado, lo que sólo hacía aumentar su preocupación por él y por su salud.

―Haga lo que haga, Shuichi no volverá…―susurró con voz rasposa, cargada de una desesperanza avasalladora.

―No seas tan pesimista, si realmente quisieras que Shuichi volviera o que al menos pudieras verlo una vez más, estarías buscando una manera para poder lograrlo y no estarías aquí lamentándote por lo desgraciada que es tu vida―continuó buscando animarle, aunque sus palabras parecían más un reproche―. Además, no estás solo. Nosotros te ayudaremos.

―Gracias, pero… ¿A qué versos te refieres?―preguntó con efecto retardado, recordando que su hermano había mencionado algo sobre eso.

―¿No te lo dije?― preguntó incrédulo, a lo que el rubio negó―. Mientras estabas junto a Shuichi en las mazmorras, aparecieron unos versos en el pilar de la maceta central. No sabemos qué significan, pero Noriko cree que tal vez tengan relación con la partida de los fantasmas y que posiblemente sean la clave para traerlos de regreso.

―¿Lo dices en serio?― Eiri miró a su hermano con un dejo de emoción y alegría, estando expectante a lo que el moreno iba a responderle. Pareciera que la vida había vuelto a su cuerpo y, ahora se sentía revitalizado y con nuevas fuerzas para hacer lo posible por recuperar a su Shuichi. Si hubiese, aunque sea, la más mínima posibilidad de traer de regreso a su amado desde las profundidades del Hades, él estaría dispuesto a todo.

Tatsuha asintió con plena seguridad, mostrándose satisfecho con la reacción obtenida. Sus intentos por animar al rubio estaban dando frutos y eso le hacía sentirse más tranquilo, pues, por lo menos, su hermano no parecería muerto en vida lamentándose por la partida del pelirrosa.

Inmediatamente, Eiri le exigió al moreno que lo llevara al lugar exacto en el que estaban los versos, pues una imperiosa necesidad por saber qué decían, le había invadido su ser, carcomiéndole las entrañas. Así, bajaron las escaleras mientras Tatsuha le informaba a su hermano sobre los intentos de la "tropa" por descifrar los versos, contándole sobre alguno de los avances que habían obtenido y, hasta le detalló las indicaciones de Noriko para realizar una sesión espiritista esa misma noche, con el propósito de comunicarse con Shuichi o Klaude.

―Aquí es―anunció el moreno indicándole a su hermano el dichoso pilar recubierto de oro, en el cual aún brillaban las letras que componían los versos.

―Increíble…―susurró―. Esto no estaba antes…―dijo haciendo memoria de cómo lucía el lugar antes de la partida de Shuichi.

―Nosotros estamos seguros de lo mismo, sobre todo yo que estuve muchas veces aquí. Por eso creemos que se relacionan con Shuichi y Klaude. Pareciera que nos quisieron dar una clave para traerlos de vuelta. ¿No crees?― Eiri asintió sin decir nada, quedándose absorto contemplando cada verso.

_Cuando la paz vuelva al castillo,_

_La rosa blanca del laberinto_

_Teñida de rojo a la luz de la luna_

_Rogará, el amante, a Azrael,_

_Retroceder el reloj de la vida_

_A cambio del olvido eterno_

_Para que su amado regrese de los cielos_

―Bien, chicos―anunció la mujer―, el primer verso dice _"cuando la paz vuelva al castillo"_. Según yo, tal vez se refiera a cuando los fantasmas hayan abandonado la mansión, lo que confirmaría nuestras especulaciones respecto a que esta profecía apareció sólo cuando Shuichi y Klaude efectivamente pudieron abandonar nuestro mundo―explicaba tomándose muy en serio el asunto, mientras los tres muchachos le escuchaban atentamente.

―Creo todos estamos de acuerdo en la primera parte―habló Hiro analizando los versos―, sin embargo, la segunda frase se me hace extraña. ¿A qué se refiere con _"la rosa blanca del laberinto"_?

―Mmm…Si no mal recuerdo―interrumpió Suguru en tono pensativo―, hay un laberinto en el jardín, pero no estoy muy seguro. Habría que preguntarle a Tatsuha o a Eiri.

―No lo sé―intervino Noriko―, jamás he escuchado de un laberinto, pero, en todo caso, no creo que haya que tomar el verso de forma tan literal.

―Kuma-chan dice que el verso se refiere a que florecerá una rosa blanca en alguna parte del castillo―dijo el peliverde observando a su peluche.

―Mmm… No creo, sería demasiado obvio―reflexionaba Hiro analizando la conclusión del conejo―. No creo que alguien que invente una especie de profecía, lo haga con la intención de que lo resuelvan tan fácilmente, porque de ser así, no tendría sentido codificar en versos su verdadera intención.

―Hiro tiene razón―intervino Suguru―, si tomamos la profecía de forma literal, ahora que los fantasmas se fueron, ¿debemos esperar a que florezca una rosa blanca en el supuesto laberinto del castillo y luego, teñirla de rojo? ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

―No creas, Suguru. Si pensamos en la segunda parte cuando se refiere a "rogarle a Azrael", significa que lo de buscar la rosa y teñirla formaría parte de un ritual para invocar al ángel de la muerte. ―Noriko se detuvo a pensar en esa posibilidad, recordando los rituales angélicos que se realizaban antiguamente para pedir la protección de esos seres espirituales.

―Si lo pones desde esa perspectiva, tendría sentido. ―Hiro pareció entender las conclusiones de la médium, llegando a estar de acuerdo con sus suposiciones―. Tal vez deberíamos averiguar sobre los rituales angélicos, quizás hallemos algo que nos sirva.

Un prolongado silencio terminó por acabar con los ánimos del grupo, resignándose completamente. No sacaban nada con quebrarse la cabeza tratando de descifrar la profecía, pues aparentemente, todas las conclusiones apuntaban a un ritual que había que cumplir al pie de la letra. La piedra de tope era descubrir cómo llevarlo a cabo.

Con el paso de las horas no lograron avanzar significativamente en la investigación, incluso, Noriko hizo uso de sus dotes de médium con la intención de contactar a Shuichi en el más allá, pero no lo consiguió. Así, la sesión espiritista fue un rotundo fracaso y para la hora de la cena, el grupo sólo se limitó a confiarle al dueño de casa, las conclusiones a las que habían llegado.

―¿Hay un laberinto en el castillo?―preguntó Suguru.

―Hay uno en el costado del jardín―señaló el rubio mientras bebía vino de su copa―. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

―Porque estuvimos tratando de descubrir el significado de la profecía―explicó el muchacho, brevemente―. Pensamos que tal vez se trate de un ritual para invocar al ángel de la muerte.― Eiri le vio escéptico, alzando una ceja de forma desconcertada, aunque después de todo por lo que habían pasado, ya nada le sorprendía.

―Ya que Eiri dice que hay un laberinto, entonces, sí tendría sentido interpretar la profecía de forma literal―reflexionó Noriko

―¿Se refieren a los versos del invernadero?―preguntó el rubio, quien parecía estar en otra dimensión, siendo totalmente ajeno a lo que sucedía en su entorno. Era como si escuchara pero a la vez no; su cuerpo estaba materialmente ahí, pero su mente se hundía en la profundidad de un mar, en el cual esperaba encontrar a su Shuichi.

―¡Hermano, pero en qué mundo vives! ¡Estás muy despistado!―le recriminó el moreno―. Ya te dije que dejaras de lamentarte por perder a Shuichi. Entre todos te ayudaremos a recuperarlo―le alentó, esperando que con eso, su hermano reaccionara y dejará de soñar despierto.

―Tatsuha tiene razón―habló Hiro―, entre todos le ayudaremos y verá que traeremos de vuelta a Shuichi, pero primero, tiene que darse ánimos.― Eiri observó al pelirrojo como si agradeciera sus palabras y luego, su mirada recorrió la mesa, posándose sobre cada comensal. Sonrió sutilmente, sintiéndose con mejor ánimo.

―Yo…les agradezco las molestias que se han tomado―habló seriamente, con cierto dejo de vergüenza, pues jamás se creyó capaz de darle las gracias a alguien de una forma tan directa―, por ello, me gustaría pedirles que, aunque no logremos traer a Shuichi, se queden a vivir en el Roseville.

―¡¿Qué?―exclamaron al unísono, incluyendo Tatsuha. Estaban sorprendidos de que el dueño de casa les hiciera esa propuesta tan inesperada.

―La casa es muy grande para nosotros dos, así que sería buena idea que se quedaran aquí; claro que, primero debemos traer a Shuichi de regreso.― Tras finalizar su breve explicación, Eiri les dedicó una sonrisa fingida, con la cual buscaba amenazar a sus huéspedes. Claramente, lograr que el pequeño fantasma volviera, era la condición determinante para dejar que Yuki los dejara quedarse a vivir allí.

―Ya imaginaba que no era tan maravilloso como pensé― le susurró Tatsuha a Ryuichi, pues por un momento creyó que el corazón de su hermano se había "ablandado", pero se había equivocado enormemente. Debió imaginar que detrás de las palabras de su hermano, se ocultaba aquella condición.

―Entonces, debemos comenzar con el ritual― dijo Noriko, poniéndose de pie con entusiasmo, ya que la sola idea de llevar a cabo un rito angélico le causaba mucha curiosidad.

Ante el rápido asentimiento de los demás, terminaron de comer y luego, subieron a la biblioteca a la espera de poder averiguar algo más sobre el dichoso ritual. Eiri releyó los versos que anteriormente había visto en el invernadero y, al igual que los demás, concluyó que debía desarrollar al pie de la letra, lo que allí se indicaba. El único problema radicaba en que era fecha de luna nueva y, el satélite, de acuerdo al calendario, recién haría su aparición en unos cuatro días más. El hecho de tener que esperar tanto, deprimió al rubio, quien prefirió volver a su habitación y dejar que sus "empleados" hicieran el trabajo pesado.

Pasaron los cuatro días y apenas en el cielo, se veía brillar una delgada línea de luna. Eiri y los demás caminaron hacia el laberinto y se adentraron en él con las piernas temblorosas y los corazones acelerados, dirigiéndose lentamente al lugar en donde estaban los rosales. Pero, esa primera noche, por más que esperaron y esperaron, nada ocurrió. Ni al día siguiente, ni al siguiente, ni al siguiente. Entonces, ¿será que debían esperar hasta la luna llena para que floreciera la rosa? Resignados e incluso deprimidos, no tuvieron más opciones que esperar a que la semana pasara, aunque de forma interna cada uno se preguntaba si acaso habían interpretado bien la dichosa profecía.

El temor por haberse equivocado hacía mella en el corazón de un abatido Eiri, quien poco a poco empezaba a perder las esperanzas y, ya hacía planes para vender el castillo y regresar a su país. Su vida sin Shuichi se había tornado lóbrega y sin sentido, pero recordando que al pequeño no le hubiese gustado verlo así, reunía fuerzas para ponerse de pie y seguir adelante, aunque ya se había hecho la idea de no verlo nunca más.

Rápidamente, los días transcurrieron sin mayores novedades, hasta que por fin, apareció la luna llena en todo su esplendor. Eiri y los demás se escabulleron por el jardín y se adentraron en el oscuro laberinto, procurando llevar consigo linternas y una pelota de lana, al más puro estilo de Teseo, según el mito griego. Era la primera que vez que iban a ese lugar, por lo que las probabilidades de perderse eran muchísimas, considerando, además, que la noche se cernía sobre ellos.

Las dudas respecto a la certeza con la que habían interpretado la profecía, aún rondaba por sus cabezas cual mosquito, haciéndoles sentir inseguros y reticentes aunque intentaran autoconvencerse de lo contrario.

Después de una larga caminata por decenas de pasillos sin salida, lograron llegar al centro del laberinto, aquél en donde se encontraba el lugar favorito de Shuichi. La pérgola de mármol yacía exactamente igual a como el rubio la recordaba, con la única diferencia de que el rosal que envolvía los pilares, no tenía rosas como aquélla vez.

Sin tener la posibilidad de admirar el lugar en su plenitud, la pequeña manada se sentía decepcionada. En aquel lugar no había rastros de que alguna rosa hubiese florecido o que al menos, estuviese apunto de hacerlo. La idea de haberse equivocado resonó en sus corazones y sus almas se estremecieron hundidas en la tristeza y la resignación. ¿Qué harían si la rosa jamás floreciese?

―¿Y ahora qué?―preguntó el moreno caminando hacia la pérgola con intenciones de inspeccionarla. Los demás se miraron sin saber qué hacer, pues ellos se preguntaban lo mismo.

―No creo que pase algo―habló el rubio en tono de resignación―, he venido todos los días y nada ha pasado, ¿por qué debería ser diferente esta vez?

―No seas tan pesimista―le regañó Noriko―. El ritual requiere que haya luna llena y recién hoy apareció. ¡No podemos rendirnos aún!― Eiri suspiró desviando la mirada hacia Tatsuha, quien yacía sentado dentro de la pérgola mirando la nada.

―¿Cuánto tiempo más estaremos aquí?― preguntó Ryuichi, luego de varios minutos―. Kumagoro ya tiene frío.

―Esperemos hasta medianoche, si no pasa nada, nos vamos y volvemos mañana―explicó Noriko viendo la hora en su reloj.

―Pero queda más de una hora y ya está haciendo mucho frío―se quejó Tatsuha.

―Si queremos a Shuichi de regreso tenemos que hacer un pequeño sacrificio aunque sea. No te morirás por estar expuesto al frío, una hora más. ―Noriko le reprendió enojada, pero el muchacho no le hizo caso y se dispuso a volver.

―Si das un paso más te golpearé― le amenazó el rubio con tono poco amigable, mientras continuaba observando la pérgola como si esperara que de la nada apareciese Shuichi o, en su defecto, floreciese la rosa.

Bufando fastidiado, el moreno volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó en el suelo de brazos cruzados.

Pasaron los interminables minutos y nada de lo que esperaban ocurría. La media noche se acercaba silenciosa y los entusiastas cazafantasmas ya se estaban aburriendo de esperar. En general, todos se estaban resignando ante el inminente fracaso.

Sin embargo, llegada la media noche, cuando todos se disponían a irse, algo los detuvo…Una luz…Una luz blanca, radiante y enceguecedora que cubría la pérgola de mármol. Las miradas se posaron sobre el brillante lugar, contemplando absortos como una rosa tan blanca como la nieve, florecía en la punta de la cúpula de oro como por arte de magia.

―No puede ser―susurró Eiri incrédulo, admirando estupefacto la rosa, sintiéndose renacer al darse cuenta de que la ínfima posibilidad de recuperar a Shuichi comenzaba a concretarse ante sus ojos. Los demás no fueron capaces de pronunciar palabra alguna. Estaban tan boquiabiertos, tan incrédulos que sus mentes estaban en blanco al igual que la flor.

Eiri se quedó inmóvil. Había anhelado tanto aquel momento que ahora que era su oportunidad no sabía como actuar. Tenía miedo de arriesgarse, ir por esa flor, alcanzarla y saberse decepcionado otra vez; pero al mismo tiempo, anhelaba tanto tener a Shuichi entre sus brazos, que estaba dispuesto a todo por lograrlo. Se había quedado tan pensativo, que ni siquiera se había percatado de un pequeño detalle…La rosa comenzaba a marchitarse pétalo por pétalo.

―¡Se le caen los pétalos!―observó Ryuichi, quien ya había salido de la impresión causada por el inesperado florecimiento.

Aquella simple exclamación, hizo que el rubio volviera a la realidad, yendo inmediatamente hacia la pérgola con la clara intención de obtener la rosa. Sin embargo, Eiri no contaba con lo difícil que sería alcanzarla. ¿Por qué de pronto, parecía que la rosa se alejaba? ¿Era una ilusión?

Cuando al fin pudo llegar, buscó la manera de subir hasta la cúpula, pero se hallaba tan alta que parecía imposible. Trató de escalar, pero extrañamente sentía que le jalaban los pies tratando de detenerlo. Por un instante, miró hacia abajo y lo que observó le dejó inmóvil: unas sombras con formas humanoides intentaban alcanzarle e impedirle llegar hasta arriba.

―¡Pero qué diablos!―exclamó molesto e impresionado, repitiéndose a sí mismo que sólo se trataba de su imaginación.

―¿Qué pasa con Eiri? ¿Por qué aún no alcanza la rosa?―se preguntó Tatsuha, quien también había logrado sobreponerse a la impresión.

―Iré a ayudarle―dijo Hiro, recordando que él deseaba tener de regreso a Sir Klaude, por lo que al menos, debía aportar su granito de arena. No tuvo problemas para llegar junto al rubio, pero cuando se hubo posicionado a su lado, sintió que su cuerpo pesaba más de la cuenta―. Algo anda mal―exclamó dirigiéndose al rubio.

―Ya lo sé, ¿puedes verlos?―preguntó refiriéndose a las sombras humanoides.

―Sí, al parecer son almas―dijo, cogiendo un pie del rubio para impulsarlo hacia arriba, mientras las ánimas se abalanzaban sobre él para que soltara la extremidad.

―Levanta un poco más―le pidió mientras estiraba su mano, dejando que sus dedos rosaran un aterciopelado pétalo que estaba a punto de caer. El tiempo se agotaba.

―No puedo más. ―Hiro trataba de deshacer del ataque, procurando no soltar al rubio, a la vez que intentaba subir más sus brazos para que Eiri alcanzara el objetivo.

―¿Por qué tardan tanto?―se quejó Tatsuha observando los malabares que los dos hacían, sin poder entender qué tan difícil era coger la estúpida flor si, desde su perspectiva, sólo había que subir un poco y estirar el brazo. Mientras, Hiro logró hacer su último esfuerzo y así, Yuki pudo coger la rosa y arrancarla, aunque la fuerza ejercida les desequilibró y los llevó a ambos al suelo.

La luz que les iluminaba y las extrañas sombras habían desaparecido y, asimismo, la rosa había dejado de marchitarse. Todo había vuelto a la calma y, con ello, también las esperanzas. El grupo se acercó a Yuki y a Hiro para ver si se encontraban bien después de la sonora caída y, de paso, observar la famosa rosa.

―¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?―preguntó Eiri, incorporándose para luego, ayudar al pelirrojo a ponerse de pie.

―Hay que teñirla de rojo―intervino Suguru, leyendo los versos escritos en su computadora portátil.

―¿Y cómo haremos eso?―inquirió el pelirrojo sobándose el trasero, pues éste le dolía.

―No tenemos tinte, pero lo común o normal o como quieras llamarlo, sería derramar unas gotas de sangre sobre la rosa―explicó Noriko, careciendo de fundamentos para ello, pues se estaba basando en lo que había visto en algunas películas.

―Eso me recuerda a un cuento de Oscar Wilde―dijo Eiri mientras observaba la dichosa flor y pensaba cómo le haría para sacarse sangre, aunque fuera una gota de aquel líquido carmesí.

―Probemos pinchándonos un dedo con las espinas―sugirió el pelirrojo cazafantasmas, acercándose al rubio, quien asintió suavemente pensando en que era buena idea.

Expectantes, con el frío viento meciendo sus cabellos y con la luna llena alumbrando sus cabezas, Eiri y Hiro procedieron a pincharse el dedo índice, presionándolo contra las finas espinas. Dolió, pero con tal de tener a Shuichi otra vez, se podía soportar hasta el peor de los sufrimientos.

Una pequeña gota de sangre brotó de la herida y, sin que se lo propusieran, ésta cayó sobre un pétalo de rosa dejando un pequeña mancha que pronto se propagó inexplicablemente por cada pétalo, hasta que la flor adquirió un rojo oscuro y brillante.

Los curiosos se acercaron a mirar, hallándose sorprendidos con el inesperado resultado mientras se preguntaban si acaso había presenciado algo así como un milagro. Eiri y Hiro también estaban pasmados, pero no tuvieron tiempo para dimensionar lo que había sucedido. Lo único que vieron fue una luz resplandeciente que envolvió la rosa y se expandió por todo el laberinto, mientras los tumbaba al suelo una fuerte ráfaga. Sin embargo, estos extraños sucesos no duraron mucho tiempo, pronto todo volvió a la cama, pero algo había cambiado…

―¿Qué-es-eso?―pronunció con dificultad Tatsuha, apuntando frente a él con el rostro desfigurado. Los demás estaban tanto o más atónitos que él, pues lo que vieron fue algo sencillamente extraordinario.

Frente a ellos había aparecido un extraño ser de alas blancas, figura estilizada y asexuada, ojos azules―casi blancos― y cabellos de un rubio pálido; alzándose con aire prepotente y rodeado de una luz nívea y brillante. Su mirada daba miedo y a la vez, generaba respeto, pero su semblante serio e inmutable escrudiñaba a los débiles humanos que le habían invocado.

―Soy Azrael, el ángel de la muerte. ¿Qué deseáis de mí, humanos?― Su voz grave resonó como un estruendo, erizando los cabellos de aquellos que le contemplaban estupefactos. Eiri tragó duró y miró al imponente ser con miedo, pareciendo algo así como un gatito asustado. No sabía bien qué contestar, pero la verdad es que tampoco tenía el valor para dirigirle la palabra a ese ente angélico, que por cierto no tenía nada de angelical según la apreciación del rubio.

―Devuélvenos a Shuichi y a Klaude―susurró el rubio con la voz rasposa, rogando que el ángel le escuchara.

―Queremos que Shuichi y Klaude vuelvan―gritó el pelirrojo, armándose de valor para encarar al ser celestial. Sus ojos marrones brillaron intensamente.

―¡Ah, te refieres a los fantasmitas que vine a buscar hace poco! Es una lástima pero no puedo dejar que vuelvan―explicó determinante, causando un vuelco en los corazones de Eiri y Hiro y, también, en el de los demás―. Ellos ya cumplieron su misión y ahora descansan en paz. Sería cruel someterlos a un sufrimiento aún más prolongado, por el mero capricho de ustedes. Además, tarde o temprano ustedes se reencontrarán con ellos en el más allá, no tiene sentido que vuelvan.

―¡Pero nos amamos!―exclamó Eiri casi enfurecido y al borde del llanto, pensando que el corazón se le saldría por la boca si no actuaba rápido―. No me importa si Shuichi descansa en paz o no, no me puedes separar de él. Yo lo amo y él a mí. ¡Sólo queremos ser felices!

―¡Humano egoísta! ¿Le has preguntado a Shuichi si quiere volver?―espetó. Eso fue un golpe bajo que al rubio le dolió bastante, pues el ángel tenía mucha razón. Él, sólo había estado pensando en sí mismo y jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza que tal vez Shuichi no querría volver, que quizás aquel lugar en el que ahora descansaba era mucho mejor que ese horrendo mundo en el que vivían.

―Por favor―pidió Hiro, mirando de reojo a los otros para que se animaran a rogarle al ángel.

―Haré lo que me pidas, pero por favor…regrésame a Shuichi―rogó el rubio al borde de la humillación, mandando al carajo todo su orgullo. En aquel instante sólo pensaba en su Shuichi…él tenía que volver a como diera lugar.

Un prolongado silencio se ciñó sobre ellos tras las palabras del rubio, mientras el ángel los observaba de una manera a través de la cual, podía conocer hasta los más profundos y escondidos pensamientos y sentimientos que una persona pudiese guardar. Todo quedaba al descubierto ante aquellos ojos azules escudriñadores.

Afortunadamente, y gracias a que todos deseaban en sus corazones, que los adorables fantasmas volvieran al castillo, el ser celestial se apiadó de aquellos lastimeros humanos y decidió darles una oportunidad.

―Está bien―anunció por fin, luego de varios segundos de angustioso silencio―, pero no será tan fácil. Si quieren que Shuichi y Klaude regresen, tendrán que traerlos de regreso ustedes mismos, yo les indicaré cómo. Sin embargo, hay un pequeño problema que deben estar dispuestos a enfrentar. ―Su voz seria parecía estar dándoles una especie de advertencia letal, que de sólo imaginarlo, estrujó el corazón de Yuki.

―No importa lo que sea, quiero que Shuichi vuelva―dijo con determinación, aunque por dentro su hundía en la vacilación. Eiri tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo sucedería o, más bien, algo le decía que una vez que los fantasmas volvieran, las cosas no serían como antes.

―En ese caso, deben ir al castillo y buscar el reloj de la vida―informó, mostrándoles una réplica del dichoso reloj, el cual fue identificado por Noriko como el extraño artefacto que había encontrado en el cuarto de experimentos―, pero para llegar hasta él, se adentraran en el mundo de los muertos, de dónde regresar, dependerá de ustedes―. Su tono sombrío erizó los vellos de cada uno e, incluso, un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda. La sola idea de ir a un mundo desconocido de donde no tenías asegurado un sano regreso, los perturbó y atemorizó―. Además―agregó―, si logran traerlos de regreso, lamento informarles que tanto Shuichi como Klaude, perderán sus recuerdos.

―¿Qué?―preguntaron al unísono, con cierto dejo de asombro, esperando que aquello no fuese verdad. ¿Por qué Shuichi y Klaude tendrían que olvidar todo lo que habían vivido durante todo ese tiempo? ¡Qué injusto! ¿Qué sacaban con traerlos de regreso, si Shuichi ni siquiera recordaría lo mucho que amaba a Yuki?

Eiri se sintió mareado con tantas preguntas que surgían en su cabeza, mientras su ya destrozado corazón intentaba seguir latiendo. En ese momento tuvo ganas de gritar, de golpear al ángel hasta que le devolviera a su amado fantasma con recuerdos incluidos, pero nada podía hacer. Su cuerpo no se movía de tanta angustia. Saber que Shuichi jamás le recordaría, le había desmoralizado hasta dejarlo como un muerto en vida.

―Ya les dije. Ahora, los que quieran realizar la "prueba", sigan el sendero que les indicaré―dijo el ángel sin más rodeos, abriendo una especie de camino hacia otra dimensión, para luego desaparecer y dejar que todo volviera a la calma.

―Se fue―susurró Ryuichi, observando el lugar en el que antes estaba el ángel y que ahora, yacía vacío.

―¿Shuichi y Klaude se olvidarán de nosotros?―preguntó Tatsuha, aún incrédulo.

―Eso dijo el ángel…―respondió Noriko consternada.

―No importa―exclamó Yuki casi sin ganas, poniéndose de pie vacilante mientras recobraba las esperanzas. Aún tenía pequeñas posibilidades de tener a Shuichi en sus brazos otra vez, por lo que aquel detalle de los "recuerdos", era sólo eso: un "pequeño" detalle. Al menos se estaba tratando de convencer que ello no importaba―. Traeré de regreso a Shu como sea…

En silencio, el grupo observó al rubio caminar tambaleante hacia la turbia entrada al sendero, siendo seguido rápidamente por el cazafantasmas pelirrojo. Así, se perdieron entre la oscuridad de la noche y la densa neblina que cubría todo el camino, mientras los demás se incorporaban aún conmocionados, decidiendo regresar a la mansión para esperarlos allí.

―Hace frío en este lugar― dijo Hiro abrazándose para darse calor, mientras apuraba el paso para alcanzar al rubio.

―Sí, el aire se volvió muy helado―respondió sin darle mucha importancia, mientras observaba su alrededor. Aquel pasillo era un tanto extraño y aunque no podía ver mucho, a penas distinguía unas paredes medias rojizas y al final del camino una luz tenue.

No supo por cuanto tiempo caminaron, pero una vez que alcanzaron la luz enceguecedora, se encontraron frente a un paisaje aterrador, algo así como el infierno mismo. Era una especie de desierto en donde la temperatura del ambiente era altísima, tanto que ya estaba sudando siendo que llevaban un par de segundos allí. Pero eso no era todo. Caminos de lava, pájaros esqueléticos e hileras, de lo que se suponía eran personas, caminaban en filitas hacia un rumbo desconocido. El cielo teñido de negro sin estrellas ni luna, les hacía olvidar la existencia del día y la noche y, los sumía en la angustiosa eternidad.

Conmocionados y con la garganta apretada, fijaron sus miradas en el largo camino que se extendía frente a ellos, el cual los llevaba hacia un inmenso árbol rodeado por un río. Eiri respiró profundo llenando sus pulmones de aire esperando con ello aumentar su valentía, decidiéndose a dar el primer paso, mientras se autoconvencía de que no tenía miedo y de que aquello sólo era una visión. Tenía que fijar su mente en un objetivo y ése era Shuichi.

―Piensa en Shuichi―se dijo a sí mismo, posando su mirada en el árbol. Hiro le siguió dudoso, aunque también se había creado la convicción de traer de regreso a Klaude a como diera lugar. Tal vez aún no aceptaba que amaba al rubio fantasma, pero algo en su interior comenzaba a agitarse cada vez que pensaba en él y en sus locuras.

―Ya casi llegamos―anunció, observando con alegría que el árbol se veía más y más cerca. Sin embargo, de la nada, un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar en sentido contrario al de ellos, con una fuerza tal, que les impedía seguir caminando e incluso, les hacía retroceder.

―¡Maldito viento!― exclamó aferrando sus pies al suelo para que el viento no lo arrastrase.

―Hay que seguir adelante―le gritó el pelirrojo, cogiéndole del brazo para ayudarle y, así ambos, hacerle frente a la ventolera.

Con los ánimos renovados, siguieron avanzando con dificultad hasta llegar, al fin, a los pies del inmenso árbol, viéndose rodeados por un río turbio cuyo líquido no era precisamente agua. Observaron su alrededor para identificar qué debían hacer allí, hasta que dieron con cientos de relojes colgados en las ramas del árbol. ¿Cuál de todos ellos serían los de Klaude y Shuichi?

Mientras tanto, Tatsuha y los demás habían llegado al castillo, siendo recibidos por el mayordomo, quien un tanto asustado, les informó que desde hace rato una extraña luz blanca salía del sótano, pero que ninguno de los sirvientes se había atrevido a ingresar para ver qué sucedía. Inmediatamente dirigieron sus pasos hacia el lugar indicado y abriendo la puerta se encontraron frente a un camino de luz que les llevaba hacia el interior de la sala de experimentos. Así, sin pensarlo dos veces, se adentraron en el sendero y llegaron hasta la habitación, para encontrarse exactamente con el mismo lugar de antes, sólo que ahora, en centro yacía la tabla que Noriko había visto aquel día que descubrieron el cuarto.

El dichoso disco se alzaba en el aire y sus manecillas se movían lentamente. Bajo él, había una entrada muy similar a la que vieron en el laberinto, pero ésta parecía ser la salida del mundo de los muertos e, incluso, les brindaba una vista privilegiada del lugar exacto en el que Yuki y Hiro se encontraban.

―¿Cómo rayos sabremos cuál es el reloj de Shuichi y el de Klaude?―preguntó el rubio observando detenidamente las ramas del árbol, mientras Hiro estaba petrificado mirando los brazos cadavéricos que salían del río de sangre.

―No sé pero debemos apurarnos. ¡Esas cosas vienen por nosotros!―exclamó dando pasitos hacia atrás hasta chocar con la espalda del rubio, quien recién se había percatado de los pseudo-zombies que comenzaban a salir del río.

―Ya me di cuenta, pero hay muchos relojes―replicó.

En el castillo, los muchachos presenciaban la escena angustiados e impotentes, pues no tenían posibilidades de ayudarles a buscar. Estaban con las manos atadas y, literalmente, se les acaba el tiempo.

―¿Para qué será ese reloj que está sobre la salida?―preguntó Noriko acercándose a para inspeccionar el disco.

―No sé pero cada vez que da una vuelta completa, la salida se achica―observó Suguru―. Lo que significa que si en los próximos diez minutos no encuentran el reloj o no regresan, quedarán atrapados allí―concluyó con voz sombría y fatalista. Tatsuha miró a Noriko y a Ryuichi con nerviosismo, pensando a toda máquina en qué podrían hacer para ayudar a su hermano.

En el inframundo, los entes del río gateaban hacia ellos, mientras Eiri intentaba escalar al árbol para sacar un reloj de color rosado que había llamado su atención, sobre todo porque era el único artefacto que brillaba, considerando además, que a su lado, había un reloj dorado que también se iluminaba. Sin embargo, su horrible estado físico, sumado a los nervios, a la ansiedad y, a los zombies que se les acercaban, le había impedido llegar hasta la dichosa rama en la que colgaban los artilugios.

―Deja de gritar como niñita y ayúdame a subir―le gritó al pelirrojo que se aferraba a su espalda emitiendo suaves gemidos de horror.

―¡Pero esas cosas nos van a comer!

―Si alcanzamos los relojes tal vez no nos coman. ―Hiro se volteó enseguida, para ayudar a Yuki a subirse. Le indicó que pusiera un pie sobre sus manos entrelazadas y así, levantarlo con más facilidad, por lo que tras unos segundos, Eiri estiraba el brazo para alcanzar el reloj, mientras los zombies se aferraban a los pies del pelirrojo buscando desestabilizarlo y hacerlo caer―. ¡Lo tengo!―gritó cuando al fin tuvo en sus manos ambos relojes―. ¿Y ahora qué debemos hacer?―preguntó.

―La profecía dice que hay que retrocederlos―dijo Hiro, tratando de deshacerse de los seres. Bajó a Yuki y mientras éste intentaba averiguar cómo retroceder el reloj, el pelirrojo repartía manotazos a los zombies.

―Se les acaba el tiempo―dijo Noriko con la garganta apretada, mientras en silencio, los cuatro observaban horrorizados cómo el reloj llegaba lentamente hasta su límite y la salida se cerraba cada vez más.

Eiri inspeccionó el reloj y se percató que las manillas que había en el centro se movían para ambos lados, pero además, notó que en el disco aparecían los días, meses y años. Una manilla se hallaba detenida en el año 1710 y, la otra indicaba el año actual e, incluso seguía avanzando lentamente. De forma instintiva, cogió la manecilla actual y comenzó a moverla en sentido contrario, dando muchísimas vueltas antes de hacerla coincidir con la otra. Después miró el reloj de Klaude y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, pero no pudo, la aguja no se movía.

―No puedo mover la manilla del reloj de Klaude―anunció―, inténtalo tú.

Cambiando los roles con Hiro, Eiri procedió a deshacerse de los persistentes seres que intentaban arrastrarlos hacia el río, mientras el primero, sin mayores problemas, movía la manecilla hacia atrás, hasta llegar a la fecha que indicaba la otra aguja.

De pronto, todo se detuvo y una luz blanca y brillante apareció de la nada, envolviéndolos como en una nube. Aquella luminosidad se extendió por todo el árbol e, incluso, llegó hasta la sala de experimentos, obligando a Tatsuha y a los demás a cerrar los ojos. Sin embargo, después de la luz, vino la oscuridad absoluta y uno a uno, perdieron el conocimiento…

Amanecía en Londres como todos los días, pero Roseville se sumía en el completo silencio, ajeno a todo el ajetreo de la gran ciudad. Las calles se llenaban poco a poco de autos, turistas y gente que buscaba llegar a sus trabajos. Los primeros vuelos provenientes de distintas partes del mundo comenzaban a llegar al aeropuerto de Heathrow, y entre ellos, un avión procedente de Francia acaba de aterrizar. Los pasajeros descendían uno a uno con completa calma y, luego de hacer los trámites de aduana y retirar sus maletas, salían del aeropuerto rumbo a sus hoteles.

Una pareja bastante peculiar había bajado de aquel avión. Uno de ellos era rubio de cabellos largos tomados en una coleta y dueño, además, de unos hipnotizadores ojos azules. Su buen porte y presencia había encantado a las azafatas que les acompañaron en el vuelo y, en general, toda persona que mirara a sus ojos, caía rendido a sus pies. Eso, hasta que le conocían: un odioso acosador amante de las armas de fuego.

Su acompañante era su primo, un chico de baja estatura, complexión delgada y figura estilizada. A simple vista era confundible con una mujer, pero en sí su aspecto mostraba a un niño mimado y berrinchudo. Sus cabellos rosados y sus rarísimos ojos violetas, llamaba la atención de la gente que se detenía sólo para mirarle, murmurando a su paso sobre su extravagancia.

Estos primos, recorrían Europa visitando los antiguos castillos de la nobleza europea, con el fin de recopilar datos interesantes sobre ellos, y así, publicar sus estudios sobre los mismos, pues el rubio era un experto historiador y, el de pelo rosa, un amante de la arquitectura. Esta pasión por la historia y las construcciones antiguas, los había llevado a Inglaterra, la cuna de la alta nobleza y sus suntuosos castillos.

Llegando al hotel y terminando de instalarse, salieron inmediatamente, en la búsqueda e inspección de lugares arquitectónicos fascinantes. Visitaron Buckingham y Westminster, admiraron el Tower Bridge y dieron un paseo por Hyde Park; todo en una misma mañana. Así, entre tantos paseos, llegaron a sus oídos las historias sobre el famoso castillo embrujado de los Roseville y, ninguno pudo resistirse a la tentación de visitar aquel lugar.

Mientras tanto, en aquel misterioso castillo, los huéspedes recién comenzaban a abrir los ojos. Entre ellos, el rubio heredero acababa de mostrar sus ojos dorados, tardando varios segundos en identificar el lugar en el que se encontraba. Se sentía mareado y confundido y, con una extraña sensación de cansancio y nostalgia. Lo peor de todo es que en su cabecita había un gran vacío que no entendía cómo llenar. Algo le faltaba, pero no sabía qué.

Desperezándose, para luego sentarse en la cama, observó su alrededor tratando de recordar qué había pasado anoche y, lo más importante: ¿cómo llegó ahí? Inexplicablemente no recordaba nada, ni siquiera el resultado de lo que iban a hacer; es más, su más próximo recuerdo era que habían ido al laberinto a hacer un ritual, pero de ahí en adelante, su mente estaba en blanco. ¿Había resultado? ¿Shuichi habría vuelto? Con aquella pequeña idea, su corazón comenzó a latir rápido pudiendo incluso, escuchar los latidos.

Las ansias por saber el resultado del ritual, le llevaron a vestirse a la velocidad de la luz y, así, descender al primer piso con la esperanza de encontrarse con Shuichi o, al menos, con alguien que recordara lo sucedido.

Así, tras bajar las escaleras, recorrió el piso en busca de gente hasta que llegó al comedor, en donde varios de los huéspedes yacían desayunando.

―Hermano, pensamos que no despertarías―saludó el moreno, cuando le vio entrar―; ya nos estabas preocupando.

―No sé ustedes, pero no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó anoche― dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la cabecera de la mesa.

―¡No lo recuerdas!―exclamó Noriko, quien también se encontraba en el comedor―. Fue lo más extraordinario y sobrenatural que me ha tocado ver―le dijo emocionada, dejando al rubio descolocado.

―Sí, fue genial, no da―intervino Ryuichi―. Hubo ángles, zombies, fuego y muchos relojes. Kumagoro también recuerda un árbol gigante y una luz muy intensa.

Si antes no había entendido lo que Noriko decía, ahora había quedado peor. ¡¿Qué era eso de ángeles y zombies? Definitivamente no estaba entendiendo nada y, lo peor es que comenzaba a pensar que todos se habían vuelto locos. Fue así que decidió preguntar qué rayos había sucedido, por lo que los presentes se dedicaron a contarle con lujo y detalles todo lo que habían presenciado la noche anterior.

―¿Y qué pasó después?―preguntó una vez que el relató acabó.

―No lo sabemos muy bien―habló Tatsuha―. Cuando la luz desapareció, al parecer perdimos el conocimiento por unos minutos y, una vez que despertamos, nos encontramos con Williams. Él nos ayudó a llevarte a la habitación, pues tanto tú como Hiro estaban inconscientes. ―Yuki miró a los comensales no muy convencido del relato, pero dejando eso de lado, había un interrogante que resolver.

―¿Y qué pasó con Shuichi y Klaude?―preguntó con cierto dejo de esperanza, pero sólo recibió como respuesta un silencio incómodo y rostros entristecidos.

―Sus restos desaparecieron―comunicó Tatsuha―. Antes de desayunar, fuimos al invernadero porque Noriko sugirió enterrar los restos de Shuichi, pero cuando bajamos no encontramos nada.

―Y lo más raro es que la tumba de Sir Klaude está abierta―agregó la mujer.

―Entonces, ¿funcionó?

―Eso creemos―suspiró la médium, dejando al rubio con un sabor amargo en la boca. La curiosidad y la ansiedad de saber si su amor había vuelto, le estaban comiendo por dentro, pero, al parecer, ya no podía hacer algo para traer a su niño. Eso ya estaba fuera de su alcance. Le correspondía al ángel cumplir con su palabra, ¿o no?

Luego de horas de aburrimiento, tratando de encontrarle explicación a la extraña desaparición de los restos de los fantasmas y, buscando la posibilidad de contactarse con Shuichi o con Klaude para saber qué había sucedido; el estruendoso y tétrico sonido del timbre, alertó a toda la población del castillo. No esperaban visitas y, con los rumores de que el lugar estaba embrujado, ni los turistas aparecían. Entonces, ¿quién podría llegar por esos lares tan olvidados?

Como era de esperarse, Williams, con su aire sofisticado y atento, salió a recibir a los inesperados invitados, bajo la curiosa mirada de los huéspedes que habían asomado sus cabezas por la puerta de la sala de estar.

―Es un lugar enorme, ¿no crees?―dijo una voz juvenil.

―Sí… pero tengo la sensación de haber estado antes aquí―le respondió su acompañante.

―Es cierto…, yo igual tengo esa sensación―respondió admirando fascinado, con sus ojos violetas, la hermosa estructura del castillo.

―Buenas tardes, señores. ¿En qué puedo servirles?―dijo Williams tras abrir la puerta, observando con sorpresa a los visitantes. El mayordomo se había quedado con la boca abierta.

―Buenas tardes―saludó el menor―. Me llamo Shuichi y, él es mi primo Klaude. Estamos realizando una investigación sobre los castillos de Inglaterra y, nos gustaría conocer Roseville y si es posible, que nos pudiera brindar alguna información del lugar―explicó rápidamente en perfecto inglés, como si ése fuese su idioma nativo.

―No hay problema―dijo el anciano tras salir de su estupor―, pero déjeme consultarlo con los amos―se excusó de forma nerviosa pero sonriente, entrando al castillo tras la aceptación de los visitantes.

―¿Quién es, Williams?―preguntó Eiri alejándose de la "manada"―. Me pareció escuchar una voz familiar…

―Señor Yuki, no sé qué pasó, pero allá fuera están los señores―explicó con cierto entusiasmo y emoción; susurrando, luego, los nombres de los "señores".

―¿Qué?―Su voz sorprendida denotaba más una exclamación que un pregunta, aunque en cierta medida, tenía la intención de confirmar lo que había escuchado a la espera de no haberse vuelto loco. ¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Era verdad lo que había escuchado?

Sin pensarlo mucho, el rubio salió disparado hacia la entrada del castillo, seguido ágilmente por el mayordomo y los huéspedes. Estos últimos eran los que más curiosidad tenían respecto de lo recién llegados.

La enorme puerta del castillo se abrió ampliamente para dar paso al sol de la tarde y a la figura de dos personas muy conocidas por los habitantes de Roseville, quienes se quedaron mudos de la emoción al identificar a los visitantes.

―Shuichi…―susurró Yuki con un extraño brillo en los ojos, conteniéndose las ganas de estrechar a su amado entre sus brazos.

El pequeño le contempló como si le recordara, teniendo la sensación de haber visto al rubio en algún lado, sin llegar a recordarlo. Escuchar su nombre de los labios de ese adonis de ojos dorados, había provocado que su corazón se agitara de forma inesperada. Incluso, saberse observado por él, le había obligado a apurar el ritmo de su respiración. No entendía porqué, pero la presencia de aquel hombre generaba que su cuerpo se alborotara y, que sus hormonas de adolescente, causaran estragos en su ser.

¿Amor a primera vista?, se preguntó el muchacho de pelo rosado, buscando explicar lo que le sucedía, pero ¿por qué sentía que ya le conocía? ¿Por qué su rostro se le hacía tan familiar? ¿Por qué sentía que le amaba con locura? ¿Por qué deseaba tanto correr a sus brazos y saberse protegido por ellos? Definitivamente no lograba entender el torbellino de sentimientos que ese sexy rubio había despertado en él, pero ya tendría tiempo de sobra para analizarlo con detalle.

Por otro lado, Klaude había observado a los huéspedes del castillo, con cierto interés en un guapo pelirrojo que miraba su persona con descaro y sorpresa. El rubio de pelo largo intuyó que algo no andaba bien en esas personas y, sintió curiosidad por saber qué les hacía tan familiar. Algo en su interior le gritaba que su estadía en Roseville sería algo agradable y, que quizás descubriría cosas importantes para su investigación.

―Disculpe, pero ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?―preguntó el muchacho de ojos violetas, sintiéndose confundido y nervioso ante la mirada ambarina.

―Ah…Williams me lo dijo―contestó tras unos segundos, en los cuales había buscado una explicación razonable para su pequeño error, aunque con aquella inocente pregunta, sintió que su corazón era apuñalado cruelmente. En ese instante, Yuki se dio cuenta de la horrible realidad; las palabras de la profecía y la advertencia del ángel llegaron a su mente de forma inmediata: tanto Shuichi como Klaude habían perdidos sus recuerdos. ¿Qué haría ahora?

―Señor Yuki, los jóvenes quieren recorrer el castillo y hacer una investigación―explicó el mayordomo, someramente.

―Claro, no hay problema. Muéstrales el castillo, Williams…―ordenó dudoso, sabiendo que esa orden, sólo tenía por objetivo deshacerse de los invitados mientras pensaba mejor en qué hacer. ¿Cómo lograr que Shuichi y Klaude se quedaran en ese castillo, con ellos? ¿Cómo decirle a su ex fantasma que él era el amor de su vida?

Los turistas sonrieron agradecidos sin hacer más preguntas, quedándose con la noción de que las personas que vivían allí eran raras. Así, se dispusieron a seguir al anciano a través de los misteriosos pasillos del lugar, mientras la tropa de huéspedes discutía "acaloradamente" en las afueras de Roseville.

―¿Qué hiciste?―exclamó Tatsuha reprimiendo a su hermano, quien alzó una ceja para mostrar su desconcierto.

―¿Qué hice?―contrapreguntó sin entender el objetivo del moreno.

―¿Por qué los enviaste con Williams así sin más? ¡Nosotros mismos pudimos enseñarles el castillo!

―No seas idiota, Tatsuha―le regañó―. ¿No te diste cuenta que ellos ni siquiera saben quiénes somos?―le escupió en la cara, tratando de contener su propio dolor.

―Yuki tiene razón―dijo Noriko―, el mismo ángel nos advirtió de esto.

―Entonces, Shu no se acordará de nosotros… ¿nunca?―preguntó Ryuichi con los ojos llorosos, apretando al conejo que yacía entre sus manos. Nadie se atrevió a contestarle, pero en sus rostros se leía, con tristeza, una negación rotunda.

Tras intercambiar unas cuantas conclusiones y algunas ideas para retener a los visitantes de alguna forma, aunque sea por un par de días, los huéspedes se repartieron por diferentes partes del castillo, para continuar con sus actividades diarias, aunque Tatsuha y Yuki se quedaron en la sala de estar para hablar de lo sucedido, a la espera de que los turistas terminaran con el recorrido.

―Este castillo fue mandado a construir por la familia Roseville hacia el año 1667 y su construcción demoró 3 años―explicaba Williams, mientras paseaba a los visitantes por la primera planta―. Los Roseville eran una familia adinerada y estaban emparentados con la Reina María, por lo que gozaban de muchos privilegios en la nobleza inglesa.

―¿Qué hay de los dueños actuales del castillo?―preguntó Shuichi con cierta curiosidad.

―Ellos heredaron el castillo hace poco. El antiguo amo lo adquirió por una compraventa a muy bajo precio―narró brevemente.

―¿Y qué pasó con los Roseville?―inquirió Klaude.

―Ellos murieron en un accidente. Dejaron un heredero, pero el joven murió al poco tiempo―dijo sin querer entrar en detalles, pues estaba al tanto de todos y cada uno de los sucesos que Yuki y los demás habían descubierto, pero le pareció inoportuno hablar de ello.

―Escuchamos algunos rumores que dicen que el castillo está embrujado―afirmó el de pelo rosado.

―Así es, pero desde hace tiempo que no sucede nada paranormal. Los actuales amos se han dedicado a combatir a los espíritus―detalló en un extraño tono que denotaba ironía pero que a la vez parecía ser verídico.

El recorrido por todo el castillo, con explicaciones de todo tipo (desde el nombre del arquitecto que lo diseñó, hasta el del sujeto que esculpió el pasamanos de la escalera), demoró varias horas en llegar a su fin.

Empezaba a anochecer y, los huéspedes se disponían a cenar, mientras los visitantes se disponían a volver a su hotel. Debido a que ya era tarde, Williams, a pedido de Yuki, se encargó de que no existieran posibilidades de que los visitantes pudiesen abandonar el castillo y volver a su hotel, por lo que, obligatoriamente, las sirvientas tuvieron que habilitar habitaciones para los invitados.

Shuichi y Klaude se acomodaron en las habitaciones libres del segundo piso, bajo las quejas de Noriko y los cazafantasmas, pues los visitantes tenían habitaciones grandes y lujosas, en cambio ellos, dormían apiñados en las pequeñas habitaciones del tercer piso.

A medianoche, cuando todos dormían y el silencio reinaba en la mansión, Shuichi decidió salir de su cama ante la imposibilidad de conciliar el sueño. Se sentía ansioso e inquieto por una razón que desconocía y, aún se descolocaba ante las reacciones que el dueño del castillo había provocado en él. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué clase de persona sería Yuki y, de paso descubrir, por qué aquel castillo se le hacía tan conocido.

Bajó las escaleras para ir a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua y, al llegar al primer piso, se encontró con la puerta principal abierta. Al parecer, había alguien que tampoco podía dormir.

Curioso, se acercó a la entrada y, mirando desde allí, divisó los cabellos rubios de Yuki, quien se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la fuente de agua del jardín, fumando despreocupadamente.

―¿No puedes dormir?―preguntó acercándose lentamente.

―Algo así―contestó parcamente, dándole una calada al cigarrillo―. Tenía ganas de fumar―explicó―. ¿Qué hay de ti?

―Nada. Tengo sueño pero estoy algo inquieto, no sé… es extraño―Su mirada violácea se perdió en un punto indefinido del castillo, como si tratara de evocar aquellas memorias que yacían enterradas en lo más profundo de su subconsciente―. Este lugar es hermoso, debe ser agradable vivir aquí.

―Si quieres, tú y tu primo pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que deseen―le dijo el rubio a Shuichi, esperando convencerlo―. Este castillo guarda muchos secretos. Si necesitas recabar información de él, tendrás que investigar mucho, y aquí puedes encontrar todo lo que necesitas saber.

―¿Por qué?― preguntó de forma inconsciente, pues aquella pregunta iba dirigida más a sí mismo que a Eiri. ¿Por qué el rubio se mostraba tan atento con él? Eiri le miró con desconcierto, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, el muchacho agregó―. No sé porqué, pero siento que he estado aquí antes. Este lugar se me hace muy familiar…―susurró con cierto dejo de nostalgia, como si tratara de recordar algo.

Aquello pilló al rubio desprevenido, pero gracias a ello, Eiri había obtenido una valiosa información, con la cual había recobrado la ilusión de recuperar a su amado. Tal vez Shuichi no recordase ni a él ni a su pasado, pero al menos su mente albergaba sutiles reminiscencias de su vida en el castillo.

―Es una historia muy larga…―susurró el rubio para sí mismo, como si buscara responder las dudas del muchacho, aunque en realidad, no tenía intenciones de entrar en explicaciones.

―¿Qué historia?―preguntó confuso al escuchar los murmullos de Yuki.

―La historia de Roseville―respondió sin pensarlo.

―El mayordomo nos comentó algunas cosas…

―Si te quedas, quizás, algún día te cuente la verdadera historia del castillo y del fantasma de Lord Shuichi

―¿Lord Shuichi?―preguntó un tanto sorprendido por la similitud de sus nombres. ¿Tendrá relación con su sensación de conocer el castillo y a la gente que allí habitaba?

―Sí, Lord Shuichi, el heredero de los Roseville. Su alma vagó por este lugar hasta hace poco―El joven le observó sin comprender del todo―. No lo creerás pero el fantasma se enamoró de uno de los huéspedes de la mansión.

―Eso es imposible―exclamó, pensando para sí que la historia del rubio parecía ser una vil broma, muy fantástica para su gusto, aunque el rubio no parecía ser el tipo de persona a la que le gusta bromear.

―Yo también lo creía, pero se enamoraron mutuamente, hasta que el alma del duque pudo descansar en paz. Afortunadamente, el destino le volvió a reunir con su amor, claro que ahora, ya no es un fantasma, él volvió a la vida.

―¿De verdad?― Yuki asintió con suavidad― ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

―Lo sé porque lo estoy viendo…―susurró. Shuichi le observó extrañado y, bajo la luz de la luna, buscó perderse entre el cálido océano que se escondía detrás de esos ojos dorados―. Eres tan lindo como lo imaginé―murmuró, llevando su mano al rostro de Shuichi, acariciando su mejilla con ternura.

Aquellas palabras las había dicho rememorando aquel día en que sus ojos ambarinos se toparon con la extravagante belleza del fantasma, retratada en la pintura abandonada de la biblioteca. En aquel momento, pensó que era un desperdicio que alguien tan hermoso como Lord Shuichi estuviese muerto y, ahora que estaba cara a cara frente a él, sólo podía agradecer que semejante belleza fuese sólo suya.

Shuichi estaba absorto. No entendía nada de lo que el rubio había comentado, pero lo cierto es que, a pesar de ello, sentía que su vida adquiría sentido al contemplar esos hipnotizantes ojos dorados y, que por alguna extraña razón, le demostraban un amor infinito. Ese amor a prueba de todo que siempre soñó tener.

Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando la cálida mano de Yuki se posó sobre su mejilla, haciéndosele conocido ese característico calor.

Instintivamente, acortó el espacio que le separaba del rubio y, así, pudo aspirar el sutil aroma a tabaco que desprendía su bien formado cuerpo. Aquel aroma le llevó a evocar imágenes cuyo origen desconocía, pero que al parecer pertenecían a un pasado que alguna vez vivió. Una extraña felicidad se apoderó de él… ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de arrojarse a sus brazos y ponerse a llorar?

―¿Qué me hiciste?―preguntó el muchacho al darse cuenta, que se había enamorado perdidamente de aquel extraño, aunque tal vez, no fuese del todo extraño―. ¿Por qué siento que te amo, que te pertenezco?―sollozó―. No lo entiendo…

―Algún día lo entenderás, mi lindo ex fantasma…―susurró, acercando su rostro al de Shuichi, quien temblando de nervios y, sin posibilidades de resistirse, dejó que el rubio atrapara sus labios en un beso cálido y lleno de ternura.

Aquella luna menguante que brillaba en el cielo nocturno, fue la única testigo del renacimiento de ese amor aparentemente imposible, entre un ser vivo y un ente del más allá. Tal vez, el destino les había impedido conservar aquel amor tal cual había nacido, pero al menos tenían la posibilidad de volver a amarse con locura. ¿Qué importaba el pasado cuando podían tenerse el uno al otro en el presente?

Quizás algún día, en un momento muy lejano, Eiri, aquel hermoso rubio de ojos claros que en un principio no creía en fantasmas y que estaba dispuesto a apostar todo para demostrar lo contrario, pero qué por cosas del destino había acabado enamorado de uno; podría revelarle a su joven amado, aquella hermosa historia de amor de la cual fueron partícipes.

Roseville, el famoso castillo embrujado, cuyo misterio había sido resuelto, podía jactarse de ser testigo de aquella historia, que aparentemente culminaría en un final feliz…

"_Lord Shuichi descansa en paz, pero su alma sigue viva en los corazones de aquellos que le conocieron, incluyéndome… _

_Tal vez__, jamás volveré a ver a aquel fantasma que revoloteaba por los rincones de Roseville y, que me obligaba a esbozar una sonrisa con sus extrañas ocurrencias y estupideces… Pero al menos, puedo observar sus bellos ojos violetas y perderme en el calor que emana su frágil cuerpo… Quizás, este Shuichi es un tanto distinto a ese bello fantasmita que alegró mis días, pero en cierta medida, sigue siendo el mismo… _

_Espero que con el paso del tiempo, mis conclusiones ac__tuales sean erradas y, que este Shuichi sea igual al que recuerdo…_

_Te amo, Shuichi..."_


	21. Chapter 21

**Holassss!**

**Aquí les dejo el último capítulo de este fic. Quiero agradecer sinceramente a cada una de las personas que siguió este fic y espero que les guste este final.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas y nos vemos en otro fic! **

* * *

**Ghost Love: Epílogo**

En una noche de invierno, en la habitación principal de la casa, un muchacho de cabellos rosados escuchaba ensimismado la fabulosa historia de amor que su amado rubio le estaba contando. Sus ojos de un color violeta contemplaban con emoción al hombre que, sentado en una orilla de la cama, acababa de terminar con su relato. Las manos del muchacho acariciaban por inercia su enorme panza de seis meses, mientras el otro hombre le observaba con cierto dejo de felicidad y ternura.

Desde que se enteraron del embarazo, el muchacho de cabellos rosas le había pedido a su esposo que le contara historias antes de dormir, porque había escuchado en un programa de televisión, que les hacía bien a los futuros bebés escuchar cuentos, pues eso los hacía más despiertos e inteligentes o, eso creía la "futura mamá".

Así fue como terminó inventando historias todos los días, sólo para complacer a su amado, aunque en realidad, él estaba tan contento con la llegada del bebé que no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer con tal de tenerlo pronto entre sus brazos.

Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, prácticamente había sido obligado a realizar esas sesiones de Cuentacuentos. Su amado esposo lo había molestado tanto y durante tantos días, que había terminado por ceder a sus caprichos.

Y ahí estaba, con una nueva historia que acababa de relatarle, claro que ésta vez se trataba de algo especial: una historia real, cuyos protagonistas eran ellos mismos y, aunque fuera demasiado obvio, el rubio estaba sorprendido de que su esposo no se hubiese dado cuenta de ello. ¡Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de cambiar los nombres! Pero daba igual, su esposo no había reparado siquiera en que los había utilizado a ellos mismos para la historia.

—¡¿Y qué pasó después?—preguntó emocionado y con los ojitos brillosos, al notar que el rubio se había quedado callado por mucho tiempo.

—Ya te dije, vivieron felices por siempre—respondió de mala gana, mirando la hora de reojo. Ya casi era media noche.

—¡¿Y qué pasó después?—volvió a preguntar con la misma emoción, como si no hubiese escuchado la respuesta de su esposo.

—¿Fin?—dijo en un tono que parecía ser más una pregunta que una respuesta.

—¿Fin? ¡Ay, no! Invéntate algo mejor ¿Cómo vas a dejarlo ahí?—se quejó a modo de protesta, ya que la historia le había cautivado tanto que deseaba saber qué había pasado con los demás personajes, pues el final que su esposo le había contado le dejó con gusto a poco y con muchas dudas por responder.

—Ya es hora de dormir. Si quieres lo dejamos para mañana. —Su voz algo autoritaria no hizo disminuir los ánimos del muchacho, quien de forma amenazante comenzó a intentar caritas de cachorrito y pucheritos de diversa índole. Si no le daba el final que él le pedía, armaría un escándalo de proporciones descomunales. Para su mala suerte, su esposo era inmune a esos berrinches.

—Escúchame bien, Eiri Uesugi. Si no te inventas un final mejor en este preciso momento, ¡juro que arrojaré tu preciada laptop por la ventana!—amenazó.

—Hazlo—respondió despreocupado, pues tenía todos sus archivos cuidadosamente respaldados. Tratándose de su esposo, eran precauciones que debía tomar muy a menudo. El chico se indignó e, inmediatamente, inventó una amenaza mejor.

—¡Juro que cortaré en pedacitos "Mini Yuki"!— chantajeó haciendo referencia al miembro viril del rubio.

—No te atreverás…

—¡Juro que…que me haré un aborto aquí mismo!

—Ya déjate de estupideces—le dijo hastiado de tanto juramento.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó después?—preguntó por enésima vez, saboreando dulcemente la victoria. Sabía que su esposo tarde o temprano se aburriría de su verborrea.

—Mmm...… Déjame pensar un poco—pidió meditando, pues si bien sabía perfectamente lo que había sucedido "después", necesitaba buscar una manera de narrarlo que fuera apropiada.

—Eiri, me está dando sueño, apúrate—le exigió bostezando exageradamente.

—Está bien, ¿por dónde quieres que empiece?—preguntó dándole a entender que no estaba muy dispuesto a continuar la historia y que, por ende, prefería sólo resolver sus dudas.

—¿Qué pasó con Klaude y Hiro? ¿Se enamoraron otra vez? ¿Qué pasó con los demás? ¿Siguieron viviendo allí? ¿Tatsuha y Ryuichi se casaron? ¿Arreglaron la sala de música? ¿Shuichi pudo recordar a Yuki? ¿Yuki pudo publicar alguna novela? ¿Qué pasó con el estudio que estaban realizando Shuichi y Klaude? ¿Dónde está Ayaka?

—¡SUFICIENTE! ¡No hagas tantas preguntas a la vez!—le gritó exasperado. Sabía que el pequeño tenía dudas, pero lanzárselas todas a las vez era demasiado. Shuichi le miró asustado, pero al menos había conseguido que el rubio siguiera con la historia…

_"Los nuevos huéspedes de Roseville causaron revuelo entre los demás. Todos estaban contentos con el regreso de los fantasmas, aunque ahora eran de carne y hueso como ellos; e incluso las sirvientas habían celebrado la llegada. Claro está que los nuevos visitantes no se enteraban de nada y, con cada minuto que pasaban allí, se hacía mayor la convicción de que todos los que allí vivían estaban locos. _

_Las cosas en el invernadero volvieron a la normalidad gracias a Tatsuha y Ryuichi, quienes tardaron varias horas en descubrir cómo tapar la entrada a los calabozos, pues ninguno de los dos era muy "ocurrente" y, precisamente por ello, no se les pasó por la mente la idea de devolver la manilla con forma de rosa a su lugar original. Yuki tuvo que asomar su nariz a la habitación y sugerirles la idea._

_La primera mañana de los turistas en Roseville, fue bastante agitada. Todos querían compartir con ellos, por lo que el pobre dúo anduvo de arriba a bajo visitando distintos lugares del castillo. _

_Con los primeros rayos del sol, Shuichi y Klaude salieron de sus habitaciones y desayunaron con todos los huéspedes, entre ellos, Yuki, quien de vez en cuando, le dirigía miradas furtivas y cómplices al muchacho. _

_Tras el desayuno, se dedicaron a recorrer los jardines con Noriko y los cazafantasmas como guías, mientras Yuki se contactaba con un albañil que pudiera ir a arreglar la sala de música. Por supuesto que, para ello, necesitaba dinero, por lo que Tatsuha había sido el encargado de viajar hasta la ciudad para sacar dinero del banco, pues la herencia que su padre les había dejado, también contemplaba una cuenta bancaria con millones de libras esterlinas. _

_—¿A qué se dedican?—pregunto Klaude a los guías mientras caminaban por el laberinto del jardín, pues si no mal recordaba, Williams le había dicho que los herederos sólo eran los hermanos Uesugi, por lo que concluyó que esas personas estaban ahí de allegados o algo parecido._

_—¡Somos los England Ghostbusters, no da!—exclamó Ryuichi__._

_—¿Y qué hace un grupo de cazafantasmas aquí?—Shuichi miró al trío con cierto dejo de confusión y curiosidad, pues si bien había hablado con Eiri sobre el fantasma de Lord Shuichi, aún se mostraba incrédulo._

_—Es obvio, ¿no?—intervino el pelirrojo—. Eiri nos contactó porque al parecer el castillo tenía huéspedes del más allá—explicó con un tono medio sombrío, para ponerle un poco de misterio al relato— y, pues, encontramos a tres "aterradores" fantasmas._

_—¡¿Aterradores fantasmas?—e__xclamaron los primos al unísono con cierto tono de sorpresa y espanto. Suguru y los otros observaron a Hiroshi a modo de reproche debido a la evidente exageración._

_—Bueno, no eran tan aterradores—rectificó rápidamente al notar la mirada recriminadora de sus amigos—. __De hecho, el fantasma de Lord Shuichi era muy adorable, pero los otros fantasmas no eran tan simpáticos, aunque igual terminamos llevándonos bien—reflexionó, haciendo caso omiso a las expresiones atónitas de los turistas. Suguru optó por cambiar de tema y, así, los primos se quedaron con las ganas de saber sobre los dichosos fantasmas."_

—¿Yuki, podrías apurarte un poco? Me das sueño—se quejó ante lo aburrido que comenzaba a hacerse el relato, exigiéndole al rubio un poco más de dinamismo. Eiri suspiró y, en seguida, continuó con la narración.

_"Pasaron los días y, al final, los turistas terminaron quedándose en Roseville por dos semanas y, entre todos los habitantes del castillo, lograron hacer la investigación que necesitaban. Desde luego, durante todos esos días pasaron muchas cosas entre Shuichi y Yuki y, asimismo, entre Klaude y Hiroshi, claro que la relación de éstos últimos se dio de forma más lenta. _

_La sala de música seguía en reparaciones y, los albañiles calcularon que el lugar quedaría listo en un mes, así que la habitación seguía prácticamente clausurada. Afortunadamente, lograron rescatar varios instrumentos musicales y, debido a los trabajos, el amado piano de cola de Lord Shuichi, fue llevado a la sala de baile. Fue allí que un día de esas dos semanas, el joven de pelo rosa se topó frente a frente con el elegante instrumento._

_—Ese piano perteneció a Lord Shuichi—informó la voz grave de Eiri, quien había entrado a la sala de baile al notar que la puerta estaba semiabierta. _

_—¿De verdad?—preguntó en tono incrédulo—, pero los pianos fueron inventados hacia el 1700, es casi imposible que él tuviera uno siendo que murió a los años después._

_—Lo sé, pero su fantasma vagó por muchos años. En realidad, él nunca nos aclaró de dónde había salido. Sólo sabemos que le encantaba tocarlo y, en varias oportunidades nos deleitó con su talento musical. —Su voz suave y amigable se escuchaba con eco en la inmensa habitación, mientras Shuichi seguía sin entender cómo un fantasma podía tocar un piano._

_—Cuando era niño solía tomar clases de piano. —Tomó asiento en el banquillo y se acomodó, para luego posar sus dedos en las teclas. Hizo algunas pruebas para ver la afinación y, luego, comenzó a tocar la primera melodía que se le vino a la mente. Eiri quedó impactado._

_—Esa canción…—susurró mientras buscaba recordar dónde había escuchado aquella composición, hasta qu__e, por fin, logró recordarlo: la melodía que el muchacho tocaba era exactamente la misma que el fantasma de Lord Shuichi le había dedicado hace unas semanas atrás—. ¿Esa canción la inventaste?_

_—¿Eh?__ Yo…No sé, sólo se me vino a la mente…¿Por qué?¿No te gustó?_

_—No, no es eso, es que…Lord Shuichi me dedicó esa canción…—El joven miró al rubio totalmente aturdido mientras analizaba sus palabras. Poco a poco, Shuichi comenzaba a convencerse a sí mismo de que él era la reencarnación del Duque de Roseville._

_—¿Él te la dedicó?—preguntó confundido—. ¿Cómo puede ser eso?_

_—Ya te lo dije una vez. Lord Shuichi era un fantasma y vivía junto a nosotros en este castillo—explicó—. Él se enamoró de mí y, tuvimos una relación un tanto especial, incluso nos casamos "artificialmente". —Eiri miró a la nada con cierto dejo de nostalgia, añorando en silencio que el tiempo retrocediera para poder compartir otra vez con su amado fantasma. _

_—Los fantasmas no existen…—susurró consternado. Su corazón se retorcía de celos al notar la mirada enamorada del rubio. ¿Qué tan real era la historia que los huéspedes del castillo les habían narrado hace un par de días atrás?_

_—Yo creía lo mismo, hasta que le conocí…_

_—¿Aún lo amas?—preguntó con miedo, deseando que la respuesta fuera negativa, porque así, podría tener una oportunidad con aquel rubio que le robaba el aliento._

_—Sí, te amo. —Eiri observó__, con seriedad y atisbos de amor los ojos amatistas de su niño, quien, boquiabierto, le mostraba una expresión entre sorprendida y agradecida—. Aunque aún no lo creas, tú eres la reencarnación de mi fantasma y, ahora que eres de carne y hueso, no voy a dejarte ir…—susurró acercándose suavemente al muchacho que aún yacía pasmado._

_Eiri cogió el rostro de Shuichi de forma tierna y, así lo elevó un poco, para poder darle un beso. Sus labios se rozaron con los del chico y, poco a poco, aquel tierno beso fue profundizándose más y más, hasta lograr que sus lenguas fuesen las protagonistas. El aire se les acababa, pero ninguno de los dos deseaba separarse, es más sólo se separaron breves segundos para poder respirar y, luego, continuaron besándose por largo rato. _

_—Espera…—pidió el muchacho mientras ponía sus manos sobre el pecho del rubio, buscando apartarlo—. No vayas tan rápido, apenas nos conocemos y, pues…Mínimo deberías invitarme a cenar o a salir por ahí, ¿no crees?—Shuichi se sonrojó y un tanto apenado, contempló el rostro desencajado del rubio, quien no podía creer lo que el menor le había pedido. _

_—¿Invitarte a salir o a cenar?—preguntó inconscientemente de forma incrédula, pero pronto, su expresión se suavi__zó y una dulce y tierna sonrisa, adornó su rostro. ¿La razón? Aquello le había recordado inevitablemente a su Shuichi fantasma, pues sólo a él se le ocurriría semejante idea. ¿Qué era eso de invitarlo a salir para poder besarlo o siquiera dar el siguiente paso?_

_—Claro… No soy un cualquiera para que me des besos y quieras intentar "otra cosa" sin antes conocernos bien. Por eso, al menos deberías invitarme a salir—explicó con cierto aire aniñado, mientras fruncía el entrecejo e inflaba sus mejillas infantilmente._

_—Está bien, lo que tú quieras—dijo con tono resignado, curvando los labios en una sonrisa sutil."_

—¡Qué lindo!—exclamó Shuichi apenas Yuki hizo una pausa—. Pero no entendí algo, Yuki. —Eiri le miró expectante, preguntándose qué rayos no había entendido—. ¿Shuichi sabe que es la reencarnación del fantasma?

—Claro, tonto. Eso fue lo que dije—explicó sin muchas ganas.

—No lo dijiste—rebatió.

—Sí lo dije. —Shuichi frunció el ceño con cierto enojo. Detestaba que Yuki creyera que siempre tenía la razón.

—Entonces, ¿cómo se enteró?

—¿Porque los demás se lo contaron?—respondió con cierta inseguridad en un tono de pregunta, esperando que ello contentara a su esposo. Sin embargo, en vista de que Shuichi le vio con cara de descontento, decidió contar detalladamente lo sucedido.

_"Días antes de aquel encuentro en la sala de baile, en el que Shuichi inesperadamente conocía la melodía de una composición hecha por el fantasma, los turistas se embarcaron en la fabulosa aventura de conocer los misterios de Roseville. Para ello, dieron cita a todos los huéspedes para que en conjunto les explicaran todos y cada uno de los secretos que el castillo escondía; lo cual equivalía a contar toda la historia desde la llegada de Eiri y Tatsuha Uesugi. _

_Aquella noche y, tras la cena, los huéspedes de Roseville subieron a la biblioteca para dar comienzo a una sesión de historias de terror, o algo así se proponían hacer. Con el lugar iluminado por velas, varios platos con palomitas de maíz y sentados alrededor de la única mesa de la biblioteca, empezaron a relatarle a Shuichi y a Klaude todo lo que sabían sobre el Duque de Roseville y su fantasma. _

_—Entonces, según ustedes, ¿nosotros somos la reencarnación de ambos?—preguntó Klaude con sorpresa y cierto dejo de incredulidad._

_—Así es—respondió Eiri—, no hay manera de que estemos equivocados._

_—¿Y por qué no recordamos nada?—Shuichi se había quedado mudo hasta que decidió intervenir en la conversación—. Si somos ellos, deberíamos siquiera recordar algo…_

_—El ángel de la muerte nos dijo que para que ustedes volvieran a la vida, tendrían que perder sus recuerdos. Es por eso que no se acuerdan de lo que pasó—explicó Noriko. _

_—Me parece insólito—dijo Klaude aún incrédulo—. Es difícil de creer…_

_—Lo sabemos—dijo Tatsuha—. Pero para nosotros ya nada es difícil de creer. Después de todo por lo que hemos pasado estando aquí, ya nada es inverosímil._

_—¿Tienen alguna prueba de lo que nos están diciendo?—preguntó Shuichi. Él __creía gran parte de la historia a diferencia de Klaude, pero aún se le hacía un tanto fantástica. Los muchachos se miraron entre sí como preguntándose si acaso existían esas pruebas, pero Eiri se les adelantó._

_—Sí, muchas—dijo de sopetón, mientras varios ojos sorprendidos se posaban sobre él. ¿En verdad existían esas pruebas?_

_—Entonces, muéstranoslas. —Shuichi le dirigió al rubio una mirada desafiante, la cual ni siquiera consiguió inmutar a Eiri, pero sí logró que éste se pusiera de pie y fuese en busca de algunas pruebas._

_Bajo la atenta y estupefacta mirada de cada uno de los que allí estaban, Eiri rebuscó entre los cachureos abandonados de la biblioteca. Allí y, sin mayor esfuerzo, encontró el cuadro de Lord Shuichi, aquél que le había maravillado la primera vez que lo vio. Cogió el cuadro y volvió a la mesa, dejándolo caer en ella con cierto aire de impotencia. _

_—¡Míralo y dime a los ojos que no eres tú!—exigió con voz demandante, encarando al muchacho de ojos violetas, quien inmediatamente posó su mirada sobre el cuadro. ¡Era él! ¿Cómo podía ser posible?_

_—No puede ser…—susurró admirando estupefacto la pintura. En ella aparecía un muchacho igualito a él__ y, de hecho, hubiese creído que era él mismo sino fuera porque en una esquina yacía escrito el nombre de esa persona: "Lord Shuichi"._

_—Es igual a ti—dijo el rubio de pelo largo, mirando el cuadro y a su primo de forma alternada._

_—¿Y bien? ¿Te convenciste?—preguntó Yuki con altanería. Shuichi no respondió, por lo que Eiri decidió ir en busca de otra prueba: la fotografía de su padre, aquélla en la que aparecía el fantasma de Shuichi._

_—Es imposible…—dijo consternado una vez que la foto llegó a sus manos. Klaude también la observó sorprendido. _

_—Mi padre junto al fantasma de Lord Shuichi—señaló el rubio, mientras los primos miraban la foto._

_—Pero…¿Qué hay de mí?—preguntó Klaude, clavando sus ojos azules en los dorados de Eiri._

_—No tengo imágenes tuyas…pero es posible que los cazafantasmas hayan captado algo con las c__ámaras que estaban instaladas—explicó Yuki._

_—¡Es cierto!—exclamó Hiroshi—. Aún tenemos las cámaras instaladas, de seguro captaron algo._

_—¡Sí, no da! Estaban encendidas cuando peleamos con Sir Winchester—recordó con entusiasmo._

_Fue así que tras revisar las grabaciones hechas por las cámaras, encontraron registros de lo sucedido en la sala de música. En las imágenes se podía apreciar perfectamente la figura del fantasma rubio e incluso, aparecía la otra fantasma cuyo paradero era desconocido. _

_Tras ver todas y cada una de las imágenes, no quedaron dudas de que los primos eran las reencarnaciones de los fantasmas."_

_—_¡Genial! Había olvidado completamente que estaban las cámaras—exclamó emocionado.

—Yo también…—susurró para sí, agradeciendo el haber recordado que las cámaras habían estado instaladas, pues de lo contrario, no habría podido probar la existencia del fantasma de Sir Winchester.

—Pero Yuki, ¿qué hay de Klaude y Hiro?—preguntó con interés.

—Pues… Klaude desde el principio se sintió interesado por Hiro, pero éste último era un poco escurridizo, por lo que empezaron por conocerse lentamente—explicó, acariciando suavemente una pierna del menor.

—Entonces… ¿se enamoraron?

—Claro, pero tuvieron un romance muy largo y, por supuesto, Klaude era el que siempre andaba detrás de Hiro…

_"A los días después de aquella sesión en la biblioteca, Klaude decidió entablar una pequeña conversación con cierto cazafantasmas de pelo rojizo. El hombre tenía sus dudas acerca de sus sentimientos y de lo que había pasado entre ellos cuando él era fantasma, por lo que sentía la necesidad de saber de primera fuente lo sucedido. Lo que más le tenía intranquilo eran los motivos por los cuales, Hiro, había arriesgado su vida junto a Eiri para traerle de regreso, pues eso le hacía pensar, que algo había ocurrido entre ellos. Pero de ser así, ¿por qué el muchacho no le había dicho nada? _

_Si no mal recordaba, Eiri le había confesado su amor a Shuichi el primer día que llegaron—o eso le había contado su primo—, lo que llevaba a Klaude a dudar aún más, pero aunque el cazafantasmas no sintiera nada por él, no perdía nada con intentar conquistarlo o reconquistarlo. Debía admitir que Hiroshi le atraía…_

_Así, aquel día decidió "secuestrar" al muchacho y llevarlo a comer por ahí, claro que no fue tan fácil como pensó, pero de todas maneras, logró sacarlo a pasear, inventando la excusa de querer saber más acerca de su trabajo como cazafantasmas. Por supuesto que a Klaude poco le importaba aquél tema, pero no se le ocurrió nada mejor. Sin embargo, para desgracia del rubio, el joven era más astuto de lo que aparentaba y, pronto descubrió sus verdaderas intenciones._

_—¿Para qué me trajo aquí, ex Señor Fantasma?—dijo el muchacho observando su alrededor, mientras sorbía un poco de jugo. Klaude lo había llevado a un pequeño restorán junto a una avenida bastante concurrida._

_—Pues, ya te lo había dicho, ¿no? Quiero saber algunas cosas sobre tu trabajo—mintió con una suave sonrisa en los labios._

_—Eso no es cierto, yo sé que usted no cree en fantasmas—dijo—. Además, ¿para qué se tomaría tantas molestias de traerme hasta aquí?_

_—Está bien—suspiró—. La verdad es que te traje aquí porque quiero hacerte unas preguntas…sobre nosotros_

_—¿Nosotros?—Hiro le miró confundido. Klaude asintió._

_—Ya sabes…Tú y yo tuvimos "algo" cuando era fantasma, ¿no es así?—preguntó con voz casual, esperando no parecer ansioso._

_—Que yo sepa, eso fue únicamente unilateral, esto es, de usted hacia mí—explicó suavemente, para luego darle otro sorbo a su jugo. El rubio le contempló confundido y, como no tenía recuerdos de cuando fue fantasma, no sabía si creer o no lo que el muchacho le contaba—. Era usted el que andaba detrás de mí todo el tiempo._

_—Entonces, ¿por qué me trajiste de regreso? ¿Por qué fuiste al infierno junto a Eiri?_

_—Yo... —Hiro se quedó mudo. Eso había sido un golpe bajo. ¿Qué le respondería?—. Yo sólo quería ser útil...—mintió. Klaude alzó una ceja para hacer notar su incredulidad. ¡¿Quién podría creer eso? Es decir, nadie arriesgaba su vida en el infierno sólo por sentirse útil, ¿o sí?_

_—No seas mentiroso, my little ghostbuster. —Hiro alzó la vista con asombro. ¿Cómo le había llamado?_

_—¿Cómo me llamaste?—preguntó para asegurarse de que no había escuchado mal._

_—My little ghostbuster—repitió, sin entender la sorpresa del muchacho—. ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?_

_—No es eso…Es que el fantasma de Sir Winchester me llamaba así…—susurró consternado—. Entonces, es verdad que tú eres su reencarnación…—Hiroshi observó los ojos azules del rubio con cierto dejo de felicidad. Klaude le sonrió complacido, entendiendo a la perfección los ocultos sentimientos del chico._

_—Yo te gusto, ¿verdad?—preguntó de improviso, pero antes de que el pelirrojo pudiese contestar, agregó—. Si no fuese así, no te hubieras arriesgado, mi pequeño Hiro. _

_—¿Y qué pasa si digo que sí?_

_—Me harías muy feliz, porque tú me gustas mucho desde que te vi aquel día que llegué a Roseville y, estoy seguro de que el fantasma de Sir Winchester te amaba—dijo con voz conciliadora, mientras sus ojitos brillaban intensamente—. ¿Te gustaría "salir" conmigo?_

_—Yo…—dijo sin saber qué responder, pues si bien debía aceptar que Klaude le resultaba atractivo e, incluso, podía decir que le gustaba, le parecía demasiado pronto como para entablar una relación con este "nuevo Klaude". Es decir, ni siquiera podía estar seguro de cuánto se parecía el rubio al antiguo fantasma—. Está bien, pero vamos lento, ¿sí? Apenas nos conocemos. —El rubio asintió complacido, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz y, con enormes ganas de apretujar el fino cuerpo del muchacho. Así y, antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera advertir sus intenciones, Klaude atrapó su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, haciendo que las mejillas de Hiro se tiñeran de carmesí."_

—Ah…—suspiró embelesado—. ¡Qué tierno, Yuki!—exclamó—. Pero, yo esperaba algo más apasionado. Me faltó un beso con lengua—dijo en tono amurrado. Eiri se atragantó con su propia saliva ante semejante confesión, empezando a toser sonoramente—. ¡Yuki, no te mueras!—gritó en tono dramático, acercándose al rubio para acariciarle la espalda.

—No me muero, tonto; sólo me atraganté por tu culpa—dijo enojado.

—¡Mi culpa!—exclamó dolido—. Pero si no he hecho nada.

—Olvídalo—dijo resignado, para luego aclarar su adolorida garganta—. Si tanto quieres un beso con lengua, sólo tienes que pedírmelo. —La voz sugerente del rubio y su mirada lujuriosa hicieron que Shuichi se sonrojara.

Así, sus carnosos labios fueron atrapados y devorados por un hambriento rubio, quien olvidándose por completo de su narración se acomodó sobre su esposo procurando no aplastarlo. Sus lenguas empezaron rozarse con cierto ímpetu y necesidad, envolviéndolos en un apasionado y ardiente beso. Se separaron para respirar y, aunque el rubio tenía intenciones de seguir, Shuichi le detuvo.

—Espera, Yuki. Aún no terminas de cotarme la historia.

—Ay, Shuichi, dejemos lo que queda para mañana—le pidió un tanto molesto.

—No, yo quiero saber qué pasó—exigió con atisbos de berrinche.

—Bueno, en qué quedamos—preguntó de mala gana.

—Me estabas contando la relación de Hiro y Klaude—respondió entusiasmado—. ¿Qué pasó después de eso?

—Mmm… Que yo sepa…empezaron a salir. Varias veces se les vio solos, rondando por el castillo y, también se vio a Hiro saliendo de la habitación de Klaude—contó—. Pero no tengo más detalles de lo que pasó después, porque Klaude y Shuichi tuvieron que volver a Francia para finalizar con sus estudios.

—Oh, ya veo… Es una lástima—dijo un tanto decepcionado—, pero imagino que se volvieron a ver, ¿no?

—Por supuesto, tonto—dijo dedicándole una suave sonrisa—, sino, tú y yo no estaríamos aquí—agregó. Shuichi le miró por unos momentos en completo silencio, como si tratara de desentrañar el significado de esas palabras. Sin embargo, luego de comprenderlas, prefirió no hablar sobre el tema y seguir hostigando a Yuki para que terminara la historia.

—Yuki, ¿y qué pasó con Tatsuha y Ryuichi?—preguntó.

—Ja ja ja—rió—, hasta el día de hoy aún no pasa nada entre ellos. Ryuichi resultó ser un "conejito" bastante escurridizo. Tatsuha me da lástima, ja ja. —Shuichi comenzó reír, contagiado por la suave risa de su esposo—. Ese mocoso es un perdedor, hizo de todo para conquistar a Ryuichi y éste no le dio ni la hora.

—Pobre, pero no es su culpa—dijo.

—Mmm…Quizás… —Yuki miró a su esposo con un dejo de ternura mientras pensaba—. Ahora que recuerdo, como Klaude y Shuichi volvieron a Francia, los cazafantasmas y Noriko decidieron volver a sus respectivos hogares.

—¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿Yuki y Tatsuha se quedaron solitos?—preguntó.

—Sí, pero fue por poco tiempo. Durante ese lapso se dedicaron a arreglar el castillo con unos dineros otorgados por el gobierno inglés y, cuando todo estuvo listo, donaron Roseville a una fundación. Actualmente, el castillo es un museo y las piezas en exposición corresponden a los cachureos y cuadros de la biblioteca, así como también, los libros que allí había—explicó someramente, ante la atenta mirada de su niño.

—Entonces, Yuki y Tatsuha volvieron a Japón, ¿no? —Yuki asintió suavemente—. ¿Y qué hay de Ayaka? ¿No volvió a aparecer?

—No, jamás se volvió a saber de ella. Ni siquiera se pudo descubrir dónde vivía—dijo Eiri recordando la última vez que se vio a la fantasma.

—Qué raro… Tal vez ya no tenía motivos para estar ahí. —Shuichi se quedó pensativo, pues le parecía extraño que la muchacha hubiese desaparecido de un día para otro, incluso, se podía decir que estaba un poco preocupado, pues, al fin y al cabo, Ayaka era su "prima".

—Quien sabe…

—Yuki—le llamó—, ¿has sabido algo de los cazafantasmas? Después de que se fueron del castillo, ¿los volviste a ver?

—No, no los he visto—dijo en tono reflexivo—, pero sí he sabido de ellos. —Shuichi le vio con sorpresa—. Durante un tiempo siguieron con su trabajo de cazar fantasmas, hasta que un canal de televisión puso sus ojos en ellos y les ofreció hacer un programa.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó emocionado.

—Sí, no recuerdo en qué canal es, pero el programa es muy popular, ya que se dedican a investigar casas embrujadas y cosas por el estilo. Si revisas los canales de televisión pagada, tal vez los encuentres—explicó, intentando recordar el nombre de la televisora, pues hace unas semanas, había recibido un llamado de su hermano Tatsuha, quien le contaba emocionado que había visto a su Ryuichi en un programa de televisión.

—Genial, cuando tenga tiempo le echaré una mirada. Sería genial que todos se reunieran de nuevo…—dijo con nostalgia.

—Es cierto…Esos meses que estuve en Roseville fueron los mejores de mi vida…

—Y de la mía—agregó el muchacho acariciando su pancita—, aunque debiera decir "de mi muerte", ¿no? —Su rostro formó una extraña expresión, mientras ladeaba su cabeza de forma infantil. Eiri sonrió ante el comentario.

—¿Recuerdas aquel día en que decidiste hacerte una regresión hipnótica?—preguntó.

—Ja ja ja, sí—dijo animado—, fue toda una odisea. Lo mejor fue la cara del hipnotizador—rió vigorosamente al recordar el momento—. Pero, gracias a eso pude recordarte, mi amor. —Un suave sonrojo, que pasó inadvertido para Shuichi, adornó las mejillas del rubio ante la dulce mirada de su esposo—. ¡Cierto!—exclamó de pronto, tras varios segundos de silencio—. Aún no me respondes algunas preguntas. —Yuki le miró confundido—. ¿Eiri pudo publicar alguna novela?

—Claro, sino no sería novelista y mis libros no serían best seller—respondió con atisbos de ironía.

—¿Y qué pasó con el estudio que estaba haciendo Klaude?

—Eso deberías preguntártelo a ti mismo.

—Cierto…—Shuichi hizo mueca y, luego agregó—. Klaude está viviendo en Londres con Hiroshi, tal vez debería llamarlo e invitarle a que venga a vernos.

—Sí y, de paso, que se traiga a toda la "manada". ¿Tienes alguna u otra duda o ya podemos dormir?—preguntó con una voz algo somnolienta, para luego bostezar.

—Creo que no. Si se me ocurre otra, te la diré, pero por ahora, vamos a dormir. —Shuichi palmoteó la cama para invitar al rubio a acostarse a su lado, quien inmediatamente se quitó la ropa y se puso su pijama, para luego, acomodarse junto a su niño.

—Te amo, Lord Shuichi…—le susurró al oído con una dulce sonrisa.

—Yo también te amo, Yuki. —Shuichi se volteó para darle un pequeño beso en los labios y, luego se acomodó en sus brazos para poder dormir…

_Han pasado cinco años desde que el fantasma de Lord Shuichi dejó de vagar por Roseville, pero su historia sigue viva entre las paredes del que fue su castillo. Son muchos los turistas que día a día llegan a visitar la mansión, sólo para informarse de la trágica historia de la familia y para encantarse con la leyenda de un amor imposible entre un fantasma y una persona viva, ignorando que sus protagonistas aún viven, pero lejos de aquel lugar que vio nacer su amor…_

**FIN**


End file.
